Markham Chronicles Negima
by Kafka'sdragon
Summary: Negi's class has graduated to high school. Their new teacher is an American and certainly not a wizard. But his past may be as mysterious as Negi's. Rated M just in case. CONTINUED IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MIRROR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories. While Phillip Markham Jr is my character, the situations and other characters presented are from an unpublished novel "Exile to Earth."**

Kansai Main Temple

Eishun Konoe stood outside, looking at the evening sky, the lit cigarette all but forgotten in his right hand. Tonight, he felt the first stirrings of a coming storm that had nothing to do with the weather.

"How did we let this happen," he asked himself again. Other questions rose unbidden, but he had no answers for them either.

His rumination was broken by the sounds of footsteps. He turned and saw the young woman in temple robes hesitate. He beckoned her forward. She came closer and bowed to him.

"Kanoe-sama, you wished to be notified?"

"Yes Yuki-san," he replied with no hint of the turmoil he felt. "Has he left then?"

"Yes," Yuki smiled as she spoke. "His plane departed San Francisco on time."

Eishun dropped the cigarette onto the paving stone and crushed it beneath his foot. He looked again at the temple maiden.

"And have you seen anything further?"

The smile dropped from Yuki's face. "No Kanoe-sama. All the vision reveals is that the man who is not a man, yet is no less a man must stand with us."

Her eyes had a far-away look as she continued. "Or we lose the coming battle and Mahora falls."

Eishun stared hard at the woman. He spoke with a calm he scarcely felt. "And what is he going to do to help?"

Yuki hesitated as if searching for something. "That I cannot see," she finally answered.

"Very well Yuki-san. Let's get inside. It seems to be getting colder," Eishun observed. "Besides, I need to inform the Headmaster."

Mahora Academy

The Headmaster stared down at the Go board in front of him. "Hm, hm" he said.

"She's done it again," he thought to himself. He looked up at his opponent. Evangeline stared back with her lips raised in a slight smirk. Although she appeared to be only 10 years old, she was in fact born more than 500 years ago.

"Well old man?" her smirk grew broader. "I'm waiting on you."

The Headmaster studied the board again. "I'm boxed in," he thought. "I can't move without her attacking."

"Your head isn't in our game tonight" she jibed.

"I can only minimize the damage she can do and wait for opening later," again he thought to himself. "Not unlike the situation we will all be in soon."

He reached for one of the game pieces when the phone rang. Thankful for the reprieve, he picked it up. "Hello."

"Yes, this is he."

"Hm, I see. Thank you for the information. We will be ready."

As he set down the receiver, he turned to his companion. "Well have to end our game here Evangeline-san. We must prepare for our new arrival."

The disappointment showed on the girl's face. "So who are sending to meet him?"

"I think it best if Negi-san meets him" the Headmaster replied.

"Huh, Negi?" Evangeline seemed shocked for the moment, but she soon schooled her face into a semblance of calm. "Well, you know best."

She looked back down at the game board. "You know how lucky you are old man?"

"Yes," was his only reply. But in his thoughts he continued "And I hope my luck holds up long enough."

Northwest Flight 1092

The jet left San Francisco several hours ago and was cruising over the Pacific Ocean at 37,000 feet. The man in seat 25A tried to sleep but continued to toss and turn.

Phillip Markham Jr. had never learned the secret of finding a comfortable position in an airplane seat. He dozed fitfully and even then his rest was interrupted by past memories that invaded his dreams.

Memories like reading the letter from his mother while he was in the Philippines. "Dear Phillip," it started. "Your father has had to leave on urgent business. He doesn't know how long he will be away or even if he will ever be able to return." How natural she had made it seem, as if he had left for a business trip. Instead, Phillip Markham Sr. had dropped of the face of the earth 25 years ago, abandoning his family. Of course his wife never saw it that way.

Sometimes the memories were of the horrors he had seen in Kosovo. Phillip shifted in his seat and moaned softly as he relived the scenes of mass graves and burned out villages.

Then he dreamed of his mother's funeral. After her husband disappeared, Betty Markham returned to her home town in New Mexico. She had devoted herself to charity work around the state. Phillip didn't realize how well known she was until more than 300 people showed up for the service. A member of the governor's staff was there as well as a contingent from the Mariposa Reservation. This wasn't too much of a surprise since their chief was Betty's step-son.

Blazed Eagle was the son of Phillip Markham Sr. and princess Little Dove. Little Dove had died in labor and her son was raised by her family. He had become chief thirty years later and had gained some national attention as one of the new generation of Native American leaders. Phillip had known about his half-brother, but had never had much contact with him.

After all of the well-wishers had spoken to him, Blazed Eagle came over.

"Phillip," the chief started. "I grieve for your loss. Your mother will be missed by all."

"Thank you," Phillip replied. "And thanks for making all of the arrangements while I was still in Okinawa."

"She was a great help to my people and to me personally. It was the least I could do to honor her memory."

Blazed Eagle looked at his half-brother. "What are plans now? Are you returning to Japan?"

"No" Phillip said. "I'm going to settle her estate. At the end of the month I'll go up to Clovis and make my retirement from the Air Force official. After that, I'm not sure."

Phillip thought for a moment and began again "I spent a good many years in the Air Force as an instructor. Perhaps I'll get my credential and be a teacher."

Blazed Eagle looked at the younger man and asked "Have you considered teaching at a reservation school?"

Phillip looked confused, so Blazed Eagle continued. "Our high school is small and under staffed. We could always use teachers. The pay is low but the rewards are high."

It took only a minute for Phillip to respond. "Where do I apply?"

Betty's estate consisted of her home and a key to a safety deposit box in a Clovis bank. After separating from the military, Phillip found the bank. Sitting in a private room, he opened the box and found his father's journal.

"Dear Phillip," it read. "Since you are reading this, it's likely that I haven't been able to return. Please know that I love you and your mother very much and that I would never have left you of my own choice."

"Yeah, right." thought Phillip.

"I want to explain to you who and what I am, but I know it will sound like one of those Science Fiction stories you always read. The only proof I can offer you is to follow the directions on the map in the back and dig up a time capsule I buried many years before you were born."

As he finished reading the journal, all Phillip could think was "rubbish." But he remembered following the map and digging up the capsule. He opened it to find . . .

"Moon rocks!" Phillip shouted. "Are you sure?"

"Not so loud Phil," the man in the white lab coat replied. James McDowell was Phillip's closest friend and the head of the university's forensics department. He looked to see if anyone had overheard them. "My contacts at NASA confirmed that the rocks are from the lunar surface."

He continued, "And since all of the rocks we brought back are accounted for, they were wondering where these came from."

Phillip looked panicked. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them they were from the estate of a wealthy man who had business dealings in Moscow. I hope they'll think they were smuggled out of the Soviet Union."

"I'm sorry Jim," Phillip said. "I didn't realize it would put you on the spot like that. What about the other stuff?"

Dr. McDowell took a deep breath. "The spine was compressed and showed injuries consistent with a plane crash. The skull has a titanium plate of the size and position recorded by the Army doctor."

Phillip remained silent as his friend continued. "We place the date of death around 1944 or 45. As far as modern science can determine, these are the remains of Phillip Markham Sr. I'm sorry Phil."

James was concerned about his friend. By all appearances, the man they had both known was a fraud. "Phil, what do we do now?"

"Do?" Phillip said. "We do nothing. Pursuing this any further will just raise questions neither of us can answer."

James spoke slowly, trying to pick his words carefully. "Phil, we've been friends since the third grade. I've known you father just as long. Was he a spy?"

Phillip turned to window and stared outside. "No Jim. He wasn't a spy. Just an exile."

Again he was back in Kosovo, pinned down by sniper fire. He had crawled up as close as he could to the enemy position but was stalled. He couldn't do anything without exposing himself to fire. Suddenly, he heard the sound of automatic fire on his left.

"Damn! I'm caught" he thought as he turned towards the new threat.

What he saw has a young girl in a doorway with an AK 47 rifle. She was firing not at him but at the sniper position. Phillip pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it thru the window ahead.

He was seated in his late mother's house. He stared down at a 60 year old photograph of her from when she was in Washington D.C. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I don't know what to think anymore," he said aloud. "I really wish you were here to talk to Mom."

He was startled by a voice in front of him. "Phillip," it said.

He looked up to see the woman from the photograph standing in front of him.

"Mom?" was all he could manage to say.

"I'm always here for you son," she replied.

With a start, Phillip opened his eyes.

"We are beginning our descent into Tokyo," the stewardess announced. "The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt and no smoking signs."

As the stewardess continued to read off the landing instructions, Phillip settled back into his seat.

"Thank God," he thought to himself "that I'm getting away from all that craziness."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories.**

Mahora School Dormitory

Although the morning sun was up, she kept the curtains of the room closed. The only light came from a single candle. She placed a wooden box, carved with dragons, upon the table. With her left hand, she slid a section of the front panel to the left, a released the hidden catch. Her deck lay inside, wrapped in a piece of green velvet. Carefully, she placed the bundle on the table and untied the knot in the fabric. She spread the velvet out, making a square. She quickly shuffled the cards and cut the deck into three piles.

"This is the seeker who is at the center," she though to herself while laying down the Queen of Coins. She smiled. "No surprise there."

"This crosses you" she silently intoned the phrases learnt in early childhood. The Ace of Wands was placed on top of the other card. "A new beginning," she chuckled to herself. "Too true."

She next placed the Magician reversed below the two cards. "This lies beneath you." She sighed as she interpreted the card. "A hidden or undeveloped talent."

She placed the Five of Coins down next. "This is your past."

As she reached for the next card, she paused. Something felt wrong, so she moved her hand to the next pile. Again, the card felt wrong. She took the card from the remaining pile and placed the Knight of Cups in its position. "This surrounds you."

"This is new," she thought. "The knight indicates strong emotions, maybe romance." She paused as she considered the implications of this. She certainly didn't want a romantic relationship at this time. "Could this be Negi-sensei or is it someone else?"

"This lies before you." She placed the Hanged Man reversed on the table. "You have made a decision to change, but can't let go of the past." Again she sighed.

"This is what you fear." She stared down at the picture of a man lying on the ground, his back pierced by 10 swords. "The end of the life you have known to this point."

"This represents the people around you." The card showed a man on high ground with a staff in his hand. He looked ready to defend himself from the six other staffs arrayed below him. "They stand ready to defend what they hold dear." She wondered if they would help or hinder her.

"This you must endure." The card revealed showed two people falling and a tower struck by a bolt of lightning. "An unexpected event or calamity."

Now she was concerned. There was a new force in her life, or soon would be, as shown by the knight. The presence of the major keys meant that events were happening beyond her control. For a moment, she considered gathering the cards together and putting the deck away.

She drew the final card. "This is the outcome." She gasped with surprise as she looked at the card Death. She knew the card did not mean she would actually die, rather it indicated a transformation. She had never had this result before to her question. If she pursued this path, there would be a momentous change, but no guarantee of success.

She checked the time. "Too late for another reading," she realized. Quickly she put her things away, blew out the candle and opened the curtains. Hefting her book bag, she walked out the door. She had to hurry or she'd miss her train. "After all," she thought, "One shouldn't be late for the first day of high school."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories. **

Train to Mahora

Going thru immigration took several hours. At last, Phillip was on the train heading for Mahora. He wasn't sure just how long he'd been on the train, but judging from the number of girls in school uniforms, he felt the trip wouldn't take much longer. With a start, he realized he was the only male in the car.

Phillip didn't mind being surrounded by girls, but it would take some getting used to. As he watched the girls talk, and giggle, among themselves, he thought they weren't so different from American kids.

"Not a sailor suit in sight," he chuckled to himself. "I guess anime isn't that accurate."

He tried to compare the three girls next to him to the image he had of a Japanese school girl. He seemed pretty far off the mark. The girl on the right had red-orange hair that was tied up and braided. She was obviously telling an amusing story as the other girls were constantly laughing at what she said. The girl on the left had light brown hair that reached her waist. The girl in the center had short, dark hair and when she spoke, she had a surprisingly deep voice.

"Husky," he decided. "She has a husky voice."

His thoughts were cut short by a series of bumps that caused the train car to rock from side to side. He suddenly found himself being pressed against by several of the girls.

"Whoa!" Phillip thought as his body started acting predictably.

A moment later the train stopped shaking and the press let up. Phillip started breathing again when the train jolted to a sudden stop. He had been holding on to the overhead ring, but several of the girls lost their balance and fell. The short-haired girl was thrown into his chest. Instinctively, he put his free arm about her waist.

Phillip was looking down into her face. Her cheeks had a slight, pink color to them. He was keenly aware of her breasts pushed tight against him and fervently hoped she wasn't aware of certain parts of his anatomy at the moment.

He started to release the girl when the train began lurching forward. This time, she threw her arms around Phillip's waist and held on as the other girls were thrown back. Phillip heard several girls cry out "Shimatta!" He didn't know what it meant, but he agreed with the emotion behind it.

The train eventually began running smoothly. Phillip and the girl let go of one another. She was now blushing furiously as her two friends giggled at her discomfort. Phillip felt that his own face was feeling a bit flushed as well.

"Oh great," he silently groaned. "She probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert."

Mercifully, the train pulled into Mahora just a few minutes later. The girls departed the train so quickly that it seemed that Phillip had merely blinked and he was alone. He grabbed his bags and walked out the car.

The platform was empty except for a boy wearing a suit. He looked to be 12 or 13 years old and had what appeared to be a hockey stick strapped to his back. He approached Phillip.

"Hello," he said in perfect English. "You must be Mr. Markham. My name is Negi Springfield. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He held out his hand. "The pleasure is mine," Phillip replied as he shook hands. He was surprised by the strength in Negi's grip.

"I've been asked to escort you to the headmaster's office," Negi informed him. "May I help you with your luggage?"

"Thank you," Phillip replied. "If you can carry my laptop, I can handle the rest."

Negi shouldered the small bag and smiled. "Please follow me Markham-sensei."

Considering the noise on the train, the school seemed subdued. "Is it always so quiet?" Phillip asked.

"Not usually, but today is the first day of the school year," Negi answered. "The students are in assemblies for most of the morning."

"The headmaster should be at the assembly promoting the incoming high school class," Negi said.

"I can take you there instead of the office," he offered. "That way you can be introduced to the student body."

Phillip thought back on his recent experience on the train and grimaced. "That won't be necessary Springfield-san."

Looking to change the subject, Phillip asked Negi "I thought Mahora was a girl's school."

"It is Markham-sensei," Negi replied with a slight smile on his lips.

"Then how is it that a young man such as yourself is a student?"

"I'm not a student." Negi was smiling broadly. "I'm a teacher."

"Excuse me? What was that?" Phillip couldn't believe what he had just heard. "A teacher? But you must be only 12 years old."

"I'm eleven actually." Negi put his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. "I'm a graduate of Oxford University and have been a teacher here for the past 18 months."

"Oxford huh?" Phillip thought to himself. "I thought that was a British accent."

Aloud, Phillip said "An eleven year old teacher."

He shook his head in wonder. "I guess Mahora has a few surprises in store for me."

Negi nodded his head in agreement. "Of that, Markham-sensei, I'm sure."

Madoka Kugimiya's day was rapidly deteriorating. First, she fell on top of a complete stranger on the train this morning. She even clutched him like a frightened child. Now Misa was relating the whole story to the Narutaki twins. They were paying rapt attention to her as she spoke.

"And as he held her by the waist, they looked deeply in each other's eyes."

Madoka snorted. "How would you know Misa?" she thought to herself. "You were picking yourself off the floor."

"What happened next?" Fumika Narutaki asked.

"Well," Misa paused for a moment. "The train jerked forward and she put both arms around him and hugged him as if her life depended on it."

"How romantic," Fumika squealed.

Madoka wanted to find a big rock at that moment. However, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hide under it or brain her friend with it. The other twin, Fuka, looked at Madoka with an awe-struck expression. "Did you really do that Kugimi?" she asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Madoka snapped. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I need to buy some pens," she said as she walked away from the others. "Save me a seat."

Misa was good at telling stories, and was enjoying this one far more than Madoka liked. The man on the train was keeping her from falling down, not sweeping her off her feet. Not that it felt bad to be held like that. Madoka just wished it was a boy her own age instead. Like the one she met at last year's festival. Madoka caught herself grinning. She didn't think about him constantly, just at odd moments like this. She wished she had asked for his number, like Ako did Nagi's.

"Wait a minute," she thought. "He's Nagi's friend, and Ako has Nagi's address. Maybe?" Then she remembered that Ako had broken off with Nagi months ago. Preoccupied with her own thoughts, Madoka nearly collided with another student.

"Pardon me Madoka-san," she heard.

Madoka looked up to see one of her classmates.

"I'm sorry Zazie-san," she apologized. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

In a class full of characters, Zazie stood out even though she hardly spoke. She had darker skin than most and her hair was nearly white. Her face had a rain drop and a scar painted on. Add to that, she was a talented acrobat. But she also had a presence that could draw your attention. Natsumi had called it a stage presence.

Most of the other girls were outstanding in some way too Madoka noted. Sometimes, they left her feeling inadequate. She wasn't smart like Hakase, or as well endowed as Naba. She couldn't win a wager like Sakurako and no way could she sing like Misa. Compared to the others, Madoka felt decidedly unremarkable.

Zazie felt the other girl's mood. "Is something wrong Madoka-san?"

"No, not really," she lied.

Zazie nodded. "We had better hurry or we'll be late for the assembly."

"We're getting a new teacher this year." It seemed to Madoka that the other girl was happy.

"Well of course," she replied. "We are going into the high school division."

"Yes, but this teacher is coming from America." Zazie remarked. "He'll be our home room teacher."

"From America, " Madoka started and then stopped. "Could it be?"

Madoka thought her day had bottomed out before. Now she realized how wrong she had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In writing this story, I ****have had to imagine events that occured beyond the Mahora Fest story line (period 153 is the farthest I've read to this point). I have also used ideas presented in other fan's stories to help fill in some of the gaps. In particular, I owe a debt to Ambrant Arandel's "Child of Mine" and "A Day Indoors", ReddyRedWolf's "Love Sara" and TFKeyes' "The Wonders of Love". If you've somehow missed these stories, do yourself a favor and check them out. Oh, and I do not own "Negima" although I wish I did.**

Mahora

Nadoka Myazaki was hurrying to school this morning. She had overslept and missed her normal train. Taking the following train meant she had to run from the station to be on time. She could feel the pain in her side from the exertion and vowed to spend less time in the library and more at the track this year. Maybe she could get Asuna-san to help.

As she reached the school auditorium, she stopped to catch her breath. Even though she hadn't eaten this morning, she felt nauseous. Definitely more time at the track she promised.

Nadoka walked into the lobby. She saw the four sports club girls near the far door. Makie Sasaki, a member of the gymnastics team, saw her. Nodoka started to call out a greeting when Makie turned her back and walked through the door. The greeting died on her lips. Ako and Akira likewise turned and left without saying anything. Yuna shrugged her shoulders at the speechless girl, and walked in after her friends.

Nadoka was stunned. She couldn't imagine what she had done to make them mad at her. She hurried thru the door and found her place. Several girls glared at her, including some not even in her class. What had she done? Ako, who stood on Nodoka's left, was still ignoring her but Setsuna flashed the thumbs up. She was relieved to know not everyone was angry with her.

The assembled classes quieted as the headmaster mounted the stage. He moved slowly, not as if weighted down by his years, but rather as one who had learned not to rush. As one, the students bowed to him, and he returned their bow. He had addressed numerous classes over the years. When he was younger, he use to spend weeks thinking up what to say to them, just to fall back on what he had said the year before. Now, he didn't bother with that futile exercise. The years had brought him wisdom if not originality.

He looked over all of the girls and wondered again if he was doing the right thing. More than their studies were at stake if he had miscalculated.

"As many of you already know, we are starting an English immersion program for first year students." There was a murmur among the students. He waited for it to pass and then continued. "A teacher from America, Phillip Markham-sensei, is arriving today to teach you. He does not know our language, but I know I can count on each of you to assist him in any way, and to make him welcome."

Again the headmaster scanned the room. "So much for what they know," he thought.

"Furthermore," he announced, "Markham-sensei will be the home room teacher for class 1A this year."

There was a much louder response as the students digested this bit of information. He was pleased to note that they reacted as expected. Hasegawa-chan ground her teeth in frustration. Makie-chan and Ayaka-chan were shocked. Even his grand daughter looked surprised. "Good," he thought. "It keeps her on her toes." He also noticed that Sakurako-chan had clenched her fists and pulled her elbows down in an unmistakable gesture. He made a mental note to address gambling at the next assembly.

Nadoka was disappointed by this news. Since their class hadn't had a home room teacher assigned, she had been hoping it meant that Negi-sensei was moving to the high school division with them. She knew it hadn't been likely, but still she had hoped. Judging from the disappointed expressions around her, she hadn't been alone.

Paris

It was still evening in Paris. The air was chill, but a fire warmed the drawing room. Henri Dumond sat and sipped his brandy. He watched his guest, Dr. Mustafa, drink his tea. "So Gemal, what else do your agents report?"

Dr. Mustafa set down his cup. "Not much has changed," he replied. He held up his hand and ticked off one finger. "The son of the Thousand Master is still at Mahora and growing stronger." He ticked off a second finger. "The daughter of the Kansai elder is still at Mahora and growing stronger, as is the Magic Canceller, the Hanyo Maiden, and the White Witch," he said while counting off fingers three, four and five.

"Do I detect a bit of impatience?" Henri asked with mock surprise.

"Is that so unexpected Henri?" he asked. "We are restless over your lack of activity these past few months. When do you plan to move?"

"We've moved too soon in the past Gemal," Henri replied. "And have been burned for it. We rushed with Chigasu Amagesaki and failed. The same with Count Herrmann."

"I intend this time to succeed," he said flatly. "So tell me about this American."

"His name is Phillip Markham Jr.," Gemal replied. "He isn't a mage so we don't have a full dossier on him."

He continued. "He retired from the United States Air Force after 24 years. Earned both a bachelors and masters degree while in the military." He scanned the papers further. "He was decorated for bravery when his unit came under sniper fire. And he has spent the past three years as a high school teacher on a reservation in New Mexico." He looked up. "Nothing remarkable there."

Henri leaned back and took another sip. "Have your people dig a little deeper Gemal. The old man at Mahora does nothing without a reason. Mr. Markham may be nothing more than he appears, but we made that mistake with the Kagurazaki girl. I'm sure we all want to avoid a repeat of Kyoto." With that, Henri finished his drink.

Mahora

Phillip was seated in the headmaster's office while the man was going on and on about how happy they were to have a teacher of his abilities at the school. Phillip kept thinking "I've never seen anyone with such a big head before." He noticed that the headmaster had stopped speaking and was looking expectantly at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but would you mind repeating that?" Phillip said guiltily.

"Hm, hm, I asked if you had any questions for me," he replied.

"As you know sir, while I've spent a few years in Japan, I don't know the language." Phillip had given a lot of thought to his next few words. "While I truly look forward to the opportunity to teach here, I have serious doubts about my abilities to overcome the language barrier."

The headmaster placed his hands together and collected his thoughts. He too had spent some time considering his reply. "Markham-sensei, your point has been brought up by several members of the faculty and administration," he began. "Times change and this school must change with them. I believe the time is right for an English immersion program. The students have a strong foundation in the language, and you will have an assistant who is fluent in English."

He watched Phillip closely, trying to gauge the effect of his words. "I believe the majority of the students at the reservation school spoke Spanish or their native tongue did they not?"

Phillip nodded his head in agreement.

"In your first year, even thought there was a language barrier, 17 of 25 students in your class graduated. That was the school's average was it not?"

Again Phillip nodded.

"In your second year, 24 of 26 students graduated. And this year," the headmaster glanced down at the papers before him, "it appears all 22 will graduate."

The headmaster looked straight at Phillip. "I believe sensei that you have proven that concern for your students and commitment to their success is more important than language." The headmaster put his hands on the table and leaned forward. "That is why I want you to teach here."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," the headmaster said.

Shizuna Minamoto walked in to the office. She was holding a folder. To say she was voluptuous would be an understatement. Phillip, oblivious to all else, stared at the woman as she crossed the room.

"Ah, Shizuna-sensei this is Phillip Markham," the headmaster said. "Markham-sensei, this is Shizuna Minamoto. She is a guidance instructor and my assistant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Markham-sensei," she said.

Phillip stood. "It sure is, er, thank you Minamoto-sensei," he stammered.

"These are the test scores for your class Markham-sensei," the headmaster explained. "I think you will find them interesting."

Phillip took the folder and began reading the scores. As a class, they were consistently at the bottom. But then . ...

"Wow!" Phillip exclaimed. "They went from last to first, and have remained near the top since. What happened?"

"They had a new teacher," the headmaster explained. "Negi Springfield."

"This is," Phillip searched for the proper words. "It's almost."

"Magical?" Shizuna suggested.

"Yes," Phillip agreed. "It's almost magical."

"Magic has nothing to do with it," the headmaster insisted. "This is a teacher that accepted the challenge and exceeded all expectations. I feel you are such a teacher too!"

Phillip considered all the headmaster had said. Although the man was perfectly sincere, Phillip felt that he was still holding back something. Something that was very important. "Very well sir, I will do my best to justify your faith in me," he finally said.

"Good! Now one other bit of business," the headmaster said, pleased with how things had gone. "Please ask Negi-sensei to come in."

"You wished to see me headmaster-sensei?" Negi asked.

"Yes. Due to the lack of space, we were forced to house you in the student dormitories," the headmaster said. "However, our new teachers' dormitory has been completed. I think it's time we move you to proper accommodations."

"Yes sir," Negi agreed.

"I would also," he looked over at Phillip, "like you two to room together."

Phillip heard Negi reply "That would be acceptable to me."

"And you Markham-san?" the headmaster asked.

"Sure thing," Phillip said. "No problem."

"Hm, hm. I'm glad that is settled," the headmaster said as he leaned back into his chair. "Negi-sensei, I know Markham-sensei is tired after his flight, but I would like him to meet his new class. Would you please take him to the high school? Professor Gandolfini will meet you there."

"Of course headmaster-sensei," Negi replied.

As they walked to the high school, Negi seemed somewhat subdued. "Markham-sensei," he started. "Since we'll be sharing a room, would it be alright to call me by my first name? Springfield can be a mouthful at times."

"Okay Negi-san." he replied. "But only if you call me by mine."

"Thank you Phillip-san. Do you have any pets?" he asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I have a pet ermine," Negi replied somewhat hesitantly. "His name is Albert Chamomile, but I call him Chamo-kun."

"Is he housebroken?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, and he's been very friendly with my students," Negi added.

"He hasn't caused any trouble has he?" Phillip wanted to know.

Negi thought for a moment and then replied "I don't think he'll cause you any trouble Phillip-san."

"It shouldn't be any problem," Phillip said.

"We should only be so lucky," Negi thought.

As they approached the high school, Phillip saw a dark-skinned man standing by the door. "Professor Gandolfini," Negi shouted. The man waved back at them.

When they reached the door, the professor bowed to them, which they returned. "Springfield-sensei you are looking well. And you must be Markham-sensei."

"If you don't mind Gandolfini-sensei, I need to return to my class," Negi said.

"Of course," he replied. He turned to Phillip. "I'm glad you're here sensei. I've left your assistant in charge of the class. I'm sure they're anxious to meet you."

"Who is my assistant?" Phillip wanted to know.

"She is a first year student at the university," he said. "Her name is Takane D. Goodman."

The professor continued as they walked down the hall. "She was born in America and is fluent in both Japanese and English. I've had the chance to work closely with her the past few years and I can vouch for her abilities."

They stopped in front of a door. "Ah, this is your home room Markham-sensei."

He looked through the window at his students. They were sitting at their desks, reading, doing their nails or passing notes to one another. One girl had her head on the table and looked to be sleeping. A blonde girl, who looked only slightly older than the others, sat at the front of the room. "Pretty," Phillip thought.

"Is that my assistant?" he asked.

"Yes, that's Goodman-san," the professor replied.

He handed something to Phillip. "Here's the class roster from last year. There are a few girls listed who didn't continue to high school," he said. "You'll have a new listing in the morning," he promised.

Phillip looked at the list and noted it had English annotations in the margins. "This will be fine for now," he said. "Thank you Gandolfini-sensei."

He turned the handle to the door and heard the other man say "Good luck sensei." As he continued into the room, he could have sworn he heard the other man mutter "You'll need it."

Phillip entered the class room. Takane Goodman stood up and simply said "Stand." Nearly all of the students rose. The girl who had her head on the desk was shaken by her neighbor. She looked a little groggy but hastily stood with the others. Then Takane said "Bow." As one, the class bowed to Phillip.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence as Phillip couldn't figure out if he needed to bow back or what. Takane spoke again. "Be seated," she said.

"Thank you Miss Goodman," Phillip said. "And thank you class 1A for that wonderful greeting."

Phillip scanned the class and saw the red-haired girl from the train sitting in the front row. As she glanced to her right, Phillip followed her gaze and saw the girl who had fallen into his arms in the second row. As luck would have it, the third girl was also in the class. "That figures," Phillip thought. "I'm glad that I have already met some of you," he said aloud. "I hope to get to know all of you soon."

Phillip picked up some chalk and started writing on the board. He turned to the class and began. "The first thing I am going to teach you is how we greet each other in America. My name is Mister Markham. I've written it on the board. When I come in I will say 'Good morning class!'" Phillip said using the voice.

The voice was something most military instructors had to develop. It not only had to carry to the far end of the parade grounds, it had to command attention and obedience. At the moment it had its desired effect as all of the students were looking at him.

"And you will say 'Good morning Mr. Markham!'" he finished. "Now let's try it. Stand!"

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mr. Markham," they replied.

Phillip shook his head. "That won't do ladies. When you say good morning, I want the headmaster to know it. Let's try it again."

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mr. Markham!"

After a few more tries, Phillip had them sit down. "Now the next thing is to call roll. When I call your name, raise your hand and say 'here'. If I mispronounce your name, let me know how to say it correctly."

He looked at the list. "Aizaka, Sayo," he said.

The girls glance at one another, but no one raised a hand. He looked at the list. His finger nervously tapped her picture as he called her name again. When he looked up, he saw something sitting in the first chair. It looked like a girl wearing a sailor uniform. She had her hand raised, and Phillip could see right thru her. For someone who regularly spoke with his mother's spirit, seeing a ghost wasn't a shock, but having one on his class roll was.

He quickly moved on to the next girl. "Akashi, Yuna."

He had another shock when he called "Kamakuri, Chachamaru." The girl raised her hand. Phillip stared at the girl's ears, or rather, what should have been her ears. He noticed that they were metal and resembled an airplane rudder. "What kind of school is this?" he wondered.

He managed to get thru the rest of the roll without any further surprises. He then asked if they had any questions for him. Of course, they did. He had been talking for the past 45 minutes when Shizuna Minamoto walked in.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Markham-sensei," she said. "But we have a new transfer student who will be in your class."

A girl walked into the class wearing the school uniform. She looked to only be 12 years old, and her expression could best be described as grumpy. Most of the girls had expressions of interest, but Phillip notice a couple wore shocked looks.

In the back of the room Chisame Hasegawa was seething. "Great, another foreign student." She clenched her fists so hard that the nails left marks. "And an underage one too."

"Everyone, this is Anya Greenwood," Shizuna announced. "She is from Wales."

Sakurako Shiina was the first to speak. "Did you say Wales? Do you know Negi-sensei then?"

Anya's frown grew deeper. "You mean Negi Springfield?" she asked. "I grew up with that space case."

Suddenly, Anya was mobbed by most of the class. They were all asking questions about their former teacher. Anya spun around as like a trapped animal looking for an escape route.

Again Phillip used the voice. "Class!"

The girls looked at him and reluctantly fell silent. "Take your seats," he said. "There will be plenty of time for questions later."

The girls sat back down.

"I'll leave Anya-san to you sensei," Shizuna said. "Hasegawa-san, I'll need to see you after class."

"Miss Greenwood, please take that seat next to," Philip scanned the list "Miss Kasuga."

After the final bell, Phillip watched the class file out. "Miss Kamakuri, may I see you please."

The robot girl walked over. "Yes, Mr. Markham?" She spoke in a soft monotone.

"I was wondering why you are in a high school class?" he asked.

"Because I passed the entrance exam sir," she replied without a trace of sarcasm or any other emotion.

"Do you stay in the dormitory with the other girls?"

"No sir, I stay at my mistress' house."

"May I call upon your mistress?" Phillip asked.

"Certainly sir. Do you need directions?"

"Yes, please."

Chachamaru wrote out the directions. "When might we expect you sir?"

"Not for a day or two," he replied.

He dismissed her. As she walked away Phillip could only think "Curiouser and curiouser."

Phillip unlocked the door to his dorm room and stepped inside. The living area was spacious but sparsely furnished. It had a couch, a low table and a few pillows for sitting on. His luggage had been left just inside of the door. The bedroom was little better being furnished with a bed and dresser. Phillip felt a little better realizing he wouldn't be sleeping on a futon.

Unpacking took little time. Two bundles were all that remained in his bags. He carefully unwrapped each and inspected them for damage. The first was an eagle-feather fan. He received this from the reservation school as a going away gift. The second was a framed photograph of his mother.

It had been taken in 1942 when she had started working at the War Department in Washington D.C. She had just graduated college and it was the first time she had ever been out of state. He sat down on the bed and stared at the picture. He put his hand on it and said softly "Well Mom, I guess we made it."

Phillip felt a familiar presence in the room. When he looked up, Betty Markham was standing in front of him. Of course it wasn't the woman he grew up but rather the young lady from the picture. Instead of her normal garb she was wearing a grey skirt and coat set with a round hat that reminded him of a pill box.

"That's a new outfit isn't it Mom?"

"Yes. This was my favorite outfit for travel," she said while smoothing out a non-existent crease.

"You look nice."

"Thank you dear," she replied. "Don't you have a mirror?"

"Not yet," he chuckled. "Looks like I need to shop for more furniture."

Betty sat down on the edge of the bed. "So how's your new class?"

"It's going to be really interesting this year," he replied. "I have a robot, a ghost, and who knows what else."

Betty looked at him waiting for the punch line. When it didn't come, she asked what he had meant.

"I mean I have a real live robot as one of my students and a real, er, ghost too." Phillip replied.

"Are you sure?" Betty scanned Phillip's face as if searching for the signs of fever.

Quickly, Phillip gave her a rundown of the day's events since he got off the train. After he had finished, Betty sat in thought. "Damn I could use a drink," she finally said.

"Is that all you have to say?" he sounded exasperated.

"What do you want me to say?" Betty shot back.

"How about you come with me to class tomorrow and see if you can talk with the ghost girl?"

"I'm not sure I can talk to another ghost," his mother said hesitantly. "I mean I've never tried before."

"Didn't you always tell me that there's a first time for everything?" Phillip asked.

Betty's reply was cut short by the opening of the front door. "Phillip-san," Negi said. "Are you in?"

Phillip walked into the living room. Negi and another man were standing in the doorway. Both were carrying boxes.

"Phillip-san, I'd like you to meet Takamichi Takahata," Negi indicated the other man. "He is a teacher at the middle school too."

"It's very nice to meet you Takahata-san," Phillip said. "Can I give you a hand?"

"No thank you Markham-san," he replied. He walked into the room and put down the box. "I am happy to meet your acquaintance."

Phillip could hear his mother behind him. "So who's mister tall, blond and handsome?"

"So Takahata-san, what is your teaching specialty?" Phillip asked.

"I'm the art teacher for the middle school," he replied. "As well as the advisor for the art club. How was your first day of class?"

"This looks to be a very challenging class," Phillip responded.

"That they are," Takahata agreed. "I hope you found your room acceptable?"

"It's very nice, but I wish they had put a bath tub in instead of just a shower."

"Why not use the outdoor bath?" Takahata suggested.

"Outdoor bath?"

"Ah, this is the life," Philip thought as he floated in the water and reflected on the strange events of the day.

Meanwhile, Negi and Takamichi were unpacking Negi's belongings. "Should we have told Phillip-san to put the men's sign out?" Negi asked.

"He'll need to know eventually," Takamichi replied. "But right now, you are the only people in the dorm."

Phillip had finally begun to relax when he heard the sound of several women's voices. "Damn," he thought. Quickly, he climbed out of the water and grabbed his towel. He looked around for another exit, hoping to avoid them. He spotted a tree next to the balcony and raced towards it. A branch extended just below the level of the floor. He clambered over the balcony just as the women entered the bath.

As Phillip sat on the limb, he listened to their conversation. He could only understand a few words, but he did recognize Takane Goodman's voice. Silently, he berated himself for panicking. "I should have just headed for the exit," he fumed. "Now I need to climb down this tree wearing just a towel." He started edging for the trunk.

Kanoka and Setsuna were walking back to the student dorm. Kanoka had been talking about this and that, but Setsuna had only been half paying attention. Instead, she had been reviewing the headmaster's actions of the past few months. He increased the security patrols since the festival. That made sense, but he had started to include the girls who had made a pactio with Negi. Sure, putting Asuna on patrol was okay, but Nadoka and Haruna? What was he thinking? And now Negi's old friend Anya shows up and is put in their class.

"Sechan!" Kanoka shouted. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama," Setsuna started. "Ow!"

Setsuna rubbed her head and eyed the little silver hammer in Kanoka's hand. "Where did she get that from?" she wondered.

"I'm sorry Kono-chan." Setsuna's head still smarted. "What did you say?"

"I said . . . Hey isn't that Markham-sensei in that tree?"

Setsuna looked where her friend's gaze was and saw their new home room teacher climbing down a tree. "Why is he wearing a towel?" she asked, but Kanoka was already running for the tree yelling "Sensei! Sensei!"

Phillip heard the noise and looked down. He saw two girls, both from his home room class, running towards him. "Just what I needed," he groaned. "What now?" he thought and then he felt the towel start to slip. He pulled himself against the tree. The towel was pinned, but he couldn't let go of his hold to reattach it. Slowly, he started inching down the tree. The bark scrapped every exposed part of him as he made his way down.

The two girls reached the base of the tree. Kanoka looked up. "I wonder what that is on his back," she remarked. "Oh, he only has a towel on."

"Sechan, why are you turned around?" Kanoka asked her friend. "And why is your face red?"

In response, Setsuna grabbed the other girl's shoulder and spun her around. She said nothing but stared straight ahead until she heard "It's alright ladies."

Their teacher was dripping wet and covered by a number of scrapes. "Sensei, what were you," Kanoka started.

Phillip cut her off. "Now is not the time for this conversation," he said. "If you want to hear the story, you can come up to room 222. But please, give me a 15 minute head start." With that, he turned and walked back to the entry.

While Phillip was getting dressed, Yuna Akashi was in the student baths. She held a plastic tube in one hand, while the other was filled with a pink gel.

"What's that Yuna?" a voice behind her asked.

Yuna whirled to find her friend Makie. "It's a hair gel." she answered.

"See the sparkles in it?" Yuna held out her hand. "You rub this into your hair, rinse, and you have instant highlighting. No salon needed."

Makie eyed the gel suspiciously. "Did you get this from the shopping network?"

"Yeah," Yuna replied. "Do you want to try some?"

Makie shuddered at the memory of the last product Yuna bought. "I think I'll pass."

Yuna began rubbing the gel into her hair. "So what do you think about the home room teacher?" she asked.

"Hm, what?" Makie replied distractedly. "Oh, I don't know." She twirled her hair about a finger.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuna asked.

Makie looked down and started to blush. "Negi-kun," she whispered.

Yuna shook her head. "You need to get over him."

The other girl continued to stare at the water. Yuna could see a tear trace its way down her cheek. As it slashed into the water, she continued. "You all had to pressure him to make a choice. He did and it wasn't you."

Makie felt the drops run down her face. She couldn't forget the end of term party. She had gone to find Negi, who had disappeared. She found him at the World Tree, with Nadoka Miyazaki. The image of him giving Nadoka a ring, and putting it on her finger, was more than she could stand. The fact that half of the class had secretly viewed the whole thing made it even worse.

"I can't Yuna," she sobbed. As she looked up, she gasped "Yuna, your hair!"

"What about my hair?" Yuna asked alarmed.

"It's pink!" she replied.

Phillip, Kanoka, and Setsuna were seated around the table, sipping tea. "And that's when I saw you two," Phillip finished.

"I thought these things only happened to Negi-kun," Kanoka giggled. "Sensei, I was wondering what you have painted on your back. It looks like a dragon."

"Dragon yes, painting no." Phillip took another sip of tea. "It's a tattoo."

"A tattoo?" Kanoka's eyes widened. "Didn't that hurt?"

"I didn't feel a thing," Phillip replied. Of course, he didn't remember a thing either. He had returned from his tour in Kosovo and went out drinking with his friends. In the morning, he had a hangover and the tattoo. "I've been told that it's the Dragon King of the East."

The door opened as Kanoka replied "Still, I've never seen one that big before."

"Seen what that big before?" Negi asked as he walked in.

"Sensei's tattoo," she replied.

"Negi-san," Phillip said. "I wanted to ask you about a new transfer student in my class."

"Oh yes," Kanoka cut in. "Her name is Anya Greenwood and she's from Wales."

"She said she knows you sensei," Setsuna added.

Negi's mouth hung open. He tried to speak a couple of times, but his mouth was so dry, the words wouldn't come. "Anya's here?" he managed to croak.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own "Negima" but I do enjoy the series.**

The plate on the door read "502 Asakura, Kazumi Ayase, Yue Sr. High Girl's Dorm. At the bottom was taped a piece of paper that had penciled in "Aisaka, Sayo." Inside the room, Yue read and reread the instructions in her book. As she mixed the ingredients together, she reflected on her current situation. The move to the senior high division did not go as she had hoped. Not only did she have to stop sharing a room with her two friends, but she was stuck with the school's biggest snoop. Not that Haruna was much better, but at least you wouldn't wind up on the evening news with her. And of course, rooming with Asakura meant rooming with Aisaka too. The ghost never bothered Yue, but Yue could never be sure if Sayo was around or not.

Again Yue read the directions. Carefully, she opened the book of Shakespeare's sonnets and winced as she tore out a page. She set it on fire and let it burn in a bowl. Then she ground up the remains. With great care, she took a pinch of the ashes and added it to a pot of boiling liquid.

The contents bubbled in response as the finale ingredient was added. The liquid turned a pale pink color and then returned to normal. Yue removed it from the heat. As she again checked her book, an almost smile crossed her face. After it cooled, she would pour it into the waiting vial labeled "LP#1" and hide behind the cleaning supplies under the sink. She was sure that was the one place Asakura never looked. After 24 hours, it would be ready.

After cleaning up the kitchen, she sat down with a package of tomato-pineapple juice. As she shook the package, she considered the ethics of what she was about to do. From her research, she knew that tampering with people's emotions was dangerous. To the magic community, it was a legal grey area. If caught, she could be sentenced to being turned into an ermine. The thought of her and Chamo as ermines together made her blood run cold.

But what could she do. The other girls had backed off from Negi after he gave Nadoka the ring. But that would last only so long. "Nadoka has to stake her claim now," Yue thought as she stabbed the straw into the package. "And if this is the way, so be it."

Early morning found Negi at the World Tree Plaza practicing the katas Master Ku had taught him. An observer would have found it hard to believe he had been studying less than a year as he smoothly moved through the forms. Negi was still no match for someone of Ku or Kaede's skill, but he could hold his own against Kotaro, at least Kotaro in his human form.

"When did you take up Gung Fu?" he heard. Negi stopped. He hadn't heard the speaker approach. He whirled about and was facing a girl about his age. She wore a school uniform and was smiling at him.

"Anya," he cried as he raced over to her. Negi threw his arms about her and hugged her tightly. He was surprised to notice that he was now more than a couple inches taller than her.

"Air, Negi, air," she gasped.

Negi released her and stepped back. As Anya caught her breath, she took a quick appraisal of the boy. Although she liked the changes she saw, Anya was saddened to see the young boy being replaced by a young man. She started to frown at the thought. Seeing her change, Negi asked her what was wrong.

"I guess I can't call you a little squirt anymore," she replied. "You're not using age deceiving pills are you?"

"Of course not," he chuckled.

Anya was surprised by her emotions at their meeting. During the past 18 months, she had hardly ever thought about Negi while she worked in London. Even when being prepared for this assignment, she merely thought that it would be nice to see Negi again. But now she realized how much she had missed him.

"Why did you use Greenwood?" Negi suddenly asked her.

She was taken aback for a moment. "Oh, I figured they would never be able to pronounce the Welsh, so I picked a name out of the London directory to put on my application," she answered.

Negi's expression turned serious. "So why are you here Anya?" His voice held a hint of concern and fear. "Is there something wrong?" Any number of reasons came to Negi's mind. Chief among them being the number of his students who knew he was a mage. He didn't relish being changed into an ermine for that. And then there was the matter of the provisional contracts he had made with several of those same students. That was something he was sure he couldn't explain, especially to Anya.

"Don't worry Negi," Anya said smiling again. "You're not in any trouble, at least not yet."

"But I must say," she continued, "that your exploits are quite the topic of conversation in the home country."

"They are?" he said, shocked to learn that anyone outside of Mahora or Kyoto knew what he had been doing.

"Of course they are," she replied with a grin. "Did you think they could release that demon in Kyoto without anyone noticing?"

Anya enjoyed the look on Negi's face. "And the plan you came up at last Summer's festival is still being discussed."

"It is?" is all Negi could manage to say.

"And how many girls did you make a pactio with anyway?" she asked.

"Oh no, they aren't talking about that too," he cried.

"Not so loud Negi," Anya warned. "And no they're not. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"No?" Negi sputtered. "Then how did you know?"

"The Magus gave me a complete briefing before I left London." she replied.

"So Grandfather knows you're here?" a somewhat calmer Negi asked.

"Yes," she replied. "In fact, he wrote my letter of recommendation for the school."

"Okay, then back to my original question," Negi said. "Why are you here?"

Negi noticed that the smile was gone from her face. "A shame," he thought. "She looks so much prettier when she smiles."

"I'm not sure I can explain this," she started. "But I'll try. Something is going to happen at Mahora. I don't know what or when, but it's going to be very important to you and the others. I mean earth-shaking important."

Anya struggled with how to explain this to Negi. "Before this happens, a much smaller event will occur. Something minor in comparison, but it will affect the larger event. Like a small pebble dropped in a pond makes a big ripple. I'm here to make sure that the smaller event produces the most favorable outcome for the larger."

"I know I'm not being clear," she confessed. "But I don't understand this myself."

"Is this something you've seen Anya?" Negi asked her.

"Not me," she replied, "someone with the Kansai Magic Association."

Kansai Main Temple

Eishun Konoe was sitting down to breakfast. This was the time of day he enjoyed the most since it was the only time he could be by himself and relax. He knew the rest of day would be filled with association business. Sometimes Eishun wondered why he ever accepted the position of elder.

Life was so much simpler in the days when he adventured with Nagi and the others. Yes, their lives were in constant peril, but he remembered then as the most enjoyable of his life. Not that his current state was without enjoyment. His daughter had been the greatest joy in his life.

Thinking of Kanoka brought a smile to Eishun's face. He wished that she could be allowed the time explore and grow that he was given, but he realized that her position wouldn't permit it. She was heir to both the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations, and possessed great magical potential. Some even thought that Kanoka would one day rival the power of the Thousand Master. Her grandfather was trying to find her a suitor acceptable to both associations. Once she graduated high school, he would no longer be able to resist the pressure to see her wed and assume her rightful place.

"If only she could marry someone like Negi-san," he thought. Negi was courageous, resourceful, and seemed likely to become a powerful mage himself. That Negi was also the son of his friend, the Thousand Master, was a bonus. But again, Eishun knew the reality of the situation. His people could respect Negi's power, but would never accept one they saw as a Westerner, never mind his actual heritage.

Konoe's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the double doors. One of the temple maidens entered and bowed. "Konoe-sama," she said.

"What is it Reiko-san?" he asked.

"It is Yuki-chan," the maiden replied. "She has seen something."

Mahora

Phillip was awakened by the buzzing of the alarm clock. He opened his eyes to find a white-furred, pink-nosed face hovering inches from his own. "Aiyee!" he cried out as he snatched up a pillow. He was about to bring it down on the furry invader when he remembered Negi saying something about a pet. He slowly lowered the pillow.

"You must be Chamo-san," Phillip said. The ermine bobbed its head as if in agreement. Phillip turned to shut the alarm off and noticed the time. "Crap, I'm late."

As Phillip went about the tasks of getting ready, Chamo watched him closely. Although the man gave the impression of frantically rushing around, the ermine noted that everything had been laid out ahead of time. Phillip was showered, shaved, dressed, and picking up his keys within 15 minutes of getting out of bed.

"Big brother could learn a thing or two from him," Chamo thought.

Phillip had picked up his cell phone and checked the time on it. "No time for coffee," he said as he snapped the cover shut. He placed his hand on the photograph that sat atop the dresser. "Ready?" is all he said.

He turned to leave and noticed the ermine staring intently at him. "Take care of yourself Chamo-san," he said as he walked out of the room. "Keep out of trouble."

Chamo waited until he heard the front door lock. He jumped down from the bed and up to the dresser. As he walked in front of the photograph, he paused to look at the woman in the picture. "Nice legs," he thought. He studied the eagle-feather fan for some time and then knocked it off the dresser. He jumped down and picked the fan up with his teeth. "Keep out of trouble indeed," the ermine thought as he walked out of the bedroom. "As if."

Phillip walked at a quick pace. His heels clicked loudly on the ground. By contrast, he mother made no sound as she kept pace with him. "What's the hurry son?" she asked.

"Running late this morning Mom," he replied. He stopped when he heard his name called.

"Markham-sensei, please wait up," Shizuna Minamoto cried as she hurried towards him.

"Who's that Phillip?" Betty Markham asked.

"That's Miss Shizuna Minamoto," he answered. She's the headmaster's assistant, so behave yourself."

"My goodness, but she has the biggest set of," Betty started to say.

"Mom, please don't start," Phillip interrupted.

Shizuna was breathing heavily by the time she reached Phillip. "You're starting at them Phillip," his mother warned. Immediately, Phillip snapped his attention to the woman's face.

"What can I do for you Minamoto-sensei?"

"I have some paperwork for you as well as your new class list," she answered. "I'm glad I didn't have to walk all the way to the high school."

"What's the paperwork for?"

"Today is body measurement day," Shizuna explained. "We take the student's height, weight and other measurements and record them."

"Other measurements," Phillip repeated.

"Lucky dog," his mother murmured.

"Don't worry Markham-sensei, the students can do this by themselves," Shizuna assured him. "The male faculty usually wait in the lounge."

Phillip scanned the new class list. "I'd like to ask a favor Minamoto-sensei. Please put Greenwood-san in position 19 and add Aisaka-san back in first position."

"Well, I suppose we could," she said, puzzled by his request.

"Thank you Minamoto-sensei," he replied as he handed back the class list.

Phillip watched her as she walked away. "Are you going to stare at her bottom all day?" Betty asked. "I thought you were running late."

Phillip started to protest but stopped as his mother gave him that knowing look he had seen all too often while growing up. It was her I'm-your-mother-and-I-know-what-you-were-thinking-so-don't-BS-me look. Phillip could never decide if mothers did this naturally or if they had to be trained. He realized that it was useless to argue at this point. Besides, he was staring.

Phillip made it to the school on time and was soon seated at his desk in the teacher's office. He had made the discovery that none of his fellow teachers thought it necessary to have a coffee maker in the office. He wondered how a technologically advanced country like Japan functioned without a morning cup.

"Markham-sensei." He looked up to see his assistant standing in front of his desk. In her hand, she held a cup with 'Starbooks' boldly emblazoned on it. "Do you like coffee?" she asked.

The smile slowly spread across his face. "Goodman-san," he said, "you're my new best friend."

As they walked to the classroom, Phillip asked why she became a teacher's assistant.

"I've always wanted to guide young people and help them develop their full potential," she replied. "Although I think my father is disappointed I chose an education major."

"Why would he be?"

"He is the head of the zoology department at UCLA," Takane answered. "I think he hoped I would follow in his footsteps."

"A zoologist huh?" Phillip asked. "I hope he isn't the kind who brings his work home."

"Actually, he does," Takane smiled. "Our house had bats, snakes, monkeys, condors, even a bear cub. We adopted an orangutan when the local zoo closed."

"So why are you at Mahora instead of UCLA?" Phillip wondered.

"My mother went to school here," she told Phillip. "She was convinced that Mahora was the only place I could receive a proper education."

They halted in front of the classroom door. Phillip started to reach for the handle and then pulled back. Takane asked him what the problem was.

"How do you say blackboard eraser in Japanese Goodman-san?"

"Fukukanbari," she replied, confused by his question.

Phillip nodded his head and opened the door. An eraser fell into his outstretched hand. "Hm, fukukanbari," he muttered. "Piece of cake."

He walked to the blackboard and set the eraser down. The class stood and bowed.

"Good morning class!" he said.

"Good morning Mr. Markham!"

Phillip took out the old class list. As he touched her picture, Phillip called out "Aisaka, Sayo."

The ghostly student appeared in her chair with her hand raised. Betty Markham walked over, bent down, and said something in the girl's ear. Sayo literally jumped out of her seat and hovered near the ceiling. She floated back down to the other woman and bowed. Phillip noticed that Sayo had no feet. Again, Betty said something to the other girl, who nodded her head. They both walked through the wall and out of the class.

"Akashi, Yuna," Phillip called. "Miss Akashi, why are you wearing a hat in class?"

"Well sir, I had a slight mishap," she answered.

"What kind of mishap?" he asked.

Yuna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly, she pulled the hat off. She heard the collective gasps of her classmates. "It's Pink," one said. "It's gross," said another. "I think its pretty cool," said another. Yuna snapped her eyes open to look at the last speaker. It was Anya.

Anya looked around to see that the other girls were staring at her. "I mean, you'd have to pay the equivalent of 6000 Yen at a London salon to get a color job like that," she said. "Are you getting it spiked too?"

Phillip stood in the hall as his students disrobed. Each waited her turn until Takane called her name. "Kagurazaka, Asuna."

As Asuna stepped on the scale, Takane said, "I've been meaning to ask you how that kiss with Negi-sensei felt."

Asuna was speechless. Only four of her classmates had witnessed that debacle, and she had sworn them to secrecy. Since she had known Negi, she had experienced multiple most-humiliating experiences, but this had to have been the worst. Now this Baka had blabbed to the entire class. "Wha?" she finally managed.

"Oh you remember," Takane replied, "On the first day of the festival."

Asuna's face had turned pink and was shading into crimson. She noticed that Takane's lips had a slight upturned curve to them. A vein in Asuna's forehead started to bulge out.

Seemingly oblivious to what was occurring, Takane continued, "It lasted for what, four or five minutes wasn't it?"

"You," Asuna sputtered. "You."

"All the teachers were amused when I told them what happened." Takane said. "Even Takahata-sensei laughed."

With that, Asuna snapped. "I'll kill you for that!" she screamed. Her path was suddenly blocked by the class rep. "Get out of my way stupid Ayaka!" she shouted. Chachamaru and Kaede stepped next to her, boxing Asuna in.

"Serves the little brat right," thought Takane.

"Goodman-san, that was uncalled for." Takane turned to see Chizuru Naba glaring at her. She had been about to reply when Chizuru's hand slapped her across the face. Takane was shocked both by the slap and by the ineffectiveness of her barrier.

The door opened as Phillip rushed in. Quickly he took in the scene. "Class rep, take over and see the measurements are completed!" he barked.

Ayaka snapped to attention. "Yes sir!"

"Miss Goodman, come with me!"

They stood in the teacher's lounge. "Your behavior just now is unacceptable Miss Goodman." Takane looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. "I don't know what issues you have with Miss Kagurazaka, but I can't let you disrupt classroom discipline."

"What's wrong with me?" Takane thought. "I'm a mage. I've mastered shadow-magic, fought creatures normal people only see in nightmares, and I can't look one man in the eyes."

"First Negi-sensei and now this one," she began to despair. "What a wimp I'm turning out to be."

"I'm sorry Miss Goodman, but this won't work out," Phillip said. "I'll speak with the headmaster about getting another assistant."

Takane looked up at this. "Please don't do that sensei," she pleaded. "I'm truly sorry for my actions. Please give me another chance."

Phillip drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. How many times had he heard that he wondered. "Please Sarge, give me another chance," they said. Phillip had lost count of the number of young men and women he had given a second chance to. Some made the most of it and others didn't. "Which one are you Takane Goodman?" he thought.

"Very well Miss Goodman, but you are officially on notice," he replied. "There will not be a repeat incident. For now, I have a task for you. I need you to find two student records and translate them for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Winter break seems to be a productive time. I hope I can keep this pace going for awhile. By the way, I do not own "Negima" but I do enjoy the series. **

Both Asuna and Chizuru stood before his desk as Phillip reviewed their records. Chizuru was an exemplary student. Her marks put her in the top 20 percent for the entire grade and she never caused trouble in class. Asuna was a different matter. Takane had spent a considerable amount of time translating the notes in the girl's record.

"Asuna's grades are the lowest not just for her class, but for the entire school," Phillip thought. "I wonder what this 'Baka Ranger' stuff is about."

"I gave Miss Goodman another chance, so I suppose I should let them have the same chance," he decided.

"Ladies, I don't see any reason to take this incident any higher," Phillip told them. "However, assaulting a teacher's assistant is a serious matter. I believe you to will need time to think this over so that there won't be a reoccurrence. The two of you will be staying after to clean up for the next two weeks."

"I have dodge ball practice," Asuna told him.

"And your point is Miss Kagurazaka?" he asked.

"Nothing sir," she replied dejectedly.

"Oh, and while your cleaning, you might as well use the time to practice your assignments." Both girls looked at him questioningly. "Miss Naba will recite the readings and Miss Kagurazaka will repeat them back. When she can do it without error, you're done for the day."

Phillip sat down in the teacher's lounge to compare notes with his mother. "Are all of your days this exciting?" she asked.

No, most are downright boring," he told her. "What were you able to find out about Miss Aisaka?"

"She was a middle school student here back just before the Second World War," Betty said. "She wasn't clear on what happened, but she died either in or near the school building and has been here ever since. During last year, she attempted to contact others in the class and was successful. Her former teacher and the girl who sits next to her in class can communicate with her."

"So Negi-san can talk to her," said Phillip. He scanned his class list. "And Miss Asakura can too."

"Which one is that?" his mother asked. Phillip pointed to her picture. "Kids' hairstyles these days," Betty said disapprovingly. "It looks like the leafy part of a pineapple."

"She died more than sixty years ago," Phillip thought aloud. "I wonder if she has any family I can contact."

"I don't think so Phillip," his mother remarked. "Her family lived in Hiroshima."

The realization hit Phillip. "Oh my God," he said slowly.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Phillip took out his cell phone and checked the time. He opened the door and found Chizuru and Asuna standing there. "Done?" he asked.

They both nodded. "You're dismissed then," he told them.

"Mr. Markham," Asuna looked into the lounge. "Who were you talking too?"

Phillip held out his cell phone. "Do you normally listen in on other people's conversations?" he asked her.

Asuna was suddenly fascinated with the tops of her shoes. "No sir," she replied. "We didn't want to disturb you."

Chizuru was walking to the campus day-care center where she volunteered after school. "An hour and a half late," she groaned. Cleaning up was a minor annoyance, but having to go over the homework with Asuna took forever. "What's wrong with you Asuna!" she wanted to yell. "It's not that you're stupid!" Chizuru knew that Asuna could be clueless at times, but she wasn't dumb. She seemed to have some block when it came to school.

"Hey, Chizuru-chan," she heard.

She turned and then sighed to herself. "What do you want Watanabe-san?"

Nataku Watanabe was couple of years older than her. He had graduated the boy's middle school, but was too cool for the senior high division. In fact, he was too cool for much of anything except playing video games, hanging out with his friends, and committing petty crimes.

He sauntered up to her. "No need to be so formal Chizuru-chan," he said. "I just want to talk."

Chizuru noticed that three of his friends were walking towards her as well. "We don't have anything to talk about," she replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be."

"Don't run off," he said as he grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't like that."

She tried to pull away. "Let me go!" she demanded.

Phillip had seen the boy grab his student. "Miss Naba, are you alright?" he said as he ran over to them.

"Who's the old geezer?" Nataku asked.

"He's my teacher," Chizuru hissed at him. "He doesn't speak Japanese."

"Then you better tell him to leave," Nataku whispered to her, "for his own health."

"Mr. Markham," she started to say.

"Don't bother Miss Naba," Phillip told her. "I think I understand this young man. Tell him I expect him to unhand you."

Chizuru relayed what Phillip had said. Nataku dropped her arm and smiled as one of his friends grabbed Phillip from behind and held his arms. Still smiling, Nataku punched Phillip in the face, splitting his lip.

Phillip could taste the blood. "He's going for the gut next," Phillip thought as he tensed his stomach. The punch hurt, but didn't knock the wind out of him. Phillip suddenly dropped to the ground, escaping the other boy's hold. He then brought his elbow up into his former captor's crotch. As the boy doubled over in pain, Phillip dove forward, knocking Nataku to the ground. Phillip heard the other two boys running towards him and then heard their shouts of surprise.

Phillip had his back to him, so he couldn't see Segiru having his legs swept out from underneath by a sheathed nodachi. The boy hit the ground and felt the tip of the sword between his shoulder blades. "Keep still," Setsuna ordered him.

Satoshi heard behind him, "No fair Setsuna! You no get all the fun!" He turned just in time to get a full view of Ku Fei's panties as her foot connected with the side of his face. The force spun him 180 degrees before he crumpled to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, not too strong," Ku noted.

Both girls saw that one of the attackers was curled up on the sidewalk, whimpering. The other was flat on his back with their teacher's knee on his chest. Phillip grabbed the front of the boy's shirt. "Now I think you understand me," he told Nataku. "Leave my students alone."

Phillip released the boy's shirt and stood up. He surveyed the carnage done. "Are you girl's okay?"

Nataku got to his feet but remained crouched. Slowly, he pulled a knife from his coat pocket and extended the blade. He lunged for Phillip's back. At that point, three things occurred simultaneously. Chizuru screamed, Setsuna leapt forward, and Phillip pivoted on his foot. Phillip knocked the knife aside with his left arm and continued turning. He brought his right fist around and caught the boy on the side of the face. Nataku fell back to the ground and laid still.

"Piece of cake," Phillip thought.

"Are you alright sensei?" Setsuna asked him.

"I'm okay," Phillip assured her while massaging the knuckles of his right hand. "Thank you for the help Miss Sakurazaki," he said. "You too Miss Fei."

"It was nothing sir," Setsuna replied.

"It was fun," Ku said cheerfully.

"And how are you Miss Naba?" Phillip asked.

"I'm fine sir," she said.

"Are you heading to the dormitory?" he asked her.

"No, to the daycare center," she told him. "I volunteer after classes."

"Will one of you ladies escort Miss Naba to the center?"

"I do it," Ku offered.

"That won't be necessary," Chizuru protested.

"Please humor me this time Miss Naba," Phillip said.

As the two girls walked away, Setsuna turned to Phillip. "Are you heading to the dormitory Mr. Markham?"

Phillip gingerly touched his lip. "That might not be a bad idea," he responded.

"Why don't I walk back with you?"

Phillip started to protest when she said, "Please humor me this time sensei." Phillip bowed his head in defeat.

By the time they reached his room, Phillip was glad for the company. His body felt so sore that he could barely raise his arms. He managed to get his keys out, but Setsuna had to unlock the door and turn on the lights.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked the swordswoman.

"Let's just say that you don't seem the type to be always getting into street fights," she said. "Why don't you lay down on the couch and I'll see if I can help with the soreness."

"Are you a chiropractor?"

"I don't know what that word is," she replied. "But after practicing with a sword for most of my life, I learned a few things about treating sore muscles."

Phillip lay on his stomach and Setsuna straddled his waist. She started by massaging his shoulders. "You're tense sensei," she told him. "Try to relax."

"Occupational hazard," he said. "I am a teacher."

Phillip was surprised to hear the girl laugh. Setsuna seemed as serious in class as she did in battle. It was nice to know she could loosen up once in a while. "Speaking of loosening up," Phillip thought, "that rubbing feels very good."

Setsuna was pleased to feel Phillip relaxing. She moved her hands down to his shoulder blades and began pressing against them with the heels of her palms. During the short battle, she noted that he didn't have much training, but he moved as if he had anticipated his opponent's moves. In fact, his turn and punch seemed to have been more planned rather than a reaction. She decided that with the proper training, sensei could be a dangerous opponent. "He certainly has the muscles for it," she thought as her hands moved lower.

"So what happened next?" Kazumi Asakura asked. A casual observer would have thought she was speaking into her mobile phone headset. In reality, she was talking to class 1A's resident ghost, and her friend, Sayo Aisaka.

"She asked if I could show her around the campus, so I gave her a tour," Sayo replied. "She did ask a lot of questions."

"About what?" the red-haired reporter wanted to know.

"She asked what different buildings were, how the school was organized, and what students did after school," the ghost replied. "She seemed interested in how things today were different that when I went to school."

"Really?" Kazumi asked, a suspicion formed in her mind. "And did she ask any questions about your friends?"

"No," Sayo told her. "Not really."

"Not really," Kazumi repeated. "What do you mean not really?"

"Well, she told me she gets lonely not being able to talk to other people," Sayo said, sounding unsure of herself. "She wanted to know if I had any friends to talk to."

"And?" Kazumi asked though she felt she know the answer.

"I mentioned that the rest of the class knows about me, and that I can talk to you," Sayo's expression became concerned. "Did I say something wrong Kazumi-chan?"

"You didn't say anything about Negi-sensei and magic did you?"

"No, of course not," Sayo replied.

"Good, then we should be okay," Kazumi told her. The gears were turning in her head as she thought aloud. "So sensei's mother is a ghost and if he can talk to her like I do to you."

Her thought was interrupted by the sound of Chizuru and Ku's conversation as they walked towards her.

"You don't have to walk me to the center Ku-san," Chizuru was saying. "Those boys aren't in any condition to bother anyone for awhile."

"Is okay Chizuru-san," the Chinese girl replied. "Besides, Markham-sensei asked."

"What's this about sensei?" Kazumi asked the two girls.

"Oh, hello Kazumi-san," Chizuru replied. "I was being bothered by some boys and sensei, Ku and Setsuna chased them away."

"You miss good fight Kazumi-san," Ku added. "One boy pull knife on sensei."

"Who pulled a knife?" the three girls heard. Kanoka skated up to them and stopped. She repeated her question.

"It was nothing," Chizuru started to protest.

Kazumi cut her off. "Someone pulled a knife on sensei," she told Kanoka.

"Is true," Ku chimed in. "Boy who attacked Chizuru-san pulled a knife on sensei."

"Ku, he didn't attack me," Chizuru said, trying to downplay the entire thing.

Kazumi's reporting instincts kicked into high gear. "So what happened next?" she asked Ku. Her eyes had a predatory gleam in them.

"Boy with knife lunge towards Markham-sensei and Setsuna-san leap forward," Ku said.

"Sechan was there?" Kanoka asked, suddenly worried about her friend.

"She okay," Ku responded. "Sensei already turn like he knew attach come." Ku mimicked his actions as she continued. "He brush knife aside so, and follow around and pow! Boy on ground."

"Where's Sechan?" Kanoka asked.

"We leave with sensei," Ku responded. Kanoka was suddenly off and skating to find her friend.

The last thing Kanoka heard was Chizuru saying, "Stop Ku-san. You're making this sound like a street brawl."

Kanoka didn't find Setsuna in her room, so she skated over to the teacher's dormitory. She was in such a hurry that she didn't bother to remove her roller blades. She was about to knock on sensei's door when she heard a low moan from inside the room.

"That didn't hurt did it?" she heard Setsuna ask.

"No, that felt good," Markham-sensei replied. "You are surprisingly skilled Miss Sakurazaki."

"Surprisingly skilled?" thought Kanoka as her hand fell to her side. "What the hell is going on?"

"Should I stop?" she again heard Setsuna's voice.

"Please don't," sensei replied. "Would you mind moving your hands up just a little?"

Negi walked up to his room and saw a red-faced Kanoka standing in front of his door. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard a moan from inside. He quickly turned the knob and opened the door. From the doorway, he could see the side of Setsuna's head and shoulders above the back of the couch. Her face had an intent expression as she leaned forward. Again, he heard another moan in response.

Setsuna turned to see Negi and Kanoka standing in the doorway. Her smile at seeing them froze on her face as she noticed their expressions. She looked at her position relative to the door and did a quick mental calculation. Silently, she cursed.

"Ojuo-sama," she cried, but Kanoka had already dashed off.

Setsuna bounded off the couch and grabbed her sword. "I hope you're feeling better sensei," she called. "Bye Negi-sensei," she said as she raced out the door.

Phillip sat up. "Hello Negi-san."

"Um, Phillip-san, what were you and Setsuna-san doing?" the boy stammered.

"She was massaging my back," Phillip answered. "Why?"

"Well, er, it looked like, what I mean is," Negi floundered. "What happened to your lip?"

As she ran, Setsuna noted that Kanoka was really fast on her skates. Although the swordswoman could have caught up using Ki, she didn't dare for fear of being discovered. "Ojuo-sama," she called.

Setsuna finally caught up at Kanoka's room, only to have the door slammed in her face. Her shoulder's sagged. She heard her friend's sobs from the other side of the door. A look of resolve appeared on her face and she marched into Kanoka's room.

"Ojuo-sama," she said softly. Kanoka turned towards her. Setsuna saw the tears roll down her face.

"What do you want?" Kanoka cried.

"We need to talk," Setsuna told her.

"I don't want to talk," Kanoka said and then turned her back.

Setsuna laid her sword aside and walked over to Kanoka. She placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and began massaging them.

"What are you doing?" Kanoka asked while trying to squirm free, but Setsuna wouldn't release her.

"Exactly what I was doing to sensei," she replied.

Without knowing quit how, Kanoka found herself lying on the floor with Setsuna kneading the tension out of her. As she relaxed, Kanoka didn't see the mischievous look on her friend's face. Kanoka spasmed with laughter as Setsuna suddenly tickled her.

"Sechan what, ha, ha," she cried. "No, please, ha, ha, stop."

Again, Kanoka tried to escape but couldn't elude her friend. "Ha, ha Sechan please," she gasped.

"Apologize Ojuo-sama," Setsuna demanded.

"What, ha, ha okay Sechan I'm, ha, ha sorry."

Setsuna stopped her assault and helped her friend sit up. Kanoka caught her breath and then placed her head on Setsuna's shoulder. "I'm sorry Sechan," she said. "It's just that I . . . I," she faltered.

"I know Kono-chan. I feel the same way," Setsuna admitted.

Kanoka brushed her lips lightly against the other girl's cheek. Setsuna instantly went rigid at the contact and her face blushed furiously.

"Sechan, you're so tense," Kanoka giggled. "Maybe you're the one who needs a massage."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In this chapter and in following ones, lyrics surrounded by a single quote indicate they are being played on an instrument. Double quotes indicate singing. No for the boring disclaimer: I do not own "Negima" or any of its characters, nor do I own the song "American Pie". I do thank both creators for the enjoyment they've brought me.**

The fight was the popular topic in the bath that night. The tale had grown over several retellings. When Chizuru showed up, the Narutaki twins ran over to her.

"Chizuru-san is it true?" Fuka asked. "Did the Yakuza try to kidnap you?"

"What?" she replied.

"Which one had the Uzi?" Fumika asked. "I think it was one of the guys in the black limousine."

"No, it was the one in the helicopter," Fuka said.

"Limousine? Helicopter? What are you talking about?" Chizuru asked. Suddenly, her eyes alighted on Asakura. "Excuse me," she said as she stalked off toward the reporter.

"Asakura-san," Chizuru said. "What kind of stories have you been spreading?"

"None," she said. "I just asked Ku-san a couple of questions and it took on a life of its own."

Kazumi was amused by it all. "It's like that story last year about Negi being a prince."

"Was Prince Negi involved too?" a passing girl asked. She ran over to her friends shouting "Hey, wait till you here this."

"See what I mean?" Kazumi said.

"I need to put a stop to this," Chizuru announced. She fixed Asakura with a stare, "And you need to help me."

Kazumi looked at the girl and could have sworn she saw a black aura outline her for a moment. The reporter swallowed hard.

She awoke at her normal time and got out of bed. The illuminated clock face read 4:00 AM. She went into the kitchen and turned on the light, though she scarcely needed it. She got out an egg and started some water heating. Her roommate had spent the night in the lab again. She reflected on her good fortune in drawing Hakase-san as a roommate this year. It was almost as good as having a room to herself. See added the egg to the boiling water and set the timer. She put on a kettle for tea and put a slice of bread in the toaster. "Why did it have to be him?" she wondered.

After three years, she had finally started to see progress. All she had to do now was join Negi's little circle and she would be close enough to complete the task the elders had set for her. But now Markham was here. The one man who knew enough to expose her was her teacher. She thought back on how she and Markham met and shuddered. She had seen much evil in the world, but she still felt unclean when she thought back to that day. Markham had saved her, and though she had repaid the debt, she knew that she still owed him.

Still, he hadn't seemed to recognize her. After 5 years, she had barely recognized him. If it wasn't for his scent, she probably wouldn't have. Most humans relied too much on their eyes. "And the eyes can be fooled," she thought. She looked into the reflective surface of the toaster, "Perhaps it will be enough."

Phillip rolled over and shut off the alarm. He was happy to notice that it went off at the right time. He started into the bath when he noticed his fan was missing from the dresser. He spent the next several minutes searching his bedroom and the living area without success. Since the door to Negi's room was open, he went over and knocked. "Negi-san, are you in?" Phillip looked in and thought he saw something under the boy's bed. He walked over to the bed, got on his knees, and peered underneath.

"That's it," he thought. The fan lay in front of a pile of clothes. "Typical boy," he said to himself as he reached for the fan. He pulled it out and saw a pink strap wrapped around it. He held up the fan and found a hot pink thong dangling from it. Quickly, he bent back down and grabbed a handful of clothes. He stared at them and thought, "These are all . . .."

"Girls' underwear you say?" Takamichi set his coffee cup down on the table.

"Yes Takahata-sensei." Phillip was hunched over his coffee. "And please, not so loud."

"What's so funny," Phillip asked as the other teacher began to chuckle.

"I can guess what you must be thinking Markham-sensei," he replied.

"This isn't a laughing matter," Phillip said with a trace of indignation.

"I'm sorry Markham-sensei, but Negi-sensei is an innocent boy when it comes to girls," Takamichi told him. He took another sip and said, "If you want the real culprit, that would be Chamo-san."

"The ermine?" Phillip said skeptically.

"Chamo-san has a reputation for stealing underwear," Takamichi responded. "I think he nests in them."

"Very well sensei," Phillip said. "Since you're so sure about Negi-sensei, I won't pursue this any further." Phillip looked at the clock. "And since we have a little time, I'd like to ask you a few questions about my students."

As they were walking to the classroom, Takane asked him about his lip. "Oh that," he answered. "I had a slight altercation yesterday afternoon."

"You mean the fight with Watanabe and his gang?" she asked.

"I don't know his name. Wait a minute," he looked at his assistant. "How do you know about the fight?"

"It was on the school's news net this morning," she replied.

Phillip sighed. "I wonder if I should start packing."

"Why would you need to pack?" she wanted to know.

"Most teachers who get into fights don't stick around very long," he responded.

"You were defending a student weren't you?"

"Yes, but," he started.

"And you were struck first, right?"

"Well, yes," he answered.

"Then what are you worried about sensei," she asked. "This isn't Nanyo Academy or anything, but we do understand how these things can happen. Beside, sensei you may find yourself popular with the students," Takane added. "After all, who doesn't want to be rescued by a gallant knight?"

Phillip was surprised by his class. The students were attentive, even Asuna seemed to be trying a little harder today. "Maybe this was worth a split lip," he thought and then winced. "Then again, maybe not.

"Okay class, you need to finish the chapter on European explorers tonight. Your writing assignment is due first thing Friday morning," Phillip told them. "Miss Karakuri, will tonight be convenient for me to come over?"

"Yes, Mr. Markham," she replied. "You will be expected."

After the final bell, Takane mentioned how well classes had gone. Privately, Phillip agreed. "Will you be in the teacher's lounge?" she asked.

"No, I'll be in the music room," he replied. "Professor Gandolfini needs to speak with me."

The professor was in a meeting, so Phillip waited. He was impressed both by the quantity and quality of the instruments the school had. "They don't stint on anything around here," he thought. "If only the reservation school had a tenth of this." He considered the battered instruments their marching band had used. Even their piano was out of tune.

Phillip walked over to the piano and played a few notes. "Perfect," he thought. "That figures." He thought for a moment and then sat down on the bench. He began playing. 'A long, long time ago.'

Madoka was trying to locate Professor Gandolfini. As the head of the school's music department, she needed his signature to check out a guitar for the term. Madoka use to have a good guitar, until the end of year party. She still wondered how one of Chao-san's robots had managed to elude the festival goers last year. But sure enough, it had shown up at the celebration, strip beam intact. She remembered everybody running around in their underwear, trying to get away. The robot advanced on the stage and Madoka had struck it with the only thing available, her guitar. Negi-sensei and Kazumi-san eventually shut the thing down, although Madoka still didn't understand why they had to kiss first. Nor did she understand why they were surrounded by a laser light show.

In a way, Madoka envied the reported. "At least she's kissed a boy," her internal voice mocked her.

"Yeah, but he's only eleven,' she retorted.

"So how many boys have you kissed?" the voice asked her. "You didn't even want to practice when the others offered."

Madoka felt dejected. If her friends knew she argued with herself, they would think she was crazy. But how would they react if they knew she usually lost?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a piano in the room ahead. She liked the tune but couldn't quit place what it was. "Whoever it is," Madoka thought, "She's pretty good." She continued into the music room, and was shocked to see her home room teacher playing a rock song. He slowed the tempo on the final verse and Madoka heard herself humming along. As the final note faded, Madoka said, "That was good Mr. Markham."

Phillip turned around. "Miss Kugimiya," he said. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"I was looking for Professor Gandolfini when I heard you playing," she told him. "I like the song. What is it?"

"Its called 'American Pie'," he answered. "I use to listen to it when I was in school."

"Wait a minute sensei," Madoka said. "Madonna recorded that only a few years ago."

"Yes, but Don McLean did the original back in the seventies," he told her.

"I wonder how old sensei is," she thought. "He has some grey hairs so he must be older than Takahata-sensei. But not near as many as Nitta the Ogre."

"Is something wrong Miss Kugimiya?" Phillip asked.

"Oh nothing sensei," she answered. "Did Watanabe-san really pull a knife on you?"

Phillip was slightly chagrined as he replied, "So I guess you read the news net too?"

"It's the only way to keep up around here," she said.

"Yes he did, but the only thing I got out of it was this," he pointed to his lip.

For a moment, Madoka had an urge to go over and try to comfort him. She caught herself as she had started to step forward. "Does it hurt?" she asked aloud, but to herself she thought, "That was weird. What was I thinking?"

"Only when I sing," Phillip replied.

"You sing too?" Madoka's interest picked up at that.

"Not very well," he admitted. "Do you know what a tenor is?"

Madoka nodded her head.

"Well I'm a ten or," he told her. "I sound better ten or more kilometers away."

"That's too bad," she said. "My friends and I enjoy Karaoke on our day off. Its nice to have someone else along every now and then."

"I don't know about Karaoke, but I do need to do some shopping this weekend," Phillip said while thinking about a coffee maker. "I could sure use someone who knows the area to help me, if you have some free time."

"Okay Mr. Markham, you can use me anytime," she said cheerfully. "Did I say something funny?"

"Alright Markham," Phillip thought. "Enough of that."

Aloud he said, "No, its just that an American would have phrased it differently. I'm sure when I try to start speaking Japanese it will sound just as odd to you."

"Is it okay if my friends Misa and Sakurako come along?"

"Sure," he replied. "The more the merrier."

"So Mr. Markham, do you know any more recent music?"

"Do you like Avril Lavigne?" he asked.

They were on the third verse of 'Complicated' when the professor walked in. Madoka left with both the signature and guitar.

"I didn't know you played an instrument Markham-sensei," Gandolfini remarked. "Maybe you can fill in for me during the next teacher's conference."

"I'd feel more comfortable teaching economics," Phillip said. "What did you need to speak to me about?"

The professor explained that every Spring, the classes took a long-term field trip. Destinations were chosen by committee and included such places as Hawaii. But this year, the school wanted to take advantage of Markham's knowledge and they proposed his class go to California.

After the professor left, Phillip thought the situation over. He would like to go to California, but he didn't want his students to feel they had been cheated. He was wondering if he could offer them something in exchange when inspiration struck. He got out his cell phone and searched thru his address book. Finding the number, he dialed it from overseas.

"Hello, you have reached the office of Carlson and Sons Publishing Incorporated," he heard the recording. "If you know your parties extension, you may dial it at any time."

Quickly he punched in the next four numbers, and waited for the voice mail. "This is a message for Steven Carlson from Phillip Markham. I'd like to ask a favor Steve. Please call me at your convenience."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories.**

Negi was training with Master Ku. As much as he had improved over the past year, he was still no match for the Chinese girl. Negi left an opening and Ku jumped on it. As she lunged, Ku realized her mistake, but by then, Negi had grabbed her arm and pulled. She flipped over his shoulder and landed flat on her back.

Ku looked up to see her apprentice standing over her. A faint smile was on his lips. "Are you okay Master Ku?" Negi asked.

"I okay," Ku replied. "But when opponent down, don't stop to gloat." Ku's foot lashed out and swept his feet out from underneath. Negi landed on his seat. "Or table be turned," she said.

"You doing good Negi-bozu," Ku said as they picked themselves up. "Now is Nadoka-san's turn."

Nadoka had stood off to the side watching them spar. "I don't think I can learn martial arts Ku-san," she said shakily.

"I not teach martial arts," Ku replied. "Just some moves to help if you encounter someone on patrol."

Yue sat on the ground and watched as Ku instructed Nadoka on various jabs, kicks and holds. Of course, they used Negi to practice on, or they would never have gotten the library girl out there.

"So why aren't you practicing too Yuetchi?" Chamo asked her.

"My turn comes later," she answered. "Nadoka needs more time to get comfortable with the idea of close quarters fighting."

"I doubt she will ever get comfortable with that," he replied.

"What I'd like to know is who suggested we all start patrolling?" Yue stared at Chamo. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

Chamo assumed his most innocent expression. "Who me?" he said.

"Team Negi was your idea wasn't it?" she asked while cracking her knuckles.

"I'm lucky ermines don't sweet," Chamo thought. "I need to change subjects quick."

"Ooh, nice one Nadoka," he said.

Yue looked over. Nadoka had tried to throw Negi, but had flubbed it up. She was on her back and Negi was lying on top of her. Ku wore a slightly disgusted expression. "I think we take break now," she told them.

Yue walked over with a bottle of water for each of them. Ku drank her's quickly. "That was good," she said. "But I could use another."

"I'll go get you one," Yue said and she walked back to the basket.

Nadoka held her bottle out. "You can have this one Ku-san," she said. "I'll take the one Yue brings back."

"Thank you Nadoka-san." Ku took the bottle. "Hmm, this taste sweeter than the other."

Yue had picked up another bottle and had started back when she saw Ku finishing the second bottle. She looked to see that Negi still had his. "Not good," she muttered.

Ku finished drinking and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She saw Negi staring at her. "What wrong Negi-bozu?" she asked.

"Master Ku," he started to say. He suddenly grabbed her hand and held at to his chest. "_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_" he said.

Ku tried to pull her hand away but the boy's grip was strong. "_Thou art more lovely and more temperate._"

"What wrong with you?" Ku asked as she shook herself loose.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Nadoka asked.

Negi fell to his knees in front of Ku. "_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all to short a date._"

"Aiyee!" Ku clapped her hands over her ears and starting running back to the dorms with Negi in hot pursuit.

"_Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,_" Yue heard Negi recite as he and Ku ran out of sight.

"Really not good," Yue said.

"Come clean Yuetchi," Chamo said. "What was it?"

"Simple love potion," she reluctantly admitted.

"What did you use as the catalyst?" he demanded.

"Shakespeare's 18th sonnet," Yue responded.

"A simple potion lasts for 12 hours," the ermine said. "Next time you want to play with potions, check with me first. Big brother will be unhappy when this wears off, but you better hope that Master Ku doesn't find out who gave it to him."

Evangeline McDowell stood in front of the mirror. She was admiring the glamour she had cast. It made her look to be a 25 year old woman, instead of her normal appearance of a 10 year old girl. She finally tired of the mirror and sat down on her bed.

She had graduated the middle school last year, and was now stuck sitting around and waiting the three years for her former classmates to graduate. "If they ever do," she thought. "Another three years of cooling my heels until I can enroll again. Damn you Nagi!"

It wasn't that she liked going to school, but this year promised to be boring. Of course, she did have her training sessions with Negi and the others. She was surprised to discover how much fun it was to teach, boss around she amended, the group. Evangeline couldn't even clearly remember the point when she started teaching them magic. Of course, it was all to help keep the little squirt alive long enough for him to break the curse his father put on her. Sometimes she wondered if Nagi Springfield had planned it all along. "That would be giving him way too much credit," she thought.

There was knock on the front door. She heard Chachamaru open the door. "Hello sensei," the robot girl said. "Please come in."

"Sensei," Evangeline thought as she stood up. She started for the stairs. "If that's Negi, I'll . . .."

"May I take your coat sensei?" Chachamaru asked.

Evangeline stopped as she heard a strange voice answer, "No thank you Miss Karakuri."

Phillip heard "Who is it Chachamaru?" He turned towards the stairs and watched as the shapeliest pair of legs he had ever seen came into view.

Evangeline was aware of the reaction her appearance caused in most men. She was pleased to note that this foreigner was no exception. She probed but no power came from him. "He's either not a mage or he's very good at hiding it," she thought.

Chachamaru bowed. "Mistress, this is Mr. Phillip Markham, my home room teacher."

"And why is Mr. Markham here?" Evangeline asked.

"He wanted to meet my mistress," the robot replied in her usual monotone. "Mr. Markham has just arrived from America and doesn't speak Japanese."

Evangeline addressed him in English, "Welcome to our home Mr. Markham."

"Thank you Miss?" he replied.

"McDowell," she responded and then paused. "Katherine McDowell."

"Thank you Miss McDowell," Phillip said. "I wanted to speak with you about Miss Karakuri. Frankly, I was wondering why she is enrolled in a high school."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," she replied.

"Miss McDowell, I can appreciate the effort it must have taken to create a robot like this," Phillip told her, "but why is she a student?"

"Interesting," Evangeline thought as she revised her opinion of the man. "Even Negi had to have that pointed out to him."

"Please be seated Mr. Markham," she said smiling. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Phillip replied while sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Chachamaru, please bring us some tea." Evangeline said as she sat down on the couch. Chachamaru bowed and left the room.

"Where to begin," Evangeline said. She crossed her legs, making sure to reveal a good bit of thigh in the process. She enjoyed watching his eyes follow her movement. "Evangeline is my niece. Her parents died some years ago and she is in my care."

"She is a sickly child Mr. Markham. Physically, she looks like a child of ten even though she graduated from the middle school last term." Evangeline slowly uncrossed and re-crossed her legs. Phillip was torn between paying attention to her story and watching those legs. "When the engineering department created Chachamaru, they offered her to us to help assist my niece. It was their hope that the contact would stimulate Chachamaru's artificial intelligence. So she attended school along side Evangeline."

"Now that Evangeline is too ill to attend school, Chachamaru is continuing as an experiment to see how much further her AI can progress." Evangeline told him. "You have seen her test scores since she started school?"

"Yes I have," Phillip said. He leaned forward and had his attention focused solely on Evangeline's face.

"Chachamaru could have been programmed with all of the test answers, but she wasn't," she said. "What her tests show is what her AI has assimilated and processed. In other words, what she has been taught and learned."

"Amazing," Phillip remarked. "I had no idea robotics were so advanced."

"I don't know what your feelings are on the matter," Evangeline continued, "but I would like to see how much more she can learn."

"Thank you for explaining this all to me, Miss McDowell," Phillip said. "I'm sure that any future concerns can be dealt with."

"Miss McDowell, if I'm not intruding, how did Evangeline's parents die?" he asked.

A sudden look of sorrow crossed her face. "It was a war," she said, unable to keep the bitterness from voice. "Another stupid, senseless war that our species seems to delight indulging in."

Evangeline felt tears threaten to break through. Tears she had thought cried long ago. She hated the memories of her parent's death, and hated Markham for reminding her of them. She looked at Phillip and was shocked to see grief as great as her own reflected back. "I'm very sorry for your loss," he said.

They heard the rattle of cups and saucers as Chachamaru returned. "Tea is ready," she announced.

"So sensei asked you out?" Sakurako asked. "Like on a date?"

"This isn't a date," Madoka explained. "He needs to do some shopping and I'm going to show him around. I asked if you both could come along."

"Are you sure you want us around?" Misa asked. "You know what they say about two's company and three's a crowd."

"So what do they call four," Sakurako asked.

"I'm not sure," Misa replied.

"Come on," Madoka interrupted them. "It's not a date."

"Sakurako, you'll have to find another date for this year's dance," Misa said. "Looks like Madoka is already spoken for."

"That's not funny," Sakurako said.

"It's not a date," Madoka snapped at them.

"Oh, I know," Misa cried as she threw open her closet. She rummaged around for a couple minutes and then pulled out a black dress decorated with ribbons and lace. "You should wear this on your date with sensei."

"Ooh, gothic," Sakurako said.

"It's not a date!"

Kaede walked into her room to find Ku pacing back and forth. "How was training today?" she asked.

Ku stopped pacing long enough to answer. "Training okay," she replied. "Negi do good, Nadoka need work."

Kaede watched her room mate resume her pacing. It was no good trying to hurry Ku. Whatever was bothering her, she would talk about it when she was ready to.

"Negi-bozu acting weird," she said.

"Weird? How?" Kaede asked.

"At practice today he look funny at me and grabbed my hand." Ku started rubbing her hand. "He start saying stuff at me in English." Ku paused and then said, "He said I lovely. You listen."

Ku opened the window and stuck her head out. From below, Kaede heard Negi's falsetto, "_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks. It is the east and Ku Fei is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon._"

Ku slammed the window closed and cursed in Chinese. "See what I mean?"

"Is this how an English gentleman shows his interest in a woman?" Kaede asked.

Ku's forehead furrowed as she thought this over. Kaede knew the other girls considered Ku stupid, but she knew that wasn't the truth. It was just that Ku looked at things in the simplest terms, and tried not to be distracted from what she considered important. Of course, her imperfect command of Japanese didn't help the impression others had of her.

"I no think he interested in me," Ku said. "In Kyoto, when he said he want to kiss me, I think maybe then, but that was magic."

Ku pondered this and then said, "Maybe this magic too."

"Eva-san like Negi too," she said. "Maybe she cast spell because he train with me instead of her today."

"Evangeline-san likes Negi?" Kaede was so shocked, she opened her eyes fully. "She's usually so harsh with him, are you sure?"

"Sure I sure, though she no admit it," Ku replied. "I think she see too much father in the son for her own good."

"So what are you going to do?" Kaede asked her.

"I stay in room and hope spell wear off soon," she answered. "In morning I talk to Chamo-san."

"Why talk to him?"

"Response call for deviousness," Ku told her. "Chamo-san most devious one I know."

"More tea sir?" Chachamaru asked.

"No thank you, although it is excellent," Phillip replied. "You'll have to tell me were you got this from." Phillip glanced around the room.

"Looking for something Phillip?" Evangeline asked.

"I was looking for clock," he answered.

"Chachamaru, what time is it?"

"It is exactly 9:05:42 PM," she replied.

"I completely lost track of time," Phillip said. "I'm afraid I need to get back and prepare for class tomorrow."

"Chachamaru, fetch Mr. Markham's coat," Evangeline told her.

"Katherine, I wanted you to know that I had a wonderful time this evening," Phillip said.

"Thank you," she responded. "It's been ages since I've been able to enjoy an evening like this."

Chachamaru returned with the coat. Had she been human, she would have been confused by her mistress this evening. Chachamaru was familiar with Evangeline's various modes, or behaviors. She recognized the flirtatious mode earlier, but couldn't match Evangeline's current actions to any of the profiles stored in her database. She was talking and laughing with another person, just like normal people do. Chachamaru created a new profile of this mode and considered what to label it. She finally saved under the name 'Normal.'

Phillip stood up from the couch and took his coat. "Thank you again Miss Karakuri."

"Let me see you to the door," Evangeline said. Phillip extended his hand and helped her up. "I hope we'll have the pleasure of your company again."

"Would Friday be too soon?" he asked.

"Friday sounds perfect," she replied. "I'll expect you at seven."

"Seven it is," Phillip agreed. "Goodnight Katherine, Miss Karakuri."

"Goodnight Phillip," Evangeline shut the door and was still smiling as she turned back to the room.

"Mistress?"

"What is it Chachamaru?"

"Did you just agree to go on a date with Markham-sensei?"

"Yes, I did," she said as she walked up the stairs. "This might turn out to be an interesting year after all."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories.**

Phillip walked back from Miss McDowell's cabin. Although he spent a pleasant two hours there, he was leaving with as many questions as he arrived with. It seemed Karakuri-san was an experiment, but why was she in his class? More importantly, why wasn't he told about her when he took over the class? There was a lot about Mahora that just wasn't making sense. Still, barging into the headmaster's office and demanding an explanation didn't seem like an option. He'd only been here since Monday. He figured he should give it a week before he started making himself a pain in the ass.

As he walked past one of the student dorms, he heard a scream from an upper story window. He looked up to see a white shape hurtle from the window to a nearby tree. It climbed down the trunk and sat at the base for a moment. Phillip saw that it was Negi's pet ermine. Chamo-san had what looked like a pair of neon green underpants twisted about his body. He eyed Phillip for a moment. A girl's head popped out of the window and she shouted something at the ermine. Chamo quickly scampered away as Phillip wondered if he really could stick it out the week.

Unknown to Phillip, a dark shape on a nearby rooftop was observing him. The shape was undetected by the many mages and sensors around the campus. It carried a high powered rifle with an infrared scope that it was looking through. "If you only knew Mr. Markham," the watcher thought," how easily I could take you out. You're lucky they haven't paid me for that. Yet."

Negi stumbled into his room a little after 5:30 AM by his watch. Chamo was sitting on the back of the couch, puffing on a cigarette. "Well, well, well," he said while looking the young mage over. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"I had a very rough night Chamo-kun," Negi replied. "And you shouldn't be talking or smoking around Phillip-san."

"He left an hour ago," the ermine told him. "Since he took his gym bag, I don't think he'll be back this morning."

"You look pretty bad Aniki," Chamo said as Negi flopped down on the couch.

"I feel worse," Negi responded. "What was it anyway?"

"A simple love potion," he replied, "with Shakespeare for the catalyst."

"Oh God!" Negi exclaimed. "Who?"

"Who do you think big brother?"

Negi sighed. "I should never have agreed to teach her magic."

"You didn't have much choice at the time," Chamo assured him. "Besides, she'll be a big help once she stops playing matchmaker."

They were interrupted by someone knocking. Chamo ditched the cigarette as Negi answered the door. Ku Fei was standing in the hallway.

"Master Ku," Negi stammered. "I'm very sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me."

"I have good idea Negi-bozu," she replied. May I speak with Chamo-san?"

Asuna had finished her paper deliveries and was heading back to get ready for school. The group, she refused to call it Team Negi, would be meeting at Evangeline's resort this afternoon. But because of that stupid detention, she would miss out on training. She needed to get stronger to help Negi, and hated the idea of falling behind the others. On the bright side, it also meant not dealing with Eva-san. Evangeline demanded all you had and then some during their sessions. In a way, the new teacher reminded her of Eva-san. At least he wasn't some blood-sucking, spell-casting creature out of legend. "Then again, this is Mahora," she thought. "He just might be."

Asuna heard "Good morning Miss Kagurazaki." She spun around and saw Markham-sensei jogging towards her.

"I didn't mean that," she said reflexively. She cringed when she realized what she had done, but the blank expression on his face assured her he hadn't understood a word. Asuna returned his greeting. "Why are you out so early sir?" she asked.

"I needed some exercise and I'm still trying to learn the layout of this place," he said as he stopped next to her. "This school is as big as a city. I think I need a map or a tour guide to get around."

"If you need a tour guide, the Narutaki twins know most of the school grounds," Asuna told him. "They gave Negi-sensei the grand tour at the beginning of last year."

Asuna thought back to a red-faced Negi trying to explain the comments in his class notes after that tour. "Perhaps Nagase-san would be a better choice," she suggested.

"Thanks for the tip," Phillip said. "I need to get cleaned-up. Have a good morning."

Phillip started to leave when he again stopped. "Oh, and I look forward to reading your paper on Friday," he told her and then resumed his jogging.

"Oh crap!" Asuna thought sourly as she watched him disappear around the corner. "Guess I know what I'll be doing this evening."

After class ending for the day, Ku sought out her target. She found the three library club members walking past the music room. "Yue-san," she said. "I need talk to you."

"What about?" the shorter girl asked.

"Hm, better we do in private," Ku answered.

"I'll catch up to you later," she told her two friends, and walked through the double doors into the room. "If this is about practicing Ku-san," she started to say but stopped at Ku's scowl.

"You make potion that cause sensei to act funny yesterday," Ku accused her.

Yue's knees suddenly felt like water as she started shaking. "Now wait a minute," she sputtered.

"You think good to play with other people's emotions?" Ku advanced slowly towards her.

"Now Ku-san," Yue said as she took a step backwards. "What are you going to do?"

"Ho, ho, ho, when I get though with you," Ku smiled grimly," you wish you turned to ermine instead."

"Eek!" Yue shrieked. She turned and bolted for the doors at the far end of the room. Ku leapt, somersaulted and landed in front of the fleeing girl. Yue nimbly turned and dove under the piano.

"You can run," Ku told her, "but you no can hide."

Ku was distracted as the doors behind her opened. Takane Goodman walked in. "Mr. Markham," she called, "Are you in here?"

Yue popped up on the other side of the piano with her wand drawn. "Flans," she incanted. "Ex Armatio!"

A wind burst forth from the tip of the wand. It struck both Ku Fei and Takane Goodman, turning their clothes into flower petals and blowing them against the far wall. Above the rush of the wind, Takane's scream of "No!" could be clearly heard.

Phillip and Madoka were walking down the hallway. She was carrying her guitar. "I really appreciate your taking the time to help me," she said.

"I enjoy playing, so this is fun for me too," Phillip replied. "We only have the room for 30 minutes, so we'll need to make this quick."

"Oh, so this will be a quickie then," she said. Madoka watched as her teacher's jaw dropped away from the rest of his face. "Um, another phrase an American wouldn't use?" she asked.

Phillip was about to answer when they heard a pounding on the doors ahead and a girl screaming. "That's Takane," Phillip said as he rushed to the doors and threw them open. He saw both his assistant and two of his students standing in the room. Takane and Ku didn't have a stitch of clothing on, and Yue was cowering behind the piano. "What's going on here?"

Ten minutes later, the two girls were somewhat clothed. "Baseball Janken?" Phillip shouted. "You expect me to believe you were quizzing each other and taking off clothes for every wrong answer?"

"Sir, I know it seems odd," Takane said, "but it's sort of a tradition at Mahora."

"We used it during class too," Madoka added. "It was when we finished first as a class for the second year finals."

"What kind of school is this?" he yelled to know one in particular.

The four girls looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. Phillip steadied himself and said in a calmer voice, "I realize I don't understand your customs but this sort of behavior bothers me. I suggest we all forget this happened, but I don't want a reoccurrence. Okay?" The girls quickly agreed.

"So sensei," Madoka said, "I guess we don't have time for a quickie?"

"What?" Takane shouted. "Quickie?"

"That's not what she meant," Phillip said.

As Phillip was leaving the school building, he saw Negi walking by. "Negi-san," he called.

The boy teacher stopped as Phillip ran over to him. "What is it Phillip-san?"

"I met Miss McDowell last night," Phillip started.

"You met Evangeline-san?" Negi asked.

"No," Phillip answered. "Her aunt Katherine."

"Aunt Katherine?" Negi looked puzzled.

"Surely you've met her?" Phillip said. "She's so tall," he held his hand level with his eyes. "Has blonde hair down to here," again he motioned with his hand, "and is very attractive."

"Yes," Negi replied slowly. "We've met a couple of times."

"I invited her to go out with me on Friday," Phillip began.

"You asked Eva, er, Katherine out?" Negi looked stunned.

"Well, yes." Phillip was bewildered. "It's not against the rules is it?"

Negi thought about this for a minute. "A rule against dating vampires," the young mage considered. "I bet the rules committee hasn't addressed that one."

"Not that I know of," he finally answered. "I'm sorry Phillip-san, it's just that, uh, Katherine never goes out."

"Poor girl," Phillip thought.

"So how can I help?" Negi asked.

"I need some ideas of where I can take her," Phillip said. "I don't know the area at all."

"The blood bank," thought Negi.

"I'm not very familiar with the adult night life," Negi admitted. "Takahata-sensei would be a better person to ask. I think he's still in the art room. I'd take you over but I'm late for my tutoring session with Evangeline-san."

"You're tutoring Evangeline-san?" Phillip asked. "That's fantastic."

"Well, um," Negi started to say.

"I was over there last night, "Phillip continued, "and it never occurred to me to even ask."

"You see," Negi muttered.

"And here you are tutoring that girl on your own time," Phillip said in admiration. "You're a true inspiration for the rest of us Negi-san."

"But," he sighed and gave up trying to explain.

"Well thanks again," Phillip said as he started to walk away.

"There's something you should know about Katherine-san," Negi said.

"What's that?"

"She," Negi hesitated.

"She is going to kill me if I mess this up for her," he thought.

"She can't leave the school limits," he told Phillip, "due to Evangeline-san's condition."

As Phillip walked away, Negi heard, "Real smooth big brother." He looked down to see Chamo-san at his feet. The ermine climbed up to his perch on the boy's shoulder. "So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Negi sighed. "I can't tell him the truth without revealing magic."

"He's going to have to know sometime if he's to be any help," Chamo observed.

"You're right," Negi agreed. "But one talking ermine around here is enough."

"Well, look at the bright side," the ermine suggested. "If Eva-san is in a good mood, maybe she'll go easy on you."

Negi sighed even louder. "Like that would ever happen."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Zazie-san hasn't gotten much attention in the story up to chapter 154 (as far as I've gotten.). I hope this is rectified soon, but it's nice to have a character who still remains a mystery. Think of all the possible plots you can have involving her. Once again, I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories.**

If any of them thought Evangeline would go easy on them today, they were sadly mistaken. She had them working on three on three battles. Negi would be supported by two partners and have to utilize their strength. The battles tended to end quickly, but after several hours, Negi was finding combinations that worked better than others. Of course, he was exhausted by then.

"Give it a rest Boya," Evangeline told him. "You're nearly asleep out there."

Negi sat down where he was at. "I don't get it Master," he said. "Why are you still standing while I'm ready to collapse?"

"Because Boya, you're giving it your all every time out," she grinned down at her apprentice. "You haven't learned to conserve yourself for the long haul. Even a relatively weak opponent could defeat you now, as weak as you are."

"By the way, where's Kagurazaka-san?" Evangeline asked. "Not that I care mind you."

"She's serving detention for fighting in class," Negi answered.

"Ha, that's a first." Evangeline laughed. "I put up with her antics for three years and neither you nor Takahata did anything about it."

"So which teacher has enough backbone to keep a pack of brats from running roughshod over him?" she asked.

"Markham-sensei," Negi answered.

"Figures," she smirked. "Some discipline in the classroom ought to be a nice change of pace."

Negi took a few minutes to summon his courage before speaking again. "Master?"

"What is it now?" Evangeline asked.

"I understand that you're going on a date with Markham-sensei."

If Evangeline was surprised, she didn't show it. "So what?"

"Is that wise Master?" Negi asked. "Considering . . .."

Evangeline whirled on him before he could finish. Her face was contorted by rage. "Let's get a couple of things clear here Boya!" she shouted. "First, I'm the Master, and you don't question the Master! Second, what I do is my business and nobody else's!" Her voice became shrill. "Do you understand me?"

Throughout her tirade, Negi sat without flinching. "Yes Master," he told her. "I understand."

Something in his manner made her pause. It might have been the set of his chin. "So like Nagi," she thought. Maybe it was the look of determination in his eyes. "Good!" she said.

"This boy amazes me at the oddest moments," she thought.

"I'll tell you why Boya," she finally said. "But only because I choose to."

Evangeline gazed out over the artificial sea of her resort. "Ever since my change, men have either seen me as a blood-thirsty monster, or the object of some perverted fantasy."

"It's a rare man who sees me as a woman." She stopped speaking long enough that Negi wondered if she had finished. She then faced Negi. In her expression, he saw what he could only describe as a look of desperate longing. "And I intend to enjoy this for as long as I can."

Madoka sat in her room, typing on her laptop. "Misa," she called. "Where's the English character set?"

Her roommate walked over. "Go here," she moved the mouse, "and then here."

"Thanks Misa."

"English word search," Misa read off the screen. "What are you looking up?"

"I used a word today," Madoka replied. "But I don't think it meant what I intended."

Madoka typed in a word and pressed enter.

"Quickie," Misa said. "Is that even a word?"

"Well, I heard a couple use it at the train station during break," Madoka answered.

Both girls read the first definition. "That's what I meant," Madoka said.

"I don't see a problem with the second one either," Misa told her.

They read the third definition and both girls went "Oh." Madoka laid her head on the table and groaned.

"Who?" Misa asked.

"I asked sensei for a quickie in the music room," she answered.

"I thought it meant he could teach me a song quickly," she said, her face still buried in her sleeves. "I didn't know it meant that."

"I feel so," Madoka faltered. "So . . .."

"Perverted," Misa suggested.

"Shoot me now," Madoka replied.

"Thanks for the suggestions Takahata-sensei," Phillip said.

"It's my pleasure Markham-sensei," Takamichi replied. "I'm happy to know McDowell-san is getting out. She spends too much time shut in her home."

"Because of her niece?" Phillip asked.

"Not really," Takamichi answered. "I attended school here at the same time as McDowell-san. She was a foreign student with no family nearby. She wasn't good at making friends either. She always struck me as being very lonely."

"If it wasn't for the Go tournaments," Takamichi reminisced, "I don't think I would ever have met her."

"Go tournaments," Phillip asked. "Is she a fan?"

"No," Takamichi replied. "She's a player. And good enough to be a professional too."

"McDowell-san not only won the middle school championship," he continued, "she was the all-Mahora champion for three straight years."

"Maybe she could teach me," Phillip mused.

"She's highly competitive," Takamichi warned him. "Learning Go from her would be like learning combat in the middle of a battle."

Phillip's attention was caught by a sketch of Takamichi hanging on the wall. "Say, who did that one?" he pointed.

"Asuna-san," Takamichi said beaming with pride. "I may be a bit prejudiced, but I think she did a good job on it."

Phillip agreed. "Speaking of Asuna-san, I noticed that she has the worst marks for the entire grade. Her records indicate that she's been at or near the bottom for the entire time she's been at Mahora."

"That's true," Takamichi told him.

"Has she ever been tested for a learning disability?" Phillip asked.

"No," the other teacher replied. "And if she had, it wouldn't have changed anything. Special programs exists for those with handicaps so severe, there's no way they could function in a regular classroom. Asuna struggles, but she's not in that category."

Negi led a group of weary students back to the dorm. Although Evangeline had cut down on the number of days they trained, she crammed more work into each session. Negi suspected that this was in part to keep them too exhausted to get into any trouble. Judging from the way several of the girls were drooping, it worked.

"So remind me again," Kazumi spoke, "why were busting our butts like this."

From his perch on Negi's shoulder, Chamo replied, "It's so you can learn to work together as a team, Anesan."

"How silly of me to forget," Kazumi replied. "And when did I sign up for boot camp with Eva-san?"

"At the end of term party," Haruna cut in. "When you and Negi-sensei sucked face."

Kazumi flushed a bit at that. "So why isn't Chisame-san with us?"

"She's upgrading the school's network," Negi answered. "We don't want a repeat of what Chao did at last year's festival."

"This is still more than I bargained for," Kazumi replied. "Maybe I can have Markham-sensei put me on detention for a couple of weeks."

"You should complain," Haruna said. "I'm so far behind my deadlines; I'll need to stay up all night to finish them."

"Don't forget you have patrol tonight." Yue reminded her.

"So much for sleep," Haruna lamented. "I hope sensei doesn't mind if I doze in class."

"Maybe you could hire an assistant," Nadoka suggested.

Haruna laughed. "I'd have to be as rich as Ken Akamatsu to do that."

They were passing by the world tree plaza when Sayo rushed up to them. "Kazumi-chan! Negi-sensei!" she shouted. "Someone's in the trees ahead."

"Where Sayo-chan?" Negi asked.

Sayo pointed to a clump of trees. A dark figure dropped from the branches to the ground. The group automatically assumed the defensive positions that long hours of drill had ingrained in them. No longer needing the concealment, the figure stepped out from the darkness. "Rainyday-san?" they said in unison.

"May I speak with you in private sensei?" she asked.

Negi dismissed the others. "What do you want Rainyday-san?"

"I know about magic," she stated flatly. "And I know you are a wizard."

Negi kept silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I need you to teach me magic," she said.

"No," Negi replied.

"No?" Zazie looked surprised by his refusal.

"No," Negi said firmly. "I've involved too many of my students in my affairs. I refuse to involve any more."

"Is that your final answer?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then you leave me no choice," she said.

Zazie ran towards him and leapt. Negi hastily erected a barrier, but her foot struck him squarely in the chest, knocking him back several feet. Zazie landed in a crouch. She reminded Negi of a big cat, ready to pounce. She sprang towards him, but suddenly, Ku Fei was in her path. Ku knocked the other girl aside. Zazie hit the ground, rolled, and was back on her feet.

Ku took a defensive stance. "Not good to hit apprentice," she said in her broken Japanese. "Now you face the master."

Zazie executed a series of handsprings and vaulted over Ku. As she landed, the young acrobat aimed a kick at what had been the back of Ku's head. But Ku had already pivoted and easily blocked the attack.

Negi watched as the two girls battled. Both were smiling. Zazie seemed to come at Ku from every angle, launching a series of kicks at head and torso. Ku expertly blocked or avoided each one. "Rastel maskil magister," Negi chanted.

Zazie launched another kick at Ku's chest. The all-Mahora martial arts champion caught her ankle. "You good," Ku said as she moved in quickly with an elbow strike. She followed with an open palm strike that sent her opponent hurtling back. "But you no that good." Zazie somersaulted backwards and regained her feet.

"Sagitta magica," Negi cried. "Series lucis." A bolt of magical energy struck the ground between the two combatants.

Zazie looked at the boy wizard and saw several more balls of energy floating in the air around him. She also noticed that the other girls had returned and spread themselves around the plaza.

"Are you okay Master Ku?" Negi asked.

"I fine," Ku replied. She continued to smile, but still maintained her stance. "Better to ask her."

"What is the meaning of this Rainyday-san?" Negi demanded.

"I wanted to prove to you I can be an asset to Team Negi," she replied.

"Team Negi?" he repeated. "Where did you hear that?"

"From him," Zazie said while pointing at Chamo.

The ermine began to protest his innocence. "He didn't tell me," Zazie said. "I can hear the thoughts of animals, even magical ones."

"He was thinking about Team Negi while he was stealing underwear from my room," she explained.

"Stealing underwear?" Ku said. "So you the one."

"Now Master Ku," the ermine started to say.

"Enough!" Negi's command silenced them. "As I said, I don't want to involve anyone else. I've already exposed too many to danger."

"Just being at Mahora means we are exposed to danger sensei," Zazie told him. "When trouble comes, you will need all of the help you can get."

"She has a point big brother," Chamo said.

"I have a vow to fulfill too sensei, and I need to be stronger to do it," she said. "You help me to get stronger, and I'll help you in your battles."

"I can't accept your bargain," Negi replied. "There's too much I don't know about you to risk everybody else."

"I understand sensei," she said. "Come to my room tomorrow evening. Bring as many," she motioned towards the other girls, "as you need. Ask your questions. If you still have reservations, I'll withdraw my request."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories.**

Phillip was collecting the papers from the students. "Miss Satomi, are you feeling ill?" he asked.

Haruna roused herself. "I'm fine Mr. Markham."

"Late night last night?" he asked.

"Just a little," she yawned.

"Stand up Miss Satomi," he told her.

"Huh?" was her reply.

"If you're too tired to stay awake sitting down, you need to go to the back of the class and stand."

Without a word, Haruna got up and walked to the back of the room. She braced her back against the wall.

"Anyone else," Phillip asked. He noticed Kanoka nudge Asuna with her elbow as her friend's head began to droop. "I have an announcement."

"I understand that the classes take a trip every April," he said. "I also understand that you did not choose your destination last year. This year, however, you will."

The students seemed happy with this, and several even applauded.

"However, I have spoken with some people I know in the United States. Should you choose to go to California, they would like to be your host for a day at the Daily Mirror newspaper, Universal Movie Studio, and Geffen Records." he told them. "Of course, you will also have to come up with an itinerary for the remainder of our time in the state."

"Since I need to give them an answer, can I have a show of hands of how many would like to accept this offer?" He started counting hands. "Miss Goodman, you don't get a vote."

"Put your hands down. Are there any opposed?" he asked. Phillip looked around the class. "Where did Miss Satomi go?"

Haruna had slid down the wall and was seated on the floor. Her head was back, her mouth was open, and she was snoring. "Miss Yukihiro, please see that she gets to the infirmary," Phillip said.

Phillip was back in his room, typing on his laptop. "Damn!" he said in exasperation.

"What's the matter son?" Betty Markham asked.

"It's this student database," he indicated the computer screen. "They don't seem to have all the data right. Takahata-sensei told me Katherine McDowell went to school here, so I pulled up her record."

"That was naughty of you," she observed.

"I just wanted to know a little more about her," he protested. "I feel sorry for her and her niece."

"I'm overwhelmed by your sense of compassion," Betty deadpanned.

Phillip ignored her sarcasm. "See this here," he pointed to the screen. "This one means father and this one means mother."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"Japanese to English translator," he answered. "This character stands for deceased."

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Take a close look at the school picture," he said.

"Okay."

"That's Katherine's first year picture," he told her. "Here is her second year."

"They're identical," his mother remarked.

"And the third year."

"Somebody screwed up," she said. "They're the same picture."

"Now watch this," he said while executing another query. "This is her niece Evangeline's record. Notice the similarity?" Phillip progressed through all three years. "They used the same picture all six times."

"Phillip, are there any other McDowell's in this database?" his mother asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard to check." He typed in another query and pressed the enter key. "Looks like three: Katherine, Eva, and Evangeline."

"Since Eva is second, does that mean she attended between the other two?" she asked.

"Yes, since I have them sorted by years attended," he answered. "She falls exactly between these two."

Phillip highlighted 'McDowell, Eva' and pressed enter. "Let's see what you look like."

"Son of a bitch," Phillip exclaimed when he saw the picture. He quickly pulled up the other two years. "They're all the same picture."

Team Negi, minus Asuna, gathered in Kanoka's room. "Okay team," Negi said, "what do we have on Rainyday-san?"

"Nada."

"Zip."

"Zilch."

"Nothing."

"Diddly squat."

Ku just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's great," Negi said.

"Sorry sensei," Kazumi apologized. "But we don't have the time or resources to do a background check."

"Rainyday can't be that common of a name."

"It's not," Kazumi assured him. "In fact it's so uncommon that a web search comes up empty. I even checked on Zazie and all I found was a French novel that was turned into a movie."

"According to school records her nationality is Navajo," Kanoka said. "Her father's name is Louis Rainyday and he's listed as deceased."

"Any other family mentioned?" Negi asked.

"None," she replied.

"How about guardians?" Chamo asked.

"I can't pronounce the names, they seem Russian to me," she answered. "They live in the Former Yugoslavian Republic of Serbia."

"Navaho is a Native American tribe isn't it?" Yue asked.

"Yes," Nadoka answered. "They live in the American South West. Arizona and New Mexico I think."

"Markham-sensei came from New Mexico," Setsuna observed. "Could he help?"

"I'd rather not involve him if it can be helped," Negi answered. "Master Ku what was the fighting style she used?"

"I not know," Ku replied. "It like Sanshou or kickboxing."

"I think it's called Savate," Setsuna said. "That is a French martial art."

"Hey, French name, French martial art," Chamo said. "Does anyone else see a French connection here?"

"Does anyone have anything useful to add?" Negi asked. "I know she's a skilled acrobat and performs in the Nightmare Circus."

"She had a number of unknown performers fill in at the haunted house during the festival," Kazumi mentioned. "That was when Ayaka-san and the others went to see you in the tournament."

"She's always accompanied by a white bird," Nadoka said.

"She gave dragon to Chao last year," Ku added.

Negi summed it up, "So we don't really know anything useful." He thought for moment. "Do we want to talk to headmaster-sensei about this?"

"He never interfered with your selections before," Yue reminded him. "Even when it involved his granddaughter."

"Nor did he interfere during the battle with Chao-san," Setsuna said. "He seemed to prefer we fail or succeed on our own."

"Kanoka?"

"If grandfather wanted to give you advice, you'd already have received it," she told him.

"Very well, we talk to Rainyday-san," Negi decided. "Chamo, Ku, Nadoka and Yue will go with me."

Negi held up his hand to forestall the others. "Kazumi-san, I want you to do some more checking. Setsuna-san, Kanoka-san I have a very delicate mission for the both of you."

Kanoka and Setsuna hid in the woods outside Evangeline's cottage. They were watching the path for their teacher's arrival.

"Kono-chan, why are we spying on our teacher?" Setsuna asked.

"Because he's going on a date with a centuries old vampire and uber-mage," Kanoka answered. "Negi doesn't want anything bad to happen to him."

"If Evangeline catches us, something bad will happen," she reminded Kanoka.

"Then she better not catch us," Kanoka told her.

"But," Setsuna started to say.

"Ssh, I hear something," Kanoka said.

They watched as Phillip walked up the path.

"A suite and tie," Kanoka whispered. "That's so lame."

Phillip knocked on the door and Chachamaru answered. He walked inside and the door closed behind him.

"I wonder how long it will take them to come out," Setsuna said.

"If they come out," Kanoka giggled.

"Why wouldn't they?" Setsuna asked.

"They might decide to do other things," Kanoka told her.

"Other things," Setsuna began. Her face turned a light pink color. "Never mind," she muttered.

Ten minutes later, Phillip walked out with a beautiful, blonde woman. The woman waved to Chachamaru and said "Don't wait up for us."

"Is that Evangeline-san?" Setsuna whispered.

"Wow," Kanoka whispered back. "She's in full vamp mode tonight."

Nadoka climbed up the ladder of the bunk bed. On the top bunk, Haruna was still snoring. Nadoka shook her head and stepped back down. Haruna had always pushed herself what with school, clubs, and drawing manga. Now that she was training and walking patrols, Nadoka wondered how her friend would ever hold up. "Come to think of it," Nadoka thought, "how are we all suppose to hold up?"

She caught herself twisting the ring on her finger. The one Negi gave her at the end of term party. He said that it had belonged to his mother's family for generations. She remembered his words clearly as he handed it to her.

"I want you to wear this ring always, Nadoka," he had told her. "Never take it off, even to bathe."

She was both shocked and overjoyed that he wanted to give her a ring. Of course, she had tried to refuse it.

"Nadoka, if you care anything for me, please accept this ring and wear it," he had said then. How grown up she had thought he looked. "I could never sleep if I hadn't done everything in my power to protect you," he had confessed.

Nadoka finally accepted the ring and let him place it on her finger. "This is a symbol of our bond," he said. "Draw strength from it when you have no strength. Draw hope from it when all seems lost. Know that I will avenge you on those who do you harm."

Nadoka sighed as she let the memory of that night go. "Back to business," she thought as she pulled out her pactio card. "Adeat," she said. There was a bright flash of light and a rush of wind that lifted and swirled her skirt. The book was floating in mid-air. She grabbed it and held it to her chest. The light faded and the wind subsided. Her skirt settled back to normal. Nadoka was still amazed when she summoned magic. Of course, she was perplexed by the fact that summoning often resulted in her flashing more than modesty allowed. If the cosmos had an intelligent designer, she had to wonder about his sense of humor.

Nadoka walked out of the room to join the rest of the team. Negi asked her if everything was okay. She nodded in response.

"Let's go," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've often wondered what does somebody with centuries of time available do to while away the hours. In Evangeline's case, I think she probably watched a lot of movies in her free time. She certainly wasn't studying for the past 15 years. Another question is just where does Kanoka get that hammer from, and is it the only thing she can pull out of thin air? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories.**

Kanoka and Setsuna trailed their quarry to a French restaurant. Kanoka had found for them, from where Setsuna didn't know, a pair of hats and trench coats to wear.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna said as they ducked behind a corner, "why are we wearing these?"

"To blend in," the other girl answered.

"Blend in to what?" Setsuna thought. "It must be 22°."

(**A/N: that's in Centigrade, otherwise 71**° **Fahrenheit.)**

"Oh, they're going in," Kanoka informed her.

The girls rushed to the front of the building. "Kono-chan, I'll check around the building and see if I can find a spot to observe them," Setsuna told her. "You stay here."

"This is so exciting," Kanoka thought as her friend raced around the corner. "It's almost as much fun as Cinema Village."

"And the best part is," she continued," there's no real danger."

Kanoka heard someone shout, "Hey Mister!" She turned and saw a woman walking across the street towards her. Her clothing was very short and very tight. Kanoka could tell she was past middle age despite the amount of makeup she used.

"Hey Mister," she said again as she approached Kanoka. "Are you looking for a good time?"

Negi knocked on the door. He heard movement from inside the room. The door swung over and Zazie greeted them. Her little bird perched on her shoulder. The group shuffled into the room. A large table with a wooden perch sat against the wall. Other than that, the room was furnished exactly as all of the others.

"Where is Hakase-san?" Negi asked.

"At the university lab," Zazie replied. "She only stops by every few days to check her mail and do laundry."

"Please be seated," she said and indicated the table in the center of the room. It had six cushions placed around it. On the table was a tea service for six. "The tea should be ready."

"Is it okay if I sit to the side Rainyday-san?" Nadoka asked. "I need to read."

Zazie smiled. "Use my desk Miyazaki-san," she said as she pointed to one of the student desks. The other was cluttered with papers, books and boxes. "Hakase-san's is a little disorganized at the moment."

As she served the tea, Negi asked "Were you expecting more people?"

"No sensei," she replied. "I have six cushions and six cups. I admit that I expected Kagurazaka-san too."

"She had dodge ball practice," Negi told her.

They sat and sipped their tea in silence. Zazie sat her cup down. "I believe we have fulfilled what politeness demands sensei," she said. "You have questions for me."

"So how about it?" the woman asked Kanoka.

"How about what?" Kanoka answered.

"You look young," the woman smiled at her. "You ever do it before?"

She moved closer to Kanoka. The scent of her perfume was overpowering. "How about I only charge you half price?" she offered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kanoka noticed Setsuna waving at her. "Sorry," she said. "Some other time." Kanoka could hear the woman's laughter as she ran around the corner.

"You found them?" she asked Setsuna.

"They're on the second floor," Setsuna informed her. "We'll have to climb a tree to see them."

Setsuna boosted Kanoka up to the nearest branch. "Aren't you coming up?" Kanoka asked.

"The limb's only big enough for one person," she answered. "I'll stand watch down here."

"Where are they?"

"Look through the window directly ahead," she instructed Kanoka. "Do you see the piano?"

"Yes."

"They're next to the big window on the opposite side of it."

Inside, Phillip was looking over the menu. "Is anything wrong?" Evangeline asked.

"I should have realized when they said the menu was bilingual, they meant French and Japanese," he replied.

"Would you like me to order for us?" she asked.

"I would appreciate it," Phillip replied.

Evangeline looked at him with the hint of a smile on her lips. "Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly," he responded.

"Very well Rainyday-san," Negi said. "You mentioned last night that you made a vow. What was it?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that," she answered. "Revealing it would entail breaking a trust I have with others."

"Who are these others?"

"Again, I can't tell you without breaking that trust," she replied.

"Hm," Negi pondered this a moment. "You said you need to get stronger to fulfill your vow. How do you need to get stronger?"

"Magic," she answered. "Although my physical abilities still need to be developed," she looked for a moment at Ku and then returned her gaze to Negi, "they surpass my capabilities with magic. I need to increase those to be able to succeed."

"What are your magic capabilities?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, Anesan," Chamo said. "If you can read my mind, what am I thinking about?" he demanded.

"You are thinking that you stole the lacy, blue panties from my room," she told him. "They were teal and if you haven't damaged them, I want them returned."

"Well Chamo-kun?" Negi asked while the three other girls glared at the ermine.

"Er, right," Chamo admitted.

"Where does your gift with animals come from?" Negi asked.

"I seem to have been born with it," she replied. "I am told my father had a gift with horses. Perhaps it came from him."

Yue spoke next. "Your father was a Navajo. Did you grow up in America?"

"No," Zazie responded. "Until I came to Japan, I had never been outside of Europe."

Phillip and Evangeline had finished their meals and were listening to the piano player. She was humming along with the tune being played. "I take it you like the music?" Phillip asked.

"American show tunes are a favorite of mine," she confessed.

"I bet he'll take requests," Phillip said.

Evangeline leaned over, and in her best conspiratorial voice whispered, "Ask him to play 'Misty' for me."

"Katherine," he told her," I can do better than that."

Kanoka was bored and her bottom was sore from sitting on the limb. She had watched them all through dinner, even when they were eating the escargot. Now they were just sitting. "Adults are sure dull," she thought. "Are they going to sit there all evening?"

Her teacher stood up and starting walking away from the table. "Sechan," Kanoka said. "Markham-sensei is getting up."

"What's he doing?" she heard from below.

Kanoka watched as Phillip walked over to the piano player. He put some money into a jar and bent down to say something. He then pointed to the table where Evangeline sat, and the pianist nodded.

"Oh nothing," Kanoka said. She watched in surprise as the player stood up and walked away. Markham sat down at the piano and started playing a tune. "Sensei plays piano."

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"I said, sensei plays piano."

Evangeline was surprised when Phillip sat at the piano, and pleased that he played her song. She walked over as he finished the song. "You amaze me Mr. Markham," she said.

"I hope my lady enjoyed her request?" he asked.

"Indeed sir," she answered. "Do you know any others?"

"Surely you must remember this?" Phillip remarked as he played another tune.

Evangeline listened to a few bars. "As Time Goes By," she said. "Do you know the whole song?"

"But of course," he replied.

Evangeline sat down next to him. "Play it Phillip," she told him. "Play 'As Time Goes By'." As Phillip started to play, Evangeline sang, "You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss . . .."

"Eva-san is singing," Kanoka relayed to her confederate. "Is she an exhibitionist."

"And this surprises you?" Setsuna asked.

The other diners applauded the couple when they finished. As they walked back to their table, Phillip said, "Did I ever mention that 'The Fabulous Baker Boys' is one of my favorite movies?"

Evangeline laughed and then asked "So what else do you do?"

"Well, my mother insisted I learn ballroom dancing," he told her. "I understand there's a night club popular with the college students nearby."

"Dancing?" Evangeline replied. "This sounds like the start of a beautiful friendship."

"My father served in the American Army," Zazie told them. "He was stationed in Germany, and when his enlistment ended, he remained." They listened raptly as she continued. "My mother was a trapeze artist in a traveling circus. They met at a performance. Apparently, it was love at first sight. He departed with them in the morning. I was born 15 months later."

"What happened to your father?" Negi asked.

"He died two months before I was born," she replied. "There was a fire and he tried to get the horses to safety. His body was never found."

"If this is too painful to talk about," Negi started to say.

"No sensei," Zazie told him. "You must hear this if you are to trust me. After I was born, my mother remarried and I grew up with the circus," she continued. "When I was 10, there was much unrest in Serbia. We had performed for a village and were camped for the night. I woke up to the sounds of screams and gunfire. I rushed outside to find the circus was being attacked. I recognized some of the villagers as the attackers. I ran into the forest and hid. When I dared to return, I found all of our equipment destroyed, and the villagers throwing bodies into trenches."

No one spoke. The white bird rubbed its head against Zazie's cheek. She smiled in response and continued. "I hated those people so much, I wished I could wipe the entire village off the face of the earth," she told them. "But I was only one girl and could do nothing, so I ran. I have never seen my family since."

"I lived by my wits for the next 5 months," she said. "I did whatever was necessary to stay alive. Eventually, I was found by NATO soldiers. They were able to contact my grandparents in Belgrade."

"I went to live with them. Opa taught me to fight. Oma taught me what little magic I know," Zazie paused again, as if trying to find the right words. "I don't know why Mahora got in touch with us, but my grandparents were adamant that I accept."

"When I arrive here, I was astounded by the magic that I found," she told them. "But I had no idea how to ask someone to teach me. And then, you arrived sensei. I knew you were a wizard from the first day of class. I watched your power grow and I knew that only one such as yourself could teach me what I need. So I ask you again to become my teacher."

"If you intend to revenge yourself upon those villagers," Negi said, "I can't help you."

"No sensei," she replied. "I realize now to do so would make me just like them."

"Do you intend to make a pactio with Aniki?" Chamo asked.

"Chamo!" the others cried out.

"If I must, I wouldn't object," Zazie answered. "While I don't share the fascination some have for sensei," she looked at the other girls, "he is a handsome young man."

Negi colored at Zazie's remark. The other girls looked at Negi, Chamo and Zazie, unsure who they were angrier with.

"I have one more question," Negi said. "Is there anything else we should know about you?"

"There is one thing sensei," she replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally got to end of my winter break. I probably won't have the time to write this much for awhile. As always, I do not own "Negima", it's characters, or characters from "Love Hina". Hope you enjoy.**

Evangeline and Phillip stood in the queue to get into the night club as Kanoka and Setsuna watched them. "What do we now?" Setsuna asked. "There aren't any windows and the doorman won't let us in because we're underage."

"Hm, I'm not sure how we'll get past the doorman, but we need a disguise," Kanoka said.

"I thought that's what the trench coats were for?"

"Silly Sechan, trench coats would stand out on the dance floor," Kanoka told her. "Quick, we need to change in that alley."

As the entered the alley, Kanoka handed Setsuna a bag containing clothes. "Were did you get this from?" Setsuna asked her.

"There's a little boutique next to the train station," Kanoka answered.

"That's not what I meant," Setsuna said. "You weren't carrying these bags around all evening."

"We don't have time for this Sechan," Kanoka insisted.

"This is a leather skirt," Setsuna said.

"And I got a great price on it too," Kanoka told her.

"But this is so short it won't even cover my," Setsuna stopped. "I can't bend over in this."

"So don't bend over."

They walked out of the alley in their disguises. Setsuna felt uncomfortable about leaving her sword behind, but Kanoka assured her it would be safe. "Kono-chan," she started to say.

"Ssh," Kanoka told her. "I think I see our opportunity."

"I'm not to sure about this place Haitani," Shirai said. "This Mahora has a funny vibe about it. It reminds me of old Keitaro's inn."

"We're celebrating your graduation, so relax," Haitani told his friend. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Shirai thought about this a moment. He remembered when Haitani tried to pick up those three girls outside of the school, and the one girl sent them sprawling with an umbrella. She had to be the kendo team captain. And then there was the time they tried to help Keitaro with his girl problem during their beach vacation. That didn't turn out well either, now that he thought about it.

"I mean, look at these women," his friend continued. "If Keitaro can snag a good looker like that, then we should be able to score too."

Kanoka walked up to the pair, dragging Setsuna by the hand. "Hi, are you waiting to get in too?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

Haitani looked over the two girls and smiled. "Yes we are."

"Great," Kanoka said, flashing him a smile. "Can we wait with you?"

The two men quickly agreed. They introduced themselves and spent the next several minutes conversing. That is Haitani did most of the talking while Kanoka supplied occasional comments to keep him going. When they got to the front of the queue, Kanoka slipped her arm through Haitani's. The doorman let them pass.

They walked into the club. Kanoka quickly located the couple on the dance floor. "Look guys, I need to find the ladies' room," she told them while flashing another smile. She grabbed Setsuna's hand. "Come along Sechan."

The two men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Come on," Haitani said. "I'll buy the first round."

The girls found a table where they could observe Phillip and Evangeline, and sat down.

"Kono-chan, what was all that about outside," Setsuna wanted to know.

"What are you talking about Sechan?"

"All of the smiling, batting eyelashes, and walking arm-in-arm?"

"Oh, that was just flirting," Kanoka answered. "There's nothing unusual about it."

Since she had never seen Kanoka flirt before, Setsuna wanted to argue that last point. Her friend's behavior had bothered Setsuna. She thought it dishonest to pretend an interest in someone that you didn't feel. But Ojou-sama wasn't a dishonest person.

Unable to resolve that conflict, Setsuna turned her attention to Evangeline and Phillip. She noticed that their movements seemed disciplined and part of a complex pattern whereas the others around them seemed to shamble around.

"It's like a kata," she thought aloud.

"What's that Sechan?"

"What sensei and Eva-san are doing," she tried to explain. "It's like doing a form in martial arts."

"It's dancing Sechan," Kanoka said. "Not fighting."

Evangeline and Phillip finally left the dance floor and sat down. Much to Kanoka's displeasure, it was on the opposite side of the floor.

"I wish we were close enough to hear them," Kanoka said. "Maybe if we danced over to them?"

"Kono-chan, look around," Setsuna told her. "This isn't a school dance. Same sex couples would attract attention."

"I guess you're right," Kanoka said dejectedly.

"Come on Kono-chan," Setsuna said. "I have an idea."

"So Haitani, how long does it take to use the ladies' room?" Shirai asked.

Haitani looked at the empty bottles in front of him. "At least two beers," he answered. "Hey bartender, my friend and I need another round."

"Hello guys," Setsuna said. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long?"

"Not at all," Shirai told her.

Setsuna compared the two and decided on the taller one. She smiled at Haitani and said "Let's dance."

As Haitani walked out to the floor with Setsuna, Shirai flashed his friend the thumbs up. He then turned to Kanoka. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"What are you having?" she asked.

"Beer."

"I'll just have a coke," she answered. To herself she thought, "I hope Sechan will be alright."

Setsuna carefully maneuvered her and her partner through the other couples on the dance floor. The young man was pressed tightly against her. "Why are we so close?" she asked.

"It's a slow dance," he answered.

Setsuna looked over his shoulder and saw Evangeline and Phillip at their table. A few more steps and she would be close enough to hear them over the noise. Haitani's hand had been slowly sliding down her back though out the dance. He moved it to the top of her waist band. Setsuna smiled, reached around, and moved his hand up to her shoulder blades.

The music ended and Setsuna took the opportunity to put some distance between them. Another song began and other couples streamed onto the floor. The press of bodies forced Setsuna and Haitani to the center of the floor. They lined up into rows and started moving in unison.

"What is this?" she shouted to Haitani.

"I think it's the electric slide," he shouted back.

"I don't know how to do this," she told him.

"I don't either," he admitted. "Just do what everyone else does."

The dancers were so tightly packed that Setsuna couldn't escape. When the song ended, she returned to her vantage point only to see the couple departing the club. "I need a break," she said, pulling Haitani to the bar.

"You mean he made his own chocolate for Valentine's Day?" Kanoka said while laughing.

"I swear its true," Shirai told her. "And the sad thing is, he got really good at making it too."

"We have to go Kono-chan," Setsuna said. She took her friend's arm and headed for the door.

"I had a great time guys," Kanoka shouted.

Shirai looked up at Haitani. "At least these ones stayed for a dance."

"Oh man," Haitani replied. "I need to find the men's room."

Haitani wandered around the club and found a dimly lit hallway. He opened the door at the end and walked into an alley. He froze as he saw his dates changing clothes. Both girls had their blouses off. "Uh oh," he said.

Kanoka shrieked and held her uniform shirt up to cover her chest. Setsuna was also uncovered, but the young man hardly noticed it as he saw the flash of naked steel in her hands. Haitani turned and ran back down the hall crying "Mommy!"

Shirai was wondering just how long the queues for the bathrooms were when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and noticed Haitani was calling. "Hey buddy, did you get lost?"

"Never mind that," his friend said. "You need to pick me up a pair of pants and quick."

"But," Shirai started to say.

"Don't ask man!" Haitani shouted into the phone. "Just do it!"

Zazie let her bird outside. She shut the window and pulled the drapes closed. Ku locked the door at her request. "It wouldn't do to have Hakase-san walk in at this moment," Zazie said as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"What are you doing Rainyday-san?" Negi stammered as she opened the front of her top.

"This will require you to see more than my legs and arms sensei," she said as she finished removing her blouse. "No need to avert your gaze, this is what you would see if I had on a swimsuit." Negi looked back at her. "Besides it defeats the purpose if you don't watch."

Negi could feel the build up of energy around Zazie. The mage likened it to drawing in a deep breath before plunging under water. He knew that as inexperienced as they were, Yue and Nadoka felt it to.

It was her eyes that Negi noticed first. The pupils shifted from circles to ovals to slits, similar to a cat. The flesh around them turned to fine, silver scales. They reminded Negi of a fish.

Negi heard Ku's sharp intake of breath as she watched the girl's hands. Fingers grew to twice their length, and her nails became long and sharp like daggers. Skin changed into fine scales as well.

Yue watched fascinated as the flesh on Zazie's chest and stomach transformed into hard, purple scales. Nadoka stared down at her book, not able to accept what she saw. Her body shook as she tried to look away from the page. As Negi observed the transformation, he had an idea of what was happening. When he saw the white, bone-like growths on top of the scales, his suspicions were confirmed.

"That's enough Zazie-san," he said with a quavering voice. "You don't need to show us anymore."

They watched nervously as their classmate returned to her usual appearance. Negi felt the last of the power leave Zazie, and then he exhaled. The group left Zazie's room after Negi promised to give her an answer on Monday. They trooped over to Nadoka's room. Silently, they sat around the table. Nadoka prepared them tea. Haruna still slept.

Yue sat her empty cup down. "What was it Negi?" she asked. "What did we see?"

"What did you see Nadoka?" Negi asked.

"A, a dragon," she replied in a barely audible voice. "She can become a dragon."

Phillip and Evangeline returned to the cabin. They stood on porch. "I'd ask you in for a nightcap, but I don't want to disturb my niece," Evangeline said.

"That's okay Katherine," Phillip replied. "I don't mind saying goodnight here."

"Does your lip still hurt?" Evangeline asked. Before Phillip could answer, she kissed him on the cheek.

The girls were watching from the nearby bushes. "Hmpf," Setsuna snorted as she saw Evangeline kiss Phillip. She turned her head away.

Kanoka continued to watch as Evangeline's lips traveled down to the point just beneath his jaw. "Whoa," she thought. Evangeline lowered her head further and pressed her lips against his neck at the collar. "Oh my God," Kanoka breathed. "She's going to do it."

Setsuna turned back to see Kanoka get to her feet. She grabbed her friend and forced her back down. "What do you think you're doing?" she whispered.

"She's going to drink sensei's blood," Kanoka whispered back.

Phillip was enjoying the sensation of Evangeline's lips on his skin. When she reached his collar, he felt a sharp pain and heard the wet pop of her mouth releasing his neck. They both turned as the brushes rustled.

"Probably a stray dog or cat," Evangeline said. "Maybe even a bird."

Phillip had his hand on his neck as they looked back at each other. "What was that for?" Phillip asked.

"I wanted you to have something to remember tonight by," she answered. "It won't show if you keep your collar buttoned."

"Goodnight Phillip," she said as she opened the door. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

Phillip watched as the door closed. He turned and started back towards the path. "I need a cold shower tonight," he thought. "Maybe two."

As Phillip passed by the girl's dormitory, he noticed the small white ermine climbing the tree. Only this time, Chamo already had a pair of panties wrapped about him. The ermine entered an open window, and just a few minutes later, he exited and climbed back down the tree. He didn't have anything else with him. When he got to the base of the tree, Chamo stopped and looked at Phillip. He nodded his head and then left.

"Wait till Monday," Phillip thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've always wondered how Chachamaru's internal dialog would go. I imagine it would be much like the scene from the 'Terminator' where the terminator is deciding how to answer the hotel manager. As always, I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories. **

It was Saturday morning and Phillip had returned the graded papers to his students. "Miss Ayase, Miss Kagurazaka, Miss Fei, Miss Sasaki and Miss Nagase, I'd like you all to stay after class to discuss your papers," Phillip said.

"The Baka Rangers strike again," Sakurako said loudly.

"And so it begins," thought Asuna as she turned over her paper. It had no marks except for a single red 'F' at the top of the page. She took a quick look at Kanoka's paper. It had a 'B+' written at the top. "This is going to be a long year."

"I asked you all to stay behind because your papers failed to meet the standards expected for your grade level," Phillip told the five girls. "You all had far too many grammar errors, spelling errors and poor word choices."

"For example, Miss Kagurazaka," Phillip looked at his notes, "you wrote that Sir Francis Drake circumcised the globe with a forty foot clipper." Makie snickered.

"And Miss Sasaki, you wrote that Columbus had a matrimonious relationship with his rivals at court," Phillip said. "Let's begin by reviewing some basic grammar."

At the end of the hour, Phillip dismissed all but Kaede and Asuna. He made arrangements to meet with Kaede and have her show him around the campus. After she left, Asuna asked him a question that had bothered her since she got her paper back.

"Mr. Markham, I noticed everyone else's paper had corrections written on them," she said. "Why doesn't mine?"

Phillip pulled out several sheets of paper and set them down in front of her. "They wouldn't all fit on your paper," he told her. "I typed them out and Miss Goodman translated them."

Asuna face had a sour expression on it as she looked down at the papers. "Maybe I can get hold of that book from Library Island," she thought.

"We'll set aside an hour every other day for some one to one tutoring," he said. "Write out a copy of your schedule so we can work around it."

As Negi left the middle school, he was met by Chachamaru. "Hello Chachamaru-san," he greeted her. "How is high school going?"

"Hello Negi-sensei," she replied. "High school doesn't seem very different from middle school. However, it may take more than six days to gather enough data to make a proper comparison."

The robot looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sensei," she said. "What is it like when you're in love?"

"Love?" Negi replied. "I'm not really sure. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping you could help me decide something," the robot answered.

"Decide what?"

"My mistress has been acting strangely recently," she said. Chachamaru considered her behavior over the past 24 hours. It has odd enough to see Evangeline dancing by herself in the living area last night, but to watch her pick petals from flowers while chanting "he loves me, he loves me not' astounded her. "I was wondering if she might be in love."

"You think Evangeline-san's in love?" a shocked Negi asked.

"I don't know enough to say if it's love or something else," Chachamaru answered.

"Perhaps you could ask one of the older teachers," Negi suggested to her. "Someone like Shizuna-sensei."

"Perhaps." Chachamaru replied. "One more thing sensei. The mistress requires your presence this afternoon."

"What about?" a suddenly wary Negi asked.

"I don't know," she told him. "But it has to do with last night."

Negi had a sudden dread about this encounter. "Tell Master I'll be there," Negi said.

"I have the afternoon off sensei," Chachamaru informed him. "Hakase-san wanted to install some upgrades and I'll meet Hasegawa-san at the video arcade afterwards."

"You're playing video games with Chisame-san?"

"Yes," she replied. "She says that I'm the only challenge she can find in the entire class."

Phillip was searching for a hand hold. The afternoon was not turning out as he had expected. Kaede had shown him around the campus, and then asked him if he'd like to see the best view of Mahora. "Sure," he replied. He looked back down at the ground and decided this may not have been his best idea.

"Are you okay Mr. Markham?" Kaede asked.

Phillip looked up to see his guide's shapely legs ahead of him. "Fine," he lied.

"There's a ledge up ahead," she told him. "We can rest there."

Phillip worked his way up the rock face. Kaede reached a hand down and helped him scramble over the lip. They sat down with their feet dangling down. "When you asked about the view, you could have mentioned it entailed climbing a mountain."

Kaede had her eyes scrunched up so that they were almost closed. She had her nearly perpetual smile plastered on. Phillip had christened it her vapid look. "It will be worth it Mr. Markham," she assured him. "Is something wrong?"

"What?"

"You're looking at my chest," she said.

"Sorry, but I was trying to read what's written on your shirt," he replied. "I can read some Kanji, but not enough."

"It says 'Breath Deeper, Live Longer'."

As she proceeded to do just that, Phillip turned to look straight ahead. "Think good thoughts Phillip," he told himself. "This isn't the place to get distracted."

"Are there any wild animals in these mountains?" he asked.

"There are bears," she answered.

"Bears?"

"Yep, and lions and tigers too," she added.

"Oh my," Phillip retorted. Kaede still had her vapid look on. "You're pulling my leg right?"

"Only about the lions and tigers," she admitted. "We really do have bears."

"Are you ready to go on?" she asked.

Phillip stood up and stretched. "I guess so."

As Kaede started off, Phillip thought to himself, "I sure hope the wizard will give me some brains when we get to Emerald City Dorothy."

Negi knocked on the cabin door. "Come in," he heard. Evangeline was seated on the couch, reading a book. Chachazero was seated next to her. Negi noted the book was 'Plato's Republic.'

"Master?" Negi said.

"Why did you have me followed last night?" she asked without looking up from her book.

"Master I," he started to say.

"Don't bother trying to deny it," Chachazero interrupted him.

"I wasn't going to deny it," Negi said. "I needed to keep Kanoka-san occupied while I spoke with Rainyday-san about teaching her magic."

Evangeline looked up from her book.

"Rainyday-san knows I'm a wizard," Negi said. "She confronted us after our last training session and asked to become my pupil."

"I wanted to keep Kanoka away from Rainyday-san until I knew more about her." Negi spoke without showing the concern he felt. "I hoped she would be kept busy shadowing you and Markham-sensei."

"I see," Evangeline said. Negi could see the dangerous look on her face. "And what about Rainyday-san?"

"I told her I'd give her an answer on Monday." Negi told her. "She has dragon's blood Master."

"What?"

Chachamaru walked to the arcade admiring her hands. Hakase-san had told her the Engineering Department had developed a new plastic that could move like skin yet keep its shape. They were hoping to eventually use it for skin graphs. Not wanting to reconfigure her weapon systems, Hakase-san had only covered her hands. Of course, it did interfere with her tactile sensors, but it made Chachamaru feel like. Like?

Chachamaru ran a query. "01100011 01001000," the data stream criss-crossed her internal circuits. "What did she feel like?" The result set came back empty. She expanded her parameter list. She added files of Negi Springfield calling back the magic arrows he could have destroyed her with but didn't because she was his student. Another file had Negi saying she looked cute. A third was Asuna arguing with Hakase about invading her privacy by scanning her internal data. She resubmitted the query. The result set returned that she felt like someone instead of something.

Chachamaru didn't see Hasegawa-san outside of the arcade, so she walked inside. Her classmate was standing by the front counter. An unknown boy was talking to her, and she didn't seem very pleased about it. As Chachamaru walked over to them, she heard the boy say, "How about it cutie? Let's split this place and have some real fun."

Chisame saw Chachamaru. "Over here," she said. "My fiend's here, gotto go."

"Wait a minute," the boy said. "You can't leave like that."

"What seems to be the problem?" Chachamaru asked.

"I'm not done talking with your friend," he replied.

Chachamaru ran another query to determine her course of action. The options returned where: 1) leave Hasegawa-san with the boy, 2) loudly debate the issue in the lobby, 3) kick the boy's ass up between his ears, and 4) challenge the boy to a game and beat him soundly. She immediately discarded the first two results and after analyzing probable outcomes, discarded the third one as well. "How are you at video games?" she asked.

The headmaster considered the report in front of him. "Toko-san, do we have any other reports to confirm this?"

The head of security sat up straight in her chair, hands folded in her lap. "None sir," she replied. "Mana-san is the only one to see an intruder."

"Do you believe she saw something?" he asked.

"I don't know headmaster-sensei," she answered. "But I believe we need to act as if she did."

"What do you propose?"

"If there is an intruder, it is too dangerous to let those civilians continue to patrol," she stated. "We need to pull Negi-sensei's students back, for their own safety."

"But Toko-san," Professor Akashi interrupted, "don't we need more eyes out there during a time like this?"

"More eyes are needed Professor," she replied. "But you have to be able to trust them to do what is necessary. Sadly, girls like Miyazaki-san aren't cut out for this. Regardless of whom their teacher is."

"I would have to disagree on whether these girls can cut it or not," Takamichi interjected. "I've observed their progress since the festival. I think they will surprise you."

"With all due respect sensei," she replied, "I can't afford to hope to be surprised."

"Toko-san," the headmaster said. "Take whatever steps you think necessary, hm, but Negi-sensei's students will remain on patrol."

"You're good!" Chisame said as a dejected boy stormed out of the arcade. "He barely had time to warm the seat."

"He was better than I thought," Chachamaru replied. "He lasted 5.2 minutes. Only 16 minutes and 57 seconds more and he would have matched your best time."

"Did Hakase-san program you for sarcasm?" Chisame asked.

"No," Chachamaru answered. "I can discuss it with her if you think it worth while."

"Never mind," Chisame replied. She looked down and noticed the robot girl's hands. "What happened to your hands?"

"Hakase-san is testing a new plastic," she said as she flexed her fingers. "It's supposed to be more like skin."

"Why didn't they give you finger nails?"

"Finger nails?" Chachamaru repeated.

"There's a nail salon just down the street," Chisame told her. "Why don't we take a look after we finish here?"

After the meeting, Takamichi stopped to speak with Shizuna Minamoto.

"So what was decided?" Shizuna asked.

"Team Negi remains on patrol," Takamichi told her. "But otherwise, Toko-san should take whatever steps she thinks necessary."

"What do you think Takamichi?"

"If it wasn't for her siding with Chao last year, no one would doubt Mana-san," Takamichi replied as he got out a pack of cigarettes. "Personally, I believe her."

As he put the cigarette into his mouth, Shizuna grabbed it and said "No you don't." She threw the cigarette into the waste basket. "Pollute someone else's air."

Takamichi shook his head, but he put the pack away.

"Did he discuss Markham-sensei?" she asked.

"No," Takamichi replied. "Should he have?"

"You know it was recommended that his class go to California?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "And I have to admire the way he got them to agree so enthusiastically."

"I shouldn't be telling you this but," Shizuna hesitated a moment, "the change was at the request of the Kansai Magic Association."

"Why would Eishun-san request that?" Takamichi wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Shizuna answered. "But I think they're expecting something to happen then."

"I wish headmaster-sensei would tell him what's going on," Takamichi said. "Markham-sensei already realizes things aren't normal. He's going to figure it out on his own soon."

"Maybe that's what the headmaster is waiting for," Shizuna responded.

"So who is going to watch over the trip?" Takamichi asked.

"I am," she answered.

"You Shizuna?" Takamichi was surprised. "I'd have thought he'd send a magic teacher."

"The headmaster wanted someone who already knows the situation, besides, I'll have Goodman-san along," Shizuna replied. "He would have sent you except you'll be in Istanbul."

Chachamaru and Chisame walked out the nail salon. Chachamaru examined the brightly colored nails the manicurist applied to her fingers. "Thank you Hasegawa-san," she said. "But you shouldn't have paid for this."

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "Call it a thank you for running that annoying punk off earlier."

"Do you have any friends Hasegawa-san?" Chachamaru asked.

"Huh?" Chisame did a double take.

"There's so much I don't comprehend about people," the robot said. "I was wondering how friendship operated."

"Well, um, I er, ah," Chisame floundered for words.

"Oh my God. What do I do?" she thought. 'What do I say? This is too crazy. Damn it Negi, this is all your fault."

As Chisame was trying to form a coherent thought, she heard "That's her! That's the one from the arcade!" Chisame looked down the street to see the punk from the arcade and five of his friends heading towards her.

"Oh boy," she said, barely loud enough to be heard. "What do I do now?"

"Let me take care of this," Chachamaru said as she stepped forward. Chachamaru didn't have to run another query as the result set from the previous one was still in her memory. She immediately executed option three.

The boy threw a punch at her, but Chachamaru caught his fist with her left hand and held it fast. His expression turned from anger, to shock, to pain as she tightened her grip. Not wanting to damage her nails, Chachamaru lifted her right foot and placed it against the boy's stomach. She released his hand and pushed with her foot at the same time.

The boy sailed back about 3 meters and landed on the pavement. Chachamaru lowered her foot. Two of the other boys picked their friend up and they all started backing away. Chachamaru took one more step forward, and they broke and ran.

Chachamaru turned to a stunned Chisame. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Your respiration seems to be elevated."

"I'm, I'm fine," she managed to say.

"Come on Chisame, say something to her," the girl thought to herself. "She just saved your ass for goodness sake."

"I was going to go and look at new software at the compute store," Chisame said. "Would you like to come along?"

Chachamaru responded by doing something Chisame hadn't seen before. She smiled. And for the first time in a long time, Chisame smiled back.

By the time they reached lookout point, Phillip was scrapped, sore, and drenched in sweat. But as he looked down at Mahora, he had to agree that Kaede was right. "It is worth the effort," he told her. He saw the campuses of the many schools, the university research center, library island, and the great world tree. "We'd better head back or it will be dark soon."

"We'll take a different way back," Kaede told him. "Come this way."

As they walked, Phillip told her about he trip he had made to see a castle in Germany. "We started at the village and hiked for over two hours to get to it. We had to cross several streams, climb over fallen trees, and when we got to the top, we found there was a road that went straight to the castle."

"Our tour guide thought we'd want to take the scenic route," Phillip chuckled at the memory. "He couldn't understand why we were so mad."

Phillip stepped pass some bushes and saw a paved surface ahead. "Is that a road?" he asked.

Kaede still had her vapid look. She nodded her head. "And it goes straight into town?" he asked and again she nodded.

Phillip sighed and headed towards the road. "You know that there will be some kind of payback, right?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kaede asked.

"I was thinking of assigning you the New York Times crossword puzzle."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories. **

The alarm woke Phillip up. He stretched to turn it off and discovered the cost of spending the afternoon climbing mountains. He tried sitting up, but fell back on the bed. "Where is Sakurazaki-san now that I need her," he thought. He managed to sit up on the second attempt. "Piece of cake," he thought and then "Ow."

He stepped over to the dresser and lightly touched his mother's photograph. "Good morning Mom," he said.

"Good morning son," Betty Markham replied.

"You look like hell this morning," she observed. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Thanks Mom, you're looking good too," Phillip remarked. "In answer to your question, I went mountain climbing."

"Looks more like the mountain got dropped on you," she said. "What's that mark on your neck?"

"Just a bruise Mom," he answered. "Is that a new dress you're wearing?"

"Don't change the subject," she told him. "You didn't get that climbing mountains did you?"

"No, I got it Friday night," he replied.

Betty had both hands on her hips as she stared at him. "From that Katherine or whoever she is?"

"Yep," Phillip answered as he walked into the bathroom. "Excuse me, but I need to get ready."

"Don't you think that's a bit forward for a first date?" she asked.

"Come on Mom," Phillip said. "Weren't you saying you hoped I'd meet a girl here?"

Madoka stood at the train station wearing Misa's dress. "Why do I let them talk me into these things?" she wondered. She would have preferred wearing jeans and a shirt instead. The dress didn't fit her that well. Madoka shook her head. "Compared to Misa," she thought, "I look like a boy in this."

"Good morning Kugimiya-san," Phillip said.

"Good morning Mr. Markham," she replied. "No Miss today?"

"That's for the classroom," he told her. "That's a nice dress you're wearing."

"Oh you think so?" Madoka said. "I don't think it fits."

"No, you look great."

Madoka thanked him and then asked why he had on a suit and tie.

"Suits are mostly what I brought with me," Phillip answered. "I guess I need to do some clothes shopping too."

"I know a great place," Madoka said. "They rent formal wear, but they have a lot of casual stuff too."

"That sounds like our first stop," Phillip told her. "Where are your friends?"

"They had something else to do this morning," she said. "They might catch up to us later."

Negi was waiting for Anya to show up. With the new term starting and all, he hadn't had a chance to spend anytime with her. When she asked him to help her go shopping, he jumped at the opportunity. It was kind of funny he thought. He had changed so much in the last 18 months, but Anya still seemed the same.

"Hey Negi, are you spacing out over there?" Anya called.

"Hi Anya," Negi said. "Anya?"

"What's wrong Negi?" she asked.

"Did you borrow Yuna-san's hair gel?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, and she showed me how to order all kinds of stuff from the shopping channel too," she answered. "What do you think?"

"Be careful," Negi thought to himself. "Be very, very careful."

"Looks good Anya," he told her. "And the tattoo on your arm?"

"I think it looks pretty cool too," she said. "To bad it's only a temporary one."

"So where are we going to?" she asked.

"I thought we'd go to the Harajuku district," he answered. "It's pretty popular."

"Sounds like fun," she replied. "Do they have any places that do body piercing?"

Phillip walked out of the store with several bags. "They had a lot of nice things in there," he said. "How did you know about this place?"

"Well I, that is, you see," she started. "I, uh, helped Sakurako-san's date pick out a tuxedo for a dance last year."

"You're a real friend," Phillip told her. "Who helped your date pick out a tux?"

"No one," she replied. "I didn't have a date."

"If I'm not prying, why not?" he asked.

"Most of the boys around here are so immature," she answered. "I couldn't think of one I wanted to go with."

"But Chizuru-nechan," Kotaro argued, "I don't need new clothes."

"Yes you do Kotaro-kun," his self-appointed guardian replied. "You've grown so much this past year, none of your clothes fit. And Takahata-san doesn't have the time to take you shopping."

Kotaro had been upset when he learned he couldn't stay with Chizuru and Natsumi in the high school dorm. He didn't miss Ayaka though. But staying with Takahata-sensei was okay. At least he didn't treat Kotaro like a little kid.

"I don't need any help," he started to protest, but one glare from Chizuru was enough to stop him. "Okay, but no suits."

"Of course not," she assured him. "Although you did look so nice in that tuxedo at the dance last year."

"That's Madoka-san," she remarked. "And Markham-sensei too."

"Is that the creep that gave you detention?" Kotaro asked.

"Markham-sensei is my teacher," she reminded him. "He also took care of those boys who were bothering me the other day." Chizuru looked sternly at the boy. "Behave yourself."

Kotaro could have sworn he saw Chizuru outlined by a dark aura, but he blinked, and it was gone. "Okay nechan," he replied in a subdued voice.

"Mr. Markham, Modoka-san," she called out. "What a surprise to see you here."

After exchanging greeting, Chizuru introduced Kotaro. "He's Natsumi's little brother."

"It's very nice to meet you Kotaro-san," Phillip said as he held out his hand to the boy. Kotaro looked at the outstretched hand as disgustedly as if Phillip had offered him a flea collar. "Well," Phillip said as he dropped his hand.

"He's only an elementary student," Chizuru explained. "He doesn't know much English."

Madoka had been staring at Kotaro since he'd been introduced. "Have we met before?" she asked him.

"Oh boy," he thought. "What do I do now?"

"I hang out with Negi," he told her. "Hey, aren't you that girl who was in the dressing room with Negi?"

Madoka's face flushed at the memory. In English, she said, "Markham-sensei, I think the store you want is on the next street."

After the other two left, Chizuru turned to Kotaro. "What's this about a dressing room?" she asked.

Across the street, two well tanned girls wearing sailor suits were bent down behind a hedge. They had been following Madoka and Mr. Markham all morning.

"Are you sure about this?" Sakurako asked. "It doesn't feel right following them around."

"It's the only way," Misa told her.

Takamichi was staring at the rows upon rows of books in this section of the great library. He was always amazed by the sheer number of volumes the library held. It was rumored that every book ever written could be found on one of its many shelves.

"Impressive isn't it Takamichi?" he heard.

"Yes it is Albireo-san," he replied. "Or is it still Kunero Sanders?"

"That name was useful for the tournament," Albireo responded. "Especially since it was bandied about the internet so much."

"So how's your search going?"

"It progresses much as it has the last ten years," the librarian answered.

"You have some information for me?" Takamichi asked.

"Yes, but let's discus this in my office," Albireo said. He extended his right arm to one side, palm facing Takamichi. The long line of a scar was clearly visible. "It's this way."

Negi was standing next to the dressing room, waiting for Anya to finish. He had a pile of clothes she picked out, including a number of under garments, in his arms. He felt uncomfortable as several girls walked past and stared at him as if he was some kind of pervert.

As he began to fidget, the shop door opened and Asuna, Kanoka, and Setsuna entered the store. "Just great," Negi thought as he ducked down behind a clothing rack.

"Oh just look at these tops Sechan," Kanoka said.

"They're very nice Kono-chan," Setsuna replied.

"Asuna, where are you going?" Kanoka asked.

To Negi's horror she replied "I need to pick up more underwear. Several pairs of mine went missing last year."

Negi was looking for a place to crawl under when she heard Anya ask for the next dress. Reluctantly, he stood up and handed it to her through the curtain.

Asuna spotted him and walked over. "What are you doing here Negi?" she asked. She saw the clothing he was holding. "Don't tell me you're buying those for that perverted ermine?"

Negi blushed as he answered. "No Asuna, these are for Anya."

From inside of the dressing room, they heard Anya ask "Is that Kagurazaka-san?" Anya pulled back the curtain. She still held the dress in her hands and was wearing only her underwear. Negi turned the other direction.

"Polka dots?" Asuna asked.

"Better than bears," Anya answered.

"Anyway, I want to talk with you about what kind of partner you're being to Negi," she said.

"What kind of partner?" Asuna responded. The veins in her forehead began to bulge out. "Just what do you mean by that?"

Negi cleared his throat. "Girls, can we have this discussion somewhere else?" he asked. "And Anya, would you please put some more clothes on?"

"What are you so hung about?" she replied. "You've seen more that this plenty of times."

"He has?" Asuna asked.

"Not since Nekane stopped bathing us together," he said. "We were just kids then Asuna."

"You're still just kids," Asuna thought.

"Here then," Anya said while handing the dress to Negi. "Take those up to the counter while I get dressed."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories. **

Takamichi had never been in the librarian's office before. Not surprisingly, it had books everywhere: books on the shelves, books on the desk, and stacks of books on the floor. Of course it also had one interesting relic. Upon the desk rested a mummified hand holding a large, wax candle.

"A hand of glory?" Takamichi asked. "I thought those were illegal."

"They are," Albireo answered. "This is a museum piece. I had to borrow it because I'm translating a text that can only be read by the light of one."

"What is it you have to tell me?"

"Have you ever heard of the Cabal Magicus?" Albireo asked.

"No," Takamichi replied. "What is it?"

"It's a secretive mage organization," he replied. "It was founded shortly after the Second World War by Charles Stansfield Jones as an offshoot of his Universal Brotherhood movement. It was believed to have disbanded after his death 1950."

"Since we're talking about it, my guess is it didn't," Takamichi said.

Albireo nodded. "Jones had a number of followers that were true mages. They transferred to the new organization and severed all ties after Jones died. Over the past fifty-some-odd years, the focus of the organization changed from attaining enlightenment through magic to gaining power in the old country and this world."

"They were one of the behind the scenes players during the war we fought in," Albireo said.

"How did you find this out?" Takamichi asked.

"Evangeline told me," he answered.

"Evangeline?"

"She was hired by the Cabal to neutralize Nagi," Albireo told him. "Ironic that she fell in love with her target, isn't it?"

"Does the headmaster know this?"

"He's known for the past 12 years," Albireo assured him. "He contacted Nagi and I after Evangeline admitted it to him."

"So why are you telling me this now?" Takamichi asked.

"After the festival, I had the chance to scan Negi and his companions' memories of the events at Kyoto," Albireo told him. "This boy who called himself Fate Averruncus interested me. Enough so, that I've been investigating him these past months. I've discovered that he has links to the Cabal."

"And then," Albireo continued as he handed a photograph to Takamichi, "I've also noted his resemblance to someone we both know."

Takamichi looked down at a photograph of the Thousand Master and his companions. Standing in front of Nagi was a white-haired youth.

"I thought you should be aware of this," Albireo told him, "before you leave for Istanbul."

Four girls gathered around the café table as Negi went off in search of drinks.

"What do you mean what kind of partner I've been to Negi?" Asuna demanded.

"Just that," Anya replied as forcefully. "What do you think it means to be a partner?"

"All three of you made a probationary contract with Negi," Anya said. "Asuna-san, you helped him defeat a powerful enemy. Setsuna-san, together you rescued your Ojou-sama. Kanoka-san, you saved his life when he had been petrified."

"So what are you getting at?" Asuna asked.

"You're all willing to help Negi, even at risk to yourselves," she said. "But which of you is willing to give up everything you want to be his partner?"

"The probationary partnership isn't just for the Magister Magi," Anya continued. "The Ministra Magi finds out if she has what it takes to support her partner."

"Kanoka-san, how many spells do you know?"

"Spells?" Kanoka replied. "Five, no six."

"And how many spells does Yue-san know?" Anya asked.

Kanoka scratched her head. "Twelve I think."

"Why is it that a girl with a fraction of your potential, knows twice as many spells as you do?" Anya asked. "A real partner would work to develop herself fully for her partner's sake."

"Setsuna-san," Anya turned to the swordswoman. "I admire your devotion to both Kanoka and Negi, but a partner can't divide her loyalty. If you could save only Negi or Kanoka, who would you choose? And does your partner know too?"

Setsuna sat, unable to answer.

Anya looked at Asuna.

"Go ahead," Asuna said. "Tell me what a lousy partner I am. I yell at him all the time, I hit him for no good reason, and I treat him like a child."

"So why do you?" the other girl asked.

"Because," Asuna started to say. "Because . . .."

"Because why Asuna?" she asked herself. "Because you want to keep a distance between you? That you don't want to get close because you're afraid you'll lose Negi too?"

"I don't know," she lied.

As they headed back to the dormitories, Phillip decided it had been a profitable day. Both he and Madoka were carrying several bags apiece. "I really do appreciate your help," he said.

"That's quite alright sir," Madoka replied. "I wonder what happened to Misa and Sakurako though."

Water bubbled up through the pavement ahead, making a large puddle. "Must be a broken water main," Phillip said. "Why don't we cross the street?"

As they approached a convenience store, Phillip noticed a boy walk in. "That looks like one of the boys who were bothering Naba-san," he thought. "I wonder?"

He stopped near the entrance. "What kind of store is this?" he asked.

"This is a 24-hour market," Madoka told him.

Phillip peered in the glass front. "And what kind of things do they sell?"

"Oh, snacks, drinks, gum, newspapers," she replied. "Stuff like that."

They heard shouts from inside. The boy Phillip had seen enter, was running for the door, followed by a store clerk. He carried a carton of cigarettes under one arm. Phillip stuck out his foot as the boy ran past. He fell sprawling to the pavement; the cigarette carton skidded away from him. The boy got up and continued running. Phillip picked up the carton and handed it to the clerk.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Madoka asked after the clerk went back inside.

"Can you keep a secret," Phillip asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes," she replied, whispering back.

"Have you ever heard of Roswell New Mexico?" Phillip asked. "It's the place where the UFO was reported."

"Roswell?" Madoka repeated. "UFO?"

"My father was a little green man from outer space, whose space ship crashed?" Phillip confided in a low whisper. "I'm the result of a super secret government experiment."

"Space ship? Government experiment?" Madoka's eyes narrowed and her voice rose. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"No," Phillip replied and then grinned at her. They both burst out laughing.

Misa and Sakurako stood watching on the opposite side of the street. Phillip and Madoka were standing in front of the convenience store, laughing their heads off. Neither noticed the white panel truck drive by, until it sent a sheet of water over them.

As Misa tried to clear the water from her mouth, Sakurako said "Look at that." Misa looked up to see her roommate kiss Phillip on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Phillip asked.

"Every good deed should be rewarded," Madoka replied.

As they continued down the street, Phillip wondered why he hadn't known any girls like her when he was a Boy Scout.

Albuquerque

Sunday mornings at the McDowell house never varied. Guadalupe McDowell got up at 5 AM to fix breakfast. By the time Dr. McDowell brought in the newspaper, the table was laden with food. The doctor kissed his wife and they sat down.

James took a sip of coffee and grimaced. "Too strong?" his wife asked.

He set down his cup. "Let's just say that Phillip would like it."

"How is Phillip doing?" she asked. "Are those little Japanese girls running him ragged like the students at the pueblo did?"

"Not yet, but he thinks they show promise," James replied. "Pass the tortillas please."

"So has he met a girl yet?"

James helped himself to the tortillas. "He did mention something about a date on Friday."

"Good," Guadalupe replied. "He needs a nice, stable relationship."

As James was about to take his first bite, the phone rang. "Don't they know it's Sunday?" he said as he got up to answer.

"Dr. McDowell here," he said. "Hello Sherriff Whitehorse. What can I do for you?"

James McDowell was the head of the university forensics department. Although he was a professor, that didn't stop local law enforcement from calling him at all hours of the day or night.

"Well, that's very interesting Sheriff, but what has that got to do with," Guadalupe McDowell heard her husband say. "I realize the coroner doesn't investigate this type of thing, but surely . . .."

Guadalupe had heard many conversations like this before. No matter what argument he used, James always wound up going out to help. It was wonder that they had any children, let alone were able to raise two such fine girls.

"Wait a minute," the doctor said. "Isn't he the one who said aliens were abducting his livestock for experiments?"

"Maybe I can have Papi give me a lift to mass this morning?" she thought.

She sighed as her husband said, "Very well, I can be there in a couple hours."

James turned to explain to her, but Guadalupe cut him off. "I'll pack your lunch while you get ready." she said. "You eat too much junk food when you go out to the field."

Mahora

Madoka had changed out of the dress and was sitting down at her computer. She was searching for a copy of 'American Pie' to download when she heard the door open. Madoka had been going to ask Misa where she'd been all day, but stopped when she saw her friend.

Misa was still wet from her drenching. Her top to her uniform had turned transparent. Her hair was plastered to her skin, and had little flecks of mud in it. He shoes squished as she walked, and left a trail of water on the carpet. Misa walked directly to the bathroom, without saying a word.

Madoka turned back to her computer when she heard the shower start. She decided that whatever had happened could definitely wait till later.

Mariposa Pueblo

Dr. McDowell was perplexed by what he found. Five sheep lay scattered across the ground. They appeared to have been gored by a large horn, and then their limbs broken off. Whatever had killed them, had wanted their marrow, not flesh.

"What do you think Doctor?" Sherriff Whitehorse asked. "Could it have been a cougar?"

"No, a cougar wouldn't have left that large of a wound," he answered. "And whatever severed the limbs didn't bite them off."

James bent down to take a closer look. "It seems they'd been chewed off by an animal with flat teeth, like a deer or antelope."

"You think an antelope did this?" the Sherriff asked.

"No, I don't." The doctor thought for a moment. "When can the carcasses be transported? I need to examine them in a lab."

"I can have them there tomorrow morning," he answered.

"Good," James said. "Let's go talk to the owner."

Mahora

For the first time this term, Sakurako was glad she was sharing a room with Ayaka rather than with her friends. Madoka and Misa had been yelling at each other for the past hour. Sakurako could still hear them from her room. She understood why Madoka was upset, but her reaction still caught Sakurako by surprise. Of course, Misa's reaction did too. She didn't understand what the big deal between them was.

Sakurako wanted to go over and apologize, but she was feeling decidedly the coward right now. Besides, she couldn't think of what to say. It was funny, she thought, that someone who talked all the time became tongue-tied when she wanted to say something important. That's what made her want to write songs in the first place. Only in her lyrics could she find the way to say what she felt.

In fact, she had come up with a tune this week, but hadn't considered the lyrics. She only knew that it would have something to do with storms. She hummed the tune once and then again. As she repeated it, she started writing 'Why can't I tell you just how I feel? Don't you deserve to know the truth? This daily deception has grown too unreal . . ..'

**AN: Charles Stansfield Jones is a hostorical person and an associate of Aleister Crowley. Likewise the Universal Brotherhood is a real organization that Jones had been a member of. If whats-his-name can use Opus Dei in a fictional work, I figure I can get away with it too.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories.**

That Zazie Rainyday would join Team Negi was a foregone conclusion once it was learned she had dragon blood. If nothing else, Evangeline wanted to keep a closer eye on the young acrobat. She began training with them that afternoon at Evangeline's resort, battling alongside Negi and Yue during a three-on-three session.

Yue was please to see her magic had developed to a point were she could fend off Evangeline's murderous doll, Chachazero, but it took all of her energies to do it. Yue still wasn't able to help Negi in his battle.

Zazie was likewise frustrated fighting Chachamaru. The robot was just as fast as she, and, unlike a human, could take her strongest kicks and punches without flinching. Further, Chachamaru kept a perfect log of Zazie's moves. She quickly discovered that Chachamaru couldn't be fooled by the same trick twice. After the first 5 minutes, it was all Zazie could do to keep out of her opponent's reach.

Zazie was beginning to tire, something else Chachamaru didn't worry about. She attempted a side kick that the robot easily blocked. But then, Chachamaru looked down at her hand. Zazie took advantage of the distraction and vaulted over her.

"You've done well so far Boya," Evangeline thought. "But this is where it ends."

"Lic lac," she intoned, but never finished as Zazie's foot hit her square in the face.

"Lightning Axe!" Negi incanted.

The spell struck Evangeline before she could recover from the kick. She saw the brilliant flash of light, and then, felt nothing further until she saw the faces of the others hovering over her. A slight smell of ozone was in the air.

"Master," Negi said though she could barely hear it over the ringing in her ears. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Evangeline asked. Her skin tingled. She tried to sit up, but could barely move. Chachamaru had to help her. "What happened?"

"Zazie-san managed to distract you long enough for me to complete my spell," Negi told her.

"Zazie?" Evangeline said. "Chachamaru, weren't you dealing with her?"

"I broke a nail Mistress," Chachamaru replied while holding out her hand. "They were guaranteed for 90 days."

"You," Evangeline said. They watched as her face turned from pink, to red, to maroon. "You broke a what?"

"You let her kick me in the face because you broke a fake finger nail?" Evangeline screamed. "Damn it Chachamaru!"

Evangeline stood on her feet with a slight wobble. "We're done for today," she shouted as she walked to the main building.

"She looked really mad," Kazumi said. "Will you be okay Chachamaru?"

"I don't know," the robot replied. "I better attend to her."

"Let me take care of it this time," Chachazero told her. "You better check if Hakase-san has a stock of spare parts."

As Chachazero passed by Yue, she stopped. "You're getting better girlie," she said. "Keep it up."

The headmaster had reviewed the folders of the latest batch of potential husbands for his granddaughter. Each batch was getting progressively smaller than the previous one. He wondered if there was a man in Japan she would ever be interested in. Konoemon didn't remember her mother being so picky. "Her grandmother certainly wasn't," he though as he smiled.

If anything, he had been the reluctant one. As a student, he had a crush on one of the girls in the middle school. He had been so sure that she was the only one for him. When she died, he felt as if a part of him had died as well. He had come to love his wife, and treasured the memories he had of her. Yet, sometimes, he still wondered what might have been.

He finished ordering the stack of folders, with the most likely ones on top, when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter," he said.

The chief of security walked in. She was carrying two more folders. "I have the files you requested sir," Toko said while holding them out to him.

"These are the two young men Konoka was with Friday night?" he asked while taking them.

"Yes sir," she answered. "They seem harmless enough."

He opened the first folder. "Hm, Kimiaki Shirai, age 24," he read aloud. "Failed university entrance exam twice, ah, graduated this year with a degree in software engineering." He set the folder aside and opened the next.

"Masayuki Haitani, age 25," he said.

"Headmaster-sensei, we have a meeting," Toko reminded him.

"Indeed we do Toko-san." he said as he stood up. "I might as well read this one on the way."

Thirty minutes later, Phillip had arrived at the headmaster's office. He was about to knock on the door when he heard "He's not in right now Markham-sensei." Shizuna Minamoto had walked in behind him. She was carrying a large, cardboard box. "He's meeting with the Rules and Policies committee."

"May I help you with anything?" she asked.

"He wanted to review my proposed reading list," Phillip said while holding up a piece of paper. "And I had a few things I wanted to discuss."

"How long will he be?" Phillip asked.

"That's hard to say," Shizuna replied. "Last month's meeting took all evening."

"I'll just leave my list on his desk then," Phillip said.

"I'd like to ask a favor," Shizuna said. "I have invitations to send out tonight. The folders with the invitees' information are on the headmaster's desk. Would you carry them out to my car for me?"

"I'd be happy to," Phillip replied.

Phillip walked into the office. He dropped his list on the desk and started to pick up the stack of folders. He noticed one folder off to the side, so he put it on the top of the stack. Hefting the folders, he walked back to where Shizuna waited. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"I hope Chachamaru will be alright," Negi thought as he floated in the water. He still didn't like baths, but as he discovered during training with Kaede, that soaking afterwards helped him to relax.

Overall, Negi was pleased with how training went. Nodoka managed to summon a wind barrier. It only lasted 3 seconds, but still, it was impressive. Zazie had summoned a flame by the end of the day. Even Konoka seemed more focused. "Wonder what happened to get her going?" Negi thought. If only Asuna had been there, it would have been perfect.

Negi heard the door open and close. "Is that you Takamichi?" he asked. He heard the clatter of items dropped to the floor. Quickly, he stood up and turned towards the sound. Mei Sakura stood in front of him, an overturned bowl at her feet. "What are you doing here Sakura-san?"

Mei's face was a brilliant red color. "Sensei, your t-t-towel," she stuttered.

"Oh no," Negi thought as he climbed out of the bath and ran over to where his towel was. Hastily, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He turned again to the still blushing Mei. "What's this all about?"

"Some of my friends and I have been using the bath here," she answered. "We didn't know the building was occupied yet."

"You have friends coming over?" Negi said. "I'm expecting some teachers any minute."

They both heard sounds coming from the changing rooms. "I've got to hide." they said in unison. Mei grabbed Negi's hand and led him behind a decorative rock. They both ducked down as the door opened.

"Negi," Takamichi called out. "Are you here?"

"Where are you Negi-san?" Phillip asked.

"I don't see him," Takamichi said.

"Well somebody left their soap and sponges," Phillip noted the bowl. "Look there."

"What do we do sensei?" Mei whispered.

"We wait," Negi whispered back. "When we hear them splashing, run for the door."

"Now!" Negi said.

Just as they were about to reach the door, it opened. Takane Goodman walked in to the bath.

"Onesan," Mei cried.

"Oh Mei, I'm so glad I found you," Takane said. She noticed Negi right behind her kohai. "Negi-sensei?"

"Miss Goodman?" Phillip said.

Takane looked at the two teachers in the water. "Markham-sensei? Takahata-sensei?"

"Good evening Goodman-san, Sakura-san," Takamichi replied.

An awkward silence enveloped the bath as the five people stood and stared at each other. "Now that the introductions are over," Phillip finally said, "does anyone want to order pizza?"

Mei Sakura lay in her bed, unable to go to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Negi standing in the bath. She could clearly see the highlights in his hair sparkle in the sun. And his lips seemed so soft. She just wanted to . . .. Her eyes snapped open. "Arrg," she snarled through clenched teeth.

Mei flipped on to her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head, as if to shut the image out. She still saw him. The water glistened on his chest, his stomach, down to his . . .. Mei threw the pillow to the side and flung the covers off.

She walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light. No sense in waking her roommate she thought. She unfolded the step stool and sat down. Mei had thought Negi was cute, ever since last year's festival. Of course, most of the girls in the school thought he was cute too. It might be his eyes she thought. They were so expressive, so . . .. Mei slapped her hands on the counter. "Come on Mei, this isn't helping," she chided herself.

As quietly as she could, Mei went to her desk and took out her cards. She brought them back to the kitchen. After removing the major arcana cards, she shuffled the deck for a game of solitaire. The first card she placed was the Queen of Wands. While she set out the remaining cards, Mei wondered if her step-sister ever had any problems with boys. Considering how smart and self-confident Naru was, Mei figured she didn't. "I wish I was that lucky," she thought as she placed the last card. Mei looked down to see she had all wands face up. From left to right she had the Queen, Ace, Page, Five, Nine, Seven and Three. Mei stared at the cards. She knew it meant something, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what her question had been.

Negi too was having a rough night. In his dream, he watched as Zazie unbuttoned her blouse. "No need to avert your gaze," she said. "Besides it defeats the purpose if you don't watch."

Negi saw her shirt fall to the floor. She walked towards him, smiling. But the smile seemed like that of a predator. Her eyes had changed into the cat-like slits. "Sensei your towel," he heard. Negi was again in the bath, and Mei stood behind him. Her heard the water splash and Zazie was next to him.

Negi's chest felt constricted. He had difficulty breathing. Zazie reached out with her hand and grasped, as Sakurazaki-san called them, his delicates. He felt a strange warmth at her touch. It spread up to his belly. "I don't mind making a pactio with you," she said. "You are a handsome young man."

Negi woke with a start. He was on his bed, alone. His heart was racing and his breath was ragged. He lay in the darkness and tried to make sense of his dream. During the 18 months he had been at Mahora, he had seen most of his students naked or nearly so. He had never thought of them as other than students and friends. He was confused by this sudden change.

At the moment, Negi wished he had someone to talk to. Not any of the girls of course. Heavens no. He considered the few male friends he had. Kotaro didn't know any more about girls than he did. Takamichi was taking off for his trip in a few hours. Chamo-kun was, well, an ermine. And Negi didn't trust leaving himself open to Chamo tender mercies in such matters. He even thought about the headmaster.

He imagined the conversation they would have. Negi would tell him about the dream. The headmaster would look gravely at Negi. "Hm, it seems you are turning into a pervert Negi-sensei. We'll have to let you go since we can be sure you won't try something ecchi with your students." He would then look disappointed. "Sorry you won't be a Magister Magi after all."

Negi turned on his side and curled up against his pillow. The sweat from his body made his pajamas feel damp. He shivered and pulled the blanket tighter. As he finally drifted off to sleep, his last thought was "I wish my father was here."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know this is in the humor category, but I'm not enough of a writer to make this funny. Besides, I think Sayo deserves more dignity than that. This is my attempt to explain what happend to Sayo when she died. Another story with the same theme is 'The Price of Truth'. You'll have to search down in the lists to find it, but I found it worth it. As always, I do not own "Negima" but I enjoy the stories.**

It was still dark outside, but Sayo detected the first hint of light in the overcast sky. Asakura was busy putting the finishing touches on her story for the school newspaper. Watching over Kuzumi-chan's shoulder got boring after awhile, so Sayo took up her old post outside of the all-night convenience store. The light spilling thru the plate glass window was oddly comforting to her, as were the conversations of occasional passersby.

After 60 years of being a ghost, Sayo was glad to have found a friend like Kazumi-chan, and Mrs. Markham gave her someone else she could talk to. But as time went on, Sayo realized that even friendship wasn't quite enough. After experiencing the sensations of touch again, thanks to Negi-sensei, Sayo concluded that her existence still left much to be desired.

"My life is so dead!" she yelled and then groaned over her choice of words. But it was true none the less. No matter what she managed to accomplish as a ghost, it was just the merest sliver of what the living did everyday, and what they took so for granted. She couldn't even recall memories of her life like they did.

A few minutes more and the day would start just as it had the first day she arrived at Mahora. Although she decried her poor memory a moment ago, she recalled a morning just like this. It brought a smile to her lips. In the distance, Sayo heard a dog howl. It caused her to shiver although she didn't know why.

In a forgotten corner of the campus was an overgrown garden. A stand of oleanders grew next to a brick wall. Their tops waved in a slight breeze. The stalks grew so close to one another that the ground underneath was covered with a permanent shadow. From the darkness, a pair of yellow eyes gleamed brightly.

"I think that sums up my concerns sir," Phillip told the headmaster.

"Ho humm," the headmaster replied as he sat back into his chair. He was still uncertain as to how much he should tell Markham at this time. He knew this conversation would happen. It always did, but he was surprised by how quickly it occurred. Most non-magic teachers waited a month or even two before they felt the need to talk with him. Konoemon prepared to cast a memory erasing spell if it was needed.

"You are a special person Markham-sensei," he replied. "For you can perceive spirits like Aisaka-san."

The headmaster paused for a moment to gauge Markham's reaction. He sat attentive, but his posture showed he was still guarded. "Would it surprise you to find out that the world contains many other people who are just as special?"

"I suppose it shouldn't," Phillip replied, "but yes, it does."

"Over 800,000 people live and work within the campuses here. The metropolitan area has a population of nearly 2 million," the headmaster continued. "Even if only one-half of one percent of them could were 'special', that would be 10,000 people."

"At Mahora, we have attracted an ever larger portion," Konoemon said, "perhaps as much as twice the normal."

"What exactly do you mean by 'special'?" Phillip asked.

"It has been suggested that we only utilize 10 to 15 of our brains Markham-sensei," the headmaster replied. "Yet with that we have been able to fly higher than the birds, to explore the deepest parts of the ocean, to split the atom, and to walk upon another world.

What wonders could we do if we used just another 1 to 2?"

"Our engineering department created Chachamaru, a machine that mimics her fellow students so well, it is easy to forget she is a robot. There are other examples I could give you, but I think you understand," he said.

"So do I have a class full of 'special' students?" Phillip asked.

"No Markham-sensei, we aren't a Hogwarts, if I can borrow from Mrs. Rowling," the headmaster told him. "But you do have several students who are. And it is our duty not to segregate them from others, but to educate them."

"Karakuri-san is a robot and Aisaka-san is a ghost, but both are students" the headmaster stated. "Would you deny them the same concern you've shown to Kagurazaka-san?"

Phillip didn't have to struggle with what the headmaster had said, considering his own past. It was what the old man had left unsaid that bothered him. "What are you holding back from me?" he thought.

At the same time, the headmaster silently began the incantation, "Ancient beings . . .."

"Alright headmaster-sensei," Phillip finally said. "I won't pretend that I'm satisfied by your answer, but I do agree about my responsibilities to my students."

Konoemon stopped the incantation. "Excellent Markham-sensei," he replied. "Perhaps in the very near future, I can give you a more satisfactory answer."

"Since we have been talking about Aisaka-san," the headmaster said, "I was wondering if I could request a favor of you?"

After Phillip had left, the headmaster breathed a sigh of relief. The first move was made, and it had gone as he had hoped. He had placed both Markham and Sayo-chan at risk, but everyone was at risk now. Certain decisions had to be made, chances taken, or all could be lost. Still . . .. The headmaster picked up the phone and dialed security.

"Hello Toko-san?" he asked. "Who is on patrol tonight?"

"Good," he replied to the information. "We need to make a slight change to her route. Please stop by in an hour to discuss this."

"Hm, one more thing, I seem to be missing one of the folders you brought over yesterday," he said. "Did you pick it up? No? We'll need to track it down, ho humm."

"What is it you needed to talk to me about Mr. Markham?" Asakura asked.

"I'd like you to introduce me to your friend Miss Aisaka," Phillip answered. "Is she here?"

Kazumi and Sayo looked at each other and then turned back to Phillip. "She's right next to me," Asakura replied.

Sayo Aisaka materialized in front of Phillip. He saw a misty form that resembled the girl from his class list. She bowed. "How may I be of service Markham-sensei?"

Phillip looked at the ghost and again wondered what the headmaster hadn't told him. "Can you take me to your sister's garden?"

Finding the garden took longer than either expected. In fact, Sayo had passed by it several times while looking. The garden was tucked between two walls were the old St. Ursula's dormitory meet the chapel. A wrought iron fence enclosed the garden. Several of the uprights were partially detached from the upper crossbars, and the gate hung only by the top hinge. The ground was overgrown by weeds and a tall stand of oleanders grew against the south wall.

"Is this it?" Phillip asked.

"I think so," Sayo answered. "It doesn't look like I remembered."

The sky had been overcast all day. As Phillip moved the gate aside enough to squeeze past, he felt the first, fat drop of rain. Sayo squeezed thru behind him. Phillip looked back at her. "Hee, hee, old habit," she replied to his unvoiced question.

The oleanders stood 3 meters high. Sayo approached them. Her face was screwed up in concentration. There was something she should remember about them. It was maddening not to be able to recall.

Sayo saw the drop of rain fall. It was a storm she recalled. She had gone to the garden to cover Tsuwabuki's flowers against the storm. Sayo remembered the oleanders had been there then. In fact, the last thing she recalled was seeing a pair of yellow eyes peering from underneath them. Just like now!

Phillip heard Sayo's scream. He whirled to see her speeding towards him, a black, dog-like creature bounding after her. Sayo passed through Phillip. He felt a momentary chill, and then the dog was upon him.

The creature's paws struck him in the chest and knocked Phillip to the ground. He managed to get his arm up so that its mouth fastened on that rather than his throat. Teeth tore fabric and flesh. Phillip screamed in pain, and tried to force his arm back further in the creature's mouth.

Sayo had been trying to exit through the gate. She turned when she heard Phillip's cries. Forgetting her fear for the moment, Sayo looked around for something to throw. Her eyes landed on a semi-detached upright. She concentrated on the bar and it began to move. With a snap, it broke loose from the fence and sailed across the ground. It struck the dog between the eyes and fell to the side.

The black dog released Phillip's arm. A thick, green liquid oozed from the cut on its forehead. The creature advanced slowly on Sayo, voicing a menacing growl. The girl stood transfixed by its gaze. Memories of that day came flooding back to her. She could feel the rain, see the eyes, and she remembered how its teeth felt as they ripped her throat out. Suddenly, the dog let out a howl of pain. Sayo looked up to see Phillip clutching the fence upright with his left hand, and driving it into the creature's back.

With that, Phillip slumped to the ground. The last thing he remembered was hearing somebody shout "Zanganken!"

Phillip awoke in the campus infirmary. "Good evening Mr. Markham," the doctor said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like bloody hell," Phillip answered. He looked down at his right arm. It was splinted and covered in bandages. "How's my arm?"

"Once we washed the blood off, we found most of the damage was superficial," the doctor replied. "We've given you some antibiotics to fight infection, and you should have full use of it in a few days. The dog wasn't rabid, so you won't need the rabies vaccinations."

"So how did I get here?" Phillip asked.

"A student found you near the old high school dormitory and called for help." the doctor replied. "You were brought here immediately."

The doctor handed Phillip a pill and cup of water. "This is a sedative, Markham-sensei," he told him. "What you need most now is a good night's sleep."

Phillip swallowed the pill. "Who was the student who found me?"

"I think she is one of your students." the doctor answered. "Sakurazaki-san."

Phillip noticed a long, white feather on the side table. He picked it up to take a closer look. It reminded him of one of the eagle feathers from his fan.

"You had that clutched in your hand when they brought you in," the doctor told him. "Where did you get it from?"

"I have no idea," Phillip answered.

"I'm very sorry sir," Shizuna apologized to the headmaster. "The invitations went out last night. I could contact the young man and explain a mistake was made."

"That won't be necessary Shizuna-kun," the headmaster replied. "We can deal with it if the young man responds."

The door to the office slammed open and Evangeline stormed in. Chachamaru followed in her wake. As if on cue, a crack of thunder sounded as Evangeline glowered at the headmaster.

"Is this our game night?" he asked. He could see the throbbing spot on her forehead. "It must have slipped my mind completely."

"What were you thinking old man?" she shouted. "Did that feeble brain of yours finally break under the strain?"

"Shizuna-kun, you may leave us," the headmaster said. "Karakuri-san, would you please fix us some tea? You know where the things are?"

Chachamaru bowed and followed Shizuna out of the office, closing the door behind her. "Have a seat Eva-san," the headmaster offered.

Evangeline remained standing. "Why did you send him out against a barghest?" she demanded to know.

"What concern is it of yours?" he countered. "How I use my teachers is my responsibility."

Evangeline looked daggers at the old man. "Markham's continued good health impacts my pupil does it not?" she said. "And Negi's good health is needed so I can break this curse I'm under."

"Ah, I see," the headmaster replied. Privately, he was elated with Evangeline's response. Vampire she may be, but Eva-san had an uncanny knack to read people upon first meeting. That she cared anything for the teacher indicated that he may be the person Konoemon needed.

"I still possess all of my faculties," he assured her. "I have reason to believe that the Cabal, your former employer, plans to move against Mahora within the year. I've sent Takahata-sensei and others into the field to ascertain their plans. Markham-sensei may possess the key we need to defeat their scheme."

"May, old man?" Evangeline retorted. "That's a slender thread to hang our lives on."

"Indeed," he answered. "And I intend to test that thread before I trust all of our weight to it."

Phillip awoke in the infirmary. It was still dark, and he could hear the patter of rain drops against the roof. His right arm itched underneath the bandages. He was going to turn onto his side when he saw Sayo Aisaka curled up against him. Her eyes were open and staring into his face. "Did you have a good rest sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you," she said. "I thought I would wait for you to wake up."

"I should be thanking you," he said. "If you hadn't gotten that thing off me, I don't think either of us would be here."

"But you killed it," she told him. Sayo seemed to beam with pleasure. "And I can remember now."

"Hm?" Phillip replied.

"I've had a problem remembering from when I was alive," she explained. "I could recall only bits and pieces. But now, I can remember my father, my mother, my sisters, all kinds of things."

She smiled at Phillip. "I can never repay you for this."

"You don't have to Aisaka-san," Phillip told her. His thoughts turned back to another little girl from Kosovo. Phillip couldn't help her, but he swore he would always try to help a child in need. "I'm only too glad to have helped," he said, and then yawned.

"Why don't you try to get back to sleep sensei?" Sayo asked. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Not at all," he replied. "I'll warn though, I snore."

Sayo chuckled in response. "I already know that sensei."

As Sayo watched Phillip sleep, she was overjoyed with her rediscovered memories. In particular, she recalled an address. The address her sister, Tsuwabuki, moved to after she graduated from Mahora. She would ask Kazumi-chan to check it out for her tomorrow. Things were definitely looking up for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ah, plot complication ahead. No, this isn't a Kono/Setsu piece in disguise. One of the joys of being an author is seeing a story take on a life of its own. One of the frustrations is realizing that the characters aren't always inclined to follow your plans. C'est la Vie. As always, I don't own Negima or its characters.**

Istanbul Turkey

The flight from Tokyo to Istanbul had taken more than half a day, but Takamichi stepped off the plane feeling refreshed. In fact, his only complaint was that middle school teachers didn't rate first class. At 188 centimeters, Takamichi could have used some more leg room.

A mere 90 minutes later, Takamichi had collected his luggage, cleared customs and was scanning the lobby for the person who was suppose to meet him. A man in a chauffeur's uniform stood holding a sign with Japanese characters on it. The sign read 'Takahata Takamichi.' The man was of average height, some 15 centimeters shorter than Takamichi, and slender. Takamichi guessed he was a Turkish national. He walked over.

"Takahata-san?" the man in uniform asked in passable Japanese.

"Yes," he replied.

"Welcome to Istanbul. Sheik Nasir sent me," he said while extending his hand. "Let me take your luggage sir."

"And you are?" Takamichi asked.

"Yusuf Ibrahim Bekir," he answered. "Please follow me."

They stepped out of the air conditioned lobby and Takamichi was instantly assaulted by the humidity. "We're parked over here," Yusuf said, indicating a white limousine with windows tinted so dark as to be nearly black.

Takamichi gave a low whistle. "That's hardly inconspicuous," he said.

"You are an honored guest Takahata-san," the chauffeur said. "The Sheik prides himself on his hospitality."

Yusuf smoothly glided the car into traffic. "I'll take you to your hotel now, sir," he said. "The Sheik will see you in the morning."

Mahora

Evangeline sat opposite the board from the headmaster. She rubbed the stone between her thumb and index finger. "You're being incredibly reckless old man," she taunted as she placed her stone in position.

"Distracted she may be," the headmaster thought, "but she still has me boxed in." Aloud he said, "I believe you called it overly cautious before." He studied the board intently for any possible opening.

"I wasn't referring to the game," she replied.

The worst of the storm had passed, but rain was still falling outside. The two continued their weekly game of Go as Chachamaru watched, ready to serve tea as required. After her initial outburst, Evangeline had been unnaturally calm, bordering on subdued the headmaster thought.

"Ho humm, I suppose you could do better?" the headmaster asked.

"In my sleep," she retorted.

"Ah, so how about we trade places for the day?" he suggested. "I'll stay home and play with dolls and you can be in charge."

Evangeline's face took on a wary expression. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Or are they spiking your morning ensure?"

"I'm quite serious," he said, placing the next stone down. "I cast a simple transference spell that lasts for 24 hours. You'll be me and I'll be you for the next day."

Evangeline was stunned by the offer. This could be her best chance to get out this place, even if only for a day. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," he replied. "So, are you interested, hm?"

Evangeline agreed. The headmaster started reciting the transference spell. Evangeline realized that this was no spur of the moment offer. To be able to recite it now meant he had prepared it earlier in the day. "What is he up to?" Evangeline thought as the clock began to chime midnight. By the time the last chime sounded, Evangeline was staring across the board at her face. Her face broke out into a grin.

"What's so funny old man?" she asked.

She watched as her hand picked up a stone and placed it on the board. The grin grew wider. "It's your move."

Mana Tatsumiya was finishing her rounds. She walked between two buildings and wound up in the square fronting the administration building. The rain has stopped scarcely 15 minutes earlier, and a wind blew in from the lake. Mana clutched her cloak tighter against the cold.

Mana noted Evangeline and Chachamaru were leaving the administration building. She remembered that it was their normal game night, and thought nothing further of it. She heard a clattering sound from above and a roof tile fell to the ground not 2 meters in front of her. She stood motionless and sought to listen above the wind. If this was the intruder, she could try to get behind and surprise him. Straining, she heard the sound of a single action bolt slide home.

Quickly, Mana drew her pistol, aimed and fired a warning shot over Evangeline and Chachamaru's heads. She lowered her gun as the two girls turned and saw her. Chachamaru pushed Evangeline to the ground as a second shot rang out.

Without further thought, Mana raced back between the buildings. She ran up one wall and pushed off. Ricocheting between the walls, she gained the roof top. She scanned the surrounding area, but didn't see any sign of the sniper. The few people remaining late began spilling out of the nearby buildings. Mana ignored them and searched the roof.

She found the spot where the loose tile had been. Looking to the right, she located a spent shell casing. She bent over the casing and took out a pencil. She heard another person land on the roof. "Hello Kuzunoha-sensei," she said without looking up. "I hope you aren't wearing heels."

Toko Kuzunoha looked down at Mana. As the Chief of Operations, she was in charge of campus security. "There were two shots Tatsumiya-san."

"The first was mine," Mana replied as she fitted the point of the pencil into the casing. Lifting both up so the other woman could see them, she said "This is the second."

Sayo was still lying alongside Markham when she heard noises out in the corridor. She got up and drifted over and through the door. She saw several people in white uniforms push a gurney down the hall and through a set of double doors. She wheeled about as she heard "Evening Aisaka-san."

Sayo found Mana Tatsumiya watching her. The ghost floated backwards involuntarily. The corners of the mercenary's mouth lifted slightly at Sayo's reaction. "You have nothing further to fear from me," Mana said. "By the way, what brings you here?"

"I was checking on Markham-sensei," Sayo answered.

"I heard about your encounter from Setsuna-san," Mana remarked. "How is our teacher?"

"His arm is all bandaged up," the ghost replied. "But he seems okay otherwise. What's happening?"

"Somebody was attacked," Mana told her.

"Not by the," Sayo started to say. "Not by . . .."

"It wasn't the barghest if that's what you were wondering."

"Bar guest?" Sayo thought.

"A student was shot," Mana said.

Sayo's hands flew to her mouth. "What?" she asked. "Who?"

"Before I tell you," Mana looked straight in the other girl's eyes, "I need your word you won't tell anyone else."

Sayo nodded, unable to speak.

"It was Evangeline-san you saw them wheel in," Mana said.

Asuna was exhausted as she lay on her bed, but at the same time, unable to fall asleep. Of course, it was concern for over Takahata-sensei that kept her up she told herself. Never mind that she'd been having problems sleeping since the beginning of the term. "Just great," she thought as she pulled the pillow from underneath her head and set it alongside her. "I need to get up for my paper route in a few hours." She rolled on her side, fluffed the pillow up and draped an arm over it. "I'll probably get another week's detention for falling asleep."

She heard a soft knock on the door. So soft, that Asuna wasn't sure she had heard it. She was trying to decide if she should get up when she heard a second, louder knock. Asuna kicked her covers off and climbed down from the top bunk. She reached for the door handle and then stopped herself. "Who is it?" she asked.

From the other side of the door she heard "It's Setsuna. I need to speak with Konoka."

Asuna opened the door enough to see the raven-haired swordswoman standing in the hallway. She unfastened the latch and opened the door for her. Asuna switched on the light as Setsuna headed for the bed.

Gently, Setsuna shook the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Get up Kono-chan," she said. Getting no response, she shook more vigorously. "Ojou-sama, the headmaster has summoned us."

Kokoka's eyes opened. "What?" she said groggily. "Grandfather?"

Setsuna looked down at her friend. "Get dressed Ojou-sama," she told her. "We have been summoned."

"I'll get dressed too," Asuna said.

"Not this time Asuna-san," Setsuna replied. "Only the Ojou-sama and I are to go."

Konoka got out of the bed and started pulling off her pajamas. "What's going on Sechan?" she asked.

"Someone's been injured," she said.

"Not Takahata-sensei?" Asuna asked. "Or . . .?" she left the sentence uncompleted.

"Neither Takahata-sensei nor Negi-sensei are involved," Setsuna replied.

After the two girls left, Asuna switched off the light, climbed into bed, and curled up against her pillow. She was relieved that Takahata-sensei was okay. And the brat too. Asuna was surprised by the wetness as the tears started to roll down her face. She hugged the pillow closer as she tried to figure out why she was crying.

The two girls walked down the infirmary corridor. Konoka had a thousand questions racing around her head, but Setsuna didn't know anymore than she did. Toko Kuzunoha and Mana Tatsumiya were standing in the hallway.

The blonde Chief of Operations, second only to the headmaster, bowed in greeting. "Ojou-sama," she said. "Please enter." She opened the door for Konoka. The two friends walked into the room. They saw the headmaster sitting in a chair by a bed. Upon the bed lay Evangeline's unconscious body.

"Grandfather," Konoka started to say, but the old man motioned her to silence. They heard Toko-san instruct Mana not to let anyone enter without her orders, and then she closed and locked the door.

"Chachamaru," the headmaster said. "Execute anti-scrying program."

Konoka hadn't noticed the robot before. She was quietly standing to one side of the door. "Program complete," she said.

The headmaster nodded his head and Toko cleared her throat. "As you can see, we have a serious situation here Ojou-sama."

"I'll explain in a moment, but first, I must ask Setsuna a question," she said.

Setsuna was as mystified as her friend. "What question is that Kuzunoha-san?"

"You have been diligent in protecting Konoka-sama, but are you prepared to go further?" she asked. "Will you make a pactio with Konoka in order to protect her?"

A stunned silence filled the room. "A pactio?" Setsuna said. "But why?"

"It is necessary for Konoka to assume leadership of the Kanto Magic Association," Toko said without emotion. "She requires full time protection during this period."

Toko held up her hand to forestall the girls' questions. "I need your answer before I explain any further."

Setsuna's thoughts collided with one another. "Pactio, leadership, Konoka?" The moment seemed to stretch into hours. After making a provisional contract with Negi-sensei, Setsuna had thought about making a pactio with Konoka. She knew she would lay down her life to protect her friend, but Setsuna was frightened by the mere thought of kissing her, and closeness it implied.

In a shaky voice, Setsuna asked "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes," Toko replied.

Setsuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if readying herself to plunge into deep water. "I will do whatever is necessary to safeguard Ojou-sama's life," she told them. Her voice was confident, but she was trembling. She felt Konoka's hand slip into her's and squeeze it tightly.

"Only a provisional contract is needed," Toko said. "But we must proceed now."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Trying something different this time. I am italicizing passages that refer to the character's memories rather than current conversation or thoughts. Also, I am trying to show scene transitions a little better. My thanks to Eternal Longing for the suggestions. In the previous chapter, Evangeline and the headmaster switched bodies. The other characters see the headmaster's body, but it's Evangeline's thoughts inside. As always, I don't own Negima but I enjoy the stories.**

Mahora Infirmary

They stood in the infirmary room, next to the bed where Evangeline's body lay. The headmaster had drawn the circle needed for their provisional contract. All that remained was for Konoka and Setsuna to seal the pact.

Setsuna's stomach tightened itself into several knots. She would have rather faced a horde of demons or even a flight of dragons instead of this. It wasn't that Setsuna didn't want to kiss Konoka. In truth, she wanted to, desperately. How she would feel afterwards is what bothered her. Setsuna couldn't decide if it would be worse if she liked the kiss, or if she didn't.

Konoka saw how torn her friend was. She took hold of Setsuna's hands. "You don't have to do this Sechan," she said softly. "We'll find a different way."

"No," Setsuna replied. "I need to do this Konochan."

Without further words, Setsuna stepped closer and pressed her lips against Konoka's. Setsuna had pursed her lips together so hard, that Konoka felt as if she had a balloon pressed against her mouth.

Setsuna stood amazed. The earth hadn't moved beneath her feet. She felt no rapturous joy. Nor did the heavens condemn her and strike her down. Setsuna merely felt her friend hold her hands and maintain contact with her lips. Konoka didn't press in closer nor did she draw away. It was acceptance that Setsuna felt, acceptance and patience. Such as one shows to a friend. In that moment, it became crystal clear to Setsuna that what she truly desired was the other girl's friendship. Slowly, the tension went out of her lips as she responded to Konoka.

"It is done," they heard the headmaster's voice. With that, they broke contact. The circle faded. In the headmaster's hand was a pactio card. He held it out for Setsuna, who took it. The picture showed her wearing a samurai costume similar to the one she wore at Cinema Village. In her right hand, she held a nodachi. In her left hand was a glove. She seemed to be surrounded by falling cherry blossoms.

"Ojou-sama," Toko said, "I am sorry for the haste, but your safety is of the utmost importance right now."

"The reason you must take charge is that this," she indicated the headmaster, "is not your grandfather. Konoemon-sama is lying on the bed."

"What?" the two girls cried together.

It didn't take Konoka near as long as Toko had figured to understand what had happened. Privately, the Chief of Operations always considered Konoka too carefree and undisciplined to lead the association. Her only hope was that Konoka would be married to a wiser, more mature man who could take command. But naturally, not a husband selected for her by one of the various factions. That Konoka was treating the situation with the seriousness it demanded, was a good sign.

"How long will it take for grandfather to recover?" Konoka asked.

"The enchantments on the bullet were so powerful," Evangeline said, "that I would have died instantly had I been in my body."

"Your grandfather must have had some advance knowledge of what was going to happen," she continued. "He was wearing several protective talismans when he left the building. That will allow my body time to regenerate the damage."

"Chachamaru, how long do you calculate it will take for the regeneration to be complete?" Evangeline asked the robot.

"Based upon historical data," the robot said, "it should take 80 hours, 18 minutes and 24 seconds. 23 seconds . . .."

"Thank you Chachamaru-san," Konoka replied. "So, he is out until Friday at the earliest. What happens now?"

"We carry on as if nothing has changed," Toko said. "I can continue running the daily operations of the school."

"The association will be trickier," Toko thought aloud. "If we let it be known that the headmaster decided it was time that Konoka-sama had experience leading, that could buy us enough time. With Evangeline's cooperation," she looked over at the headmaster's body, "we should be able to pull this off with no one the wiser."

"Why do we need to keep this hidden?" Konoka asked.

"For two reasons Ojou-sama," Toko replied. "The first is we don't want whoever made the attempt to know that they missed their target. Whoever is behind this might be emboldened if they found out the headmaster is incapacitated."

"And the second?"

"The headmaster's insistence is the only reason you aren't married Ojou-sama," Toko replied. "Without him to prevent it, you would be forced to marry someone of a faction's choosing within the week. Am I correct in assuming that you'd wish to avoid that step for the time being?"

Konoka's face took on a slightly sick expression when Toko told her that. She nodded vigorously in assent.

"And what does Evangeline do during all of this?" Setsuna asked.

The headmaster's face smiled at them. "I show the old man's face around the campus, attend meetings, and keep his mouth shut," she replied. "It sure beats sitting in a dungeon."

"What do mean a dungeon?" Konoka asked, her confusion evident.

"Your grandfather has been shot by, we believe, a syndicate of mages known as the Cabal Magicus," Toko explained. "Evangeline was once in their employ. Her assistance is the only reason she hasn't been placed in custody."

"Employ?" Konoka repeated. "What where you hired to do?"

"Why to kill Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master," she replied.

* * *

Markham's Room 

Sayo sat on the edge of the hospital bed. If she could, she would have trembled. She had been frightened when the bar guest, or whatever Mana had called it, attacked them. She was truly terrified upon hearing that Evangeline had been shot. Even being dead offered no safety. She had been so happy over her newly returned memories. Now, all she wished for was to be held and told everything would be okay.

Sayo looked up as Betty Markham walked through the wall, into the room. The anxiety was evident on the other ghost's face. "Betty-san," Sayo said.

"Where's Phillip?" Betty asked.

Sayo looked down at her sleeping teacher. "Here," she replied.

Betty rushed over to the bed. "Is he alright?" his mother asked. "He didn't come home and I heard somebody was shot." She examined him for wounds as she spoke.

"Sensei wasn't the one shot, Betty-san," Sayo told her. "He was injured by the bar guest."

Betty looked up in shock. "Bar guest?" she said. "I've been worrying my head off over him and he got hurt in a bar?"

"Not a bar guest Mrs. Markham," the two ghosts turned to see the headmaster enter the room. The door swung shut behind him. "It was a barghest, a demonic entity that appears as a large, black dog."

The headmaster plodded over to the bed. "I commend your son on nearly single-handedly defeating such a creature."

"You bastard!" Betty shouted at the headmaster. "You could have killed him! What kind of heartless monster are you?"

The headmaster bowed his head. "What kind indeed," he murmured.

"Just what do you people want from him?" she demanded.

Although the headmaster's body showed no emotion, inside, Evangeline was in turmoil. She had once thought herself as cold and unfeeling as a glacier. A small crack had appeared her facade some sixteen years ago. A stranger she had meant to kill, showed her kindness. The crack widened when that man's son saved her life and then bowed at her feet to call her master. Now another stranger had come into her life. This one hadn't saved her life or acknowledged her power. He just treated her like a woman.

Memories, unbidden, began to bubble to the surface.

"_I suppose you could do better?" the headmaster had asked her. How his words seemed to mock her now._

"_In my sleep," she had naively replied._

_At the festival Evangeline had shouted at Asuna, "I am evil." And that air headed idiot just stood there and smiled back. "It's not too late for you either Eva-chan," Asuna said. "Everyone has the right to be happy." _

_She recalled Nagi's face looking down at her, one eye closed and his lips drawn up in that peculiar smile of his. "Try living in the light," he had told her after putting that infernal curse on her. "Then, at that time the curse will be lifted."_

Other memories started crowding in upon her. She began to feel as if they were closing in on her. "Stop it!" she screamed mentally. "Just stop it!"

"Does this man mean anything to you?" Evangeline asked herself. "No," she answered.

"Does anything mean anything to you?" she asked again. "Not a thing," she shot back.

"Then isn't it time that something did?" To this question, Evangeline had no retort.

Evangeline suddenly felt very weary, as if all of her years had come to rest on her shoulders. She slowly moved to the bed. She placed a hand upon Phillip's forehead and muttered an incantation, not caring who might overhear. Phillip's eyes fluttered open and the headmaster's body slumped into a chair.

Phillip sat up. He looked around the room. He saw he was still in the infirmary with Sayo, his mother, and the headmaster. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You are familiar with the poem 'The Walrus and the Carpenter' are you not?" the headmaster asked. Phillip nodded his head. "The time has come to talk of many things Markham-sensei."

Phillip watched as the headmaster held his hand out. "Practi-Bigi-Naru Ardescat," the old man chanted. A flame sprang into existence above his palm. "The world is full of magic Markham-sensei. That is the big secret."

"Magic," Phillip said with a trace of awe in his voice. Carefully, Phillip reached his hand towards the flame. It flickered in response. He could feel its heat on his finger tips.

"Most people when confronted by magic, scoff at the idea and refuse to acknowledge it," the headmaster told him. "They, like your mother there, continue to look for the wire or the mirror that would prove the lie." Betty Markham looked up at his words, her face wearing a slightly offended expression.

"This is a secret that many have labored hard to keep," the headmaster continued to speak. "I could be punished for telling you."

"Then why are you?" Phillip asked.

"Because you deserve to know the truth," the headmaster answered. "You deserve to know why your life has been put in danger."

"There was a song that was popular several years back," the headmaster said. "The singer asked if the listener would want to see God's face if it meant having to be believe in Jesus and the saints and all of the prophets. You have seen magic's face, are you ready to believe in the rest?"

"Like what?" Phillip asked.

"Like in ghosts, demons, even vampires," the headmaster replied. "To believe in good wizards and bad wizards."

"At Mahora, we like to believe we are the good wizards," the headmaster explained. "There are those who oppose what Mahora stands for and would like nothing better than to see it destroyed. They have made their first move today."

"The shooting?" Betty said.

"Shooting?" Phillip asked. "Who was shot?"

"Evangeline McDowell," the headmaster replied.

"Oh my God," Phillip cried out. "Does Katherine know?"

"She is aware of the situation," he assured Phillip.

"Is Katherine here?" Phillip asked. "Can I see her?"

The headmaster stared at Phillip. Evangeline tried to weigh the consequences of what she had done and was about to do. "What the hell," she thought. "Let's shoot the moon."

"Markham-sensei, there is something you should know about Katherine."

* * *

Paris 

Henri Dumond sat at his desk, working at the computer. He glanced up every now and then at the dark-haired woman sitting near the door. She casually flipped thru a fashion magazine as she waited on him. "I'm nearly done Gabrielle," he said.

"Take your time," she replied without looking up. She had been flipping pages through the same magazine for the past hour. "The ambassador's party can wait."

Henri saved his document. He was about to log out when the you've-got-mail notice flashed. He opened the email. It simply read "La chauve-souris est mort." Henri smiled and deleted the message. He opened his task list. A picture of two white mice appeared at the top of the screen. One was tall and gangly with a large, pink nose. The other was short with an oversized cranium and a stair-step shaped tail. At the top of the list were the words "**Take over the world**". Henri moved the cursor down to the eighth task and clicked the check mark. He logged out.

* * *

Mahora Infirmary 

Phillip stood over the bed and looked down at the small body upon it. Magic he could accept, but he found it difficult to believe that this girl, who looked no more than 10 years old, was both a powerful wizard and vampire. She looked like she should be attending ballet lessons or playing with her Barbie. Even less believable was that she was the woman he had met just a few days ago. "Will she recover?" he asked.

"She should revive in a matter of days," the headmaster said. He watched as Phillip gently brushed some stray hairs away from her face. Evangeline felt her eyes begin to mist over. "Markham-sensei," she said. Phillip looked up, concern showing on his face. "Her nickname is Kitty," she told him. "I think she would like it if you called her that."

A few minutes later, the group trooped back down to Phillip's room. Mana stared at her teacher's retreating form. The bottom half of his gown had come untied and gapped open. Mana was about to tell him when she heard a strangled cry next to her elbow. It was Sayo. The girl had her hands over her mouth, and her eyes looked to be ready to pop out of their sockets. Although the ghost's skin appeared as nothing more than a pale cloud, Mana detected a spot of crimson form on Sayo's cheek. "I didn't know ghosts could blush," she thought and said nothing.

**A/N: The song referred to above is 'One of Us' by Joan Osborne. While I don't think Evangeline is a big fan of current pop music, I figured this song poses a philosophical question that would have caught her attention. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It's been hard to find the time to sit and write these past couple weeks. The story is still on the morning of the sniper attack. Your patience is greatly appreciated. As always, I don't own Negima or its characters. I do enjoy reading about them, so keep the stories coming.**

Mahora

It had been a very busy evening at Mahora. The school had been locked down since shortly after midnight. The streets and sidewalks were deserted save for campus security, both magical and mundane. Only the fact that most people were in their beds kept the situation from becoming chaotic.

The infirmary had been the focal point of much of the activity. From a window in a building opposite, a person clad all in black watched the goings on with interest. The building was a close as the observer dared go, as the infirmary itself was too heavily guarded.

An infrared scope was held up to one eye. It merely confirmed the number of guards about. The observer saw the headmaster and a tall, cloaked figure exit the infirmary together. The figure backed away from the window and out to the hallway as silently as a cat. The doors to the rooftops were all magnetically locked, but the air ducts provided easy access.

The streets and airspace over the school were patrolled, but the rooftops were as good as a highway for those with the skill and patience to use it. The observer used both to move from roof to roof without being detected. Arriving on top of the girl's dormitory, the air ducts again provided entry into the building. After climbing down a few levels, the figure dropped to the floor of the laundry room.

After a quick look at the outside hallway, the black stocking mask was pulled off. Long hair fell into the intruder's face. She checked the hiding place behind the washing machine. No one had disturbed her things. She quickly retrieved her items and changed clothing. Her black clothes and equipment were stored behind the washer. She pulled out some towels and bedding from the dryer and folded them. Hefting them, she walked into the hallway.

As Zazie walked back to her room, she noticed Mana standing in next to the door to her and Hakase-san's room. The gunslinger had a case with her rifle and a duffle bag with her. "Good evening Tatsumiya-san," Zazie said. "Is there a problem?"

"Good morning Rainyday-san," the tall girl replied. "My room has a water leak. Setsuna and I are being moved to other rooms until it's fixed."

Mana smiled. It wasn't a pleasant sort of smile. It reminded the other girl of a wolf regarding its prey. "I'll be with you and Hakase-san for the next few days," she told Zazie. "Isn't it a little late to be doing laundry?"

"Accidents happen at anytime," Zazie replied as she unlocked the door. She walked in and turned on the light. "Hakase-san doesn't use her bed, but I think you are too tall for it."

"The couch will be fine tonight," Mana said. "I'll see about getting a futon later."

* * *

Negi sat on the grass near the world tree plaza. The sun shone brightly as he watched the students and teachers walk past. A shadow fell over him. Negi looked up to see Mei Sakura.

"Good day Sakura-san," Negi said. "Can I help you?"

"I need to talk with you sensei," Mei said as she knelt before him. "I've always like you."

"Um, what?" Negi asked as he started to feel uneasy. "Like me?"

"Yes, sensei," she said. "Ever since I saw you in the bath, I haven't been able to think of anything else."

"The bath?" Negi replied with a voice that was starting to crack. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and a stirring in his loins. "Maybe we should have this conversation another time?"

"Don't you like me?" Mei asked as she took off her jacket.

"This isn't a question of liking," Negi replied. His chest began to feel tight. "Students and teachers shouldn't engage in certain behaviors."

Mei moved closer to him. Her lips hovered mere inches from his. Her scent reminded Negi of cinnamon and cloves. Suddenly, Negi felt her lips against his. He started to panic, but Mei just pressed harder against him until he wound up flat on his back. Although Mei couldn't have weighed that much, he felt as if he was being crushed.

Mei sat back up and Negi panted for breath. "Sakura-san, we really shouldn't," he started to say, but stopped as she unbuttoned and removed her blouse.

"Is it wrong if two people like each other?" she asked as she bent over to kiss him again.

Negi's strength had left him. He struggled to breathe as he felt Mei's lips and hands caress him. Lights flashed before his eyes as he felt a pressure begin to build within him. What was happening? Negi shut his eyes. He could barely breathe as the pressure became painful. At the last instant, when he could take no more, there was a sudden sense of release. Negi opened his eyes.

As before, Negi was lying on his bed. The clock on his bedside read 2:00 AM. He took several deep, calming breaths. For the second night, he tried to puzzle out why he was having these erotic dreams. He was also concerned over this lack of control. As a wizard, he had to exercise absolute self-control in order to cast spells. If he didn't, he would never become a Magister Mage. Perhaps he could find a book or something to help.

He felt chill from his sweat-soaked pajamas. With a bit of shock, Negi realized that not all of the dampness was from sweat. He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He grumbled a few choice words a proper English gentleman shouldn't repeat.

* * *

Asuna also had troubling dreams this evening, but hers were not of Negi or any other boy. Instead, Asuna had the impression that she was being constantly watched by vague, shadowy creatures. Creatures always just out of sight, around the corner, or behind a hedge. The creatures didn't try to hurt her, but she knew that was only because they were restrained. By whom and for what purpose, Asuna couldn't guess. Sometimes, she even felt them watching during her waking hours.

The buzzing of the alarm clock woke her up. She climbed down out from the top bunk. The clock read 4:00 AM. Asuna fumbled with the alarm but finally shut it off. She yawned, stretched, and headed to the bath. As she passed the bed, Asuna noticed something looked wrong. It took her a few moments, but she figured out that there were two dark spots on Konoka's pillow.

Asuna's anger boiled over. "Damn it Negi!" she yelled as she pulled off the blankets. "What are you doing with Konoka?"

Her anger vanished as she looked down at the sight of Konoka snuggled in Setsuna's arms. "Uh," was all she could say as the two girls opened their eyes.

"I was sleeping Asuna-san, until you started shouting," Setsuna said, her arms still about Konoka. "What's this about Negi-sensei?"

"She probably thinks Negi climbed into my bed," Konoka remarked. "Don't worry Asuna, I already have somebody to keep me company."

Asuna's jaw dropped while Setsuna blushed. "Mana and I had to move out of our room for a few days," Setsuna explained while attempting to disengage her arms from around Konoka. "I'll be staying here until we can move back in."

"If you miss sharing a room with Negi," Konoka said," I bet they'll let him move back in."

Asuna glared back at her friend. "I don't miss that twerp," she said as she stomped off to the bathroom.

* * *

All their plans were made and set in motion. Everyone, except for Evangeline, had left to get what sleep they could before the day started. She sat back in the headmaster's chair and sipped her tea. She savored the taste all the more because it was one of the expensive blends from Konoemon's private stock. "Serves him right for putting me in this position," she thought. She resolved to drink him dry, at least as far as tea was concerned. Not that she had anything else to do over the next three days.

Kuzunoha-san made that point clear. Evangeline wasn't to so much as sign for a FedEx delivery while she was in the headmaster's body. Not that Evangeline cared a bit about the school's business. But the next three days looked longer and longer as she sat there. There was literally nothing for her to do. This was even more intolerable than Nagi's curse.

Now that she was marked for death, her situation after she was back in her own body looked just as bleak. The curse kept her from leaving Mahora, and she couldn't hide among the students. What was she going to do? A better question was what did she want to do? "It's your move," the headmaster had taunted her after they had switched bodies. Evangeline wondered if he had meant something other than the game.

Did she want to be hated and feared by all? To walk around with a price on her head that was greater than the gross domestic product of some countries? Evangeline admitted that she liked the feeling of power her reputation brought her. But she also enjoyed the company of those who weren't in awe of her too, men like Nagi and Phillip.

Thinking of Phillip, Evangeline wanted to kick herself. She had been caught up in the moment and told him way too much. Still, after hearing all that, he wanted to see her. He shouldn't have wanted to be in the same room with her, but there he stood by her bedside, brushing the hair out of her face. The baka didn't understand the danger. Evangeline tried once more to warn him, but the wrong words came out. Why did she have to bring up Kitty?

She hadn't been called that since . . . since Kit died. Kit Marley had been another of those men that hadn't cared about what she was. She enjoyed his wit and sense of adventure. The two years they had worked for Elisabeth's spymaster were among the happiest of her life. She was devastated when she heard he had been murdered by one of Walsingham's minions. If Will hadn't intervened, she would have gone after her former employer.

The next thing Evangeline realized, she was being shaken by Shizuna Minimoto. "We have a problem, headmaster-sensei," Evangeline heard. "Yomotsu Hisame has gone into premature labor and there's no one left to cover her classes."

Evangeline opened her eyes and looked at the guidance counselor and assistant to the dean. "Don't we have substitute teachers?"

"All of the substitutes are filling in for the magic teachers in the field," Shizuna answered.

"Where's Kuzunoha-san?" Evangeline asked.

"She's handling the security staff right now," Shizuna replied. "Do you want this to wait until she can take care of it?"

"It's your move," Evangeline heard the headmaster say.

Evangeline smiled. "That won't be necessary Shizuna-kun," she said. "Let's see what we have to work with."

* * *

Istanbul

Takamichi had been up and ready an hour before the phone call came to tell him the car had arrived. He walked out to find the hotel doorman standing next to a black Mercedes Benz. He opened the door for Takamichi, who got in. Takamichi noticed he had a different driver today. He was an older, heavyset man, who smelled of garlic. He wore dark glasses with his chauffeur's uniform.

"Where is Bekir-san?" Takamichi asked. The chauffeur didn't reply as he pulled the car into traffic. Takamichi took out a cigarette and was searching for his lighter when the chauffeur pointed to sign posted on the right-hand visor. It showed a cigarette with a red circle and slash over it. Takamichi sighed and put his cigarette away.

"How long will it take to get to the Magic Association?" he asked the driver. Again, no answer.

Takamichi enjoyed the scenery of the city and watched for signs of being followed. In a short time, they were on the bridge passing from the European to the Asian side of the city. Past the bridge, the driver turned north. They drove into a less densely populated section of the city. It had more of an open country feel to it with a number of park areas. The driver turned on to a dirt road that descended into a valley.

The road was built along the left-hand side of the valley. There were a number of trees and bushes, but the ground was bare of grass. Takamichi could see two men digging a trench off to one side. The driver stopped the car. He turned off the ignition and got out. He opened Takamichi's door and waited for him to step outside. The chauffeur started walking away from the car; Takamichi placed his hands in his pockets and followed after him.

The driver approached the trench. The workers stopped their digging and stepped out of the hole. The three men faced Takamichi. The workers advanced on the teacher, with their shovels gripped in their hands. Takamichi smiled as his waza struck the one on the right and then the left. The driver's expression didn't change and the two men just picked themselves off the ground. They advanced again as if nothing had occurred.

Again Takamichi struck them down. As they picked themselves up, he hit the chauffeur. While the Iaiken knocked the driver's hat and glasses flying, the man still stood. Takamichi's shundo placed him next to the driver. He struck the man's chin and Takamichi's fist felt like it had hit a slab of granite.

A shovel struck Takamichi across the back and knocked him to the ground. Before the assailant could follow up, the middle school teacher had rolled and sprang to his feet. Takamichi followed with a kick to the man's stomach. He doubled over but no apparent damage was done.

Takamichi's shundo put him behind the other man with a shovel. Takamichi's foot struck solidly against the man's spine. The sound of the bones breaking was audible, but the man just turned and swung the shovel in response. Takamichi evaded the shovel but not the chauffeur's fist. Before the men could close in on him, Takamichi leaped up and away from them.

He landed several yards away. He felt a trickle of blood run down his cheek. His hands were out of his pocket and held in front. Takamichi emptied his mind as the attackers advanced. In his right hand, he held the world. In the left hand was himself. Between them lay an open window. The world and he were one.

Takamichi's hands glowed with the power of the kanka. The power flowed together and spread out towards the three men. The light enveloped them, contracted slightly and then exploded. The roar of the blast filled the air. When the dust settled, Takamichi saw a crater about 4 meters in diameter. Three bodies lay still at the bottom.

Takamichi looked down at the attackers, wondering who had sent them. He heard the sound of a car approach and looked up to see a white limousine drive up behind the Mercedes. Bekir-san got out of the car. "Takahata-san," he called out, "are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Takamichi replied. "I can't say the same for these three."

Bekir looked down at the remains. "Takahata-san," he said, "you should never accept lifts from strangers."

* * *

**A/N: I know, my fight scenes leave a lot to be desired. But as the old football coach use to tell us, you have to keep practicing until you get it right. Personally, I think Takamichi is more bad ass than this. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I could get to like four day weekends. This one has been so productive, I had to break this into two chapters. Still working on how to mark things to make it easier to read. The single quote marks indicate character is reading something. The italics indicate character is remembering a previous conversation. As always, I don't own Negima or its characters. **

Mahora Headmaster's Office

Rumors of the attack had begun to spread shortly after the shot was fired. The school administrators knew they couldn't stop word from leaking out, so they acted quickly to publish the official story on events. Most students arrived that morning, knowing of the apparent shooting death of former middle school student, Evangeline A K McDowell.

A pall seemed to have enveloped the entire school. The normally boisterous students were subdued, and their teachers just went through the motions of teaching them. Some students walked around as if in a daze. Others just sat down and cried. Whether they were acquainted with Evangeline or not, everyone keenly felt a sense of loss.

To no one in class 1A's surprise, student number 10, Karakuri Chachamaru, was absent. They were surprised that students number 13, Konoe Konoka, and 15, Sakurazaki Setsuna, were absent as well.

Konoka sat at a large desk. She was flanked by Evangeline, still in her grandfather's body, on one side and Kuzunoha on the other. Setsuna stood respectfully behind her chair. Konoka listened as the Chief of Operations continued her tirade against the vampire.

"You intentionally disregarded instructions to keep out of school business," Toko shouted. "Don't you realize how tenuous your position is?"

"Kuzunoha-san," Konoka said.

"You also told me not to do anything that would draw suspicion," Evangeline yelled back. "You can't have it both ways."

"Evangeline," Konoka said a little more forcefully.

"That doesn't mean you should be changing teaching assignments!"

Konoka felt her temper begin to rise as the two continued their bickering. "How does grandfather put up with this?" she wondered, and then the answer came to her. "He doesn't."

Konoka brought her hammer down on the table. "Enough!" she thundered.

Toko looked at the schoolgirl, the shock evident on her face. "Ojou-sama?" she said. Evangeline arched one of the headmaster's bushy eyebrows, but said nothing.

"I swear you two are no better than a couple of old women arguing at the fish mongers!" Konoka told them.

There was a painful silence, and then Konoka spoke again, "Kuzunoha-san, were the changes anything you wouldn't have done?"

Toko was still taken back by the change in this meek girl's demeanor. "No, Ojou-sama," she finally managed to say. "I might have used different teachers, but overall the changes are good." She cringed inwardly at the admission.

Konoka mustered her most formal tone as a smile started to play at the corners of her bodyguard's mouth. "McDowell-san," she said with what she hoped was an air of authority. "Over the next few days, there will undoubtedly be more occasions when you will be called upon to exercise the headmaster's authority. I expect you to consult beforehand with Kuzunoha-san whenever possible, but in all cases, your actions will be in accordance with the mission and policies of this school."

The young girl looked straight into her grandfather's face. "Do I make myself clear?"

A smile appeared on the face. "Hai," Evangeline replied. And then she added, "Ojou-sama."

Konoka turned towards Toko. "I believe my grandfather wanted the Team Negi members to continue patrolling did he not?"

"Yes," Toko confirmed.

"With the exception of my bodyguard and I, that will continue," Konoka decreed. "Now, you had reports from the agents in the field for me. How are Takahata-san and the others doing?"

* * *

Istanbul

Takamichi sat and admired the view of the city from the Magic Association building. According to Bekir-san, it had been a castle that once protected the approaches to Constantinople. A steady wind blew in from the Sea of Marmara, making the pennants with the Association's crescent moon and star symbol snap atop their posts.

The man seated next to him examined a bowl of oranges and selected one. As he peeled the fruit, Takamichi reflected that nothing about the man suggested he was a powerful wizard. Sheik Abdul Karim Al Nasir was an unremarkable looking man, but maybe with the exception of the Aga-Khan, he was the strongest mage in the Muslim world.

"I am truly sorry that we have so little information for you Takahata-san," the Sheik said. "I feel as if your trip was for naught."

"Not so sir," Takamichi replied. "Your agents were able to track Fate, or whoever he is, back as far as July of 2002. If nothing else, Orsovo gives me a place to start searching."

"And then," Takamichi smiled, "we also know that someone would like to discourage me from looking about."

"We will get to the bottom of that one Takahata-san," the Sheik told him. "I assure you of that."

"Are you familiar with Romania, Takahata-san?"

"I have a general idea of where it is, but I've never been there."

The Sheik seemed to ponder something for a moment, and then said, "Then I would ask a favor of you."

"What would that be?"

"A man who was traveled the world in the company of the Thousand Master can look after himself, but finding streets in unfamiliar cities can be daunting," the Sheik said. "Would you consent to one of my people accompanying you at least as far as Orsovo?"

"I see no problem with that sir."

"Then I'll tell Yusef to pack his bags."

"You mean Bekir-san?"

"Of course," the Sheik replied. "Besides being a good driver, he's a handy man to have around in a fight."

* * *

Mahora Middle School

Negi sat on the grass feeling miserable. He had learned this morning that his master had been murdered. By whom and for what reason, no one could say. It wasn't until she was gone that Negi realized how much Evangeline had come to mean to him. Sure, he admitted, Evangeline usually sat back to see if he would sink or swim, but afterwards, she was at his side to criticize, to instruct and, rarely, to praise him. His master had come to be as important as Asuna.

"Asuna," Negi sighed. She seemed to be avoiding him ever since Anya talked to her and the others. He wished he knew what Anya had said. Then again, it may have been for the best, considering how his thoughts have been running the past few days. Negi laid his chin on his crossed arms and wondered why the other male teachers were unaffected by their students. "I bet Takamichi never had to worry about this."

A shadow fell over him. "Negi-sensei," he heard, "can we talk?"

Negi looked up and gulped. "Sakura-san?" Quickly, he pinched his cheek between his thumb and forefinger and twisted hard. "Ouch!"

"Sensei?" Mei said in surprise.

"Just checking," Negi replied as he rubbed his cheek. "What is it Sakura-san?"

Mei knelt down in front of Negi, who started to sweat as he remembered his dream. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about McDowell-san."

"I know how much she meant to you and the others," she continued, but Negi's attention was focused on the girl's chest. He was fascinated as it rose and fell beneath her blazer. With a start, he averted his gaze.

Mei saw him look away. "I'm sorry sensei," she said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No Sakura-san," he replied. He managed a half-hearted smile. "I appreciate your concern. It means a great deal to me."

"If there is anything I can do for you sensei, just ask."

"Thank you," Negi replied. "Sakura-san?"

"Yes sensei?"

"You haven't been having any strange dreams lately?"

Negi wasn't looking at her or he would have noticed the color drain from her face. "Dreams?" she said. "No, no dreams," she replied hastily. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Negi said sheepishly.

"Well I need to be going," Mei said as she stood up. "Remember my offer."

As Sakura-san walked away, Negi found he was just as fascinated with this angle as when she had been kneeling. A sudden sneeze caused every skirt in the immediate area to be blown upwards. Negi put his face in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Mahora High School

Phillip sat in the teachers lounge after class. He flipped the pages of a small, blue, notebook. He could barely decipher his scrawl on the paper, 'How much do I love you? It's not enough. I know that now.' He turned to the next page. He'd been sitting in the airport in Honolulu, waiting for the next flight to take him into Los Angeles. His mother was dying and he was trying to get home to see her. He wrote down his thoughts in the notebook to pass the time. He didn't know it, but when he boarded that plane, she had already died.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he heard.

"Hi Mom," he replied. "I didn't notice you come in."

Betty Markham frowned. "Are you thinking about that girl?"

"No," Phillip answered. "Actually, I was thinking about you."

"Me?" Betty asked.

"I was remembering when you were in the hospital and I was in Okinawa." Phillip explained. "I was thinking how I should have been at your side then."

Betty snorted. "Don't beat yourself up over it son," she said. "I was pumped so full of pain killers, I'd never had known you were there."

"You couldn't even see me with all the tubes and wires going every which way," she continued. "When I finally left me body, I was appalled by what I saw. I was glad you weren't there to see it. That's not how I wanted you to remember me."

Phillip thought about what she had said. "But I never had a chance to say how much I love you," he told her.

Betty bent down to look him in the eyes. She placed her hands so that they rested atop his thighs rather than sink through them. "So what's wrong with now?"

Phillip smiled at her. "I love you Mom," he said softly.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Betty laughed. "Another Kodak moment ruined."

Phillip got out his cell phone to check the time. "They're early," he stated. "Asuna must be improving."

Phillip went over to the door and opened it. He found two of his students there, but not the two he expected. "Miss Shiina, Miss Kakizaki," he said. "Is something wrong?"

"We'd like to talk with you sensei," Sakurako said. "It's about Madoka."

Sakurako nudged the other girl. "We did something dumb the other day," Misa told him. "And we don't know what to do."

* * *

Mahora High School Dormitory

Madoka sat at her laptop. The only sound in the room was the clicking of the computer keys. She'd been in the middle of one of her internal arguments, this one about whether she'd had enough of not speaking to her friends, when she saw the email icon flash at the bottom of her screen. She opened the message and saw it was sent from It had an audio file attached. A virus scan detected nothing wrong with the attachment, so she opened the file.

"Why can't I tell you just how I feel? . . ."

A few minutes after the file finished playing, Madoka was pushing the door to Sakurako's room open. She heard Misa say "hit me" as she walked in. Misa, Sakurako and Markham-sensei were seated around the table, playing a card game. Sensei dealt a card to Misa.

"Eight," he said.

Misa threw down her cards. "Twenty-three," she said disgustedly.

Sakurako had a large pile of wooden matches next to her. She studied the cards in her hand. "I'll take one card," she said.

"Seven."

"I'm good," she replied.

Phillip placed his cards on the table. "Fourteen," he said. He placed another card, a three, face up. "Dealer has seventeen."

Sakurako set her cards down. "I've got twenty," she announced. "I win."

Phillip pushed some more matches from his dwindling pile over to her as Madoka asked, "What's going on?"

"Sensei taught us how to play 21," Sakurako replied. "What did you think of the song?"

"I liked the tune," Madoka told her. "But the lyrics need some tightening up."

Misa stood up and walked over to the dark-haired girl. "Madoka, we've been friends since we began school," she said. "What I did was wrong and there's no excuse for it."

For a moment, Misa was unable to meet her friend's gaze. "I guess I was worried that you found somebody else you'd rather be with than me." She looked back up at Madoka. "I'm sorry."

Madoka had a stern expression. "And is that your apology?" she asked.

"Um, well yeah," Misa replied hesitantly.

"Apology accepted," she said as she gave her bewildered friend a hug. "Deal me in sensei."

Phillip looked over at the pile of matches in front of Sakurako. "Perhaps we could find a different game."

"How about strip poker?" Misa suggested.

The other three just stared at her in response. Finally, Phillip spoke up, "Do you know how to play BS?"

* * *

Mahora Teacher Dormitory

Phillip had been trying to sleep for the past hour, but the throbbing in his injured arm kept him awake. "Superficial wound my ass," he thought as he got out of bed and fumbled his way to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and searched for the pills the doctor had given him.

"_These are an opium derivative Markham-sensei," the doctor had warned him. "Only take them if the pain is too much."_

"_They're not addictive are they?" he had asked._

"_Not in this dosage," the doctor assured him. "But don't take them with alcohol or before driving, using machinery and the like. They have caused unexpected side effects."_

"_What kind of side effects?"_

"_Opium has been used as a pain reliever for centuries," the doctor told him. "But some claim that it can be used to enter an altered state of consciousness and heighten the senses."_

"_You mean hallucinations?"_

"_No. more like a cat purring would sound like a truck rumbling by," the doctor answered. "Or a towel rubbing your skin might feel like sandpaper."_

"_Some people even believe that it allows easier access to the body's power," he continued. "Superhuman feats were ascribed to those under its influence, much like the stories you hear of a housewife that lifts a car off of her trapped child."_

Phillip stared at the pills. Prior to this morning, he wouldn't have been overly concerned about the warning. But that was then, now was a different matter.

"It's just a flesh wound, right Phillip?" he asked the reflection in the mirror. He was answered by a stab of pain. "I was wrong," he thought as he reached for the bottle. Within 15 minutes, he was snoring on his bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Second verse, same as the first. In this chapter, several characters show up that might remind you of other people's OCs. This is intentional and completely premeditated on my part. It is part of a grand plot to over run the Negima section with OC fiction. My thanks, and apologies, to X-Serac, Master Masa Random, and Tsutomo Teruko. If you've read their stories, you know what I'm talking about. If not, then shame on you and change that immediately after finishing this chapter. Just don't let them know what's going on. We'll keep this our little secret. I don't own their characters anymore than I do Negima and its characters.**

Mahora Student Dormitory

Lilin are an ancient race. Some legends hold that the first lilin was created to be a companion and mate for the first man. Because she refused to submit herself to a man's will, she was cast out of paradise and her children became malevolent spirits that haunted the dreams of humans ever since.

This fable was patently absurd. While it's true no lilin would submit to a human, they were demons. And demons were far older than humans. However, lilin do haunt dreams.

Humans are full of energy, most of it going untapped. Certain activities, like sex, can release it. Lilin exist because they can tempt mortals into lechery, usually during dreams, and feed on that energy. Continuous feeding causes the human body to break down after awhile, but there are many, many humans in the world.

Lilianara was young, for a demon, and inexperienced. She intended to remedy the second part as quickly as possible. The hunting ground she selected was the girl's school at Mahora. Lilianara, Lili for short, didn't understand why no other lilin had staked out this place, but she wasn't going to complain. The feeding here was fantastic. And the best part was that they were all doomed anyway. It didn't matter if she killed any of them or not.

At the moment, Lili was in the dream of a high school girl with a crush on an older man, possibly one of her teachers. The girl was reluctant to progress any farther than kissing or petting, but Lili knew how to break down resistance a little at a time. The sweetest fruits sometimes took the longest to bud. Lili could afford to be patient.

As the dream began to wind down, Lili began to think about her next partner. She never considered them victims since she felt it was a fair exchange of pleasure for power. The boy wonder, as she called him, was so full of energy it was scary. He was at the age were boys started taking an interest in girls, and was very susceptible to her manipulations. Lili had to be careful and only take small amounts from him. To take too much would be like an addict overdosing.

The lilin departed from her dream and Kugimiya Madoka snuggled tighter into her blankets. She rubbed her cheek against the pillow and remembered how his kisses felt against her skin. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she fell into a deeper slumber.

* * *

Mahora Teacher Dormitory

Lili entered the living area of room 222. She was about to head to the boy's room when she detected another presence nearby, a presence that hadn't been there the previous evening. Curious, she checked out the room on the left.

Lili wondered at her luck. Before her lay the object of her previous partner's crush. If two people were already attracted to one another, the energy output was significantly increased. Being in a sexually repressed environment, like a boarding school, boosted it even more. Lili licked her lips in anticipation. She decided the boy wonder could wait a little while longer and she entered Markham's dream.

Lili was standing on the grounds of Mahora in broad daylight. She had assumed the form of her previous partner. She looked down at her chest and debated if she should increase the cleavage. Some men liked more but then again, some liked less. She decided to leave things alone for the time being.

Finding the man was easy as there was no one else about. He was dressed in jeans, boots and a black leather jacket. Across the back of the jacket was a picture of an eagle with the words Harley-Davidson boldly emblazoned beneath it. "A biker?" she thought. "Hm, maybe he likes them brassy?"

"Hey stud," Lili called out as she approached the lone figure. "Want to give me a ride?"

The man turned to face her. "Hello Madoka," he said, smiling at the girl. "I don't have my motorcycle here."

"That's okay," Lili replied as she gave him a rather frank look. She decided that he wasn't all that handsome, but his body looked fit enough. "I'm sure we can find something else that would feel good between my legs."

"Phillip," they heard someone shout. They turned to see a rather mature woman wearing an evening gown walk towards them. Lili wondered if she should ditch the school girl image.

"Hi Mom, you look great," Phillip said. "What's the occasion?"

"I thought I'd ask that cute Mr. Takahata out on a date," she replied. "Wish me luck."

"A date?" Phillip asked.

"Well why not?" she shot back. "If you can date a vampire, why can't he date a ghost?"

"Vampire, ghost?" Lili thought. "What the hell?"

An explosion sounded in the distance and a plume of black smoke rose into the air. "Good luck," Phillip shouted as he grabbed Lili by the hand. "Better check this out," he said as he started running towards the smoke.

They arrived outside of the building. The windows had been blown out and the shattered pieces of glass were strewn about. A thick, black smoke billowed out of the windows, but no fire could be seen. A little, blonde girl wearing a short nurse's uniform stood in front.

"Ako," Phillip cried. "What happened?"

"Oh sensei," the nurse replied. "It was a terrible explosion. I think it happened in the chemistry lab."

"Anyone hurt?"

"I don't know," she answered. "No one's come out."

Phillip rushed into the building. "Wait a minute," Lili called out.

"Let him go," the other girl said. "He has to do something. They're his responsibility."

"What are you babbling about?"

"The students are just like his troops you see," the nurse tried to explain. "He has to see to their safety."

Lili was confused. She knew that dreams dealt with symbols. These were attempts by the subconscious mind to communicate with the conscious mind. However, this was an area she hadn't wanted to study. Pheromones were more interesting, fetishes too.

"So does sensei like costumes?" Lili asked, noting how short the other girl's skirt was. "You know, French maids, cat suits, nurses?"

The blonde girl's face screwed up in concentration. "I don't know about that," she said. "He does like really elegant dresses, the kind with lacy ruffles and long, satin sleeves."

Phillip ran out of the building carrying a girl's unconscious body. He gently laid her on the ground, took off his jacket and placed it underneath her head. "Will she be okay Ako?" he asked.

The nurse took out a handful of band aids and handed the box to Lili. "Hold this," she said. She started applying the little strips to the injured girl. "Only time will tell," she answered. "You've done all you can sensei."

"It's not enough," he replied.

Lili examined the unconscious girl. She looked to be the age of an elementary or maybe a first year middle school student. She had long, blonde hair that fell below her waist. Not being able to decipher this, Lili stared at the box in her hand. It featured a cartoon-like picture of a white cat with a hair bow over its left ear. Lili just shook her head perplexed.

"You care for us," the little nurse said. "That will have to do. It's time to go sensei."

Phillip stood up. "Come along Madoka," he said while extending his hand.

They continued walking hand in hand, without speaking. Lili was trying to figure out her next move when they spied Madoka's two friends seated beneath a tree. Lili smiled to herself. She hadn't investigated the girl with her hair tied up, but the other one, Madoka's room mate, had some interesting fantasies. At the moment, they seemed to be playing some kind of card game with a white weasel.

"What do you have Albert?" the girl named Misa asked. "Ha, not good enough I'm afraid."

She grabbed the creature and held him tightly. "Time to pay up," she said.

The other girl took out an electric razor. "You should know better than to play poker with us," she said as she turned the motor on. "You could lose your skin next time."

Lili was concerned. She had thought to drop into a dream and have a little fun, not be stuck in somebody's Wonderland. "If I see a white rabbit, I'm out of here."

They saw another couple standing next to a hedge. The girl had short brown hair with some pulled into a pony tail on the right side. She was wearing gym shorts and a top. She had a pair of pruning shears in her hand and seemed to be trimming the hedge. The other person was a man who looked to be about ten years older. He was tall, gangly, with white hair and very pale skin.

"Do it this way," the girl said and handed him the shears. The man proceeded to lop an entire branch off. "That's not it," the girl wailed.

"This is too difficult," the man replied. "Practi Bigi Naru Ardescat!" he shouted and the shrub burst into flame. "That's much easier."

At the sight of the fire, Lili jumped back against Markham who put his arms around her. She turned to face him. "Please hold me tighter," she told him.

Lili looked up into his face. "Oh sensei," she said, feeling quite pleased with herself, "I've wanted to tell you how I feel about you," she started, but was interrupted by the snapping of her bra strap against her back.

Enraged, Lili turned to see the white-haired man grinning at her. "I wouldn't mind some of that too," he said.

"You pale-skinned pervert!" she shouted. "I ought to . . .."

Her words were drowned out by a sudden bang and a puff of acrid smelling smoke. An old man with long white hair and bushy eyebrows stood net to them. Lili wanted to scream in frustration.

"Markham-sensei," the old man said. "Here is your new class list. We've decided to give you a class with all special students."

Philip let go of Lili and took the list. "Madoka's not on it," he said.

"She isn't very special," the old man replied.

"Sure she is," Lili heard and she felt a pair of hands grab her breasts. "Just look at these," the pale-skinned man said.

Lili turned and brought her knee up to his crotch. As the man doubled over, she struck him in the face with her fist. He went flying backwards.

Lili looked down at the man who was sprawled on the ground. His face was covered with blood and he pinched his nostril's shut. "By noze iz bleebbing," he mumbled.

"Perhaps she is special after all," the old man said. "Very well, you are in sensei's class. You better hurry, the bell will ring soon."

The class room was no better. Although Lili hadn't really followed cinema, it seemed as if every character from a bad horror movie was in the class. One girl in the front row had her head twisted on backwards. Another wore a mask and carried a chain saw. "I can't take this anymore," Lili screamed and raced out of the room.

She stood in the hallway, panting. "I've got to get out of here," she said to herself. "This guy is totally whacked out."

"He is pretty messed up isn't he?" she heard.

Lili looked up to see three men standing in the hall with her. The first one wore a boy's school uniform and glasses. His hair was tied in a pony tail and he carried a black, leather bound book. The second wore a black, sleeveless coat that came down to the floor. He had a dirty grey bandana wrapped about his head and the handle of a sword jutted over his shoulder. The third was the white-haired punk from the hedge.

"You son of a bitch," Lili shouted. "Touch me again and I'll kick your balls so hard . . .."

"Its okay miss," the one wearing glasses said. "He won't grab your boobs again."

The white-haired man stood there, nodding his head like a bobble head doll.

"So who are you?" Lili asked.

"We three are parts of Markham's psyche," he replied. "I'm his logical nature."

"And I'm the part that takes action," the one with the sword told her. "And this," he indicated the pale-skinned one, "is his impulsive nature that he restrains."

"But you guys look nothing like Markham," she said.

"We're modeled after characters from stories that he's even forgotten he's read," the logical one said. "Helps to cut down on the confusion."

"Anyway, Markham's had a lot of crap dumped on him the last few days," he continued. "We're trying to sort things out."

"What kind of crap?" Lili asked.

"He found out magic exists," the logical one replied.

"And his girlfriend is undead," the one with the bandana said.

"And you have hots for him sweet-cakes," the white-haired one told her.

Multi-colored lights began swirling from inside the class room. "Um, what's this mean?" Lili asked.

"I'm not sure," the logical one replied as he opened the book and began scrawling with a quill pen. "But it's interesting."

"Now is not the time to take notes," the one with the sword said. He grabbed the spectacled one by the collar and began running down the hall. "Better get out of here missy."

Lili was back in the bedroom. Even though her form wasn't physical at the moment, her legs felt wobbly. Whatever potential benefits this one might offer it wasn't enough for her to enter his dreams again. She headed to the other bedroom.

Phillip awoke clear-headed but incredibly thirsty. He got up from the bed and walked out to the kitchen. He heard loud noises from Negi's room. Phillip walked over and opened the door. He saw the young man thrashing about on the bed. A picture of the boy's thought formed in Phillip's mind.

Phillip was shocked to see an image of Negi engaged in rather feverish sex with a girl about the boy's age. Phillip remembered her from the other day at the bath hall. The image seemed so real, that Phillip swore it was happening. He flipped on the light switch.

As the light coming on, the girl turned her head. She gasped when she saw Phillip and then vanished. Negi now lay still on his bed. His pet ermine crawled out from underneath the bed. Phillip switched the light back off and headed to the kitchen.

As Phillip sat on the couch, a glass of water in his hand, the ermine walked out of Negi's room and jumped up to join him. He stared at Phillip as if expecting an explanation.

"Don't look at me Albert-san." Phillip told him. "I don't know what's going on."

Phillip drained the water from the glass. "A word of advice, however, don't play strip poker with Misa-san and Sakurako-san," he said. "You can't afford to loose."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is truly an example of a story taking on a life of its own. I began with knowing my start and end points, but wasn't so certain of the part in between. I suppose this happens to every beginning author. I figured I'd be through the class trip before 60,000 words, but I may not even get there at this rate. While the vision for my story is still out there, I wonder if I'll ever reach it. Chances are I'll lose interest beforehand, but at the moment, I'm still having fun with Phillip and crew. I hope you are too. I don't own Negima and its characters, nor do I own characters from the unpublished story 'Exiled to Earth.' I do however enjoy writing about them. **

Mahora

The initial shock of former student McDowell's death had worn off slightly by the following day. Teachers taught their lessons and students half-heartedly listened to them. Life started to return to normal at Mahora.

Evangeline's body would be returned to her home country for burial, although no one could say if that was Ireland, Scotland, or somewhere else. A memorial service was scheduled for Saturday afternoon.

Zazie Rainyday, alone out of the students in her class, felt a lightness in her step. Outwardly she remained as impassive as ever, but inside, she felt an immense sense of relief. Her obligation to the elders had been removed; it was if a great weight had been lifted from her. She wanted to sing with joy, but she knew better than to draw suspicion to herself. Nor did Zazie want to interfere with the grief of her fellow students.

She had seen her share of death, and had felt the loss of family and friends. Though she didn't share it, she understood their pain. Zazie wondered how they would have felt had they known what a foul creature McDowell-san truly was.

With her vow disposed of, Zazie could now concentrate solely on developing her powers. Or she could if Negi-sensei would stop wallowing in self pity. The boy seemed paralyzed by his master's death. Zazie considered how she could break him out of his depression. It would take the help of someone very close to him.

Zazie immediately thought of Asuna. As the wizard's partner, Asuna should have been doing this already, but the normally lively girl had been depressed herself since the beginning of the school year. Zazie had begun to fear that McDowell may have been draining her as well. That left Nodoka.

But Nodoka was a timid, little mouse who found it hard to draw breath around Negi. Zazie couldn't see her exerting the necessary force to bring their teacher around. If not Nodoka, then who? The answer came in a flash, Ku Fei.

Ku Fei had a forceful personality and was Negi's master too. If anyone could help, the little martial artist could. Zazie went in search her classmate.

Zazie and Ku faced each other in the school's gymnasium. Zazie knew that the other girl couldn't resist a challenge, so she had asked Ku for a rematch. Ku was in a defensive stance while Zazie stood deceptively at ease. Ku smiled. "Come then," she dared her opponent.

Zazie sprang at her, aiming a punch to the blonde girl's face. Ku blocked and Zazie followed with a kick. As in their previous battle, Ku evaded the kick and sent her opponent back with an open-hand thrust. Zazie took the momentum of her fall and turned it into a hand-spring. She landed on her feet.

"You good, but waste too many opportunities," Ku told her, her lips still pulled back into a smile.

"What do you mean?" Zazie asked as she began circling her opponent.

"Acrobatics look impressive, but time you take moving not available for counter-attack," she replied. "Plus, you tire faster."

"This fight not performance," Ku chided her.

"I come at you with sweeping kick," Ku said. "Instead of springing away, do enough to avoid but then attack."

"Now!"

Ku dropped down and her leg swung out towards the acrobat. Zazie leapt up and kicked forward at the same time. While Ku got her head out of the path, Zazie's foot struck her shoulder and staggered her. Ku turned with the force and was on her feet.

"Good, good," Ku told her. "Again!"

They continued their sparring until Ku called a stop. "We rest now," she said. Both girls' clothes were soaked in sweat.

"You have strength and speed," Ku told her. "But you must unlearn the theatrics."

"Its part of my technique," Zazie replied.

"Acrobatics good," Ku said and then leapt above Zazie. As she passed, Ku's foot tapped the back of the other girl's head. She landed and turned. "But should add to strategy, not take away."

"Point taken," Zazie said as rubbed the back of her head, "Master Ku."

"I only have one apprentice Rainyday-san," Ku replied.

"Speaking of which, I am concerned about Negi-sensei," Zazie told her. "I know he has suffered a great loss, but I fear he will not be able to break out of his depression on his own."

"I too worry," Ku confided. "But what to do?"

"We must appeal to his sense of duty," Zazie suggested.

"Team Negi was formed for a purpose," she continued. "Whatever that is, sensei must continue training us for it."

Ku Fei looked thoughtful, although one didn't normally associate the term with her. Zazie continued to press her point. "As his master, only you can convince him Fei-san."

"I think about this Rainyday-san," she replied. "You may be right."

* * *

Mahora School Library

Phillip sat in front of the computer, scanning the screen ahead. He wasn't sure what he was looking for so he paged through the catalog. He pressed the page down key and read the entry: Title 'Hormones on the Loose', Status 'Checked Out.'

"This is getting me nowhere," he thought as he pressed the page down key. He paused to rub the bridge of his nose. "But what else can I do?" Asking his mother hadn't helped.

"_What do you mean can ghosts couple with living people?" she had nearly shouted in response._

"_It's just a question Mom," he told her._

"_And just which ghost are you thinking about?"_

"Nope, no help at all," Phillip reflected.

He was interrupted by someone calling his name. He spun around. "Hello Konoe-san," he replied. "You too Sakurazaki-san."

"It's nice to see you both again," he remarked.

"Well, we've been busy," Konoka said.

"I know," Phillip told them. "The headmaster explained things to me."

"He did?" Konoka asked in surprise.

"Not everything," Phillip said, "but enough."

Konoka decided to change the subject. "So what are you looking for sensei?"

"I saw something last night I don't understand," Phillip replied. "I thought I'd research it, but I don't even know what to look for."

"What did you see?" she asked.

"I don't want to discuss it here," Phillip said. "Do you like coffee?"

"I prefer tea."

"How about spiced chai?"

"Fine with me," Konoka responded. "How about you Sechan?"

"I'm good with it," Setsuna replied.

The sat in Phillip's room, and sipped their drinks. Phillip was pleased with how they reacted, no giggles, no outraged stares, and no leers. It was almost unnerving how matter-of- fact they were.

"What do you think Sechan?"

"Most likely some type of demonic possession," Setsuna answered.

"Demonic possession?" Phillip asked.

"Yes sensei," Setsuna told him. "Legends speak of demons, such as the succubus, that invade dreams and initiate sexual contact."

"Can you handle this or should we bring in Mana-san?"

"Mana too?" Phillip said in surprise.

"Mana and I have worked on similar cases before," Setsuna told him. "I can deal with a single demon on my own. And the fewer people involved will reduce the potential embarrassment for Negi-sensei."

"We should talk to Chamo-san though," Setsuna added.

"What does an ermine have to do with all this?" Phillip wanted to know.

"Chamo-kun is Negi's familiar," Konoka informed him.

Phillip rolled his eyes upwards in response. "Oh dear God," he thought, "what have I landed in the middle of?"

The clock in Negi's room read 1:00 AM when Lili arrived. She carefully checked for signs of anybody else nearby. She wasn't sure how she had been forced to materialize last time, but she wanted to avoid repeating it. Detecting no one else, she entered the boy's dream.

Albert Chamomile waited beneath Negi's bed. He felt the other's presence as a sudden chill. He hoped his aura was masked by Aniki's stronger one. He dared not so much as breath until he felt the chill leave. "Next time, I borrow Asuna's thermal underwear," he thought as he pressed the speed dial button on the cell phone next to him.

Three figures silently made their way into Negi's room. They saw the boy thrashing about on the bed. Phillip tried to remember what happened the previous evening. The picture of Negi and the girl formed in his mind. He concentrated on the girl, trying to imagine her in the room with them. He heard Konoka gasp.

Lili had been caught up in her feeding. She wasn't aware of her surroundings until she heard Setsuna shout "Demon slicing blade, final form!" A force struck her in the back, and she flipped head over heels into the wall. She fell back and landed, straddling Negi's chest.

The boy woke with Lili on top of him. "What?" he said. Lili looked down in horror. She shrieked and jumped forward, but her head smacked into the wall. She sat back down and held her head. "Ow, ow, ow," she cried. Her legs had Negi's biceps pinned down. His forearms were waving wildly. His shouts for help were muffled as well.

"Unhand him demon!" Setsuna demanded.

Phillip reached over and lifted Lili off the bed. He set her down on the floor and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. He looked down at Negi and thought, "What a mess." Phillip decided Negi must have struck his nose as blood had flowed down the lower half of his face and stained his pajama shirt. The boy's eyes had a glassy look and he kept repeating "Wha, wha, wha?"

Chamo hopped onto the bed. "Oh boy," he thought, "is he ever out of it."

"Wha, wha, wha?"

"He's been traumatized," Konoka said. "Markham-sensei will you get a wash cloth and try to get the blood off him?"

"Sure thing," Phillip replied.

As he walked to the bathroom, Phillip heard Chamo say, "This didn't happen to Aniki when Setsuna" but the ermine was cut off by Setsuna.

"Never mind about that," she said.

* * *

Lili stood uncomfortably in the middle of the headmaster's office. She still wore Markham's jacket and some under things a little, white rat had produced for her. She still had Sakura's form as she shuffled from foot to foot. She resembled nothing more than a school girl about to be disciplined for breaking the rules.

The girl with the sword bothered Lili the most. She couldn't imagine why a half-demon was a Shinmei Ryu swordsman. "And what are the Shinmei Ryu doing here?" she wondered. "Weren't they all in the west?" Obviously, they were the reason the others left Mahora alone. Lili now wished she had done some research ahead of time.

Their eyes were watching her, looking for any sign of weakness, but Lili refused to give them any satisfaction. She kept quiet despite their probing, their threats. Lili could take whatever they dished out and then some.

"Konoka ojou-sama and Negi-sensei, perhaps it would be best if you stepped outside with Markham-sensei," the old man said. "Kuzunoha-san and I would like to speak with her alone."

After they had left the room, the old man looked straight at Lili. "Tea?" he said.

"What?"

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he said.

"No," she responded.

"Would you prefer some other clothing?"

"No!" she shouted. "And stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?" he asked.

"Stop being so nice and polite!" she replied. "I know you're trying to catch me off guard and it won't work."

"Nonsense," the old man told her. "It's obvious you are too young and lack any useful knowledge or you would never have chosen to hunt here."

"Cut the condescending crap!" she retorted. "You're pretty high and mighty for somebody who's going to be toast!" Lili suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Crap, crap, crap," she thought to herself.

Lili noticed a strange gleam in the old man's eyes. "Since you are reluctant to talk, we'll have to resort to other means," he said. He laced his fingers together and stretched them, palms facing out. The room was filled with the sound of knuckles cracking. Suddenly, Lili was quite so sure of herself.

The others sat in the outer room. "How are you feeling Negi-san?" Phillip asked.

"I'm much better now," he replied. "Thanks to you and Setsuna-san."

Konoka cleared her throat. "And you too Konoka-san," he added.

"I haven't thanked you either Sakurazaki-san," Phillip said. "I appreciate you bailing Aisaka-san and me out the other day."

"You're welcome sensei, but I didn't do that much," she protested. "You two had dealt with the barghest before I arrived."

"Aisaka-san told me I had killed the creature," Phillip remarked. "But I thought I heard a battle cry like the one you shouted earlier."

Setsuna nodded in response. "You had already destroyed the creature's body," she told him. "I merely dispersed its spirit so it couldn't reform again."

"So is it gone?"

"A barghest is summoned by the accumulated suffering concentrated in an area, like a battle field," Negi interjected. "The demon has been dispersed, but the agent that summoned it may still be there."

"So could another barghest be summoned?" Phillip asked.

"Potentially yes," Negi answered, "unless you eradicate the root cause."

"Root cause?" Phillip mused.

A sudden shriek sounded from the other side of the door. Phillip looked at the others' faces and saw his question mirrored in them. What could make a demon shriek? After further reflection, Phillip decided he didn't what to know the answer.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Haitani, Shirai and some other characters mentioned are all from the 'Love Hina' series by the same author as 'Negima'. I don't own them any more than I do Negi and crew. Passages in italics indicate the character is remembering something from the past. Thanks to Eternal-Longing for his review. I hope I answered your question. **

Narita International Airport

It was a gorgeous Friday morning outside, but Masayuki Haitani was in no condition to enjoy it. He sat in the lobby watching the minutes creep by until it was time to board his flight. He vaguely remembered the previous evening when his friends and co-workers celebrated his promotion. "Some promotion," he thought. "I can't even pronounce Para . . ., Para . . ., ah the hell with it." It was an important position, but he'd be stuck on a little Pacific island for the next year.

The party lasted several hours and Haitani wasn't sure just how much he'd had to drink. He remembered somebody brought out a bottle of Tequila, the kind with the little worm in it. That was when things got hazy. Just one more drink somebody said, one more for the road. Now he sat with a hangover the size of Osaka. Life just wasn't fair.

Why couldn't he have lucked out like Keitaro did? Here was a guy who did crummy in school, was kicked out of his home by his parents, and never had a girlfriend in his life. Now look at him. He was a student at Tokyo U and near the top of his class, he owned that huge inn his grandmother gave him, and his fiancé was an absolute knockout. "Some guys have all the luck," he groused to no one in particular.

Not that his luck had been all that bad. He managed to make it into a university before Keitaro did. And Haitani enjoyed being a marine biologist. However, he did have to laugh at how he fell into the field. He took the first class because he wanted to jerk that Aoyama girl's chain. Kendo girl could knock them all flying with an umbrella, but she came unglued at the mere thought of turtles. When he brought a bunch over for Summer break, she refused to leave her room. He laughed again as he remembered the look on her face when she walked out to all those turtle in the bath. His head throbbed in response.

He heard a ringing and it took a moment for him to realize it was his cell phone. "Masayuki here," he answered. It was his friend Shirai. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"You will never, ever guess, not in a million years, what just came in the mail?" Shirai said excitedly.

"Whoa, slow down. Remember to breath," he told his friend. "What are you talking about?"

"You remember those two girls we met in Mahora?"

The scene of his walking into the alley and seeing them changing clothes flashed through his mind. So to did the huge sword that one girl pulled on him. He hadn't noticed at the time how much like Aoyama-san she looked. Haitani shuddered. "I'm not likely to forget," he replied.

"Well the girl I talked to, her grandfather sent an invitation for an O-mimai," Shirai said. "Isn't that great?"

"An O-mimai? Yeah, great," Haitani responded. "I didn't know they still did those."

"I'm going to mail my acceptance this morning," Shirai told him. "I wonder if I can get grandma to send some flowers over."

"Is that the grandmother who owns the florist shop?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Look, I know you're getting ready to go to Pararakelse for a year, but I wanted you to know."

"I'll send you an invite to the wedding," Shirai said before hanging up.

Haitani put the phone back into its carrier. He got out of his chair and went in search of some water. Life was sooo unfair.

* * *

Mahora Infirmary

Evangeline's body still lay unconscious on the bed, with the headmaster's spirit trapped inside. The headmaster's body sat nearby, and Evangeline fretted over each passing minute. "Simple transference spell," she fumed. "Yeah right." The spell only lasted 24 hours, but both parties had to be conscious for it to conclude.

Evangeline fidgeted in her seat. "I probably shouldn't have drunk all that tea," she thought as she felt an urgency not born solely of impatience.

"Shouldn't he have woken up by now Chachamaru?" she asked.

"My calculations were based on all available data Mistress," the robot replied. "But they were an approximation none the less."

"Still, its been over 80 hours," Evangeline commented.

"Perhaps," Chachamaru started to say but was interrupted by a groan.

Evangeline looked down as her body stirred. The next thing she saw was the ceiling. She sat up on the bed and looked over at the headmaster seated next to her. "At last," she cried as she wrapped her arms around herself and hugged tightly. She glared at the headmaster. "You and I are going to talk old man."

The headmaster smiled back at her. "Indeed we will," he replied. He felt an uncomfortable pressure on his bladder. "But I have, ho hm, some matters to attend to first," he rose from the chair and walked out of the room.

As he entered the hallway, the headmaster heard "Grandfather!" and was engulfed by a hug. "Are you okay?" Konoka asked.

"I'm fine Granddaughter," he answered. "Please don't squeeze so hard."

"There will be plenty of time later to talk, heh," he said as Konoka released him.

The headmaster looked at the other three people in the hall. "Good work Kuzunoha-san," he said. "You too Setsuna-kun."

He looked at Phillip. "Hm, hm, I think you should go in now Markham-sensei."

"Thank you sir," Phillip replied as he made his way into the room.

Evangeline sat on the bed. She looked at Phillip but didn't smile. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. "Hello Kitty," he said.

Evangeline gazed down at her clenched hands. "What are you doing here?"

Phillip had thought hard over the past few days what he was going to say to her. Now that the moment was here, he felt the words were inadequate. "I met a wonderful person named Katherine," he told her. "I hope to meet her again some day."

"I'm not Katherine," she replied as her hands began to tremble.

"I know that Evangeline," Phillip told her. "But the person I know as Katherine is a part of you."

Phillip reached out with his hand and touched the side of her face. She flinched but didn't move away from him. "I think I should get to know the rest of you."

Evangeline grabbed the front of his coat with her hands. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared him in the face. "You're a fool!" she shouted.

"Yep," he replied. "I have to agree with you there."

Suddenly, Evangeline's head was pressed against his chest. Her shoulders convulsed as the tears rolled down her face. Phillip put his arms around her and held on while she cried. "I'm the biggest fool there ever was," he said.

* * *

Istanbul Turkey 

Takamichi sat on the bed and poured over the spread out maps of the Balkans. He looked over at the reports the Sheik had given him, and then marked a spot on the map. He wished he had paid more attention to his geography lessons. Nitta-sensei would probably have him sitting seiza if he could see Takamichi now.

His cell phone rang. "Takahata here."

"Yes sir," he replied to the voice on the distant end. "I'm still at the hotel waiting on my visas."

"I'll be heading to Orsovo immediately," he said. "What? A murder? Who?"

Takamichi's face turned pale as he listened. "Should I return?"

"No?"

"I understand sir," he said. "You can count on me."

Takamichi hung up the phone and sat it down on the bed. He wasn't a particularly religious person, but he bowed his head and recited a prayer for Eva-chan's soul. Then he said a prayer for the rest of them. This was just the first casualty. He feared it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Mahora Infirmary 

Chachamaru stood guard over the single door into the office. Inside, the headmaster, the Chief of Operations and a little, blonde-haired vampire made their plans.

"So the lilin can still transform then?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes, Setsuna locked the demon into her physical form," Toko answered. "She can't dematerialize, but she can still alter her shape."

"Then we can use her to sneak me out of here," Evangeline said. "And provide a body for everyone to see."

"Hm, if she will cooperate," the headmaster interjected.

"Oh, she'll cooperate," Evangeline assured them.

"The question then becomes, heh, what to do with both of you," the headmaster commented.

"I've worked that one out already," Evangeline told them. "But it requires a great deal of trust from you."

"Trust?" Toko looked suspiciously at her. "Just what do you propose?"

"All in good time," she replied. "First, what are you going to do about Markham?"

Evangeline's thoughts returned to that morning's meeting.

_She had stopped crying, but her head still lay against Phillip's chest. For the moment, she was content just to be held._

"_You were pretty gutsy the other morning," he told her. "Telling my mother and I all of that stuff about yourself."_

_She pushed herself away from him. "How did you know?"_

"_You gave yourself away," he said. "The headmaster has a peculiar way of speaking, ho hm."_

_Phillip smiled at her, no doubt pleased with his cleverness. "And the headmaster strikes me as a very proper sort," he continued. "I don't believe he would ever suggest I use someone's nickname without their permission."_

"_So if you knew all that, then why . . .?" she asked as her heart started to pound._

"_We don't have a whole lot of control in our lives, but we do have some say about the person we choose to be," he told her. "Who you choose to be is up to you Kitty. All I ask is that you don't push me away." _

_Evangeline had been about to call him an idiot, but only managed "Mmmm," as his lips pressed against hers. Her shock flared into anger, but the anger quickly melted away as he put his arms about her again. "Mmmm."_

_The door opened and Setsuna poked her head in. "The headmaster has returned," she said, and then her jaw dropped. "Dwaah."_

_Evangeline could have cheerfully brained the hanyo for the interruption. Instead, she broke off the kiss. "The headmaster can wait until we're finished," she informed the girl. Setsuna's expression was quite comical, but Evangeline was too busy to enjoy it. "Mmmm."_

Evangeline wrenched herself back to the present, but words from her past rang in her ears. _Try living in the light. It's your move. Who you choose to be is up to you._ The words coalesced into a single idea. At that moment, Evangeline knew what she wanted.

"Well?" she asked.

"Hm, Markham has proven himself," the headmaster answered. "I will explain his purpose for being here after we finish our meeting."

"Furthermore," the headmaster started and then paused. He knew what Evangeline had been before Nagi placed her on his doorstep. She had earned every bit of that bounty put on her and then some. But he had trusted her with Konoka's and Negi's lives, and she came through. He again had trusted her and placed his own life on the line. Now, he had to trust again. "You have proven that you can be trusted," he said. "Ho hm, what is your plan?"

Evangeline smiled in response. "I have no intention of hiding out for who knows how long," she said. "And I refuse to become another denizen in that dungeon you call Library Island."

If her smile broadened anymore, her face would have broken in half. "I understand there's an open teaching position at the middle school."

Evangeline laughed as two bushy eyebrows shot upwards.

* * *

Mahora Headmaster's Office 

It was the second time that Phillip had been called out of class. He had feared the worst until he learned he was to report to the headmaster's office. After the headmaster had talked to him, Phillip wasn't sure this wasn't the worst.

"I am, heh, sorry not to have been forthcoming with you before," the headmaster said apologetically. "I hope you can appreciate my situation."

"Oh, I can appreciate it," Phillip replied. "I don't like it one damn bit, but I can appreciate it."

"When I enlisted in the Air Force, I understood the risks," Phillip said, his anger beginning to show through. "I didn't know being a teacher in Japan would be more dangerous."

"And the worst part is," he continued, "you're still not leveling with me."

"You show me a part of the picture and ask me to stake my life on it."

Phillip saw the anger flash in the old man's eyes, but it was quickly suppressed. "You're correct Markham-sensei, I'm not leveling with you," he told Phillip. "I can't and I won't. Too many lives depend upon my decisions."

"I tell you only enough to make an informed choice, no more," he said. "If it isn't sufficient, then refuse."

"You can be on a flight back to America tomorrow," the headmaster said sternly, "and we can go on preparing."

Konoemon watched in amazement as the other man grinned at him. "Now you're leveling with me," Phillip chuckled.

The stunned expression on the old man's face made Phillip want to laugh out loud. "It's always good to know where you stand with your commander, don't you think?"

"Markham-sensei," Konoemon spoke slowly, "were you like this with your military commanders?"

"I was much worse with them," he admitted.

"I see," the headmaster replied.

Phillip's face became serious again. "Sir, would it be possible," he started. "What I mean is could I see . . .?"

The headmaster shook his head. "No Markham-sensei," he answered. "That wouldn't be possible under the current circumstances."

Phillip's disappointment showed in his face. "I understand," he replied.

"Hm, so Markham-sensei, have you made your choice?"

Phillip was silent for several minutes. "There's a part of me that's screaming to get out of here," he finally said. "You're in way over your head and it's not your fight."

"And there's another part that says if I don't stand with you now, who will be left to stand with me later."

Phillip closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. He opened his eyes and looked straight at the headmaster. "If you'll have me, I'm on your team," he said. "And I sure hope our team wins."

"So do I Markham-sensei. So do I."

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I can see it coming. "The Queen of Evil becomes a school teacher!" "Couldn't you think of something better?" Well, no. I am taking 'The Wonders of Love' by TFKeyes as my inspiration. In that story, the author proposed that Evangeline joined the faculty at Mahora and enjoyed teaching. This in turn caused me to wonder how such a change could have occurred, and the last few chapters are the result. They may not convince you, but this is fanfiction, you can post a better explanation. And I'll be happy to read it. Next item on the agenda. When Phillip first met Evangeline, he saw her as a woman named Katherine. True, it was an illusion, but he still sees her as Katherine despite all that has happened. I imagine this is the opposite of the Thousand Master. Nagi first saw Evangeline as a kid and he continued to treat her as such even though he knew better. Both are acting foolish, but at least Phillip admits it. I hope I can rush through the next week, but I fear there are still too many things going on. Evangeline has to be eulogized, Negi has to start training again, a teacher hired, a demon confined, Takamichi after Fate's trail, and Asuna off detention. Looks like I'm swamped. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: As always, I don't own Negima or its wonderful characters. I do however own a curiosity that is always asking "what if?"**

Mahora High School

Phillip sat at his desk and finished grading the week's papers. The results were depressing. True, the week had been unusually stressful for everybody. And maybe he was being too ambitious, but Phillip didn't feel that a two page paper every Friday was so much to ask. He pulled out the papers belonging to the Baka Rangers. Now that was really depressing.

These five girls embodied the worst problems of his students. He reviewed them again. Ayase-san had scribbled down maybe half a page. While the spelling and grammar were good, it looked as if she wrote it down right before coming to class. Maybe while on the train. But for sheer, bad penmanship, Nagase-san was the worst. Phillip could barely read what she wrote, let alone grade it.

Fei-san had wonderful writing, but she constantly left words out, usually 'the' and 'a'. She also didn't seem to know the different tenses. Sasaki-san was sloppy with her spelling, and she couldn't seem to stay with one thought at a time. She also had some odd word choices. Phillip wondered if she used a word because it sounded cool. And then there was Kagurazaka-san.

Phillip shook his head as he tried to figure out her problem. She would start out writing neatly. Then she would make a mistake, cross it out, make another and so on. The writing turned into a scrawl by the end as if she were getting frustrated. Most of her mistakes seemed pretty simple, but once she started, she seemed to be caught in a cycle of making them. Phillip thought about making a phone call back to the states, but he decided he wasn't that desperate yet.

If only he could improve those five, the other 600 students would be a piece of cake. He looked at the clock. "Time to see how those two are doing," he thought as he got up from his chair. He decided to let Naba-san and Kagurazaka-san out early today. Besides, Minimoto-sensei had asked him stop by the tea shop and pick up an order. He needed to get there before it closed.

* * *

Mahora Shopping District

Phillip left the tea shop in a hurry. The owner had told him about a wine shop and Phillip had just enough time to get there before it closed. He didn't notice the young man down the street watch his departure.

The young man pulled out his cell phone and punched in some numbers. "Segiru here," he said. "Do you want another shot at the American teacher?"

He hung up his phone and waited. He paid no attention to the black and white dog that walked by. Nor did it matter to him that it walked in the same direction as Markham.

Kotaro had been tracking Phillip since the teacher left the school grounds. He wanted to pulverize the creep, but he knew Chiziru-nechan wouldn't approve. And she always knew what Kotaro was up to. Even moving in with Takahata-san hadn't stopped it. She called several times a day to ask if he was eating right, did he get enough sleep, was he changing his shorts.

Kotaro imagined she would still be calling ten years from now. "Naw, we'll be living together by then," he thought, and then froze. "Why would I think that? I'm a lone wolf." But then, he had to admit that the thought of not being with her was disturbing too.

He watched as Phillip walked into another store. "Again," Kotaro thought. "This guy shops as much as a girl." He walked across the street and lay down.

The last store closed and the street was soon deserted, but no sign of Markham. Kotaro did notice four boys approach from the direction of the tea shop. His hackles rose as he recognized Watanabe and his gang. He was going to tear into them when he remembered Markham. He settled back down and waited. "This could get interesting," he decided.

Phillip walked out of the store. He carried a bag in his right hand and a bottle in his left. Nataku shouted something and Phillip looked over at the boys. He obviously recognized them as he dropped the paper bag and backed against the wall.

The boys spread out as they approached. Phillip said something, but none of them understood him. Nataku pulled out a knife. Phillip swung the bottle against the wall, shattering the glass and spraying the contents on the ground and wall. Kotaro smelled some sort of alcohol. Phillip held the neck of the bottle and brandished the several wicked looking shards still attached. The boys paused and considered the improvised weapon. Phillip said something else to them in English and they advanced slowly.

"Real interesting."

The gang had him boxed in and Phillip waited for them to move. Despite his feelings about the teacher, Kotaro had to admire his guts. "Too bad they'll be decorating the street," he thought. "Sure sucks to be you."

The boys moved and so did Phillip. Nataku lunged with his knife. Phillip caught his wrist and forced the knife to the side. The teacher then thrust the bottle at Segiru's face. The boy stumbled back and collided with Satoshi who was on his right. Both boys fell to the ground. Hikaru had hesitated but then moved in. He felt the American's foot strike the inside of his thigh, just above the knee. Hikaru screamed in pain as he felt bone break. He too fell to the ground, clutching his injured leg.

Phillip dropped to bottle and smashed his left fist into Nataku's face. The boy's head rocked back, and he dropped his knife. Phillip released him as he fell back. The boy raised his hands to his bloody nose. Kotaro decided he had seen enough. He ran across the street.

As Nataku staggered up, Kotaro bit him on the seat of his pants. The boy danced about wildly, trying to shake the dog off of him, all the while blood flowed from his nose. Kotaro let go only to chase Nataku down the street. The two uninjured boys picked up their friend and fled as well.

Suddenly alone, Phillip picked up the discarded knife. He was surprised to see blood on the blade. He reached down to investigate his slashed shirt. He brought his hand back up, and saw blood on the finger tips. "And they say we're violent," he thought as he slid down to the ground.

Kotaro walked back to were he had left the American, first stopping to change to human form. He thought the fight was short, but enjoyed it otherwise. He was surprised that the old guy could hold his own. He was still a jerk, but Kotaro could almost respect him.

Kotaro noticed Phillip was sitting down. As he ran over, the man looked up at him and then looked back down. Kotaro could see that he had his shirt open. He could also see blood oozing from a gash across his stomach. Kotaro knelt down and removed his jacket. "And Chiziru-nechan just bought this too," he mentally complained as he took his shirt off and tore it into strips.

* * *

Mahora Pizzeria

The phone rang. "Pizza Rush," the man answering the phone said. "We do it in a rush, 45 minutes or the next's on us." He took down the order and punched it into the system. Twenty minutes later, the delivery boy hopped into his car, carrying three large pizzas with the works. He had 25 minutes to make the deadline.

* * *

Mahora Teacher's Dormitory

Negi was in the kitchen when he heard the pounding on the front door. "Hey Negi," he recognized Kotaro's voice, "let us in." Negi opened the door.

Kotaro stood wearing his jacket and pants, but no shirt. He was supporting Phillip who had his shirt open and had blood soaked cloths wrapped around his stomach. "Help me set him down," Kotaro said.

They got Phillip to the couch and Negi inspected his wound. "What happened?" he asked Kotaro.

"He got into another fight with Watanabe's gang," the other boy answered. "He wasn't as lucky this time. But then neither were they."

"Don't worry Negi," Phillip said. He looked a little out of it to the boy teacher. "I'll be fine in the morning."

"I don't know if I should have taken him to the hospital," Kotaro said.

"Probably," Negi replied. "I'm going to need help."

Negi pulled a pactio card out and held it to his forehead. "Are you there Konoka-san?" he asked.

"She's with you?" he asked. "I'll bring you both."

Two white lights flared into existence and winked out. Konoka and Setsuna stood in the room. "What's wrong?" Konoka asked.

"Sensei's injured," Negi said as he pointed at Phillip.

Both girls rushed to the couch and inspected the improvised bandage. "Hi girls," Phillip said when he recognized them. They ignored his comment.

"A single cut about seventeen to eighteen centimeters long, not too deep," Setsuna said.

Konoka looked into Phillip's eyes. "Shock has set in," she said.

"I can handle this," Konoka said as she withdrew her wand with the heart-shaped tip.

"Why do you two always see me at my worst?" Phillip asked and then leaned his head back.

Konoka recited the spell and touched his wound with her wand. It healed instantly.

"Should you be doing this in front of him?" Kotaro asked. "Aren't you going to be turned into a bunch of ermines?"

"He already knows about magic," Konoka replied as she checked her handiwork. "He's here because Grandfather thinks he can help us."

"Him?" Kotaro was skeptical. "What can he do?"

"We're not sure how," Setsuna answered, "but he can do things no normal person can."

They heard Phillip snore. "Let's get him to bed," Konoka said. "Then you can explain all this Kotaro-kun."

* * *

Mahora Theater

Sayo sat in the darkened theater and watched the movie with her friend Asakura Kazumi. She hadn't seen a film in the years after her death, so she was curious when Kazumi said she was going to cover the Mahora premier.

Sayo enjoyed the movie but had a problem following the plot. She understood that it was about pirates and cursed treasure, but she couldn't decide if it was a love story, a swashbuckling adventure, or a slapstick comedy. Oddly enough, it seemed to be all three at once. There were a few parts that she didn't want to see. She covered her eyes whenever the skeletons were on screen, and her companion chuckled about the ghost being scared.

The pirate captain was about to be executed when the blacksmith appeared to rescue him. Kazumi got up from her seat and headed for the door. Reluctantly, Sayo floated after her. As they entered the lobby, Sayo asked her," Why are we leaving now?"

"I need to set up outside to get some crowd shots," the reporter answered. "But you can stay."

"That's okay," Sayo replied. After all, she didn't need to buy a ticket, so she could come back anytime. However, she didn't want to see a movie by herself, that wasn't much fun. Most of her classmates couldn't see her, so she wondered who would go with her. She could ask Negi-sensei, but he was so busy with his new class. There was Betty-san too.

Thinking of the other ghost reminded Sayo of her new teacher. Although she liked sensei, Sayo couldn't imagine asking him to go to a movie. The thought frightened her more than a whole boat-load of skeletons.

Sayo had been lost in her thoughts as she followed Kazumi out of the theater. She was surprised to find them on the opposite side of the street. As the red-headed girl worked out her camera angle, Sayo decided to ask her the question she had meant to since Monday.

"I remembered something about my sister," she said.

"The one who planted the garden?"

"Yes," Sayo replied. "After graduating, Tsuwabuki moved to Tokyo."

"I know the address, but I need help to find it," she finished.

"That's great," Kazumi told her. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I guess the week's events kind of drove it out of my mind," she admitted.

"I'll be glad to help you," Kazumi said. "But it will have to be after tomorrow's service."

"Will you be covering the service for the paper?" Sayo asked her.

"No," Kazumi answered. "Sometimes you can be too close to a story."

"Back to work," Kazumi said as she readied her camera.

The students exited the theater. Sayo noticed two of her classmates, Nodoka and Yue, leave the theater. They stood on the sidewalk, talking to one another. No doubt they were waiting for Haruna to join them. A few minutes later, Makie, Yuna and Ako walked outside. Nodoka waved at them but the three girls ignored her and walked across the street. Sayo saw the hurt look on Nodoka's face at the snub. Sayo sympathized with Nodoka, but she too had resented the ring that Negi gave the library girl as much as the others. Still, in the time since, sensei didn't seem to give Nodoka anymore attention that before. If anything, he spent more time with Ku and Setsuna. Discussing strategy he explained.

The three sports girls called out as their friend Akira exited the theater. She heard them and started to cross the street. The air was filled with the squeal of tires and a white car, emblazoned with the words 'Pizza Rush,' turned onto the street. Akira froze as the car sped towards her. The driver slammed on his brakes and several people screamed. Sayo covered her eyes, not daring to watch. When she failed to hear a sickening crunch, she cautiously removed her hands.

The car was stopped and a crowd of onlookers had gathered around. Sayo heard them talking.

"It's a miracle," one person said.

"I've never seen anyone move so fast," said another.

Curious, Sayo rose into the air to get a better look. She saw Akira sitting on the sidewalk. She had her arms tightly wrapped around Nodoka and seemed to be crying. Nodoka stroked the girl's long, dark hair and spoke as one would to sooth a frightened child. Nodoka eventually disengaged the other girl's arms as the three sports club girls gathered around them.

Leaving Akira to her friends, Nodoka stood. She had turned to leave when Makie called her name. She spun around; her face had a questioning look on it. The look changed to shock as the gymnast threw her arms about her and hugged her. Yuna and Ako did the same and the crowd let out a cheer for Nodoka.

Kazumi, Yue and Haruna had all managed to push through the onlookers and stood by her side. Kazumi whispered something into Nodoka's ear, and Nodoka nodded in response. The four made their way through the mob who was still cheering for the hero of the moment. Sayo followed them.

After they had gotten out of sight, Nodoka stopped. "What did you need to tell me?" she asked Kazumi.

"What spell did you use?" the reporter asked in return.

"I had to make something up," Nodoka answered. "I think I asked Mercury to help me fly."

Kazumi smirked. "Look down at your feet," she replied.

All the girls looked down. Small, white wings had sprouted from Nodoka's ankles. They waved gently up and down. Nodoka gasped.

"That's too cool," Haruna remarked.

"We better find Negi-sensei," Yue suggested. "After we get you some leg warmers."

* * *

Mahora Teacher Dormitory

Negi, Konoka and Setsuna listened as Kotaro finished explaining what had happened. "And that's when Negi summoned you two," he said as he leaned back against the back of the couch.

"Why didn't you help sensei sooner?" Konoka asked him.

"It wasn't my fight," the boy replied. "Besides, I was paid to watch not baby sit."

"Paid? Who paid you?" Konoka demanded to know.

"The headmaster," Kotaro said in a disinterested voice. "He doesn't pay much, but at least I have some spending cash."

"Didn't Asuna get you a job delivering papers?" Negi asked him.

"Yeah," he answered. "But I had to drop that when this job came up."

"Who's doing your route then?"

"I don't know," Kotaro replied. "I guess Asuna-nechan is."

"So Asuna has two paper routes?"

"Never mind that now Negi-kun," Konoka told him. She rounded on the other boy. "Kotaro-kun, you need to take watching Markham-sensei seriously."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he said as he stood up and started for the door. "I need to catch some shut eye."

The dead bolt on the front door slid shut with a loud click. "Not so fast," Konoka said.

Kotaro whirled about. Konoka stood with her wand drawn. "What do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

"I didn't know Konoka could do unincanted spells," Chamo whispered to Negi.

"I didn't either," Negi whispered back.

Konoka strode over to Kotaro. "What I'm doing is changing your attitude."

"You and what army?" he retorted.

Konoka smiled in response. "I know your weakness," she told him. She moved her wand out to the side and Kotaro's feet shot out from underneath him. Konoka knelt down and started scratching the boy's chest and stomach.

Kotaro was too stunned to react. As he lay on the floor, he began to realize how good the scratching felt. So good in fact, he had to try hard not to squirm on his back. "Enough Konoka-nechan," he cried out. "Please."

Konoka stopped. She looked down at the boy; her resolve was etched into her face. "I hate to take advantage of Negi-kun's friend," she said, "but if you don't cooperate, I'll have no choice but to tell others about this."

"You wouldn't ell Chiziru-nechan would you?"

"No, I'd tell the Narutaki twins," she threatened.

A look of pure terror appeared on his face. "Not them," he pleaded. "Anyone but them."

"Do we have a deal then?" she asked. "Or do you become Fu-chan and Fumi-chan's lapdog?"

Kotaro was trapped and he knew it. "Deal," he said sullenly.

"Good," Konoka replied. She looked at the others who were still staring open-mouthed at her. "How about some tea?"

Negi was off the couch like a shot. "I'll fix some," he said as he hurried into the kitchen.

Setsuna was right behind him. "I'll help."

* * *

Mahora Headmaster's Office

The headmaster sat at his desk and reviewed the latest batch of reports. The agents in the field hadn't uncovered much useful information. A few, like Takamichi, had been attacked, but not in earnest. It was not beyond the enemy to stage a few small battles to draw attention to the wrong areas. He threw the reports aside in disgust.

When he took charge of both the Magic Association and Mahora some 25 years ago, he understood the war that came a few years after. He could prepare. But this war was beyond his comprehension. The enemy was faceless and his aims unknown. He kept to the shadows and bided his time. When he struck, it would be the place and time of his choosing. Konoemon felt as if he were grasping at straws in desperation.

He wondered, not for the first time, if he was still the right leader for Mahora. Although the passion still burned fiercely within him, he was 80 years old. Perhaps the confusion he felt was his unwillingness to accept the changes in the world. Were his ideas so ingrained that he was blinding himself to the truth?

If he did step aside, who would lead them? The council grew more deeply divided by the day. Some of them felt there was no threat. Others argued that they should isolate themselves from the rest of the world, like their ancestors did in the 16th century. Then there were those who thought they could negotiate. Did those fools not realize where the path of appeasement leads?

What if they were right? Had he become too old, too set in his ways? Maybe he should step down and let fresh ideas prevail. But that would also mean condemning Konoka to a marriage. Her chance to become the leader he saw in her would be gone. It was the step he was most reluctant to take.

A gentle knock interrupted his thought. "Come in," he said.

Shizuna Minimoto entered the room. She carried a ceramic cup and saucer in and set them down on his desk. A brownish-colored liquid was in the cup. A string with a tag proudly proclaiming 'Green Tea,' hung over the side.

"It's all I could find sir," Shizuna apologized.

"This will be fine," he lied. He picked up the string and began dunking the tea bag.

"I am in need of some advice," he said. "Do you have a moment?"

"Certainly sir," she answered.

"Please be seated."

Shizuna pulled a chair towards the desk and sat down. Her back was straight and her hands were neatly folded in her lap. She had been a first year Mahora Elementary School student the year he became headmaster. Her pose reminded him so much of that student, that he smiled in spite of himself.

"A war is coming," he said as the smile faded. "A war that will bring us misery and death."

"I am wondering if the price we will pay is not too high," he told her. "Would it be better this time not to fight?"

"No sir," she replied simply and without hesitation. "We must fight."

"You sound sure of your answer," he remarked.

"I am sir," Shizuna responded. "Do you remember your first speech as the headmaster?"

"I don't recall all of it, I was only six then," she smiled as she spoke. The headmaster thought it a bittersweet smile. "But I remembered one part."

"We are a school built upon tradition, but we seek to learn the best that the world has to offer," she repeated. "As we strive to learn, we must also remember. We must never forget who we were . . .."

The headmaster's voice joined with hers, "As we move down the path of who we will become."

The headmaster took a sip of tea. It tasted bitter in his mouth. "I remember that speech," he said quietly.

"I've believed in that idea all of these years," she admitted to him. "To not defend that idea, would be to call it a lie."

"I don't believe that all we have tried to build was based on a lie," she continued. "If you tell me that not one of us will survive this war, I'd still say that we need to fight. To throw away everything we've accomplished would be the greater loss."

The headmaster sat in his chair amazed. Shizuna-kun was the last person he could imagine to argue for violence. Yet she sat there and told him that they needed to, no, were obligated to fight. Perhaps this wasn't just an old man's conceit. He took another sip of tea. Now if only the tea were palatable, but that would take a miracle beyond all others.

******

* * *

A/N: Nodoka finally gets to do something heroic. I mean, giving Negi a kiss doesn't quite count. I hope I can work in a couple of the other girls too at some point. And as for Konoka, she always struck me as being manipulative. Just think back to the scene where she gets Asuna to bark like a dog.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I don't own Negima and its characters, but I do like reading about their adventures. **

Mahora Teachers Dormitory

Negi watched as the feathers fell from Nodoka's wings. He could see the movement under her skin as bones and tendons rearranged themselves in her ankles. Her face showed no sign of the discomfort he knew she felt. When finished, two piles of feathers lay on the floor.

He was proud when he heard how Nodoka had saved Akira a few hours ago. Negi even managed to keep a straight face when the red-faced girl showed him the unintended consequences of her spell.

"You need to pay more attention to what you ask for," Negi said as he smiled at her. "I guess I should have spent a little more time teaching Latin."

He had finished examining her ankles, but Negi still held on to her heels. He was admiring how shapely her legs were. In fact, he was struck by just how much Nodoka had changed over the time he had known her. Negi had always thought she was cute, but it was obvious that she wasn't a middle school student anymore.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Nodoka asked, a trace of concern in her voice.

Negi had been staring. "You did well today," he said as he pulled his eyes away. She smiled in response to his praise.

Nodoka lifted her feet from his hands and set them on the floor. She sat up so that her face was only a few inches from his.

"Negi-sensei," she said hesitantly, "I was wondering if we should resume training."

A look of sorrow crossed Negi's face. "I'm sorry," Nodoka said.

Negi shook his head. "No Nodoka, you're right," he told her. "We don't have the time to continue grieving."

"I doubt we'll be able to use the resort again," Negi said. "Imma-san once offered to train us, perhaps he might know of a place we can use."

"I should be going now," Nodoka remarked. "Thank you for everything sensei."

Nodoka swore that she had meant to stand up. Instead, she fell forward, against Negi. The boy caught her in his arms. Nodoka could see the color rising in his cheeks and knew hers looked the same. Without thinking further, she leaned forward and kissed him. After a moment, she tried to pull back, but his arms were wrapped tightly around her. .

"Is this what Asuna-san felt?" she wondered.

How long they remained locked together, Nodoka didn't know. They eventually parted. Although she wanted to stay longer, Nodoka heard herself tell Negi goodnight. She walked out of the door.

Negi flopped onto the couch. He felt guilty because he had kissed Nodoka, and he felt excited because he had kissed Nodoka. He slapped the couch in frustration. "Now what do I do?" he asked no one in particular.

He nearly jumped off the couch when he heard, "A cold shower usually works for me."

Phillip was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. "How much did you see Phillip-san?" the boy asked.

"I think I started at the part where she kissed you," Phillip replied. "Though it might have been when you kissed her back."

"I suppose I should try to explain," Negi said.

"You don't have to," Phillip told him. "Nodoka-san's an attractive girl and you, in this case, are a normal boy."

"She's not your student anymore," Phillip said as he walked past on his way to the kitchen. "You do have to be careful not to cross the line between what can be tolerated and what can't."

"I'm not sure where that line is Phillip-san."

"It's different for everyone Negi-san," Phillip replied. He opened the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. "I tell most young people to draw it well short of sex, until they're ready to take that responsibility."

"For teachers though," Phillip paused. He opened the bottle and took a drink. "Teachers have to draw the line at the point where it affects their ability to teach and the student's to learn."

"That's not much to go on," Negi complained.

"That aren't any hard rules," Phillip countered. "If you want a guideline, I'd say that if you feel there's a question, you're probably too close to that line. Stop and take a step back."

"I was wondering about something else Phillip-san," Negi said. "How did you summon the demon out of my dream?"

"I haven't a clue," Phillip said as he scratched his head. "You're the mage, why don't you tell me?"

"That's just it Phillip-san," Negi replied. "No mage could have done that."

The wizard pursed his lips together in thought. "At least not without days, maybe weeks of preparation," he finally said. "Exorcism isn't a quick ritual to perform."

A sudden chill passed over Phillip's shoulder blades. "Exorcism? I'm not exorcist," he insisted. "Sometime I just see things."

"What kind of things?"

"Well I can see ghosts like Aisaka-san or my mother," Phillip replied.

"Great, now I go from 'the Exorcist' to 'the Sixth Sense'," Phillip thought to himself. "I see dead people."

"Do you see them all the time?"

"No," Phillip answered. "I have to concentrate on an image of them, like a photograph."

Negi pondered this information. There were spells that allowed mages to see ghosts, and it was a talent in some people. But that still didn't explain how Phillip had pulled a demon from his dream and forced it into the physical world. "What else do you see?"

"Sometimes I can see images of what people are thinking about."

"You can read minds?"

"I don't think that's the way to describe it," Phillip answered. "Let's say you're thinking about taking a swing at me. You're more likely to form a mental image of what you're going to do than to put it into words. If I concentrate, I can see that image."

"Is that what you did to Watanabe and his gang?" Negi asked.

Phillip nodded his head. "Yeah and a good thing too or they'd of turned me into sushi." He absent-mindedly rubbed his hand across where the knife had slashed him earlier.

A new thought came to Negi. "Phillip-san," he said, "have you ever tried to see these images from a photograph?"

Phillip thought back to the times he tried with his father's picture. "I've never been successful."

A faint hope had taken hold of Negi. He rushed into his bedroom and came back out with a photograph in his hand. He held it out for Phillip. "Could you please try?"

Phillip took the picture. It was a group of six people standing in a field. A city, maybe Mahora, was in the distance. "Is that a sword the big guy is carrying?" Phillip asked. "And that looks like your hockey stick."

"It's not a sword and it is my staff," Negi told him. "The one holding the staff is my father."

Phillip's stomach sank. "I can't guarantee I'll see anything," he told the boy.

"Please try," Negi asked.

"Damn!" Philip swore to himself.

"Okay Phillip, get a grip," he told himself. "You've faced a demon-dog, knife-wielding thugs and really pissed-off supply sergeants."

"You want me to try and reach your father, right?" Phillip asked. He sighed when the boy nodded his head.

Phillip thought Negi's father looked about 15 years old in the picture. He placed his index finger over the figure and concentrated. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but he was about to give up when the room went black.

Phillip felt as if he were immersed in rushing water. He couldn't see anything but he could feel the chill and the pressure. His lungs felt ready to burst. Strong legs kicked him towards the surface. His head broke through and he greedily sucked air into his lungs.

It was still pitch black, but the sound of the water reverberated off nearby walls. He sensed the approaching rock. As Phillip quailed at the expected impact, he felt a pressure build around his solar plexus. It seemed to shoot straight from him, hit the rock and rebound. The force deflected him to the side. Using this technique, he stayed near the center of the river.

Sunlight appeared ahead of him and the suction of the water increased. Phillip heard a roaring sound and could clearly see the sharp line of the coming drop.

Phillip screamed, "Waterfall!"

He wanted to flee, but Phillip couldn't force his body to move. He couldn't even force his eyes shut. Instead, he watched in horrified fascination as he drew steadily nearer to the falls. Before he knew it, he was over the edge and falling straight down. Vaguely, he heard a scream and felt strong hands grip his shoulders and shake them. "Phillip-san!" he heard repeated over and over.

The falling sensation stopped. Phillip was conscious of kneeling on the floor with Negi shaking him.

"Phillip-san," Negi repeated. "Phillip-san are you alright?"

Phillip hyperventilated. A crumpled photo lay in his clenched hand. "Yes," Phillip finally managed to say. He could see the tears run down the boy's face. He heard Negi apologize over and over again. It was awhile before Phillip could move again.

* * *

Mahora School Annex

Evangeline McDowell's body lay in a casket for the mourners to pass by. Zazie Rainyday was surprised by the throng that stood waiting in line outside. She had expected the school officials, classmates and some curious souls, but at least 200 people stood ahead of her and that many behind.

Zazie knew that not everyone mourned McDowell-san's death, but judging from the scores of flowers left outside, many did. She wondered how many flowers would have been left had they known the truth. Evangeline McDowell was a foul monster. She had been the cause of untold death and suffering over the centuries of her existence. Zazie's father was among her victims.

Zazie thought back to the story her mother told her so many times.

_I and your father had met and fallen in love the Summer before. The circus was in Winter quarters outside Belgrade and we were expecting you, our first child._

_One evening, we lit a bonfire and gathered about to tell stories. A stranger, a young and handsome man, asked to join us. We made him welcome and the young man entertained us with fantastic tales of his adventures. The hour grew late, and one by one, our companions went off to their beds. Soon, only your father and I kept the stranger company. And then she came._

_A chill passed over us despite the blazing fire. I saw two shimmering points of light beyond the circle of their fire. They looked like the eyes of a wolf. "The night is cold," a voice far colder said. "May I enjoy your fire?"_

_The young man fell silent as a girl, little older than ten years, stepped into the light. She was dressed all in black as if for a funeral. I felt a wave of hatred roll off her. The young man jumped to his feet and the girl laughed._

_Her hand was filled with an unholy green light. She hurled it at the young man who leapt out of the way. The light exploded, knocking your father and I to the ground. The young man ran nimbly into the barn, his laughter mocking the girl._

"_You'll never escape me!" she screamed in rage. "I'll follow you to the ends of this world and the next."_

_Those woken by the explosion began pouring out of their cabins. The girl pursued the young man into the barn._

"_My God, the horses!" your father cried. "We must save the horses!"_

_He raced to the barn. I would have followed but the others restrained me. That greenish light filled the barn and caused it to burst. The night turned as bright as noon. When it faded, the barn was left a smoking ruin. We found the remains of the animals, but not of the young man, the girl, or your father._

The circus eventually replaced the lost animals. Her mother eventually married again. But Zazie was never able to fill the void where Louis Rainyday should have been.

Sometimes she asked the saints why she had been spared while her family had been murdered. It wasn't until nearly a year later she found out. A letter came offering her a chance to study in Japan at a place called Mahora. The elders summoned her the following day.

Her father's murderer was hiding at Mahora, they told her. Her name was Evangeline A K McDowell. The elders placed a doom upon Zazie. She would go to the school. She would get close to McDowell, no matter how long it took. And then Zazie would strike her down. This was why Zazie had survived they said.

It had taken Zazie over three years to finally get close. Then someone else had killed McDowell-san. Zazie was robbed of her doom, but she would have the satisfaction of seeing the creature's lifeless husk.

The wait seemed to take hours. Zazie held back her impatience. As she stepped through the threshold, she felt the presence of powerful magic all around. Apparently the officials were taking no chances.

At last she stood before the open casket. The little girl's lifeless body lay inside. Zazie could detect no sign of life or energy from her. For a fleeting moment, the corners of Zazie's mouth lifted into a triumphant smile.

* * *

Mahora Plaza

Phillip sat with the rest of the teachers during the memorial service. Although he knew that Evangeline was still alive, he felt as subdued as those around him. He was still shaken by his experience with the photo of Negi's father.

Phillip had always been uncomfortable with heights. Although he never had a full-scale phobia about it, he remembered how he dreaded the water rides at the local amusement park, the ones with the long drop at the end. He found it ironic that he joined the Air Force, but flying in a plane didn't bother him. Looking down from the roof did.

Phillip glanced over at Negi, who was seated next to him. The boy looked like he'd been through the wringer. He hadn't asked, but Phillip guessed the mages at Mahora must be a tightly knit community. Loosing one of your own was an experience Phillip had felt too many times not to sympathize with the boy.

The service ended and people quietly got up and left. Phillip and Negi were heading back to the dormitory when they were approached by a group of four young men. One of them wore his hair in a pompadour. He called out Negi's name.

"Kaoru-san," Negi said.

They spoke for a moment and then Negi switched to English for Phillip's benefit. "Phillip-san, I'd like to introduce you to the leaders of the Mahora Fight Club."

Negi introduced each man by name.

"Fight Club?" Phillip asked. "What does a fight club do?"

"We stage competitions between the various martial arts disciplines on campus," Kaoru explained. "We learn about different styles and work to increase our skills."

"We all hope to make a better showing at this year's big martial arts tournament," the one named Tatsuya said. "So are you going to compete again Negi-san?"

"I haven't given it any thought," Negi replied. "But last year's tournament was fun."

"It won't be the same without last year's runner up," Pochi said

"By the way Markham-sensei," Kaoru said," I hear you fight pretty well too. Would you like to join us sometime?"

"I appreciate the offer," Phillip replied, "but I'm not much good against trained martial artists. I doubt I could hold my own against some of the girls in my class."

The four men laughed in response.

"Neither can we," Keiichi said. "But we're trying to close the gap."

The group was interrupted by Toko Kuzunoha. "Excuse me gentlemen," she said. "Markham-sensei, would you please come with me?"

"Certainly Kuzunoha-san," Phillip replied. "Good day gentlemen, it's been a pleasure to meet you."

Phillip followed Toko. "Where are we going?"

"To my office."

Phillip had been to the campus security office once before. It was a single story building that stood apart from the other administrative offices. In a few minutes, they stood before Toko's office.

"Go on in Markham-sensei," Toko said. "You have about 15 minutes."

"Fifteen minutes for what?"

"Just go in."

Phillip walked in. A woman wearing a black dress and veil was seated next to the chief's desk. She had long, blonde hair. She rose when Phillip entered. He looked at her legs and recognized her.

"Katherine," he said.

She removed the veil. "Hello Phillip," she replied.

* * *

Mahora Student Dormitory

Yue lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had tired of counting the holes in the tiles. She wished she could fast forward through the rest of the day. Nodoka had confessed to her about kissing Negi-sensei the previous evening. More importantly, she said he had kissed her back. Yue was happy for her friend, but at the same time, she felt incredible depressed.

They were friends and they both like their former teacher. When Nodoka admitted she wouldn't mind sharing Negi if it meant they could remain friends, Yue wanted to die. The problem was that Nodoka might be able to share, but Yue couldn't. And she didn't want to loose either of them.

"I don't deserve either of them," Yue thought to herself.

There was a knock on the door. Yue ignored it. Another, more insistent knock followed.

Yue decided that if she did nothing, whoever it was would go away. She felt like wallowing in misery alone.

"Yue-san?" a voice said. "Are you in?"

Yue recognized Chachamaru's voice. Curious, she went to the door and opened it. The robot girl stood in the hall. She had a suitcase in one hand, and a doll in the other.

"Hello Yue-san," Chachamaru said in her normal monotone.

"Chachamaru-san," Yue replied. "What a, um, surprise."

"The mistress wished for you have this," Chachamaru said as she held out the doll.

Yue looked at the doll. "That's Chachazero," she gasped.

"Yes," the robot replied. "She has no magic to sustain her now. The mistress thought you could keep her safe."

Yue viewed the doll as if Chachamaru was holding out a venomous snake. On further reflection, Yue felt entirely justified. The little doll was known for her viciousness. The only remorse Chachazero ever exhibited was when she couldn't indulge her desire for carnage.

"Why me?" Yue squeaked.

"Chachazero likes you."

Yue didn't feel the least bit reassured. "Is she harmless?"

"As harmless as she can ever be," Chachamaru replied.

Yue didn't like the sound of that either, but she cautiously took the doll.

"What's the suitcase for?" Yue asked.

"The cabin is being sealed," the robot said. "I am moving into the student dormitory."

"Which room?"

"I'll be with Hasegawa-san and Greenwood-san."

"Hasegawa-san wasn't happy to be sharing with Negi-sensei's old friend," Yue observed. "How did she react to this?"

"Hasegawa-san insisted I stay with them."

"She did?"

"Yes," Chachamaru answered. "We seem to get along together."

Chachamaru excused herself and walked down to her new room. Yue closed the door and found her way to the couch. She placed Chachazero face down on her lap as she sat. Yue noticed a string with a pull ring sticking out of the doll's back. "That wasn't there before," she thought. She pulled the string out to its full extent and let go.

"My name is Chachazero," the doll said to Yue's amazement.

"I need a drink," Chachazero continued. "Got any booze?"

The doll's mouth opened and closed to the words, but the voice had a tin-like sound, unlike Chachazero's actual voice. Yue opened the doll's mouth with the tip of her index finger to take a closer look. The mouth clamped shut.

"Ow!" Yue yelled and she tried to pull her finger loose. But it was held tightly as if in a vice. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she screamed as she shook her hand and the attached doll. Yue danced about the room, yowling in pain.

Finally, the mouth popped open and she was free. As the doll fell to the floor, Yue examined her finger. It was red and had begun swelling. She put some ice on it to numb the pain. Yue looked at the doll and wondered if she dared get rid of it.

"What did I ever do to Evangeline-san to deserve this?" she thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This chapter represents a bit of a departure for me. Except for a small part at the beginning, I am sticking with Kazumi Asakura's view point. The reporter with the pineapple-top hair style has been a favorite of mine since she discovered Negi's secret. Asakura-san doesn't strike me as the type to slug it out or fling spells at the bad guys, so I wonder how she would do in a battle. I don't own Negima or any of its characters. **

* * *

Paris

Henri Dumond sat in his study, cognac in hand. Like an old chess master, he studied his opponent's moves and made adjustments to his strategy as necessary. Right now, his meticulously planned strategy was threatening to unravel. And he wasn't quite sure why.

During the previous war, Henri had been a mere foot soldier for the Cabal. But he knew he would be more than that one day, so in preparation he studied those who were successful in the struggle. None more so than Konoe Konoemon, leader of the Kanto Magic Association.

Even though Monsieur Konoe was the enemy, Henri admired him. Admired him so much that Henri spent much of the last twenty years learning everything about him. Henri would have sworn that he knew Monsieur Konoe as well as the old man did himself. The events of the last few weeks proved this to be false.

The Kanto leader should have rallied his forces in the wake of the McDowell death. Instead, he squandered any opportunity to seize the initiative and consolidate his position. He sat back as his granddaughter muddled through the week. Now his association was rent by dissension.

Henri should have been overjoyed at the result, instead he was uneasy. He couldn't determine if the old man had miscalculated or if he was being particularly devious. But how else could his actions be explained? And why would he turn over the care of that carefully cultivated group of young women to a non-mage?

Markham was another piece of the puzzle that Henri couldn't make fit. Gemal's people had done a marvelous job of amassing data on Markham, and Henri had reviewed it all. It showed a solid, but unspectacular, performer. He was a man who was judged to be one of the best, but never the best. Not so the teams he led. They consistently garnered the highest ratings during inspections. Still, Markham just faded into the background even then. Markham was a wild card in this, Henri knew. The last wild card Monsieur Konoe played was the Thousand Master. Whatever else Phillip Edward Markham Jr. might be, he was no Nagi Springfield.

Yet, Henri was surprised by Markham's connection to the Sinti girl. The analysts had needed to translate records in seven different languages to find this out. It shouldn't have any impact, but Henri was still uneasy. How many other surprises would Markham present?

Henri reached for the phone. "Perhaps it is time to stir the pot a little," he thought.

Tokyo

The train ride into to Tokyo was packed as usual. Sayo didn't have to worry about accidental bumps, pokes and elbows, but her friend did. Kazumi, of course, was sure that several of them weren't accidental. Being felt up by strangers wasn't something she enjoyed. And the little creep behind her was getting on her nerves.

He was below average height, scarcely taller than she was. A large pair of glasses perched on his nose and his clothes screamed 'Geek!" He even wore a pocket protector. Kazumi thought Hasegawa-san would look like this if she had been a boy.

The geek had gotten on the train a couple of stations back and had leaned against her several times. Kazumi was about ready to turn around and punch him when the train pulled into her stop. Unfortunately, it was his too. After stepping off the train, she pushed to one side and waited for the crowd to pass. She watched as the geek's head bobbed out of sight.

"What's the matter Kazumi-chan?" Sayo asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just don't like crowds."

She nodded to Sayo as a clearing appeared. "Let's go."

Finding the address was easier than either girl imagined. The problem was that the neighborhood had been destroyed during the American bombing campaign. It had been rebuilt after the war, but no one knew Aisaka Tsuwabuki. Depressed, the two headed back towards the station.

Kazumi spotted a coffee shop on the way back. She had been standing for most of the afternoon, and sitting down with a drink sounded like a great idea. She got her coffee and scanned the patio for an open seat. There was one unoccupied table. She reached it at the same time as another person. She recognized the geek from the train.

Kazumi frowned and started to move away. "Why don't you take the table?" the geek offered.

She quickly looked around. Still no open tables. "Why don't we both sit then?" she countered.

As they sat down, the young man set a box on the table. It was a long, white, cardboard box with a red ribbon and bow tied around it. Kazumi could smell the scent of roses. She checked the young man's hand, but didn't see a wedding band. She noticed writing along the edge of the lid. Her eyes widened as she read 'Tsuwabuki's.'

"Roses?" she asked.

"Yes, one dozen, long-stemmed roses," he answered. He seemed rather nervous as he sipped his drink.

"I bet your girlfriend will be thrilled."

"You think so?" he said. "Um, I mean, I hope so."

"I was thinking of picking up some flowers," she told him. "Could you tell me where you got yours?"

"It's only a few streets over," he replied. "I'll take you there."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble," the man insisted. "My grandparents own the shop and I'd like them to see me bring a customer in."

"So is your grandmother's name Tsuwabuki?"

"How did you know?" he asked. His surprised expression made Kazumi want to laugh.

"It's written on the box," she pointed out.

Kazumi thought that the stars were aligned just right. Kimiaki Tsuwabuki was indeed Sayo's sister. Kazumi told her that she was a reporter for the Mahora school paper. She had happened upon a picture of her sister and decided to do an article on Sayo. During research, she came across an old address and followed it up. Tsuwabuki agreed to an interview.

Although interview wasn't the right word. Kazumi listened while the older woman reminisced about her life at Mahora and after. Sayo sat by her friend's shoulder, and listened too.

"I understand that Ko-kun went to work at the school," Tsuwabuki said. "How is he doing?"

"Ko-kun?" Kazumi asked.

"I'm sorry, I mean Konoe Konoemon," she said. He was Ko-kun when he went to school."

"You mean the headmaster?" Kazumi asked in shock. She realized that the headmaster must have been young once, but it was difficult for her to imagine it. Even more difficult was to think of anyone calling him Ko-kun.

"Headmaster!" Tsuwabuki exclaimed. "That's surprising considering what a shy boy he was."

"Him? Shy?"

"Painfully so," Tsuwabuki replied. "When he and Say-chan were first year students at the middle school, I had to bribe him to ask my sister to a dance."

Both girls' jaws dropped at that.

"But Ko-kun had so much fun," the old woman continued, "that he never bothered to collect."

"They made a very fine couple," she said.

Kazumi looked at her watch. "I need to catch my train back."

"Well thank you for putting up with an old woman's ramblings," Tsuwabuki said.

"No Kimiaki-san, thank you," she told her. "Would it be okay if I come over again?"

"You are welcome anytime," she assured the reporter.

As she walked the girl to the door, Tsuwabuki gave her an odd look. "I don't know why Asakura-san, but I feel you and Say-chan would have made great friends."

Back on the street, Kazumi asked, "Why didn't you tell me you dated the headmaster?"

She was surprised to hear sobs from Sayo. She didn't know that ghosts could cry, but mist-like tears rolled down the girl's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was so happy to see my sister again," Sayo replied as she vainly tried to wipe the tears away. "But it was like watching a movie. I couldn't talk to her, couldn't touch her. All I could do was sit and listen."

* * *

Mahora Student Dormitory

Kazumi walked back into her room. Yue was seated at her desk, apparently absorbed in another book. "Evening Yuetchi," she said.

Her roommate looked over her shoulder. "Where have you been all day?"

"Sayo-chan and I went to Tokyo to try and find her sister's old address."

"I didn't know she could remember anything," Yue remarked. "Why don't you tell me about it while I fix dinner?"

"Thanks," Kazumi said as she sank down on the couch. She was happy not to have to cook. While she was perfectly capable, she usually wound up fixing noodles to save time. When she did become a reporter, she wondered how much it would cost to hire a maid. Maybe she could hire a really cute guy, like her former gym teacher. She pictured him in a French maid costume and snorted at the image.

She looked at the opposite end of the couch and leapt up. "Gyaah!" she yelled.

Yue ran in from the kitchen. "What?"

"That's . . ., that's . . .," Kazumi stammered while she pointed at the far end of the couch, "that's Chachazero!"

"So?"

"So?" Kazumi started at her roommate. "So what is she doing here?"

"Evangeline-san remembered me in her will," Yue replied without expression. "Excuse me, but I need to get back to dinner."

"Please keep an eye on her," Yue said as she headed back into the kitchen. "Don't let her near anything sharp."

Kazumi sat back down, and thought about Evangeline's training sessions. Chachazero often fought with two, razor-sharp knives. Sometimes she wielded a sword nearly as large as Asuna's conjured blade. "Definitely nothing sharp," she said under her breath.

The longer Kazumi stared at the doll, the more she was convinced Chachazero was watching her, watching and waiting. "Just one moment of inattention is all it would take," she thought as she unconsciously raised her hand to her throat. "And then . . .."

"Hey Yuetchi, do you still want to trade beds?" she asked. "You said something about wanting the bottom bunk didn't you?"

"What did you say?" Yue shouted from the kitchen.

Kazumi lowered her hand. She had the impression that the little doll's smile was mocking her fear. She stood up.

"Never mind about dinner Yuetchi," she said as she picked her things back up. "I'll pick us up something from the Beef Bowl."

"My treat," she called as she scooted out the door.

* * *

Mahora Sukiya

Like many other eating establishments around the school, the Beef Bowl was open all hours, day or night. One could always find hungry students, teachers, and security guards eating their Gyudon. Tonight, Kazumi saw only three other people inside.

She walked past Eiko, former dodge ball captain, and Naoya, her fiancé. They were seated by the door. The happy couple sat gazing at one another, oblivious to all else. The engagement ring, though small, both were still college students, attracted the reporter's attention. "Guess they didn't need the world tree's magic after all," she thought.

The other customer was her home room teacher. He sat at the table furthest from the door. He was hunched over and seemed to be staring at something. Kazumi thought he looked as if he'd lost his best friend. She walked over to his table.

He didn't seem to notice her approach. Phillip was looking at a class list. Kazumi thought it was their class list from the prior year. Phillip reached out with his left hand, index finger extended. It hovered over the list and then he pulled it back.

"Good evening Mr. Markham," she said.

"Good evening Asakura-san," he replied. "How can I help you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could help you," she told him. "You seem troubled. Mind if I sit down?"

"Please," Phillip answered. "I guess I'm still shook up over the shooting."

The waiter walked up to their table. He spoke in Japanese. "What do you want?"

Kazumi looked up at the waiter and frowned in response. "When did you start working here?"

The waiter's expression was just a sour as hers. "I started today," he replied. "So who's the geezer?"

"He's not your new boyfriend is he?" the waiter asked as his mouth twisted into a smirk. "I thought only that Asuna chick liked old men?"

"Baka!" she spat back. "He's my teacher."

"Not very impressive is he?" he observed after giving Phillip the once over. "So, what do you want to order?"

Kazumi translated the last question for Phillip.

"I'll have the beef bowl with extra onions," he said. "And a glass of water too."

After Kazumi gave the waiter their orders, he strolled back to the kitchen. He whistled out of tune the entire way.

"Somebody you know?" Phillip asked.

"Not well," she answered. "He's a drifter. He blows into town for a few weeks, and then leaves for somewhere else."

"He's early this year," she observed. "Usually he shows up for the big festival in June."

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Sayo and I went to visit her sister today."

"That's great Asakura-san." Phillip replied. "But I thought Aisaka-san couldn't recall anything about her family?"

"She can remember some things now," Kazumi told him. "Thanks to you sensei."

"Me?"

"Markham-sensei, I don't know what you did, but you should have seen how happy she was to see her sister," Kazumi said. She placed her hand on top of his. "If there's anything I can ever do for you, just ask."

Thunk! The waiter slammed two glasses of water on the table. Kazumi looked up to see the smirk again on his face.

"Oh, I didn't want ice," Phillip remarked.

After Kazumi translated, the waiter shrugged his shoulders. He reached in and scooped the ice out with his hand and then walked back to the kitchen. The two stared at the glass for a moment.

"Excuse me," Kazumi said. She got up and disappeared through the double doors to the kitchen.

A few seconds later, shouting erupted. Phillip couldn't understand the words, but he could clearly hear Kazumi and the waiter arguing with each other. He then heard the thump of metal striking something hard, followed by the crash of china on the floor. The other couple put some money on the table and quickly departed.

Kazumi strode through the kitchen doors, dusting her hands off. "Maybe we should get this to go," she suggested as she marched back to their table.

Twenty minutes later, student and teacher were walking down the street, back to the dormitories. Both carried take out bags. A small, black and white dog trailed behind them.

They had been walking alongside a wall. As they reached a gate, Kazumi said, "We can save about 15 minutes if we cut through here."

"What is this place?" Phillip asked.

"It's the city cemetery."

Phillip looked dubious. "I don't mind an extra 15 minutes," he told her. "With the way this week has been, that's just asking for trouble."

They walked a little further. A reek wafted over from the other side of the wall.

"What is that smell?" Kazumi asked as she wrinkled up her nose.

Phillip took a couple of sniffs. "It reminds me of a butcher shop when they're dressing meat."

The gate rattled. They turned to look back as a shape dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch. The figure looked vaguely human, but had no head. Phillip judged it to stand well over two meters tall. The reek came from it. The headless giant sprang towards them.

Phillip pushed Kazumi to the side. "Run!" he shouted.

The creature leapt for Phillip. Before its hands could close on him, Phillip grabbed its wrists and threw himself backwards. Phillip gathered his legs underneath the creature and as he hit the sidewalk, Phillip pushed as hard as he could. The creature sailed overhead and landed a few meters beyond.

Kazumi had pulled out her pactio card. "Sim tua pars," she chanted as her teacher threw the giant. She felt strength from the bond flood into her.

"Duck!" she heard.

Kazumi ducked down as several shadowy shapes passed over her. She saw dog-like creatures attack the giant as it tried to rise. Kotaro was right behind them. He leapt and struck the giant in the back with both feet. Kazumi thought she heard the sound of bones snapping.

"Get him out of here!" Kotaro shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said as she scooped her teacher into her arms and ran back the way they had come.

As she raced down the street, Phillip gazed at his protector. "Shouldn't this be the other way around?"

"Make wisecracks another time," she told him. Her breath became labored. "This isn't as easy as it looks."

Kazumi caught the giant's scent just as Phillip shouted "It's behind you!"

She swerved to the right. The giant wasn't as nimble and overshot them. But it managed to rake her across the back with its right hand. Kazumi stumbled from the pain and both she and Phillip fell to the ground.

The giant's nails had left gashes across her back. Despite the pain she felt, Kuzumi rolled over and drew her wand. The giant advanced upon them. Where its neck should have been, Kazumi saw a gaping hole lined with rows of jagged teeth.

"Only one chance," she thought as her sight grew dim.

She thrust her wand in front of her and shouted, "Practi bigi naru inflammo!"

She felt a pulse travel up her arm, into her hand. The tip of the wand went off like a flare. Before she passed out, Kazumi heard Kotaro's voice, "Wolf-fang twin-palm impact!"

* * *

Mahora Teacher's Dormitory

Kazumi woke up in a strange bed. The room was dark except for the light outlining a door. She heard muffled voices on the other side. She got out of bed and discovered she was wearing somebody else's clothes. Somebody who was bigger than her judging from the way the pants began to slide down her hips. She grabbed them by the waist and held them up as she fumbled towards the door. She was blinded by the light in the other room.

"Good morning Asakura-san," she heard several voices greet her.

After her eyes adjusted, she recognized Markham-sensei, Negi-sensei, Chamo-kun and Setsuna-san gathered around a table in the center of the room.

"Are you feeling better?" Phillip asked her.

"Are you hungry?" Negi asked.

Kazumi could smell the food and her stomach gurgled in response. "Yes to both," she replied.

"Have a seat then," Setsuna said while motioning for her to sit next to her. "Kono-chan is fixing breakfast."

Kazumi sat down as Konoka brought a platter of nikuman into the room.

"How's my patient feeling this morning?" Konoka asked. "Is your back still hurting?"

"It's not hurting at all," Kazumi replied as she stretched. "It does feel a little stiff."

"Itadakimasu," they cried and then dug into the food.

"Where are we?" Kazumi asked between bites. "And whose pajamas are these?"

"Welcome to mine and Negi-san's humble home," Phillip replied. "And those are my pajamas."

"So what happened after I passed out?"

They all looked at Phillip. "After you set the creature on fire, Kotaro-san struck it from behind," he said. "It burst into flames at that point, and we managed to drag you away as it burned."

"I called Negi and he brought the cavalry along," Phillip continued. "After Konoka healed you, we brought you back here for the night."

"What was that thing?" Kazumi asked.

"I believe it was a kubikajiri," Negi answered. "A head-eating ghost."

"But how did it get here?" she asked. "And why did it attack?"

"A creature like that doesn't just appear, " Negi replied. "I think it must have been summoned."

"From what Phillip-san described, it may have been targeting him," the boy continued. "For what reason, your guess is as good as mine."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: My thanks to Eternal-Longing and the others who help by reviewing. In the chapter, I mention Roald Dahl's book 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. I have no more ownership over it and its characters than I do Negima and its characters. I do however claim an overactive imagination.**

* * *

Mahora School Gymnasium 

Sunday morning came to Mahora. The sky was clear and a cool breeze blew in from the lake. The recent rain had left the mountain covered in a lush, green mantle. The day was perfect for being outside in, but for student Kagurazaka Asuna, Sunday was gym day.

Asuna stood before the punching bag and prepared for her workout. It was funny how things changed she thought. Sunday mornings used to be the day she could sleep in. But the gym was so crowded the rest of the week, this was the only time she could have it to herself. "You ready squirt?" she asked.

"Ready Asuna," Negi replied as he braced himself behind the bag.

Of course it helped when you knew somebody who could get the key anytime.

Asuna began with a few punches to the bag. As she warmed up, she quickly fell into her rhythm. The blows flowed easier and harder as she went. Negi could feel the impact on the other side of the bag. He wasn't looking forward to when she started kicking.

"Asuna?"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to speak with Imma-san this afternoon," he said. "I'd like you to come along with me."

"No problem," she replied.

Asuna stepped back and began to kick. Negi was glad she had abandoned the weight lifting regimen, but these sessions still left him sore. "Markham-sensei will be with us."

"Markham-sensei?" Her next kick lifted Negi's feet off the floor. She stopped and peered around the bag. "Why is he coming?"

"Imma-san wants to meet him," he answered. "Phillip-san and Asakura-san were attacked by a kubikajiri last night."

"Are they okay?" she asked and then her face scrunched up in thought. "What's a kubikajiri?"

"They're fine." Negi replied. "The kubikajiri is commonly referred to as a head-eating ghost. Asakura-san and Kotaro managed to defeat it."

"Kotaro-kun was there?"

"The headmaster hired him to be Markham-sensei's guard," Negi told her.

Asuna went back to kicking the bag. "That explains a few things," she remarked.

"Why didn't you tell me you're delivering two routes?" Negi asked.

"It's not your problem," she answered. Her next kick landed a little harder. "I was the one who recommended Kotaro, so I'm the one who needs to worry about it."

"But Asuna," Negi started to say.

Asuna cut him off. "The issue is closed."

"Ughn," Negi gasped on the next blow. "I can speak with the headmaster about your tuition," he offered.

"I said the issue is closed!"

"I just want to help."

"You want to help?" Asuna asked. "Then let me deal with it!"

She kicked the bag harder than she had intended. The chain suspending it from the ceiling snapped; both bag and boy flew backwards. Negi landed on the floor with the heavy bag on top of him. Asuna rushed over and rolled the bag off of him.

"Negi are you okay?" she asked. The boy lay there. His eyes were open but looked a little glassy. "Say something won't you?"

"Nice kick," he groaned.

* * *

Mahora Library Island 

Negi, Asuna and Phillip stepped out of the elevator into a cavern. Negi summoned a glowing orb to provide light. It hovered over his outstretched hand.

"I've never been an elevator that moved sideways," Phillip commented. "I feel like I've walked into Willy Wonka's factory."

"Willy who?" Asuna asked.

"Willy Wonka," Phillip answered. "He is a character in a children's book."

"A boy named Charlie won a trip to the Wonka factory," Phillip continued. "He had a number of fantastic adventures there."

They walked into a large cavern. Light filled it, though Phillip couldn't determine the source. Negi extinguished his glowing sphere. All of them looked up at the sound of flapping wings.

"Speaking of fantastic adventures Phillip-san," Negi started to say but was interrupted.

"What the hell?" Phillip shouted as he watched a huge, grey-scaled dragon hover over them.

Asuna noticed his face went pale and his eyes started to bulge. She did feel some sympathy for her teacher. The first time Asuna had seen the dragon, she had nearly wet herself. She felt somewhat vindicated in knowing she wasn't the only one.

"Don't worry Phillip-san," Negi said. "We're expected."

"You sure about that?" Phillip replied as an image formed in his mind. "I don't like what that thing is thinking."

"What is it thinking?" the boy asked.

"He's trying to decide if we should be flame-broiled or extra crispy," Phillip answered with a quaver in his voice.

Asuna stared at her teacher. "What?"

Negi stepped forward and held out a white card. He held it up. "Imma-san has requested our presence," he declared.

The dragon lowered its head so that it was only a meter away from the boy wizard. It studied the card and then turned its attention to Phillip. Phillip held his breath while the dragon regarded him. Apparently satisfied, the dragon flapped its wings and slowly ascended. Phillip exhaled and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. Asuna saw how his hand trembled as he mopped his brow.

Negi walked over to a set of double door and pushed one open. "After you Phillip-san," he said.

The cavern beyond was even larger than the one with the dragon. The floor abruptly fell away into a bottomless pit. Above the pit, a structure as large as an ocean liner floated in the air. A bridge crosses from the edge to the structure, and a robed man stood next to it.

"Welcome to my home Markham-sensei," he said.

They were soon seated on the deck of Imma-san's home. Phillip craned his neck about trying to see everything around him. He knew he was gawking, but he couldn't help himself.

"I understand you've had a busy two weeks, Markham-sensei," his host said.

"It's been enlightening," Phillip replied.

"The hidden world has its share of dangers as does the mundane one," Alberio told him. "But it offers its benefits too."

"I'll take your word for it," Phillip said as he reached for his cup. "Why did you ask to me to come?"

"Fu, fu, fu, that was very straight forward," the robed mage responded. "I wanted to meet you."

"A group of mages know as the Cabal Magicus are moving against Mahora," Alberio said. "Their ultimate aims are unclear, but they do seem to be exacting revenge against those who had crossed them in the past, like Evangeline McDowell. Twenty years ago, their plans were thwarted by an opposing group of mages. A group led by Nagi Springfield."

"Since Nagi is Negi's father," he continued, "I believe their main efforts will be directed against Negi and those nearest him. I'd like to see him and his charming companions come through this."

"I am forbidden to leave the grounds of the library, but I will do all in my power to aid you," Alberio declared.

"How do I fit in to all of this?" Phillip asked.

"I can't say what your final role will be, Phillip-san," Alberio responded. "But for now, do what you've done in the past. Help them be a team."

* * *

Sophia, Bulgaria 

Milos Kharkov had lived all 32 years of his life in the Bulgarian capitol of Sophia. Though blind since age 8, he walked confidently through the park in the company of his guide dog Saint. Saint was a 3 year old German Sheppard, and had been Milos' constant companion for the past year.

It was just after dawn that man and dog took their stroll. A mist hovered above the ground and the sun could just be seen through the tree tops. Milos however, did not care about the sunrise. He liked the park for its quiet this time of day.

Saint came to a sudden stop. The dog had spotted a dark, viscous pool on the sidewalk ahead of them. His hackles rose as he voiced a low growl. Milos was taken aback by Saint's sudden behavior. He had never heard the dog growl once in their time together.

"Is anyone there?" Milos called out. "I don't have any money."

Saint backed away as the black liquid flowed towards his master. Before Milos could move, the substance had adhered to his shoes and was quickly moving up his pants legs. A second tendril flowed towards the dog that would not desert his master. The two were soon engulfed. The liquid seeped its way in through the pores of their skin. At that point, Milos Kharkov ceased to exist.

Mr. Diabolus smiled with the blind man's mouth. The human's soul had tasted sweet. He knew his fellow demon, Mr. Orkus, was unhappy to take the dog, but there would be other opportunities. Now, they had a job to do. Without need for speech, they headed to the central train station.

* * *

Two men raced from the custom's office, bags in hand, to the train platform. They seemed a mismatched pair. One was tall, muscular and had hair so blonde as to be almost white. He wore a rumpled suit and a pair of glasses rested on his nose. The other man was short, wiry and had dark colored hair and skin. He wore a pair of khaki slacks and a polo shirt from the 2002 World Cup. The oddest thing about them was that they spoke Japanese to one another. 

"Tell me again Bekir-san why we needed to travel across the country to pass through customs?" Takamichi asked. "And why we need to cross back to continue going north?"

"It's a holdover from the old socialist regime," Yusef replied as they reached the platform. They stopped to catch their breath.

Yusef continued, "All of the government functions were centralized in the capitol," he explained, "but most industry and transportation was along the Black Sea coast."

"We have to go through Varna and then we'll enter Romania at Constanta," Yusef told him. "It will get better when they all join the European Union in a few years."

"I'm not sure of that," Takamichi said as he reached for a cigarette. "Doesn't the EU ban smoking in public places?"

At the end of the platform, a clock rested on an iron pillar. A man stood next to the pillar's base and watched the two travelers. The man had black hair and a swarthy complexion. He was lean to the point of being too thin. His face was dominated by a large, hooked nose that would remind somebody of a vulture's beak. Although he wore a non-descript suite, one could just as easily imagine him dressed flamboyantly as a pirate or a gypsy.

Mr. Nebu, as he was known for the moment, waited on the platform. He hoped that Mr. Diabolus and Mr. Orkus would show soon, or he would have to board the train himself. While he could handle those two men, he preferred others to take the risks.

He felt rather than heard his comrades' approach. He turned to face a blind man and dog. Mr. Nebu had to smile to himself over the guise they chose. Wordlessly, he handed Mr. Diabolus a pouch with tickets, money, and identity papers.

"Take care of them before they reach Constanta," he said.

The blind man tucked the pouch away and nodded in response, while the dog merely yawned. Both proceeded towards the train.

Takamichi and Yusef had settled into their compartment when the door slide open. The conductor stuck his head in to take a quick count. Seeing only two people, he walked in and said a few words to a person in the corridor. A man wearing dark glasses marking him as blind came in. He was accompanied by a dog. The conductor got him settled on the bench opposite the other two men. He tipped his cap to all and then left, closing the door behind him.

Yusef address their new traveling companion in Turkish, but the man just shook his head. He tried French, German and English, but got the same response each time.

Yusef turned to Takamichi and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll watch until we reach Sliven," he said. "Why don't you catch a little shut eye?"

* * *

Sliven, Bulgaria 

It seemed to Takamichi he had just closed his eyes when he snapped them open. The German Sheppard had put its front paws on his lap and its muzzle was directly in front of his face. The dog's mouth was open and its tongue, black and swollen, hung down. It panted in his face and Takamichi detected a faint, sulphur-like scent.

Takamichi tried to move, but discovered his muscles wouldn't obey. Involuntary movement, like breathing, continued, otherwise, he seemed frozen in place.

Like Takamichi, Yusef was caught in the spell too. He realized that he wasn't completely paralyzed, but his motor response was so slow that it had taken him 5 minutes to move his left hand just a tiny amount. Yusef prayed that he had a little longer.

"So you're awake?" Takamichi heard the blind man say. He spoke Japanese but with a heavy accent. "It's better if you're awake."

"Fear imparts the proper taste," the man continued. "My friend has grown hungry for a proper meal."

"Just a little more," Yusef thought.

"Go ahead Orkus," the blind man said. "Finish him off."

Takamichi watched as thin, black lines streamed from the dog's eyes. At first, he thought it came from the tear ducts, but it oozed from all around the eyes. No, it came out of the dog's skin. In seconds, a substance covered the dog's face like a black, rubber hood. A white mask floated on top of the liquid.

The next instant, a flash of light struck the side of the dog's head. Its body was flung into the door to the compartment and shattered the glass in the center. The dog landed in the corridor outside and lay still.

Takamichi found he could move. He lunged for the blind man and landed a right hook. He followed with a left cross and then a succession of blows that left the man's face bloody. But the entity inside didn't feel the pain.

It reached out and grabbed Takamichi's shirt with strong hands, and the mage found himself being pushed back. His opponent forced Takamichi through the shattered door and into the corridor. They tripped over the dog's corpse and fell. As they rolled along the floor, both were jabbed by shards of broken glass. Other passengers had stuck their heads into the corridor when they heard the fight, but now, they wisely withdrew into their compartments as the men struggled.

The train conductor, alerted by another passenger, came running down the aisle. He saw Takamichi roll atop the other man and start beating him. The conductor grabbed Takamichi in a choke hold and pulled him back.

Takamichi broke the hold, but wasted seconds in trying not to hurt the man. His opponent had regained his feet. He had lost his glasses and his face was bruised and battered. He smiled at Takamichi through bloody lips.

Takamichi couldn't use the full power of the kanka here, but he concentrated his power into his right fist. He hoped Negi would forgive him for borrowing his technique as he struck with the Ultimate Cherry Blossom Fist. Having once been on the receiving end of this attack, Takamichi was familiar with its effect. His opponent sailed down the corridor and struck the far end of the train car. The body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Takamichi ran over and examined the body. He could discern no sign of life or magic energy from it. He heard footsteps crunch on the broken glass behind him, and he turned to see Yusef approaching. Takamichi noticed a ring on his companion's left hand that looked similar to one Negi had received from Eva-chan.

"Did you kill it?" Yusef asked.

"I'm not sure it can be killed," he answered. "But I doubt it can use this body again."

Yusef noted Takamichi's wounds. "You better get cleaned up," he told him. "I'll start straightening this mess up."

**A/N: I've never been to Bulgariam, so I don't know how the trains work there. If I got it all wrong, let me know. In fact, if you have some ideas, information, etc, go to one of the forums and share it. I check several of them, though I prefer the Train Station since it's focus is on OC fiction. Till next time. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: The class trip is finally starting. The veiwpoint switches around but I hope I've got all of the page breaks in. As always, I don't own Negima or its characters.**

* * *

Mahora Teachers Dormitory

The insistent buzz of the alarm clock woke Phillip up. He groaned and rolled over to shut it off. The illuminated display read 3 AM. "What in blazes?" he thought, then remembered that today was the start of the class trip to California. He kicked off the bed covers and stumbled towards the bathroom.

As the shower spray hit him, Phillip tried to recall his dream before the alarm woke. It had something to do with a dam nearly overflowing. Cracks had appeared in its face. He would have put it down to a full bladder but that hadn't been the case. The dream wasn't frightening, but it left him with a strange sense of disquiet.

A short time later, he was putting the last few items into his carry on bag. He placed his hand on his mother's photograph. "Mom," he said softly.

Phillip was enveloped by a familiar warmth. "What is it son?" Betty Markham asked.

"I'm just about ready to go," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"I spent 22 years in California," she replied with a laugh. "I don't have any desire to see it again."

"You just have a good time," Betty told him. "And don't let your friend Steve talk you into anymore of his crazy adventures."

"I promise," he said smiling. "Take care of yourself."

As he started to close the bag, his eyes fell on the eagle feather fan. The tribe had presented it to him when he left New Mexico. It was suppose to bring him luck. He tucked it into his bag and zipped it shut.

Negi was already waiting in the living area. The boy's bags were stacked next to the door. Chamo lazed on the back of the couch.

"Where's Albert-san's carrying case?" Phillip asked.

"I'm not going," the ermine remarked.

"We found out he'd be quarantined the whole time we're there," Negi said. "There doesn't seem to be much point in him coming along."

Phillip fixed the ermine with as stern a look as he could muster. "No wild parties and stay out of the liquor," he warned him. "And no smoking in my room. Got it?"

Chamo snapped smartly to attention and saluted.

"I envy you Phillip-san," Negi said as they walked out of the door. "Hawaii only has sand, surf and luaus."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Phillip asked as the door shut behind them.

* * *

Mahora Train Station

Girl's High School class 1A assembled at the train platform. Phillip was surprised to see half of his students gathered around Chachamaru. He heard various oohs and ahs from the girls, and even some squeals from the Narutaki twins.

"That is so cool," Fuka exclaimed as he walked up to the group.

Phillip noticed that the fins on either side of the robot's head had been replaced with drastically smaller ones. The bigger surprise was that she was wearing makeup.

"Doesn't Chachamaru look great sensei?" Fumika asked.

"Uh, yeah," Phillip replied. "This is a new look for you isn't it?"

"Yes," the robot girl said. "Since Hakase-san had to reconfigure my systems, she went ahead applied the synthetic skin to my surfaces. Hasegawa-san thought we should test how well the synthetic would react to makeup."

"What did you have to reconfigure?"

"Well sensei, we had to reduce her weight by a third for the trip," Hakase spoke up. "So we removed some major weapon systems."

Phillip looked down at the girl the other students referred to as the mad scientist. "Weapon systems?" he asked. "What weapon systems?"

"We had to ditch the guided missiles and the RPG launcher," she told him. "But we did manage to keep the lasers and plasma rifle."

"Lasers," her teacher repeated. "How are we supposed to get Chachamaru-san through airport security with lasers?"

"We've got it covered," Hakase said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of papers. She handed them to her perplexed teacher.

"What is this?" he asked as the twins parked themselves by either elbow. "It's all in Japanese."

"Only the top 18 pages," the girl assured him.

Phillip flipped through the papers. He tried not to snap at the twins who kept jostling him to get a better look. "License for the exchange of technology," he read aloud. "Per treaty signed in 1982 and amended in 1995 and again in 2001 . . .."

"I don't understand this Hakase-san," he said.

"This document, signed by the governments of the United States and Japan, grants Chachamaru permission to cross the borders for the duration of the class trip," she replied.

"Whoa," both twins mouthed in unison.

"And it was easier to get that a passport would have been," she added.

"That doesn't make any sense," Phillip had been about to say, but he reconsidered. After spending so many years in the military, he learned that government decisions were rarely required to make sense. Faced with a situation beyond his control, Phillip did what countless sergeants before him had done. He got the troops in good order.

"Class 1A get into your groups," his voice carried above the din. "Group leaders, take a head count and report to the class rep."

Most of the students smiled in response and a few giggled. All of them moved to comply. Ayaka reported that the 29 students going on the trip were present. With Phillip, Shizuna and Takane included, 32 people boarded the waiting train. The class trip was on.

* * *

Japan Airline Flight 863

The jumbo jet cruised along at just under 9900 meters. Phillip had been surprised by how easily the morning had gone. True to her word, Hakase and her paperwork got Chachamaru through customs. The only trouble spot so far was the Narutaki's antics in the lobby. He wondered how they had got the cans of Silly String past security. His thoughts turned to more serious matters.

Imma-san had suggested he teach them to be a team. The problem was that Phillip didn't have a clue on how to prepare a bunch of 15 year old girls to fight. He amended that to a group of 15 year old, magical girls. From the little he had seen, they had the firepower of a light assault force. "Give them a couple of secure radios and a satellite link and they'd have the full package," he thought.

Phillip gave up pretending to sleep. He opened his eyes. The plane was dark except for a lone light in the row across the aisle.

"I'd like to get some rest Rainyday-san," Takane said to her companion. "Could you please turn out the light?"

Phillip leaned over to his assistant. "Why don't we trade seats Goodman-san," he offered.

Phillip settled in next to Zazie and regarded his pupil. The girl sat in the back of the class. She never spoke out of turn; in fact, she never spoke unless called upon. She always turned her homework in on time. Either one would of these was unusual. Together, they made her unique among his students.

She had a deck of playing cards and was engaged with spreading them out on the tray before her.

"Is that a type of solitaire you're playing," the teacher asked.

"No," she replied.

He waited a moment for her to explain further. When she didn't, he asked "So what are you doing?"

"I am trying to answer a question."

"With playing cards?"

"I would normally use my tarot deck," she answered. "But these will do in a pinch."

"Aren't tarot cards what Gypsies use for telling fortunes?"

"The proper word is Rom, not Gypsy Mr. Markham." Phillip thought he detected a trace of emotion in her reply. "Most Rom find the term Gypsy offensive."

"My apologizes Miss Rainyday," he said. "I didn't mean any offense."

"And this is not fortune telling," she added. "The cards serve as a means to bring about the intuitive process."

"Pardon me, but could you explain what you just said?"

"You are familiar with the various levels of consciousness proposed by Sigmund Freud are you not?"

Phillip nodded his head in response. This was not the conversation he expected from one of his students.

"The conscious mind performs most what we call reasoning," she told him. "But researchers now say that the unconscious does a great deal of analytical thinking too. Quite often, when the conscious mind is unable to solve a problem, the unconscious mind already has. When the unconscious mind transmits this solution to the conscious, it is called intuition."

"How do the cards fit in?"

"The images on the card are highly symbolic," she answered. "They utilize the archetypes that Carl Jung spoke about."

"The conscious doesn't deal well with symbols, so it turns to the unconscious for interpretation," she continued. "With the unconscious in control, it can make the conscious aware of the answer."

"Of course most readers wouldn't put it in these terms," she observed. "They would say that the cards are a channel to a higher state of consciousness."

"Amazing," Phillip remarked. "How does a reading work?"

Zazie gathered the cards together and handed him the deck. "It's easier to show you than to explain," she told him. "Do you have a question you'd like answered?"

"Definitely."

"Think of a single question and shuffle the cards."

Phillip began to shuffle the deck. "How long do I shuffle for?"

"Until you no longer feel an urge to."

"Now what," he asked.

"We must find the single card that represents you," Zazie replied. "Starting with the first card, take it off the deck but don't turn it over. If you don't feel anything while holding it, put it down in another stack."

Phillip went through the first nine cards and put them to the side. On the tenth card he said "This one."

"This is your card for this reading," she said. "Place it face-up in the center of the tray and then shuffle the two stacks together."

Zazie froze when he placed the Jack of Hearts on the tray. Her mind replayed her readings since the beginning of the term. The Knight of Cups had been a strong influence in all of them. She wanted to pass this off as mere coincidence, but in Zazie's world, coincidence did not exist.

"Is something wrong?" Phillip asked.

"No, nothing Mr. Markham," she responded. As she continued with the reading, she wished for her cards and a quiet place to use them. Her conscious mind had just failed her and she felt the need to consult her unconscious.

* * *

While her teacher was getting in touch with his intuition, Nodoka dreamt about her last training session with Negi and Ku. The little martial artist was trying to demonstrate various moves for breaking holds.

"Now grab front of Nodoka's shirt," she instructed Negi. He dutifully grabbed her by the shoulder seams.

"No, no, no not grab like that," she chided him as she moved his hands to just above the other girl's chest.

The dark-haired girl's heart beat faster as she thought about where she'd like his hands to be. She then blushed in response. It seemed something was bothering Negi as well. She felt his hands tremble and the color rose in his face. Her instructor continued on as if she didn't notice anything amiss.

"Master Ku," the boy finally said, "perhaps we should finish now."

"We do one more," she replied. "We practice what to do if grabbed from behind."

Ku showed her classmate how to break the hold and gain control of her attacker. Negi's face was flushed and Nodoka wondered if he was coming down sick.

"Negi, stand behind Nodoka and grab her around neck," Ku told him.

"Master Ku, I really think," he started to say, but the Chinese girl cut him off.

"Apprentice no argue with master."

The mage stepped behind Nodoka and put his arm around her neck. She stepped back against him and felt an odd lump against her back. Like most girls her age, she had a basic knowledge of sex and the differences between boys and girls. That hardly prepared her for this moment. Without further thought, she jammed her elbow into the boy's stomach. With both hands, she grasped the arm around her neck and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground gasping for air.

"He down but now you need take control," Ku told her.

Nodoka still had a hold of his arm. She took his hand and pressed backwards. He yelped in pain. She dropped his hand and stepped away. Her face was a bright crimson and she refused to look at him.

Ku praised the girl for her effort and then asked what was wrong. She looked to Negi for help, but he was just as red-faced. Then she noticed the tell-tale bulge. She scratched her head and then announced that training was over for the day. Taking Nodoka by the arm, she headed off for the girl's gymnasium.

"Go take shower Negi-bozu," she called over her shoulder. "A long, cold one."

* * *

San Francisco International Airport

A man in ragged clothes walked swiftly through the parking lot. The chill air wormed its way through the thin material of his jacket. He needed just two more carts to turn in to the lobby for the quarter bounty. Two more carts and he could afford a meal and something to drink. Even at airport prices.

Funny how life works he thought. A few months ago, he had been working as a software engineer just south of here, making a six-figured salary. Then Mega Software from Seattle bought out the company and he was literally left out in the cold. No one was hiring at the moment. Not even fast food places.

He spotted a cart at the end of the row. He walked swiftly towards it. As he reached it, the man heard the crunch of footsteps behind him. He whirled to see a white-haired man wearing a suit approach. The stranger carried a satchel or maybe a folded newspaper tucked under his left arm. The man didn't look crazy, but you could never tell.

"Excuse me," the man in the suit asked. "Where is the international terminal?"

He pointed to the building over his shoulder. "That's it over there."

As he spoke, a couple of white paneled trucks drove by. Both had 'ATSG' stenciled on their sides.

The man in the suit pulled out a couple of dollar bills. He held them out. "This is for your help," he said.

The former software engineer cautiously took them. He folded them in half and stuffed them into his pocket. "Thanks," he replied.

The man in the suit started walking towards the terminal. "By the way," he called over his shoulder, "I'd return that cart to another building."

* * *

The class had cleared through customs except for two students. Phillip was wondering if the license hadn't been quite in order. He swiftly found Shizuna and asked if she had seen either Hakase-san or Karakuri-san. Before she could answer, they heard the public address announcer ask for Mr. Phillip Markham to report to the nearest customs agent.

"Guess that answers that," he said.

"Takane-san can look after the rest of the student's," Shizuna told him. "I'll go with you."

They were soon seated in the director's office. "What seems to be the problem Mr. Tucker?" Phillip asked.

"The license is in order, but Miss, uh," he looked down at the paperwork.

"Hakase," Shizuna said.

"Yes, Miss Hakase is a minor," the man informed them. "And accordingly, she can not be the responsible party."

"Then can Mr. Markham or I take custody?"

"Of course Miss Minimoto," he answered. "But it will take a day or two to get the paperwork done."

"A day or two?" Phillip responded. "What are we suppose to do in the mean time?"

"Mr. Markham, please let me deal with this," Shizuna said. "May I use your phone?"

"Is it a local call?"

"Is the consulate in the local area?"

Mr. Tucker pushed his phone over to her. "Dial 99 followed by 1 and then the phone number."

* * *

Yue walked up to Takane. "Goodman-san," she said. "I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I forgot buy American dollars before we left," she answered. "There's an exchange counter in the main lobby."

"You're in group 3 right?"

Yue nodded in response.

"You need to go in a group," Takane replied. "Let Ayaka-san know."

* * *

Two service trucks pulled up to the international terminal. The driver of the lead one watched nervously as the security waved at them and ambled over. He reached down between the seats and felt the handle of his revolver. With his other hand, he rolled the window down. "What's up officer?"

"Service vehicles park over there," the guard said, pointing to a marked area. "You must be a new crew?"

"Yeah, first time," the driver replied as he brought his hand back up. He shifted gears and pulled back from the curb.

* * *

Group 3, along with Ku and Kaede, walked past the security checkpoint on their way to the main lobby. Ayaka complained the entire time about people not being prepared, but they ignored her.

As she walked, Yue wished they had a different leader. It wasn't that she particularly disliked the class rep, but having her around meant she couldn't practice any magic. She reached down and patted her coat pocket. She was reassured by the familiar shape of her wand.

The lobby was nearly deserted at this time. Yue saw several men milling about. They all wore the same white coveralls, and were busy handling cleaning equipment. She paid them no further attention as she approached the exchange counter. The window had a curtain drawn across it, but she didn't see any posted hours.

She knocked on the glass several times. Somebody stepped behind her as the curtain was pulled back. A woman's face appeared on the other side of the glass. She seemed about to speak, but stopped. The woman's face took on a stunned look as Yue felt a cold, metal barrel pressed against the side of her head.

"You have to the count of 10 to open the door," the gunman said," or I'll blow her head off."

Yue's knees turned to jelly as he started to count. "Two!" he yelled.

She was wondering what happened to one when he shouted "Four!"

The employee had opened the door by the time he reached eight. He held Yue tightly and pulled her over to the door.

The glass doors into the terminal slid open as a man pushed a couple of luggage carts in. As he stood between the open doors, he spotted the armed men and girls. He spun around and darted back outside. The roar of a shotgun filled the air as the glass doors shattered under the impact.

Yue heard several screams. "Everyone inside!" the man with the pistol shouted as he pushed her into the office.

* * *

The sound of the shotgun blast carried down to the end of the terminal. Takane was instantly on her feet. "Akashi, you're in change here," she said. "Tatsumiya-san, Kagurazaki-san, you're with me. Everyone else stay here."

The three girls raced down the corridor until they reached the security station. Their way was blocked by a metal barrier. Takane strode over to one of the uniformed guards.

"Let us out!" she demanded.

"I can't do that miss," he replied. "You need to return to your gate."

"Part of our group is out there!" she yelled at him.

"The police will be here shortly," he responded.

She grabbed a handful of his coat and lifted him off of his feet. "I said let us out!"

The young mage felt a hand on her shoulder. "He's only doing his job Goodman-san," Mana told her. "We need to see to the safety of those still at the gate."

* * *

"Thank you sir," Shizuna said to the person on the other end of the line. "We appreciate your help in swiftly resolving this."

As she set down the phone, the customs director asked "Good news then?"

"Yes Mr. Tucker," she answered. "The consulate will try to speed the process as much as possible."

The director's assistant stuck his head into the office. "Mr. Tucker we're locked down," he said. "There is a hostage situation in the main lobby."

* * *

The airline had opened its first class lounge to class 1A. Some of the students sipped complimentary soda or nibbled on sweet rolls. Mostly, they sat in their chairs and stared at the monitors on the wall.

"This just in," the TV announcer read. "A hostage drama is unfolding at the San Francisco International Airport."

"Earlier this morning, an unknown number of armed men attempted to rob the currency exchange office at the international terminal. Seven students from the Mahora Academy, an all-girls school in Japan, and an office employee have been taken hostage. Their condition is unknown but one injured bystander has been airlifted to a local hospital is listed in critical condition."

Phillip sat off to the side, his class list spread across his lap. He hadn't tried this since the incident with Negi's photo, but they needed better information than the television could provide. Takane sat in the chair opposite and watched anxiously. His finger rested on Yue's picture as he concentrated on the little girl with the bells.

Yue sat on the edge of a desk, her legs dangled over the side. Phillip could see that the office wasn't very large. It has two desks, three to four chairs and a water cooler. Yue, Haruna, Kaede and Ku were grouped around one desk, while Ayaka, Kazumi and Nodoka were around the other. A total of four men armed with shotguns stood guard over the two doors.

Phillip broke contact and settled back into his seat. Takane leaned forward and asked how they were.

"They're safe for the moment," he replied. "There are at least four armed men, but I didn't see the employee. She may be in another area, so I guess there would be one more around."

"So what's our next move?" she asked.

"Next move?" Phillip responded. "There isn't a lot we can do."

"Sensei, if we were talking about ordinary girls, that would be true," she told him. "You have two accomplished martial artists and four budding mages."

"All with experience in battle," she added.

"And two of the hostages don't" he reminded her. "They're already in enough danger without provoking those men any further."

"Do you think those students will just sit by?" she asked. "If a group of Army Rangers were held captive, would you expect them to wait?"

"No, I suppose I can't," he conceded.

The teacher remembered his stray thought on the flight. 'Give them a couple of secure radios and a satellite link and they'd have the full package,' he had thought. Maybe they could do something. "Alright Goodman-san, I'll need to know what these girls can do," he said. "We'll also need a pad of paper and a pen."

* * *

Mahora Headmaster's Office

The headmaster regarded the woman sitting across the table from him. To all appearances she looked to be in her early thirties, of average height and about 90 kilograms. Her black hair was pulled behind her head and pined into a bun. She wore a plain, navy blue dress with black pumps. A pair of tortoise shell glasses completed her attire. He would never have guessed that this was the feared Dark Evangel before him.

"I must complement you on your illusion," he remarked. "Even you aura is masked."

"I've always prided myself on glamours," she replied as she pushed her glasses back up. "I must admit that the lilin has been a tremendous help."

"About the lilin, hm, hm, I must confess that I am uneasy about keeping her so near the students."

"What choice do we have?" Evangeline asked. "We can't turn her loose and you are equally reluctant to kill her."

"Creating a spirit jar takes months," she added. "I suppose we could release the three slimes and use that one."

"That too is out of the question," Konoemon responded. "Your plan is the best at this time, but what, hm, about feeding requirements?"

"We have to allow her access," the woman said. "Perhaps we could develop a group of volunteers."

"What?"

"I'm sure we could get a few willing to make a weekly contribution," she continued with a wicked grin on her face. "All for a good cause of course."

"You make it sound as if you were setting up a pleasure house."

"I'm hardly suggesting that, but we do want to control who she comes in contact with."

"Yes, yes," he replied. "Hm, hm, you will be taking over class 1P next week and will be the new chemistry teacher."

"What happened to Hitod . . ., er Hitota . . ., the guy who was always blowing stuff up?"

"He has been transferred to the University," the headmaster replied. "The Engineering Department is developing indestructible lab equipment and his assistance will be invaluable."

"I'll bet," Evangeline muttered under her breath.

"Lastly, I have a question about Markham-sensei," the headmaster said. "Have you noticed a change in his chakras?"

"His chakras?" she replied. "No, but then I'm not versed in Eastern metaphysics."

"I had hoped you were responsible."

"Responsible for what?" she asked.

"His Muladara, or root chakra, shows a marked increase over what it had been before I was incapacitated," he told her. He saw the 'so what?' look on her face. "He has more energy than his body can use at the moment."

"And this means?"

"Not much beyond a sense of restlessness, maybe some extra irritability or insomnia," he answered. "The body usually levels this out but there is a possibility it could channel up into another center."

Again he found himself gazing at Evangeline's blank expression. He thought this must have been what her teachers encountered in class.

"Directly above the Muladara is the Svadishana, or sacral chakra," he continued. "If that happens, ho, hm, well he's in the company of 31 women."

"You're not making any sense."

"The Svadishana is the center of the libido," he finally said. "And giving that additional energy would, well, I'm sure you get the idea."

Evangeline did get the idea as all sorts of scenes played out in her mind. None of which she found pleasing. She forced herself to remain calm. "So what are you going to do?"

"I hired Mana-kun to look after him on the trip," the headmaster answered.

Evangeline nearly choked but outwardly she remained unruffled. "Why her?"

"Mana-kun is a miko as well as an exorcist," he told her. "She is very capable of rendering any assistance necessary."

"And I'll render her if that mercenary lays one finger on him," Evangeline thought. She considered staking Mana over top of an ant hill, but decided that wasn't enough. She imagined the gun slinger buried up to her neck in the ant hill instead.

"I trust her to keep on top of anything that comes up," the headmaster said.

Evangeline sat there wondering just what he meant by that last line. If that was Al speaking, she would say he was baiting her.

The phone rang and he picked it up. "Konoe here," he answered. "Ah, Shizuna-kun, how . . .."

The woman watched as the headmaster turned pale. "Hm, hm, seven you say?"

* * *

San Francisco International Airport

The initial fright had worn off some time ago and now anger had replaced the fear Yue had felt. She wanted to strike out at her captors, to make them pay for what they put her and the others through. But she kept enough sense to realize one of them could be hurt or killed if they tried.

Lost in her thoughts, Yue was jolted by a sudden vision. She saw a yellow piece of paper with writing on it. It read 'If you can understand this, turn to Haruna and nod your head once.' As sudden as it came, the vision was gone. Bewildered, Yue turned towards her friend and nodded once.

Haruna stared back, uncomprehending. Then her face had a stunned look. She slowly nodded back to Yue. This continued until Yue had exchanged nods with all of the girls except the class rep. Ayaka sat in her chair unaware of any contact.

Haruna pulled her pactio card out of her pocket and slipped it under the desk. She concentrated on her sketch pad and pen hoping to summon on those pieces of her artifact. On the opposite side of the room, Kazumi started a coughing fit. Soon, Ayaka was pounding on the reporter's back and Nodoka rushed to get her a cup of water from the cooler.

"Adeat," the dark-haired artist whispered. She felt the movement of suddenly displaced air underneath the desk. The conjuring also caused a flash of light that was confined by the desk as well. Since their captors were busy staring at Incho-san's legs while she was bent over, Haruna was sure they wouldn't notice what little light escaped.

The door to the cashier's cage opened and the leader walked in. He looked down at Kazumi and the other two girls. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry boss," the man nearest to Ayaka said. "The red-haired one was choking or something."

The leader pointed his pistol at Yue. "You girl," he said, "Do you speak English?"

Ayaka spoke up. "I speak English."

He swung his gun in her direction. "Then you need to keep your little friends quiet Blondie," he told her. "We don't need all of you to have hostages."

* * *

Honolulu International Airport

Most of his students were waiting on the bus as Negi frantically searched the terminal for group 3. He found them in one of the lounges, gathered around a television.

"Megumi-san, why isn't your group on the bus?"

The dark-haired girl pointed at the screen in reply. The boy teacher listened as the newscaster continued speaking.

"Our correspondent, Robert Castaneda, is at the San Francisco International Airport," she said. "Bob, can you update us on the situation?"

The picture switched to a man standing in an open area. "Yes Marlene," he replied. "Behind me you can see the international terminal. An unknown number of armed men dressed as janitors forced their way into the currency exchange office in the terminal this morning. The men are holed up in the office and have seized one employee and seven students visiting the country from Japan. The police have cordoned off the terminal and negotiators are in contact with the captors."

"Is there any word on the hostages?"

"The word we have received is that they are well, but the gunmen have threatened to shoot one if their demands aren't met."

"What are their demands Bob?"

"That information hasn't been released but I would expect that some sort of safe conduct is one of them."

"Bob, we have word that the Japanese Consul General in San Francisco is going to make a statement," the announcer interrupted. "We will return to you when he's done."

Negi watched in shock. He wanted to contact Asuna to find out what was happening. He even considered teleporting there, but he knew he couldn't desert his class here.

"Okay group 3, we need to get on the bus," he told them. "And don't say anything about this to the other students."

"Should we contact the school?" Megumi asked.

"I'm sure they're aware of what's going on," he replied. "But I'll call from the hotel."

* * *

San Francisco International Airport

Haruna pushed her chair back from the desk. Her sketch pad and pen lay across her lap. She picked up the pen and began to draw. When she had finished, she placed a white mouse on top of the desk. The mouse scurried past papers, pens and a glass ashtray etched with a picture of the Golden Gate Bridge. It reached Yue and began to climb up the girl's blazer. When it reached the middle of her back, Haruna screamed "Mouse, mouse," and dove under the table.

Upon the cry of "Mouse," Yue jumped off the table. She whirled about and flailed her arms as if trying to dislodge the rodent. Kazumi bolted out of her chair, into the class rep. Both girls fell to the floor, with the red-hear on top. They thrashed about with Ayaka trying to push the other girl off of her and Kazumi trying to keep her pinned down.

"Get off me!" Ayaka yelled.

"Mouse!" Kazumi shouted back.

Nodoka took a couple of steps back and started screaming at the top of her lungs. Ku also backpedaled and bumped into one of the armed men. She backed his gun against the wall. The Chinese girl spun to her left and brought her right hand up, catching her captor under the chin. His head snapped back and struck the wall. The man's eyes rolled up and his unconscious body slid to the floor.

The man next to Ayaka and Kazumi was too busy watching their tussle to pay attention to what was happening. He particularly liked the way their skirts were hiked up. He decided that the blonde had the better legs. He didn't see Kaede grab the ashtray from the desk and throw it at him. Crack. A corner struck him in the middle of the forehead. He dropped his weapon and he slumped to his knees, hands covering his forehead.

Yue snatched the wand from her pocket and leveled it at the two guards still standing. "Flans Ex Armatio," she chanted. The wind sprang from the tip of the wand and spread out towards them. Before either could react, both clothing and weapons had turn to flower petals and were blown away.

Kaede split into three figures, one by each of the conscious men. A single blow was all that was needed to deal with them. The two clones winked out of existence as she knelt down to help Ayaka and Kazumi to their feet.

Yue looked around in shock. It had taken only a few seconds and four men were down. She started to tremble and then heard a whimper. Nodoka had been caught in her spell and was left wearing only her shoes and socks. Yue started to apologize when the door opened.

The leader stood in the doorway, gun in hand. His curses died on his lips as he glanced about the room. He leapt at Nodoka and locked his arm about her throat. He held the naked student in front of him and raised his pistol. "Damn it bitch!" he shouted as he aimed at Yue.

Nodoka's elbow slammed into his gut. The girl grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on the floor with a thump. "Must maintain control," she thought as she took his hand and pressed it back towards his wrist. He yelled in response. She pivoted and brought her foot down on his other wrist. His fingers flexed open, releasing the gun. She kicked it away from him.

* * *

The on scene commander was worried. The gunman had hung up on them and they hadn't been able to reestablish contact. The negotiator thought he had heard shouting in the background, but couldn't make out what had happened. He wondered if they were carrying out their threat when the side door opened. A hand thrust a white t-shirt out and waved it wildly about.

"Hold fire," he ordered. "Step out where I can see you."

A girl with long, blonde hair and wearing a school uniform stepped from behind the door. "Excuse me but we could use a hand in here," she said.

* * *

Honolulu

Negi discovered the wonders of technology. Most of the students had a cell phone and between phone calls and text messaging, everybody knew what had happened in San Francisco. By the time the buses arrived at the hotel, over 200 anxious students and teachers wanted to find the nearest television.

Without taking the time to unload their baggage, they rushed into the lobby and gathered about the lone screen. Negi was at the back and couldn't see anything. One of the taller students picked him up and shouted "Crowd surfer!" The boy found himself on his back, being passed from hand to hand, over top of the mass of people. He was set down in front after receiving several pinches and gropes in the process.

"In a surprising turn of events, the hostage crisis has ended," the newscaster said. "We go now to our correspondent who is live at the terminal."

"Just 30 minutes ago, the door to the exchange office opened and one of the students from Japan stepped out," Bob announced. "Police entered the premises to find all five gunman disarmed and subdued by their captives."

The camera showed five men from the waist up, two completely bare, being walked out of the terminal. "Police are still puzzled over several points but are happy to report that everybody is safe."

"Why don't they have any clothes on?" one of the students asked.

There was a murmur as a woman stepped towards the gathered reporters. "That's Minimoto-sensei," somebody said.

"My name is Shizuna Minimoto and I am the special assistant to the dean of Mahora Academy," she said. "I would like to make a short statement."

"On behalf of the students and faculty of Mahora, I would like to thank the San Francisco Police Department, the Airport Authority, and the Japanese Consulate staff for their quick response to the recent situation," she stated. "All of the students involved, as well as their classmates and teachers, have been through an emotionally trying event. We will continue with our trip as scheduled, but we will need time to recover. We request that our privacy be respected and that all request for information be directed to Mr. Fujimoro at the consulate. We thank you for your understanding and cooperation."

As Shizuna walked away, she ignored the flurry of questions from the reporters. A few minutes later, she was at the head of the procession of students. Negi watched as each one walked in front of the cameras: Ayaka, Kazumi, Ku, Kaede, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka. Phillip followed Nodoka.

"Why does Miyazaki-san have on that long coat?" a student asked. "Is she wearing anything under it?"

"You don't think?" another one asked.

"Oh poor Miyazaki-san," a third commented.

As she passed the reporters, Nodoka slipped. Her foot went high into the air. The crowd in the hotel lobby gasped and the screen showed dozens of flash bulbs going off. Her teacher caught her before she hit the ground and helped her to her feet, but the damage had already been done. Miyazaki Nodoka had just flashed 20 million viewers world-wide.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: And so the class trip continues. I do not own 'Negima' or its characters.**

* * *

San Francisco International Airport 

Nodoka's luggage was quickly retrieved. Haruna, Yue and Ku hustled the partially clad girl into the ladies' room. She unzipped her bag and rummaged around for another uniform.

"I'm so sorry Nodoka," Yue apologized again. "I never checked to see if you were in range."

"You didn't have time," she replied to her friend. "Now I know how Asuna-san felt all those times."

"And I can never thank you enough for saving my life," Yue continued.

"That was very impressive," Haruna remarked. "Too bad Negi-sensei wasn't here to see it."

Privately she was glad Negi-sensei hadn't been there to see it or her for that matter. She pulled out a pair of pink panties. "Still, if our practice was any indication, maybe . . .," she considered. "What am I thinking?" She started to blush again.

"Haruna right, you do good," Ku commented. "You very brave."

"I don't feel brave," she protested. "I feel like . . . like a clumsy idiot that just exposed herself to hundreds of reporters."

"Not hundreds," Ku replied. "Twenty-five, maybe thirty tops."

"That's not helping," Yue told her.

"But you'll be famous now," Haruna chimed in. "I bet you bump Paris Hilton from the top spot."

Yue rounded on the artist. "You're no help either."

The shorter girl grabbed the other two by their shoulders and steered them towards the exit. "Give Nodoka a few minutes privacy," she said as she shoved. "Before you try to cheer her up any more."

On the opposite side of the wall, a man in a pin-striped suit closely studied the mirror in front of him. He had watched the scene play out and observed Nodoka as she started to shake violently. Privately, he wished the girl well, but he knew it would be some time before she would find happiness.

He absently raised his left hand to his chin. An iron chain and leather bound tome pulled on the manacle around his wrist. He tucked the book under his arm and smiled at having forgotten about it yet again.

As the student next door continued to dress, he felt an aura encounter the barrier he had placed around the room. "Curiosity killed the cat," he mused as he altered the spell to let his guest in.

* * *

Anya watched as Nodoka and the others disappeared behind the washroom door. Like the rest of the students, she was glad that her classmates were safe, but she still felt apprehensive. It had started when she got off the plane, a sense of foreboding. She had hoped it was about the gunmen, but it had gotten stronger after the girls were released. 

The mage got up from her seat and casually walked over to the ladies' room. The feeling grew with every step forward. She stood before the door and hesitated. She stepped away and continued on towards the men's room further on. That door had an 'out of order' sign hung on it. She checked to see that no one was watching, took hold of her wand, and pushed on the door. It swung open.

Anya felt the tingle of magic as she crossed the threshold. Beyond it, she felt an aura stronger than any she had encountered before, even stronger than the Magus. A white-haired man in a grey, pin-striped suit stood before the row of sinks. His attention was focused on the mirror before him.

The girl gripped her wand tightly. "Who are you?" she demanded. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't acknowledge her at first, as he continued to stare ahead. "Do you know what a harbinger is?" he asked in a soft voice. His English was thickly accented. Anya couldn't place where he might be from.

She felt an odd compulsion to answer. "Um a harbinger is like a herald or a precursor," she replied. "It's something that precedes something else."

"Very good," he remarked, still refusing to glance her way. "I am a harbinger. I have come to convey the commands of the Council of Mages to you, Anya."

The girl held her wand so hard that her knuckles began to turn white. "How do you know my name?" she cried and then her expression changed to shock. "Did you say Council of Mages?"

"Your hearing is not defective," he replied. "And I know all about you, your classmates, your teachers and your friend Negi Springfield, the son of the Thousand Master."

He finally turned to look at the little mage. "You might want to put away your wand," he told her. A slight smile played across his lips. "You do realize it won't do any good against me?"

"Only one way to find out," the twelve year old wizard cried. She raised her wand. Its hourglass-shaped tip flared suddenly.

The stranger waved at her dismissively. A sharp pain stabbed her hand, causing her to drop her wand. It clattered on the floor. "I told you it wouldn't do any good against me," he said. "Come over here."

The girl bent down to retrieve her wand. "Leave it," he ordered in a voice that was anything but soft. Obediently, she left her wand and walked to his side.

She looked at the mirror the man had watched so intently. She saw Nodoka reflected in its surface. Her classmate was struggling to fasten her blouse, but her hands shook too much. The girl reminded Anya of a bow string drawn to its limit. A little more pressure would cause her to snap.

"This girl has nothing to do with your mission," he told her. "But as the friend of Negi Springfield, you would do well to aid his partners."

The scene faded out to be replaced by another. She saw her home-room teacher seated in the lobby outside. He was approached by one of the students. Anya recognized Kugimiya-san. The cheerleader carried a small, white Styrofoam cup.

"Mr. Markham," she said. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

She held the cup out to him. "Thank you," Phillip replied as he took it from her hand. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," she said. "I thought you could use a little pick-me-up."

He took a sip and then smiled. "Indeed I could."

"I was wondering about our free time," she started to say.

"Mr. Markham," they heard Shizuna call. "We're wanted in the customs office."

"I'm on my way," he replied as he stood up. "I'm sorry. We'll have to continue later."

"That's okay," Madoka said. She sighed as she watched him walk away.

"I don't get it," Anya said. "Why is this important?"

"At some point in the near future, Mr. Markham will leave Mahora over his relationship with this student," the white-haired mage replied. "If that happens, Negi and his followers may not be able to defend Mahora."

"Why does this have to fall on Negi?" she asked. "Why can't the Council do it?"

"There are too many targets to protect," he answered. "If we concentrate around Mahora, we become vulnerable elsewhere. For better or worse, this is Negi's task, just as keeping Mr. Markham from leaving Mahora is yours."

"And if I fail?"

"This is your friend's likely future."

The image in the mirror changed. It showed Negi as a young man. Anya gasped to see that his right arm was missing. More than that, his face had become hard and distant. She saw none of the enthusiasm or faith that had always been there before. It was the face of someone who had lost hope, but not the determination to fight on. Anya shuddered.

"If Mr. Markham leaves because of Kugimiya-san, wouldn't it be better to keep them apart?"

"The Law of Perversity is the only constant in the universe," the stranger chuckled. "Keeping people apart only drives them closer together."

"Don't interfere with their relationship," he warned. "If they are destined to be together, then nothing you or I do will change it."

The scene in the mirror changed again. "I have one more thing to show you."

A woman sat at a table. She was young and pretty, but her mouth twisted into a frown of bitterness. She concentrated on playing some sort of game. The room itself was sparsely furnished. Anya saw no windows and only one door. She was reminded of a cell.

"The woman is an eastern mage," the stranger told her. "She bears a grudge against all western mages, especially one Negi Springfield."

A white mist issued from under the door. It gathered near the floor and then flowed up, creating a vaguely human-shaped pillar. The mist solidified into a white-haired youth. Without looking up from the table, the woman spoke. "You're late," she said.

"An unavoidable delay," the youth replied. He strode over and removed a black, oblong box from his coat. He set it along with several strips of paper next to her. "I trust these will do?"

She barely gave them a glance. "They seem adequate," she responded. "When do I get out of here?"

"When you finish making the talisman."

She turned towards her visitor, her face twisted by a look of pure hatred. "Why does she get to live?" she demanded of the white-haired boy. "Why not kill her?"

"It's not for you to know," the youth said without trace of emotion. "Just make the talisman."

"Who are they talking about?" Anya asked as the image faded. "What kind of trouble is Negi in now?"

The white-haired man grimaced. "I am not permitted to tell you," he replied.

"Shouldn't we warn somebody about this?"

"This must happen," he told her as he placed a finger on her lips. "Speak of this to no one."

Anya felt a pulse of energy flow from his finger into her lips. He withdrew his hand and her skin tingled where he had touched. She decided she didn't like this man much.

She jumped as he remarked "You're not alone in that."

"Who are you?" she asked yet again. "At least tell me your name?"

"I am the Harbinger, the Voice of the Council of Mages, the Keeper of its Wisdom and the Enforcer of its Will," he replied as if reciting from rote. "But if it makes you feel better, you can call me Doubek. Doubek Valkova."

* * *

Mission Bay, San Diego 

The rest of the morning passed swiftly, and to Phillip's amazement, without further incident. The custom director had the amendment ready to transfer Chachamaru to Shizuna's custody. Apparently the Japanese Consulate was very efficient.

When they arrived in San Diego, they were held back while the other passengers deplaned. The group was escorted down to the tarmac where three buses waited to whisk them away. Phillip grinned at the picture of the disappointed paparazzi lying in wait for them. With any luck, they'd soon be forgotten about. Some celebrity was bound to get pulled over doing 90 in a school zone and be caught with drugs. This was Southern California after all.

As they pulled up to the hotel, several of the students cried out in delight. The hotel was a high-rise built on the bay. On the right-hand side, a white-sand beach beckoned. On the left was a marina. Phillip gave a low whistle. "We may not have the luaus," he thought, "but we sure have the sand and surf covered."

The girl behind the front desk handed the teacher several magnetic cards. "Rooms 317 through 325 sir," she said. "Enjoy your stay."

As he handed out room assignments to the group leaders, Phillip heard "Wheee." He watched as Fuka sped by, riding on a luggage cart.

"She's in group 1 isn't she Miss Kakizaki?"

"Yes sensei," Misa replied. "The Narutaki's are gathering carts so we can move our bags."

As she finished speaking, Fumika rolled by on another cart. "Wheee."

Their teacher suppressed a smile. "Please remind them that this is a hotel, not a racetrack."

His students crowded into the elevators and headed for their rooms. He put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed.

"Let me help you Mr. Markham," a voice behind him said.

He felt a strong hand settle on either shoulder. Two thumbs started massaging the knot at the base of his neck. "You seem very tense," the voice remarked.

"It's been that kind of day Miss Tatsumiya," he replied. "Shouldn't be surprising if I feel a little stressed-out."

She continued kneading his neck. "I know a great way to relieve stress," she commented. "If you're game."

* * *

Madoka walked into her room, carrying a pop can. "I found the soda machine," she announced. "Hey, where is everybody?" 

Misa walked out of the bathroom wearing her swimsuit. "They're already at the beach," she said. "Why don't you change while I let sensei know where we'll be?"

The group 1 leader walked to her teacher's room. The door was ajar. She was about to knock, when she heard voices.

* * *

Phillip sat on the couch as Mana knelt before him and unlaced his shoes. "I feel a little uncomfortable about this Miss Tatsumiya," he said. 

"I've done this before Mr. Markham," she replied as his shoes hit the floor. She started to pull his socks off. "Just settle back and I'll do all the work."

The dark-haired girl pulled a wad of plastic out of her pocket and started to unroll it.

"What is that for?" Phillip asked.

"Just a little extra protection," she answered. Mana placed the plastic across her lap and positioned her teacher's feet atop it. "You'd be surprised how messy this can get."

Phillip watched as the girl picked up a small, plastic bottle. She squeezed several drops of liquid onto her hand.

"And that?" he asked.

"Massage oil," she answered. "I need a little lubrication."

She took his right foot and rubbed the oil in. Mana then pressed her thumbs against the pad of his foot and started moving them in a circular pattern. "There," she said languidly. "How does that feel?"

"That feels good," Phillip answered after a moment. "I guess you really do know what you're doing."

Mana moved her fingers lower and Phillip's foot jerked in response. "Don't squirm sensei," she warned him. "Or you'll throw my rhythm off."

"I can't help it," Phillip told her. "That tickles."

* * *

Misa stood at the door, not believing what she heard. It sounded like . . . it couldn't possibly be that . . . Mana and sensei? 

"Hey Misa."

She wheeled about to see Madoka walking towards her. "Have you talked to sensei yet?" her friend asked.

"Uh."

"What's the matter?"

"Um."

Madoka knocked on the door. "Mr. Markham," she called.

"Just a moment," he said.

"Stay put, I'm not finished yet," Mana told him. "Come on in."

Misa cried "No," as the girl pushed the door open. The cheerleader stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open as Mana applied oil to her teacher's left foot.

"Hello Mana-san," Madoka greeted her classmate. "Mr. Markham, our group will be down at the beach."

"Thank you Miss Kugimiya, Miss Kakizaki," he replied.

"Come on," Madoka said as she walked to the elevator.

* * *

Nodoka bent over and searched through the various canned and bottled drinks. She was about to give up when she spotted the box of tangerine/mango juice. The girl grabbed it and stood up. "I hope Yue likes this," she thought. The bathing suit clad student stepped back and collided against the person behind her. "Oof," she heard. 

She spun around and saw a boy about her age. He wore a black, rubber suit. Nodoka noticed how tightly it fit. His long, blonde hair would have fallen in his face had it not been held back by a red, white and blue headband.

"S-s-sorry," she managed to stammer.

"That's okay," he replied smiling. "I should have paid more attention."

He regarded her a moment more, then burst out, "Oh my God! You're the one!"

"Huh?"

"You're the girl from the airport," he shouted excitedly. "You're the no panties girl."

* * *

Phillip walked out to the beach. He noticed most of his students were already there. "This is what they need to get past this morning," he thought. 

"Look out," he heard as an errant volleyball bounced off the side of his head. "Sorry."

"Are you alright Mr. Markham?" Fumika asked.

He picked the ball up. "Is this yours?"

The girl nodded in response. The teacher flipped the ball back to her. "Try to be a little more careful."

Fumika caught the ball. "Do you play volleyball?" she asked.

"Come on Mr. Markham, you can play on our side," Fuka shouted.

"Hey, we're already one short," Yuna objected. "He should be on our side."

Before he realized what was happening, Makie was leading him over to group 2's side of the net. "You can start on our team Mr. Markham," she said.

* * *

Chisame sat in the hotel lobby, clicking away on her laptop. She was grateful for free, wireless connectivity. She would have preferred updating in the privacy of her room, but the maid was still cleaning. However, since the rest of her class was on the beach, she could work in peace. 

That peace evaporated as Nodoka and Yue strolled into the lobby. The taller girl seemed to be upset about something. "Probably misses Negi-sensei," Chisame thought sourly. "Can't she get by without him for a few days?"

"I wonder if I can slip out of here before they notice me?" she thought. Yue turned in her direction. "Too late."

The shorter girl took her friend's hand and pulled her over to where Chisame sat. "Chisame-san, can you look something up on the internet for us?"

The world's biggest net idol sighed. She wanted to tell them to get lost, but instead said, "What are you looking for?"

"Can you search for Nodoka?"

"What?"

"Can you check for Nodoka's name on the web?"

Chisame went to her favorite search engine and typed in 'Miyazaki Nodoka.' She was surprised by eight returns. Most were news sites, but one caught her eye. "Nopanties dot com," she said incredulously.

"Go there," Yue directed her.

The banner at the top of the page read 'Nodoka Miyazaki the no panties girl.' Several pictures from the airport terminal were displayed as well as a link to "the video." Chisame snorted at the page's amateurish appearance. A line at the bottom of the page drew her attention. "The world's number one web teen," it stated.

After a little checking, Chisame was shocked to find the claim to be true. The page had a 100,000 more hits than Chiu's homepage did, and the gap was widening. The net idol ground her teeth in frustration.

"This is your fifteen minutes of fame," she said as she turned towards her new rival, ready to unleash a sarcastic barb. It stuck in her throat as she watched the tears roll down her classmate's face.

She couldn't explain why, but she put her hand on Nodoka's shoulder. "This is a temporary situation Miyazaki-san," Chisame said. "In a few days, it will all be forgotten about."

Nodoka tried to wipe the tears from her face. "Really?" she asked.

Unless she was posing as Chiu, Chisame rarely smiled, but she managed to for her fellow student. "Really," she answered.

"Of course, I'm not going to let some pin-head get away with this," the idol of millions thought to herself. "No one replaces Chiu as number one without a fight."

* * *

Akira threw the volleyball into the air. "Fourteen twelve," she called as she sent it hurtling over the net. The ball struck Fuka's arms and squirted sideways, but Misora knocked it back into bounds. Kaede hit the ball high into the air. It came down on the opposite side of the net, but Ako was under it. The soccer player set the ball perfectly for Yuna to spike. The ball sailed to the other side, but Ku leapt up and smashed it back across. Phillip dove to his right. He managed to hit the ball, but it flew out of bounds. 

"Our serve," Ku said as she took her place on the back line. The cheerleaders shook their pompoms in response. Yuna retrieved the ball and tossed it to the other team.

Phillip stood up and tried to brush the sand off his shirt. Realizing the futility, he stripped off his top and threw it to the side.

"Ooh, what's that?" he heard Makie ask. "It looks like a dragon."

"That's just a tattoo Miss Sasaki."

Suddenly, the teacher was surrounded by the other players and several onlookers who proceeded to scrutinize his back and pepper him with questions.

"It didn't know teachers had tattoos," Ako remarked. "Does your dad have one Yuna?"

"Naw," she replied. "But then, he's a professor."

"Does everyone in the military have one?"

"Shouldn't it be an eagle?"

"Do you have any others?"

Phillip saw an image of a hand reaching out to tug at his shorts. "I wouldn't do that Miss Narutaki," he warned.

Fuka pulled her hand back and stared at the back of the man's head. How had he seen her?

"Chiziru-san," Makie called out to her passing classmate. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

A look of alarm momentarily crossed the normally cheerful girl's face. "No," Chiziru answered. "I don't recall seeing anything like that before."

* * *

Hasegawa Chisame, the soon to be again number one web teen, logged onto her laptop. She opened the command window and began typing instructions. "Ready to initiate connection," she said. 

Karakuri Chachamaru sat across from her in the hotel room. "Initiating connection . . . synchronization sent . . . acknowledgement received . . . acknowledgement sent," the robot responded. "Connection established."

While Chisame was good with computers, she was limited by the capabilities of her equipment. The laptop was fine for most things, but now she needed the power of her classmate's processors. "I need you to resolve the IP for the following URL," Chisame told her. "And then trace it."

Chachamaru sat quietly in the chair. "IP acquired," she said softly. In a few minutes more, "Route traced."

The net idol pulled out her pactio card. "Adeat," she whispered. She closed her eyes to the light and felt her collar ruffled by the rush of air. In place of the card, she held a short staff. Chisame's heart beat faster in anticipation as she held the staff aloft. She concentrated on transferring to the virtual world and vanished from the robot's sensors.

She felt the ebb and flow of electrons around her. As during last year's festival, it felt as if she were floating in a cyber sea. She looked down at her school uniform and using the power of her artifacts, changed into her Biblion Enemy Commander guise.

"Chachamaru?" she asked. "Where's the link?"

"You should see a line or perhaps a wire nearby," she heard Chachamaru reply.

Looking around, she found a silver cord floating at hand. "Found it," she said as she grasped the strand. "I'm on my way."

She had merely to think about moving and she accelerated forward at the sped of light traveling through a fiber optic cable. Ahead, the silver cord entered a pool of swirling colors. She followed it and found herself surrounded by kaleidoscopic images. Concentrating on the morphing shapes was the trick to resolving them into web pages. She located her target and set to work.

Chisame didn't have a high opinion of web defacers, but this was different. The first thing to go was "The world's number one web teen" tag. She replaced it with "Biblio Roulin Rouge was here." Briefly, she considered deleting the photo files of Nodoka, but decided she didn't want to take the time to crack the admin password, so she settled for swapping out source files. On the server, she found one image of a man lying face down on the pavement with a cracked flower pot nearby. She was amused enough by it to place it on the altered page. She then added a few scripts to the page to make it as nonuser friendly as possible.

The video link was all that remained. Unlike the pictures, this referenced another URL instead of a subfolder and file. She wrapped the cord around her waist and followed the link.

Chisame found herself in a black void. She was about to transfer back when a spot light switched on. The sound of an old fashioned calliope filled the air. After she adjusted to the glare, she found herself standing in a ring under a big top tent. The beeping of a horn carried over the din of the music. A figure riding a unicycle entered the ring.

The figure was dressed in a baggy, red suit with a high, ruffled collar. Its face was covered with white makeup, except for the eyes. The right one was painted to look like a yellow star, and the left like a black circle. A red ball occupied the space where the nose would be. The ears were the strangest part of its bizarre appearance. They stuck out to either side, like an elf in the manga Haruna drew, but they were covered by socks. The socks were too long, so they drooped down at the ends.

"Welcome," he said with a sneering drawl, "to the greatest show on earth."

"What are you suppose to be?" she asked.

"I'm your host," he answered as he rode closer. "I'm Peter the Great."

The figure garbed as a clown started to circle the girl. He carried a horn in his hands, which he squeezed every so often. Across his back was strapped a yellow parasol.

"And what do you do Peter the Great?"

"I'm a script that plays a video file," he answered. "And so much more."

He spiraled closer to Chisame. "If you play the file, I set up a backdoor on your computer. I can then logon with elevated privileges and turn your pc into my zombie slave."

"Mwa ha ha," he laughed in a mock evil voice. "I'm really quite ingenious."

Peter was now close enough to touch. "Back off buster!" Chisame shouted at him. "You're not elevating your privileges with me, and forget about any backdoor access too!"

"Why are the cute ones always so difficult?" he remarked.

"My, my, my look at my time to live," Chisame said. "I really must be going."

"What's the rush," the clown commented. He snatched the artifact out of her hand and accelerated away. "The show's about to begin."

"Come back here you jerk!"

She watched as the clown effortlessly peddled up a cable attached to a wire high above the ring. "If you want it back, then get with the program," he told her. "I'll see you at the top."

The net idol found a ladder and climbed it to the top. Peter was smoothly riding the unicycle back and forth across the wire. He held the staff in one hand and his parasol in the other. Cautiously, Chisame stepped on the cable.

"This may be cyberspace," she thought, "but the ground still looks far away."

When she had walked about a quarter of the way out, the clown dismounted. She felt the wire vibrate under her feet. He let the unicycle fall to the ground. "Hope you're not afraid of heights," he mocked.

She continued forward, keeping her eyes upon him. When she had gotten within a couple meters, Peter dropped the staff. The idol of millions dove for it. As her hand closed on the artifact, she thought "Chachamaru, I need you."

Chisame braced for the impact, but instead found herself in the robot's arms. "You called?" Chachamaru replied as she set her classmate on her feet.

Suddenly, Peter the Great was standing next to them. "Check out the mother board on this one," he exclaimed.

His hands became a pair of metal hooks. He sunk them into either side of the robot's neck. "I don't want your data," he said, his voice dripping with malice, "I just want to play with your processors."

For a moment, Chisame was too shocked to react. "Get your hooks off my friend!" she screamed. She swung the staff around like a baseball bat and struck the clown. His body dissolved into a million bits before her eyes. Each one flashed once, like a firefly, and then faded from sight.

"Are you alright Chachamaru?"

"I think so," the robot replied. "But I do have an urge to start pinging the youhoo web server."

"I'll deal with that in a nano-second," Chisame told her. "First, I'm going to shut this site down."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I was rereading the first volume of "AI Love You" when I got the inspiration for this chapter. Peter the Great is patterned after Peter4. While Hasegawa-san might be able to get away with cracking a web site, I don't recommend it for anyone else. The penalties would make spending a few years in a confined space with Evangeline seem like a picnic.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: The class trip continues. I know I skip around, but several things are happening in different parts of the world. I don't own Negima or its characters. I do own several OCs including four members of the NDF. What's an NDF? Read on.**

* * *

Mahora Teacher's Dormitory 

Mahora Middle School's newest teacher walked up the stairs to the third floor of the dormitory. The situation at the airport had been tense, but had turned out well. Mr. Markham and his students had performed to expectations. Evangeline wasn't naive enough to believe that one success proved anything, but she had begun to hope that Phillip might be the person they needed.

The headmaster was still as tight-lipped as ever about what was going on. She knew that something was yet to happen on that trip and she wanted to wring the information out of his scrawny body. Still, it wasn't as if she cared what happened to them did she?

Evangeline stopped suddenly in her tracks. The realization hit her that she did care about that pack of airheaded brats. It wasn't just Negi and Chachamaru either. "Impossible," she scoffed as she moved forward.

But it would explain several of her decisions over the past year. Decisions like accepting Negi as her student, allowing his partners access to the resort, bringing boya's friend Kotaro in as a sparring partner, even that baka Asuna's test in the ice field.

A face appeared again. Eyes filled with merriment, and a mouth twisted into a smile that was half a smirk. "Try living in the light," he said.

"Damn you Nagi!" she mentally cursed. "It's all your fault!"

She stomped down the hall to her room and threw open the door. The vampire turned educator was immediately assaulted by sounds of 'MTV Asia' blaring from the television. The lilin, looking like a normal girl in her sailor uniform, sat in front, absorbed by the images and what Evangeline guessed was music. A bowl of popcorn sat next to the demon.

"Turn that racket off," the mage shouted, but she couldn't be heard over the noise. She sent just a trace of power towards the power button. It responded with a click and the picture faded out.

Lili looked up. Her face held a blank expression. "Didn't hear you come in."

"I can use some tea," Evangeline said.

"Me too," the demon replied as she grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Make mine oolong."

The vampire clutched the demon's throat and pulled her to her feet. Lili stood with the tips of her toes barely touching the floor. "Let's get this straight," Evangeline hissed at her. "I give the orders around here."

Lili stared defiantly back at the undead mage. "You don't scare me," she retorted. "You need me to pull this scam off."

The carefully crafted face smiled back at the lilin. The smile promised untold misery and pain. "This is a convenience," she replied. "We could spend the next several years hiding in the depths of Library Island. I'd probably be really pissed at you then."

Her grip tightened on the other's wind pipe. "Think of all the things I could do to you when I get bored," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Or have you forgotten our previous chat?"

A look of fright crossed the demon's face. She lowered her eyes in defeat. "That won't be necessary," she said.

"That's better," Evangeline replied as she set Lili down. "When I say jump, get airborne. Then you can ask how high."

* * *

Orsova Romania 

Mr. Nebo stood at ease. Two of his companions had been defeated and banished by the mages they were supposed to kill. The fat, little man in front of him ranted over their incompetence. Mr. Nebo tuned the fool out and let his words wash over him.

The demon was here only because magic compelled him. He owed no loyalty to his fellows or to the mage who had summoned them. In fact, he would like nothing better than to reach down the idiot's gullet and rip his intestines out through his mouth. The bloody image caused the corners of his mouth to curl upwards.

The wizard noticed his underling's smile. "What's so funny?" he demanded to know. "I fail to find two combat mages on my doorstep amusing."

"The others were careless," the demon replied. His smile widened as a plan took shape. "I know how to take care of our problem."

The fat man eyes him warily. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"A simple trap," Nebo replied. "I'll need to use the boy as bait."

The mage considered this for a moment. "You may do so," he finally said. "But he must remain undamaged."

"As you wish," the demon responded.

* * *

Mariposa Pueblo, New Mexico 

George Fallingbrook peddled his bike down the quiet streets of the pueblo. Even though it was only April, the late afternoon heat was oppressive. Only the wind rushing by him made the trip tolerable. He hoped to complete the errand quickly. If he didn't finish his school work, he would have any time to paint. And that meant he wouldn't be finished in time for next month's competition.

He reached the eastern edge of the town and turned north on Manzano Street. The mountains the street was named for lay in the distance on his right. He liked to stop admire their red and purple hues, but he didn't dare to slow down.

He sped past adobe houses, parts of which were said to date back 250 years when the pueblo was re-inhabited. Mud kept the houses cool, but didn't last very long out in the open.

George finally reached the house where Blazed Eagle, the previous tribal chief, lived. The young man laid his bike down on the bare earth that served as a front yard. He didn't worry about securing it. In a town this small, his neon orange bike was too noticeable. He knocked on the front door and waited.

The door opened and he was greeted by a grey-haired woman. "Jorge," she said.

"I prefer George, Aunt Carmen," he replied.

Carmen Fallingbrook was his father's older sister as well as the wife of the man he came to see. "As you prefer George," she said. "Come in."

George wiped his shoes on the mat and stepped into the tidy house. "My husband's in the kitchen," his aunt told him. "You remember the way don't you?"

Blazed Eagle sat at the table. He wore a pair of eye glasses as he examined several important looking papers. The younger man tried to wait patiently, but cleared his throat after a moment.

The grey-haired elder looked up. "Greetings nephew," he said.

"Greeting uncle," George responded. "Grandfather sends you his regards."

"How is your Grandfather?"

"He is in good health still," he replied as he removed the backpack from his shoulders. "He asked me to deliver this to you."

George unzipped the bag and pulled a leather wrapped bundle out. He handed it to the other man. Blazed Eagle set the bag on the table and carefully untied the cord. He pulled back the leather from a handful of wooden sticks. Each stick had been carefully painted and had a feather attached.

George recognized the prayer sticks. He was curious about them but politeness forbade he should ask what they were for. The elder looked at him and grinned.

"You remember the story of Slayer of Monsters and Born of Water?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Born of Water burned a prayer stick each day while his older brother went off to battle," the man said. "Now the older brother must show similar concern for the younger."

George frowned in response to that. "You mean Mr. Markham is in trouble?" he asked. Phillip Markham had been his favorite teacher at the high school. While everyone else told George not to waste his time drawing pictures, Mr. Markham encouraged him to develop his talent.

"Yes, he is," the elder replied.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"His fate rests in the hands of the Qatsinom," Blazed Eagle told him. "All we can do now is offer our prayers for his protection."

* * *

Waikiki Hawaii 

Negi sat on the beach and watched as a majestic sun slipped below the horizon. The white sand beach sparkled in the last rays of light. A rare sigh of contentment escaped from his lips. The only other sound was that of the waves breaking upon the shore.

Today had been something of an emotional rollercoaster for the young teacher. He had feared for his former students' lives this morning. The worst part was his inability to help. But the worry had been for nothing. Markham-sensei had improvised a plan and the girls executed it flawlessly. Flawlessly except for Nodoka's clothing.

In thinking about Nodoka, Negi remembered their last kiss. She had kissed him before, but this time he kissed back. Her lips had been soft against his. And holding her in his arms had felt right. All of his students were special, and his friends and partners even more so. But he was beginning to think that the shy girl was a little more special than that.

The hotel had turned on its lights. The boy wizard looked over his shoulder at a nearby thicket. Large, tropical blooms waved about although the air was still. "Megumi-san," he called. "You and the others can come out now."

The blooms stopped waving. "I'd prefer to talk to my students," he said. "Not the landscape."

The tall stocks parted as five dark shapes moved past. Negi confirmed that it was only the five students in group 3, and then turned back and listened to the waves crash on the beach.

Student number 25, Megumi Natsume, was the group leader. She was one of the taller girls in the class, and she wore her hair tied in two thick braids. She was one of the higher rated students in her grade, and Negi understood that she often helped Professor Akashi with the computer network. The girl was also a mage who worked with both Goodman-san and Sakura-san.

Lee Ji-Yoon, student number 17, was a transfer student. Her father was a Korean diplomat and worked at the embassy in Tokyo. Lee-san had long, black hair and was the tallest girl in his class. She was on the gymnastics team, but preferred the apparatus to the rhythmic gymnastics Makie-san liked.

Student number 15 was another transfer student. Takeda Nikita's parents were both doctors who had met at an international conference and fell in love at first sight. Her mother was Russian and her father Japanese, so they had settled in Sakhalin. Takeda-san's short, blonde hair stood out among her mostly dark-haired classmates. She was known for speaking her mind even when being quiet was the better course of action.

The fourth girl, student number 24, wore her brown hair shoulder length. She normally had it tied with a red ribbon. Hamada Miri was polite, never talked out of turn, and smiled a lot. Negi didn't know much more about her except that she had joined the Library Expedition Club.

The final group member was student number 9, Kisuki Riona. She wore her dark hair short and tended to the plump side. Her teacher thought it might have something to do with all of the snacks she consumed. Negi couldn't remember seeing her without something to nibble on. At the moment, she held a bag of tortilla chips.

"Why are you following me?" the boy teacher asked.

"We were worried about you sensei," Natsume told him. "It must have been difficult for you to have your former students in danger."

"They're no longer in danger," he replied. Negi smiled although he knew they couldn't see it through the gloom. "And I'm no worse for it."

"You don't need to concern yourselves over me," he added, trying to sound cheerful.

"But sensei and the others are still in danger, yes?" Nikita asked.

"Shhh," Natsume hastily tried to warn her.

The smile fled from Negi's face as he asked her to explain.

Nikita ignored her classmate's warning. "There have been attacks on campus," she said. "You and all of the Team Negi members are a target."

"Niki-chan!" Natsume yelled.

At the words Team Negi, the boy began to panic, but forced his voice to remain calm. "I don't know where you heard that, but Team Negi doesn't exist."

"And if it did," he continued, "I certainly wouldn't want any of you put in danger."

None of them noticed the dark shapes that glided through the water to where they six stood.

"But we want to help," Nikita tried to explain. "That's why we formed the Negi Defense Force."

Natsume gave a strangled cry as the boy's eyes widened in shock. "Negi Defense Force?"

They were interrupted by a scream. Riona had dropped her bag and was pointing at the four figures shambling up the beach towards them. Negi's staff was in his hands as he faced the unknown threat.

The boy's wizard sight allowed him to see the creatures as clearly as in daylight. They were human-shaped and nearly as tall as Lee-san. Their skin was colored blue and had a rubbery appearance. Fingers and toes were webbed and ended in pointed nails. Negi could see the needle-sharp teeth in their mouths. Affixed to each one's back was a shell that reminded the mage of a turtle. He recognized them as kappas.

"Megumi-san, get everyone back to the hotel," he shouted. "I'll handle this."

"Battle stations," the group leader called.

Negi spared a glance over his shoulder. Natsume had her staff in hand and was glowing. To his surprise, the other students held pactio cards. "What?"

"Adeat," they cried.

He returned his attention to the advancing kappas and prepared to cast a magic archer spell. "Rastil Mastil," he began. A blur passed on his right. "Lee-san," he called after the charging girl.

Ji-Yoon rushed upon one the beasts, a long pole held out before her at waist level. She planted one end of the pole in the sand and vaulted. Her feet struck the kappa in its chest and knocked it backwards. The gymnast turned her momentum into a somersault and landed a couple meters behind creature, with the pole held ready. She spun around to continue her assault, only to watch as the kappa dissolved into a puddle of water.

"What in the world?" Negi shouted.

"They're not real sensei," Natsume yelled back. "They're illusions formed out of sea foam."

"They'll fall apart after a solid blow," she said as the other students ran forward to engage the remaining creatures.

Nikita held a fan in either hand. Negi watched as one of the kappas slashed at her. The blonde blocked the blow with a fan. The wizard heard the thunk of flesh striking metal. His student whipped the other fan across the creatures arm, opening a large gash. It bleated in response as its arm melted. The Russian continued slicing it with the edges of her fans until only a damp spot was left.

Kisuki-san held a cone-shaped basket in her hands. She pulled a rather squishy looking vegetable with purple skin out of it. Negi wondered what she could do with an eggplant when she wound up and let fly with a wicked underhand pitch. The beast easily knocked it aside, but the girl kept up the barrage of flying fruits and vegetables while Natsume cast a spell.

"Lap chop, lap chop, lugpool," the girl with the spectacles chanted.

A large wave rose up behind the distracted kappa. The crest grew higher and higher and resembled a huge arm with a clenched fist. The wave broke and crashed down on the kappa. As the water rushed back into the sea, nothing remained of the monster.

Miri's artifact was a large pad of paper. She ripped a sheet out and swiftly folded it into something that resembled a flower. This she held out to the creature. It accepted the paper flower and she politely bowed to it. Just as politely, it bowed in return. Water splashed out of the cavity on the top of its head, and the kappa fell to the ground, unable to rise. Ji-Yoon jabbed her pole into its back, and it dissolved as the others had.

The school girls looked around and realized the fight was over. Their teacher couldn't decide if they were relieved or disappointed.

"We did it."

"WOOT."

"High five."

Riona pulled a peach out of her basket and happily munched on that.

"An impressive martial display," a voice said. They spun around. A man stood upon the water, several meters from the shore. His dress reminded Negi of a Chinese Mandarin.

Negi pointed his staff at the figure. "Who are you?" he asked. "Did you send those things to attack us?"

"I am the Master of the Diamond Valley," the figure replied. "I sent those illusions, though neither you nor your students were in danger."

"Why?"

"I am prepared to offer you aid," he said. "But first, you must pass a test."

"What kind of test?" Negi asked.

"I await you and your companions in the House of the Sun," he told them as he began to sink into the sea.

"Wait, what kind of aid?" Negi cried, but the stranger was gone. "And where's this House of the Sun?"

The students gathered around their teacher. "Perhaps you should explain this Negi Defense Force to me," he said.

"We knew your partners wouldn't be able to help you on the class trip," Natsume told him. "We formed the NDF to protect you since they couldn't."

"Megumi-san did you and the others ever consider that the last thing I would want is to put you in danger?" he asked. "And don't you remember what the penalty for revealing magic is?"

"But sensei," she started to say.

Negi cut her off. "Do you want to be turned into an ermine?" His voice grew louder as his anger flared. "And where did they get those pactios from?"

He swept his arm out to indicate the other four. "Are you their partner?"

"No sensei," she responded.

"I'll have to tell the headmaster," he warned.

"But he already knows," the dark-haired mage protested.

"That's right sensei," Miri added. "We're an officially recognized club."

"What club is that?" he asked in disbelief.

Hamada-san sheepishly replied, "The Future Teaching Assistant club."

The boy looked puzzled. "If you're a club, who's your faculty advisor?"

The group leader muttered something in reply. "What's that?" Negi asked.

"Markham-sensei," she said a little louder.

"I find that hard to believe Megumi-san."

"It's true," she insisted. "He signed the club application."

"The application's written in Japanese," the boy replied. "Does he know what he signed?"

He glanced at his students, but not one would meet his gaze. As he considered this turn of events, another thought occurred to him. "Is Sakura-san in the club too?"

"She's the club president," Ji-Yoon answered.

"And Goodman-san?"

The Korean girl looked at her group leader. Natsume nodded her head. "She's our special advisor."

* * *

Mission Bay, California 

Shizuna closed the door after Takane and sat down on the edge of the bed. The Special Assistant to the Dean had finished a long talk with the young teacher's aid on proper adherence to school rules and policies. The administration knew and had approved her training those girls. But the pactios were a different matter.

The woman slipped her shoes off and wiggled her toes in relief. Takane-san was highly embarrassed when asked about the cards. Admitting to them might have been punishment enough for the girl.

Shizuna picked up her purse and carefully pulled a card from it. She had to smile every time she gazed at it. It showed her with her glasses in her left hand and pulling open her sweater with her right. Instead of a blouse, she wore a blue shirt emblazoned with a red 'S' underneath. He had said he had nothing to do with the picture; she didn't believe him then, nor did she now.

She tucked the card away and got ready for bed. Tomorrow should be a busy day too.

**

* * *

**

**Who all has pactios? In the manga, Negi has formed actual (not botched) pactios with: Asuna, Nodoka, Setsuna, Konoka, Yue, Haruna, and Chisame. To that group, I've added Asakura in events that happened before the story began. Konoka and Setsuna form their pactio in the story. Beyond that, the four non-magical members of the NDF have pactios, as does Shizuna, although I'm leaving who hers is with a mystery.**

**Finally, the Mariposa Pueblo is an imaginary tribe based on the Eastern Pueblo tribes of New Mexico. Figures such as Slayer of Monsters and Born of Water are popular characters in many legends among the various tribes. **

**I hope you're all having a great Summer and Viva la Train Station! **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've been waiting for the first chapters on the Magic World arc to be released. Now, let us proceed with thickening the plot. As always, I do not own Negima or its characters. **

* * *

Paris 

Seruhiko marveled over the many differences between France and Japan, but strip bars it seemed were universal. The one he had just entered was as loud, crowded and smoke-filled as any back home, not that he frequented such places.

Upon the stage, an ebon-skinned woman wearing a blue, two-piece swim suit writhed her back against a gleaming, metal pole while music blared out of the sound system. "Come on feel the noise," the singer screamed. "Girls rock your boys. We'll get wild, wild, wild!" At this point, the dancer removed her top and let it fall to the floor. "Wild, wild, wild!"

The young teacher felt a tug on his coat and turned back towards his companion. Nitta, nicknamed the Ogre by countless students, had an expression on his face that fell somewhere between disapproval and outrage. "Are you sure this is the right place?" he shouted over the music.

"This is it," he replied to the grey-haired teacher, "the Midnight Cabaret."

"Don't forget we're here to attend a conference," the older man reminded his colleague. "We need to turn in at a proper time."

"Relax," he responded. "This is our only free night in Paris. We need to have a little fun."

At that, the other teacher gave a strangled cry as the color drained from his face. Seruhiko turned back to the stage to see that the dancer had removed the rest of the swim suit and was bent over, displaying her charms for all to view.

"Let's find a table," he quickly suggested. "I'll buy the first round."

After the second batch of drinks had arrived, the young magic teacher excused himself and walked into the deserted washroom. He stood before one of the urinals and waited. A few minutes later, he heard the door open and footsteps approach. A man who looked even younger than he took the urinal on the mage's left. "Do you know a place called Mahora?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, I come from there," the middle-school teacher answered.

"How are the cherry blossoms this year?"

"They bloomed early."

"A pity," the newcomer replied. "But there is always next year."

"Yes, there is always next year."

The stranger turned towards him and frowned. "Who thinks up this crap?" he asked, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Mind if I smoke?"

"Bored literature professors," the mage answered. "Would it matter if I did?"

"No," the young man replied as he put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"You have some information," Seruhiko stated.

The man took a few puffs and then said, "I think you have something for me."

"It's in my pocket." The teacher slowly removed a white envelope from his coat and handed it to the stranger who slipped it into his own pocket.

"I'm sorry about the girl," he said in a voice devoid of any trace of emotion. Seruhiko kept quiet, not trusting himself to speak.

"I asked my employer if he wanted the American teacher dealt with too," the informer continued.

The mage didn't have to guess who that teacher was. "And?"

"He said it wouldn't be an issue after this week." He blew another cloud of smoke out. "That's his class on the newscasts isn't it?"

"And if it is?"

The stranger merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks," the mage muttered as he turned towards the door. "I better get back to my friend before he comes looking for me."

"I wouldn't worry about that," the other man smirked. "He was occupied when I came in here."

"What do you mean occupied?"

"Your friend seems like a pretty uptight guy," the informant observed. "I slipped one of the girls some money to see that he had a good time."

Seruhiko rushed back to the table. Sure enough, the girl who had been dancing when they entered the bar was seated on Nitta's lap, grinding against him. Though the lighting was poor, the Ogre's expression seemed to be neither disapproving nor outraged.

* * *

Megalo-Messenpolia

Doubek Valkova had more titles following his name than he could recall at one time. But on a crowded platform, ascending to the top of a transportation tower, he was just another citizen of Megalo-Messenpolia. He could have teleported to the Concilium Curia, but the day was too glorious to pass up the opportunity to fly.

A girl about twelve years old stood next to him. A pair of white sneakers with hot pink laces peeked out from underneath her wrinkled, school robe. The student's face was buried in the latest issue of 'Young Mage' magazine. The white-haired wizard chuckled to himself as he noted the cover sported Negi Springfield's profile. In bold letters it asked 'Would you pactio with him?' and entreated readers to 'Check the results of our latest poll.' It seemed that the boy was still popular after last year's adventure.

At the top of the tower, Doubek watched the great, winged whale maneuvered closer to the dock. He took a deep breath of air and was grateful not to breath in the ever present smog of Old Earth's cities. He wished he could say that public transportation was pollution free here, but the men who cleaned up after the whales would heartily disagree with such a statement. Compared to these majestic creatures, the threat posed by mere pigeons faded to insignificance.

He walked up the left-hand ramp, choosing the observation deck instead of the cabin, and secured himself in a safety harness. He calmly observed the station attendants cast off the tether cables and push the huge beast away. At the last minute, Doubek snatched the hat off his head before the backwash from the wings blew over him.

Once aloft, the sprawling metropolis of the capitol spread out before him. At times like this, he felt more like the boy who grew up in Brno rather than the nearly century old man he was now. Looking down, he was struck by how much San Francisco reminded him of this place, if one could ignore the granite columns that towered over the tallest, city building. His destination lay atop one of those stone crags, the home of Regina Kiri Karkolova, current Speaker of the Council of Mages.

Like any body that has existed for centuries, traditions grew up around the Council. The Speaker was one such tradition. Mages did not need to speak with one another to communicate, but telepathy could not be made a matter of record. Thus while in session, the Speaker made all public pronouncements.

The manacle chaffed his left wrist and the chain jangled as he walked up 337 stone steps to her front door. The great, leather-bound book, symbol of his authority and enslavement, was tucked under his arm. Upon the double doors were brass knockers shaped like lion heads. Before he could grab a ring and rap it, the door opened to reveal a young man wearing only a bright orange sarong.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"My name is Doubek Valkova," the old wizard replied. "I have an appointment with Speaker Karkolova."

"Please come in," the servant replied, opening the door for the visitor. Doubek stepped into a hall of polished stone that glistened as if wet. Lamps that appeared to have been fashioned out of abalone shells were set in regular intervals along the walls. They gave off a soft, green light that provided the only illumination. "May I take your coat and hat sir?"

"No thank you," he replied.

"Madame Karkolova is in the solarium," the young man told him. "Please follow me."

Doubek was led to a huge, covered porch. Marble imported from Old Earth covered the floor and the massive pillars that supported the roof. A young woman with reddish-brown hair sat upon a couch and absent-mindedly picked at the skin of an orange. She had on the white, hooded robe most councilors wore. The woman rose to greet her guest. "Be welcome in my house Master Valkova."

"I thank you for your hospitality Mistress Karkolva," he replied.

After dismissing the servant, she sank back onto the couch. "Pull up a chair Doubek," she said. "How was San Francisco?"

"Eventful, Regina," he replied. "I'll make my report to the External Security Committee this afternoon."

"I know," she responded. "But I wanted to hear from you rather than have it filtered through the committee."

"How good are young Springfield's partners?" she asked. "Are they up to the challenge?"

"They're good Regina, but no, they aren't ready yet," he sadly confirmed. "Perhaps the Council will consider reinforcing Mahora's defenses?"

"With what?" she asked. "Last year's attacks shook everyone's confidence so much that we had to triple security at each of the portals. Add to that the increase of infiltrations at our borders, and we don't have anyone to spare. The public fears an invasion is immanent, and our hands are tied."

"Is an invasion immanent?"

"Of course not!" she snapped and small tongues of fire flashed about her. The Speaker forced herself to calm down. "The truth is that we have no information that an invasion is being planned, though it is highly unlikely."

"However, the isolationists are playing on this to push through their agenda," she sighed. "My greatest fear is that they'll soon have the votes they need."

"How is Anya?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"She is rash, immature and lacks self-confidence," he answered. His lips pulled back into a grin. "Not unlike another mage I knew at that age."

"The edge of your tongue is still as sharp as ever," the woman remarked. A look of what Doubek would call sadness clouded her features. "I do worry about her."

"She hasn't found her partner yet," Regina continued as she finally pierced the fruit's skin with a long, red-lacquered nail. "She's much too infatuated with that boy."

"Not uncommon phenomena," Doubek commented.

The white-haired mage walked to the edge of the porch and stared out over the city. A small dot appeared in the distance and resolved itself into a winged whale. He watched as it drifted closer and tried to summon enough courage to ask the next question. "Why don't you talk to young Springfield?"

"We've been over this many times," she replied. "I made a bargain before he was born."

The man rounded on her, his face suffused with anger. "Devil take your infernal bargain!" he snapped. "It may well be that boy's death."

Regina stood and faced him without flinching. "I made that bargain to save his life!" she shouted back. "As you well know!"

"That may have been the right choice when he was a babe," Doubek nearly snarled in reply. "But who does his ignorance benefit now? Him, not knowing where he came from, or you, not owning up to your responsibility?"

"You forget who you are talking to," she said with a tone as cold and cutting as a blast of artic air. "I fulfilled my responsibility the day he was born."

Doubek turned his back on the woman, biting back his retort. The old argument always ended this way. He caught the glint of sunlight on the brass-colored cabin as he noticed the whale was nearly on top of them. Suddenly, the old mage's internal alarms sounded. Turning around, he sprinted towards the Speaker. "Get down!" he yelled just before knocking her to the floor with a flying tackle.

"What?" she started to say, but the remainder was drowned out as a tremendous explosion rent the air above the house.

* * *

Los Angeles

Manolo Torres, Manny to his friends and family, lay upon the bed and fretted. His wife was curled up next to his back, and he felt her breath against his neck. The old joke went that a recession was when your friends were out of work and a depression was when you were out of work. Right now, Manny was in the midst of a depression.

Dimly, he heard the phone ring. Groping his way to the kitchen, he picked up the receiver. "Que?"

"Slow down," he said, switching to English. "I can't understand you."

The clock on the microwave read 1 AM. "Yeah, I still have a class four license," he replied. "Uh, I'm between jobs right now. How much are you paying?"

The former marine gave a low whistle in response. "Yeah, I'm interested," he said. "And that's all I need to do?"

"I'm at the same place," he told the caller. "Fed Ex package? Sure, someone will be here."

Manny hung up the phone and grabbed a ring of keys from the counter. Unlocking a wooden cabinet, he removed his prized .357 Colt Python and cleaning kit. As he began the laborious process of cleaning the revolver, the man reflected on his sudden change in circumstances. Life was funny like that he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Award yourself two points if your recognized 'Cum On Feel the Noise' by Quiet Riot. Give yourself two more if you know the group that released the song before Quiet Riot had a hit with it. **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: A day contains many events, both momentous and insignificant. This is the second day of the class trip, starting in the morning and progressing through midday. **

**WARNING- this chapter includes gynoid winding. If you haven't read chapter 190, I can't explain any further.**

**I don't own Negima or its characters, but do Phillip and his cast of millions.**

* * *

Headmaster's Office Mahora 

Dean Konoe sat at his desk readying the invitations for the latest rounds of his granddaughter's O-mimai. Thirty-seven sealed envelopes lay in a neat pile near the old man's elbow. He held number thirty-eight in his hands and debated whether to add it to the stack. The young man seemed decent enough and he did get along with Konoka during their chance encounter. However, none of that recommended him to help Konoka lead the Kanto and Kansai associations. The headmaster leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, recalling a distant memory.

_He walked Aisaka-san back to the dormitory, her arm linked in his. He hadn't wanted to go to the dance, but he couldn't resist her sister's offer to teach him a new spell. And Tsuwabuki knew flower magic better than anyone else. Yet oddly, it didn't matter any more._

_A full moon illuminated the school grounds, bathing everything in an otherworldly glow. Konoemon stopped in his tracks as he heard thumping noises approach them from the west._

"_What is it?" she asked with a note of concern in her voice._

"_Shh," he replied._

_The noises became louder as three mountain deer raced across the path ahead of them. Their hooves churned the manicured turf as they bounded into view and then were gone. The two students turned to each other and smiled. Then Konoemon did something he hadn't before; he stepped close to the girl, bent his head forward, and kissed her on the lips._

_She seemed surprised at first, but it faded as she responded to the kiss. Though it only lasted seconds, it seemed an eternity had passed before they broke apart. He looked down upon her face and saw a strange mixture of fear and longing reflected in it._

"_Konoemon-san," she started to say._

"_Please call me Ko-kun," he told her._

"_Only if you call me Say-chan," she replied._

_They kissed again in the moonlight and Konoemon knew he had found the girl he would marry one day. True, his parents wouldn't be happy, they had already arranged for a partner from a good family. But given time, he knew he'd be able to bring them around._

As the headmaster's chin struck his chest, his eyes snapped open. "I'm getting old," he thought to himself. "Still, that is preferable to the alternatives." He glanced at the envelope once more and then added it to the others.

He pressed the intercom button. "Akiko-kun," he called.

"Yes headmaster?" came the reply.

"I have some things to add to this morning's mail," he told her.

A moment later his office door opened, but his chief of operations walked in instead and closed the door behind her. "Toko-san, what is it?"

"We've just received the news a few minutes ago sir," she said. "There was an attack in the capitol."

* * *

Orsova Romania 

Dawn had come but the mountains on the eastern side of the Danube kept the city wrapped in shadows. A lone man stood on the street opposite of the Hotel Meridian.

He was of average height and had a wiry build. A long, hook-like nose dominated an otherwise plain face, and gave him the appearance of a bird of prey. A vagrant breeze stirred the unkempt mop of black hair. He should have shivered in the chill, morning air, but Mr. Nebo didn't feel a thing.

He had stood upon the shore of a lake of liquid nitrogen back in his home world. Howling winds had whipped fine, metal particles into a million lethal knives that could strip flesh from bone in mere seconds, and he had laughed at the storm's fury. No human could last for long in such a place, but it was the demon's home and he missed it.

That these miscreants that summoned him couldn't understand that demons had a home was beyond him. They thought he should be happy to be yanked to this little mud ball of a planet and spend years in servitude. It did make returning the favor that much sweeter.

Two combat mages sat somewhere in the hotel. They were responsible for destroying the hosts for two of his fellows, leaving only three of the original five. But Orkuz and Diabolus had been the weakest.

Mr. Nebo watched as an old hag shambled towards him. She was bent and filthy with open sores on her hands and legs. A ragged, grey shawl pulled about a tattered dress was all she wore. He made a mental sigh. Eblis always chose whatever body was at hand for a host, arguing that any would die quickly, so what did it matter.

The two demons nodded in acknowledgement as Eblis took up the watch while the other went in search of Mephistopheles. They still had much to prepare, but by dawn tomorrow, they should be quit of this petty, little world.

* * *

San Diego 

Phillip had just finished with his shower as was half-dressed when he heard knocking. He opened the door to find his teacher's aid standing in the hallway. "What is it Miss Goodman?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to speak with you before breakfast sensei," she said. "I can come back later."

"This wouldn't be about the Future Teaching Assistant club would it?" Phillip asked.

The blonde-haired girl nodded her head in response. "I don't think this can wait till later," the teacher said as he slid the chain off the door and opened it fully. "Come on in."

"Have a seat," he said as he picked up his shirt and jacket from the edge of the bed. "We can talk while I finish getting dressed."

Takane sat down on the bed as Phillip walked into the bathroom.

"I must admit that I was surprised to find myself a club advisor?" he told her.

"I wasn't trying to deceive you about the club sensei," the aid responded. "I turned in the paperwork with the expectation the headmaster would inform you about it when you understood about …."

"About magic?"

"Yes," Takane answered.

"When was this club approved," the teacher asked as he began buttoning his shirt.

"Last week," she replied. Takane didn't much like talking to thin air. Noticing the mirror mounted on the wall ahead of her, she slid to the far edge of the bed where she could see Mr. Markham's reflection. "I guess the headmaster was distracted."

The face of a certain 10 year old looking mage sprang to Phillip's mind. Long, blonde tresses surrounded that face, and her lips were pulled back into a devilish grin. "I can see how that might have slipped his attention," he remarked. "Why select me then if you weren't trying to pull a fast one Miss Goodman? Wouldn't one of the magic faculty members have made more sense?"

The assistant's gaze remained riveted on the mirror. "I'm not trying to sound conceited, but I can teach those girls what they need to know about magic," Takane said with unfeigned confidence. "What I can't teach are tactics and teamwork."

She had fought in several battles over the past year, most with very uncomfortable results. "We mages tend to trust too much in our power to learn those things," she continued.

The girl hung her head down, to ashamed to admit she needed help. "Come on Takane," she silently berated herself. "Just say it."

"I need to learn to be a better leader."

Silence. "I knew it," she thought. "I'm just making a fool of myself."

She was surprised by the voice next to her, "And you think I can help?"

An "eep" escaped her mouth as the girl jumped up from the bed. It took a moment for her to recover, but she replied "From what I saw at the airport, yes."

Phillip considered her request carefully. He was already committed to much more than the normal curriculum for his students and was unsure about taking on the added responsibility. "Damn!" he thought. "Why couldn't this be a ballroom dancing club?"

"He's going to say no," Takane thought. "Turn me down flat."

She was shocked to hear him say, "Okay Miss Goodman, I'll do what I can to help."

"You will?" she said and then flung her arms around him in a bear hug. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Air Miss Goodman, air."

* * *

Waikiki Hawaii 

Negi walked down the hallway towards the hotel's restaurant. His class would be gathering there for breakfast before a day of sightseeing. He was still puzzled by this Master of the Diamond Valley and his proposed test. It could be a trap of some sort, but the young mage wasn't sure if he dared turn away any offer of help. The matter was further complicated by the Negi Defense Force. "This doesn't get any easier," he sighed.

He was touched by his student's desire to help, but he had unwittingly involved too many in his life as it was. More than twenty students from his previous class had learned his secret; he vowed not to make the same mistakes this time around.

"Negi-sensei, Negi-sensei," he heard somebody call. The boy teacher turned to see one of his students running towards him, waving a brochure about. "I found it. I found it."

"Found what Hamada-san?"

The girl stopped in front of him and held out the tourist guide. "It," she said. "The House of the Sun."

Negi took the book from her. The words 'Welcome to Maui' were written across the top page. "Where?"

"Check the national parks page," she answered. "Where it talks about the Haleakala volcano."

'Haleakala is a massive shield volcano that forms more than three quarters of the island of Maui,' the mage read. 'The name Haleakala ("House of the Sun") was originally applied to only the summit area.'

"This is fantastic Hamada-san," Negi exclaimed. "Thank you."

The girl with the red ribbon in her hair beamed at his praise. "Your welcome sensei," she replied. "I want to be a help to you just like sempai is."

"Sempai?" Negi said somewhat confused. "You mean Sakura-san?"

"Oh no, I mean from the Library Exploration Club," she replied. "My sempai is Miyazaki-san."

* * *

High School Dormitory Mahora 

At midday, the dorms were unnaturally silent. Two thirds of the residents were gone on class trips while the seniors were busy preparing for the dreaded university exams. Sayo stared out of the window of her room and moped. She could have gone with the rest of her class, but she was reluctant to travel any more in a voodoo doll. Now she wished she had.

After more than sixty years of being alone, Sayo had friends. People she enjoyed being around. Having them gone was turning out to be more than the ghost could bear. Even hanging out at the all-night market didn't help. She missed Kazumi and the others, their noise, their energy, their … life.

And that was the crux of her problem. They were living and she wasn't. She floated away from the window, feeling sorry for herself. The next thing she knew, she tripped and fell flat on her face. "God, how pathetic!" she sobbed. "I don't even have feet."

Sayo sat up on her knees and looked about the room. A doll lay face down on the floor. "I tripped over a doll," she cried and then stopped as she recognized Chachazero. She quickly backed away from the doll as if expecting it to spring up with both blades drawn, ready to eviscerate her ectoplasmic body.

The spirit relaxed as Chachazero continued to lay unmoving. Sayo wondered how the doll had gotten there, but refused to touch it. After last week's shooting, even being dead already was no proof against death. Her existence might not amount to much, but she was in no hurry to surrender it.

"Hello dear," she heard a voice call behind her. "Mind if I come in?"

"Betty-san," the girl cried happily as she got up and bowed to the spirit of her home room teacher's mother. "Please do."

Mrs. Markham walked into the room and Sayo marveled again that the woman had legs rather than a vaporous trail. Instead of her usual attire, Betty wore a white blouse with a black skirt that didn't cover much. "A different dress," she asked puzzled.

"I thought I'd try something different today," the other spirit replied. "Do you like it?"

"It's very, um, short," the student answered.

"Well I didn't have the legs for it when mini-skirts were popular."

Sayo looked down at the summer uniform she had worn constantly in death. "Betty-san," she said hesitantly, "how do you change your clothes?"

"I just think about it," she replied somewhat perplexed by the question. "You mean you didn't know?"

The girl shook her head in mute response.

A grin broke out on the other woman's face. "Well then, we need to go shopping," she said. "It's high time you updated your wardrobe dear. Heck, maybe we should go for an extreme makeover while we're at it."

* * *

Orsova Romania 

Takamichi hiked through the streets, though considering how steep this section was, climbed would have been a better word. Orsova was modern, lacking all of the charm and character of most European cities. It was built among what had been foothills above Old Orsova, which now lay beneath the gently lapping waters of the Danube.

The teacher thought back to homeless woman outside of the hotel. She sat on the street, bundled in tattered rags and discarded newspapers. He had seen privation and want before, but such scenes still bothered him. As he passed her by, Takamichi had bent down to deposit a few Euros in her lap. Her unwashed body stank, and sores covered her exposed hands. She smiled at him, revealing several gaps among her cracked and yellowed teeth.

She spoke to him then, saying "You must find the raven if you seek fate," though his command of the language was imperfect. It sounded like something from a poorly written story. Neither he nor Bekir-san detected anything from her, but then they hadn't on the train either.

A bell rang in response to his pushing open the next shop door. The musty smell of books wafted over him as his eyes adjusted to the dim light inside. Among the rows of shelves, Takamichi saw an elderly man behind a counter. Letting the door swing shut behind him, the teacher approached.

The proprietor greeted him and asked how he could help. Haltingly, Takamichi introduced himself as a tourist who was looking for books on the local area. The man directed him to a set of shelves near the back of the store.

He scanned some of the volumes as he walked past. Names like Blavatsky, Donnelly and Von Junzt were on the first row, followed by De Sade, Grass, Hesse and Nabokov on the second. He reached the P's and stopped to glance at the Everyman's edition of "The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe." On an impulse, he pulled the book out and leafed through the pages till he came to 'The Raven.'

Stuck between the pages was an old newspaper clipping about efforts to preserve a historic site being flooded by the newly erected dam. The story had two pictures side by side. The left one showed a habited island while the right one pictured only the river. Takamichi tucked the book under his arm and went to pay for it. He didn't know anything about this Ada Kaleh, but he wasn't about to let an opportunity pass, even if it might be a trap.

As he paid the book, Takamichi pulled out a photograph and asked if the man had seen the white-haired boy pictured. He received a sad shake of the head in response.

The bell rang as the door closed behind the teacher from Mahora. The shop owner smiled as the thick, black liquid oozed from his eyes.

* * *

San Diego 

Class 1A had gathered outside the hotel and waited for the bus to arrive. "Is everyone accounted for?" their teacher asked.

"We're still missing three students from group 5," the class rep responded.

"Miss Naba," Phillip called. "Where is the rest of your group?"

"I think they're in the room," Chizuru responded.

"Please get them down here."

A short while later, the elevator doors opened and Chizuru walked to her group's room. She inserted the card and waited for the light to flash green. Opening the door a crack, she heard Anya's voice. "Why do I need to do this again?"

"Look, if I could do this for Chachamaru I would," Chisame answered with a touch of impatience in her voice. "Just get on the bed and hurry up please."

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do," the young girl said hesitantly. "It's not like I've done this before."

Chizuru heard Chachamaru's patient voice, "It's very simple, first you need to get behind me."

The mattress springs squeaked as the girl positioned herself. "Now what?"

"You see the hole?" the robot asked.

"And you want me to stick this thing in there?" Anya asked.

"Yes, but be gentle with it."

For the next couple minutes, only the steady sound of squeaking was heard. Then Anya spoke again. "So who did this for you on our trip last year?"

"Negi-sensei," Chachamaru responded in her monotone voice.

"What?"

"Ouch!"

"Be careful Anya," Chisame scolded her. "Chachamaru's very delicate there."

"Sorry," the little girl replied. "How much longer do I keep it going?"

"Not much longer," Chachamaru explained. "I'm nearly there."

A moment more and the robot announced, "Finished," and then "What's the matter Anya-san?"

"I can't pull it out," the mage replied with an exasperated tone. "It's stuck."

"Don't jerk on it," Chisame said. "Here, let me do that."

More mattress squeaking followed and then Chachamaru thanked Anya. "Will you be able to do this for me tomorrow?" she asked.

"I suppose," the girl answered, still unsure about the situation. "But maybe you should have some lubricant next time."

The group leader softly pulled the door shut and exhaled. Her legs felt a little wobbly beneath her. Chizuru prided herself on having an open mind, but the episode she overheard was just too bizarre, even for this class.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Looks like history is repeating itself for poor Negi. It must be awful to be cute, cuddly and the lead male in a harem comedy. We should all be so cursed. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Still moving through the second day as speeds rivaling a 13-year-old getting ready for school. Ghostly encounters, a cold snap in the great state of Washington, a demonic battle and a gathering of other-worldly forces converge on our hapless heroes, but no plague of frogs as of yet. As a note, a witiko is another name for a wendigo. **

**I do not own Negima or its characters. However, Phillip Markham Jr. does.**

* * *

High School Dormitory Mahora

Professor Akashi strolled about the campus on a rare afternoon off. His daughter's safety and recent events in the Magic World were uppermost in his mind. He paused to kick a small rock out of his way and heaved a sigh of regret. Once there was a time when he and his partner would be in the thick of things. But his wife had died and the newly single parent was assigned to non-lethal missions.

It was better for Yuna certainly, yet at times like this, he missed not being where the action was. Turning down the path that ran in front of the High School dormitory, the professor found more than 50 students milling around the front of the building.

"Professor, professor!" one girl shouted. "The dorm is haunted."

"What will we do?" another asked as he found himself surrounded by the worried seniors.

"Haunted?" he asked. "What do you mean it's haunted?"

"Footsteps," cried out one student.

"In the stairwell," another added.

"We all heard it," a third said.

Moments later, Akashi was standing on the ground floor landing of the central stairwell. He heard the sound of shoes clattering on the cement steps, faintly at first, but growing louder.

"My word," he exclaimed as the ghostly figure of a young girl came bounding down the stair. She looked to be 14 or 15 years old, with long, pale-colored hair that streamed behind here as she moved. She had on what appeared to be a pair of jeans and a pink top. Her black oxfords slapped against the steps and she her smile declared that running up and down was the greatest joy in the world. The spirit reached bottom, turned and raced back up, emitting a delighted squeal.

Scratching his head in bewilderment, the mage was shocked to hear another voice. "So you can see her?" it asked.

The middle-aged man spun around to be confronted by another specter, this one of a young woman. She wore her wavy, blonde hair shoulder length and was dressed in a blouse and very short skirt. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Markham," she answered. "Mary Elizabeth Markham, though I go by Betty."

"Markham?" he replied. "Like Markham-sensei?"

"My son," she said with a touch of pride. "You know him?"

"I know of him," the teacher told her. "He's my daughter's home room teacher."

"Oh, which one?"

"Akashi Yuna," he replied.

"Well Mr. Akashi, are you a mage too?" Betty asked.

"Mage?"

"Since you can see Sayo and myself, I assume you must be," Mrs. Markham answered. "Goodness but they seem to be all over this place."

Again the stairwell reverberated as the girl thundered down the steps. "Sayo dear," Betty called. "This is Mr. Akashi, Yuna's father."

The ghost stopped and bowed in greeting. "Hello Akashi-sensei."

"Sensei?" Betty exclaimed. "You're a teacher too?"

"I teach at the university," the professor responded. "Thank you Sayo-san, but why are you running?"

The girl responded with a big grin. "Because I can sensei."

"Sayo's only recently discovered she can form feet," the woman explained. "She's making up for the past sixty years."

Professor Akashi had been an active mage in the world for the past 20 years, but this was the first time he had encountered a situation like this. "Running in the building is prohibited," he pointed out to the ghosts. "And you're disturbing the other students while they study."

The girl who had been so happy just a moment before became crestfallen. "Why don't you do your running on the track or one of the jogging trails," the professor suggested.

He watched as the two spirits departed, chatting animatedly with one another. "So that's Markham-sensei's mother," he though as they disappeared from sight. "She's rather pretty."

* * *

Orsova Romania

The park had only one bench and a pedestrian trail that paralleled the river ran nearby. Takamichi watched as a lone figure in a dark blue warm up suit skated back and forth over the cement walkway. The skater seemed to be a child, "Probably cutting classes," the teacher guessed. Had this been Mahora, Takamichi would have been turning the truant in, as it was, he merely observed the youngster enjoy the day.

His companion on the bench finished reading the newspaper clipping and handed it back. "What do you think Bekir-san?"

A frown crossed the shorter man's face. "It's a trap," Yusef simply stated. "But why be so blatant about it?"

"My thoughts exactly," the teacher responded. "Are they just that unsophisticated, or is there some misdirection going on?"

"What's our next move?" the operative from the Istanbul Association asked.

As a result of the attack on the capitol, all agents were being recalled to Mahora, leaving them less than 24 hours to follow this lead. "We are a courteous people," Takamichi remarked. "It would be rude to turn down an invitation."

"The island is under 70 meters of water," Yusef observed. "I'll make arrangements for diving gear and maybe a boat."

The skater paused and pulled back the fleece hood covering his head. The boy's hair was completely white. Recognition flooded through the teacher as he realized this was the boy from the photo, the one standing in front of Nagi Springfield and the rest of the Crimson Wing. The boy started to skate away.

"Where are you going?" Yusef asked.

"Make what arrangements you must," Takamichi called over his shoulder as he started pursuit. "I have another mystery to chase."

* * *

Palouse Washington

He guided the tractor over the last patch of ground, finishing his tilling. The farm had been in Ben Crawford's family since his ancestor's came to Washington in the 1880's. He was the fifth generation to plant and harvest wheat on the same 320 acres. Farming wasn't an easy life, but by God, it was his.

He felt a cold, northerly wind blow and shivered from the sudden chill. A line of black clouds had sprung up and was swiftly heading his direction. Ben cursed the bad luck of being caught in a late season storm, but at least he hadn't planted yet. The sudden drop in temperature could kill the seed and ruin an entire year's crop. He turned the tractor about and headed towards home.

The wind became stiffer and colder as the tractor chugged its way south. The clouds were moving rapidly and Ben realized he wasn't going to make it much farther before they reached him. While he might get wet, at least he wasn't going to melt. His head snapped up as he heard what sounded like drums pounding, and then the storm was upon him.

The world went grey as frozen rain pelted the canopy. Wind shrieked past, causing the tractor to rock, and the farmer shuddered in the frigid air. The tractor lurched to a halt as the engine sputtered once and died. Ben tried to reach for the key, but his hands were stuck fast to the wheel. "What the …," he started to think and then he was incapable of finishing.

The storm roared its way on past and continued south. A thin sheet of ice encased the green and yellow tractor and the sun's rays began immediately to melt it. Ben Crawford had disappeared save for his frozen fingers that still tightly gripped the steering wheel.

* * *

Orsova Romania

The white-haired boy continued skating down the river trail. Takamichi loped along at a steady pace, keeping his quarry in sight. The teacher was surprised not to see anyone else about, even though traffic on the far side of the Danube was heavy. The boy reached another of the lone park benches and stopped, grabbing hold of the back.

"Is it okay if we stop now?" the boy called out. He turned to look back to where his pursuer was. "I think it's kind of silly to have you follow me around like this."

Takamichi put his hands into his pockets and strode forward. He could detect the magic barrier surrounding the youngster, but its power was weak. The girls Negi was training could do much better he thought.

"Why are you following me?" the boy asked.

"You resemble a friend of one of my former teachers," Takamichi answered as he reached the circle of paving stones the marked the park's boundary and then stopped. "Are you familiar with the name Gateau Vanderberg?"

He watched the child purse his lips together and concentrate. Studying him closer, the mage noted some slight differences between the boy and the one in the picture. They could be accounted for by the years between the war and now, even age-suppression magic didn't stop all changes.

"I don't remember that name," the youngster responded, sadly shaking his head. "But then I don't remember much from before."

"From before what?" the teacher asked.

Before the child could answer, Takamichi felt another's presence. He spun around and found himself facing the old woman from in front of the hotel. She said not a word, but the expression of malevolence on her face told him all he needed to know. The woman cupped her left hand and a ball of fire instantly filled it.

The mage prepared to launch his own attach when he heard the soft rustle of cloth behind him. He dropped to the ground and rolled to his left. The fireball hurtled through the air, soundlessly exploding at the spot he had vacated. He sprang to his feet and discovered he faced two opponents. A girl, no older than 12, landed on her feet. She was dressed in a plaid skirt and dark blue sweater. Like the old woman, she didn't radiate an aura, but that she was able to sneak up on him unawares gave him warning enough.

The school girl had a grim smile on her lips as she began to circle to the man's right. Realizing they were trying to flank him, the teacher moved instantly behind the old woman and slammed his fist against the back of her head. He felt a part of her skull cave in and she fell to the ground.

A kick to the side of his face sent him reeling. Takamichi could feel the blood trickle down the side of his face as the girl leaped towards him again, her foot lashing out at his chest. His shundo put him behind her as he struck out with his Iaken. The force hit his opponent in the back and caused her to flip head over heels before landing on the stones. He watched as both adversaries rose to their feet.

"Just like on the train," the thought flashed through his head. He felt the displacement of air as the girl suddenly appeared in front of him. "Shundo?" he wondered as she gripped his coat with both hands and effortlessly tossed him behind her.

Takamichi landed on his feet to see the woman about to fling another fireball. Again he dodged and moved behind the old woman. Through out the battle, neither opponent had uttered a word, but the mage heard the girl scream as the flames impacted her and flared into brilliance. He ignored the smell of burning hair and flesh as he grabbed the other's neck in his arms. He twisted until he heard the bones snap like a handful of twigs, and then sprang away as hands sought to tear his stomach open.

The school girl was thrashing on the ground, her body covered in flames. The other combatant watched him warily, her head resting on her right shoulder. He jumped high into the air and hung there as if suspended by a wire. He gathered the forces of magic with his own ki and melded them together. The energy of kanka surrounded him in a nimbus of light as he dove straight down.

He struck the old woman with his fist, releasing the power into her. Her eyes grew large as she felt the energy rush in and then recoil, causing her to explode with a deafening roar. Though his barrier blocked the worst, the force threw Takamichi back out to the grass.

The teacher landed on his back and slowly sat up. The point-blank detonation had left him feeling much like the end of his match at last Summer's tournament, and he had lost his glasses. Squinting, he saw the smoldering remains of the school girl but nothing was left of the old woman.

A shadow fell over Takamichi as a figure bent down on his right. A pair of hands gently placed his glasses back on. The white-haired boy smiled at him and then transformed into a watery pillar that flowed to the ground, leaving only a puddle to mark his passing.

* * *

Los Angeles California

Phillip reflected on this morning as the bus sped along the interstate. "Why so thoughtful Markham-sensei?" the woman next to him asked.

"Just considering how to do things better Minamoto-sensei," he replied.

"Better?" Shizuna responded. "I thought the trip to Sea World went well."

She chuckled softly then continued. "I couldn't pry Ku-san and Kaede-san away from the dolphins. They'd still be swimming with them if they could."

"But what about the Narutaki's?" Phillip asked, glancing back to where the twins sat. The two girls noticed him looking and immediately settled down to appear their angelic best.

"That's just their normal high spirits," the woman replied. "Overall the morning was uneventful."

"Those two tried to smuggle a penguin home with them," he pointed out. "I don't call that uneventful and neither did park security."

"This is really calm compared to last year's trip," Shizuna told him.

"What happened last year?" he wanted to know.

The woman thought about the events in Kyoto: frogs on the train, students getting drunk at the shrine, the kiss Negi contest, and the release of the demon Sukuna. "Let's just say that it makes snatching a penguin pale by comparison," she finally answered. "So Goodman-san will be visiting her family tonight?"

"You're changing the subject," Phillip accused. "But yes she is."

"Are you sure you want to handle all of them by yourself?" Shizuna asked. "I'll cancel my meeting with the officials at the Johnson School."

"No need to," he insisted. "It's only a trip to the mall."

* * *

Mariposa Pueblo New Mexico

They had gathered in the holy place to sing the songs of power and burn their prayer sticks. Each quarter of the circular wall was colored according to the direction it was aligned with: blue for the north, yellow for the west, red for the south and white for the east. A fire built in the center cast light flickering about and smoke hung in the air until it escaped through a vent in the roof.

The elders had felt the old one wrested from its slumber and sent ravening into the upper world; heard the earth cry out from the great imbalance wrought upon it. Their voices resonated with the beating drum and the air felt thick with the magic being drawn in. The spirits of bear, deer, wolf, badger and eagle surrounded them and lent their power. The murmurings of the three fold goddess could be heard among the other sounds. Grandmother Spider whispered her wisdom in their ears, White Shell Woman exhorted them to strengthen their resolve and Butterfly Maiden's laughter gladdened their hearts.

Blazed Eagle sat in the circle and added his song to the others. He was aghast that the witiko had been summoned and set loose. What fool would unleash such a destructive force against an enemy he wondered? The former chief laid a sacred bundle of sage upon the fire and watched the flames consume it. As the sweet-smelling smoke wafted towards the heavens, he prayed for his brother and those with him. The smoke rose through a hole and twisted in the afternoon breeze, spreading to either side as if sprouting wings. Now resembling a butterfly, it drifted westward.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I'm still on the second day of the class trip, and still jumping around the world. I hope to get to the mall trip next chapter, but I still have to finish Takamichi's mission. Oh, and the last section was somewhat inspired by the James Bond movie "Thunderball." My thanks to Eternal-Longing for his advice and to everyone else for their support.**

**I do not own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does. I appreciate that he lets us play around with them on this and other websites. **

**

* * *

**Mahora Japan

As spacious as the headmaster's office was, it had seemingly shrunk to the size of a matchbox. Konoemon had to escape its narrow confines even though events demanded his attention. During the past few months, there had been no time for leisurely strolls; work occupied all of his waking moments. Only while he was wounded in Eva-chan's body had he actually relaxed. Life was indeed strange.

The dean's footsteps carried him to the garden that Aisaka Tsuwabuki planted years ago. He cringed as his eyes swept the overgrown plot of land with its sagging gate. Now that the barghest was dispersed, perhaps it could be tended again. He was surprised to hear voices since the enchantment hiding the garden was still in place. Konoemon listened to the conversation.

"So this is your sister's garden?" Betty Markham asked.

"Yes," Sayo answered. "She planted it the year before I entered the Middle School."

"Betty-san," the girl said hesitantly, "I was wondering why are you still here?"

"What's that dear?" the other ghost replied.

"If we remain because we have unfinished business," Sayo asked, "why are you here?"

There was a pause as the woman thought over the question. "I suppose it's because my son still needs me," she finally said.

"I know it sounds silly," Mrs. Markham continued. "But the day after my funeral, he seemed so alone and confused; I just couldn't leave him."

"So you are still caring for Markham-sensei?"

"Mothers are like that dear," Betty responded. "What about you? What is your unfinished business?"

"I'm not sure," the girl answered.

"Is there a family member or friend?" Betty asked. "Maybe someone that you care about?"

Now it was Sayo's turn to pause. "There was a boy I once knew," she said in a voice that sounded weary. "I thought he had died, but I saw him recently."

The headmaster's eyes began to mist over as he continued eavesdropping on the two spirits.

"He was the only boy I ever kissed, however he didn't remember me," the girl commented bitterly. "I must not have been important to him."

"Is it alright if we leave now Betty-san?"

"Of course dear."

Konoemon quietly slipped away. He wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his robe and headed back to his office. He had work to do.

* * *

Orsova Romania 

A thin whine from an outboard motor barely carried over the noises of the river. The three men sitting in the boat kept quiet as it sped towards the center of the Danube, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Two of the men performed last minute checks on tanks and hoses, while their pilot considered how he'd spend the money these foreigners had given him.

Reaching their destination, the pilot eased up on the throttle, allowing the engine to maintain its position against the current. On either side of the boat, Takamichi and Yusef donned their masks. The shorter man flashed his companion the thumbs up sign and both men fell backwards into the water.

Takamichi felt disoriented after plunging into the water. He rolled to his side and a few strokes took him out of the path of the boat as its engine roared back to life and it sped away. They had jumped in well north of the drowned city, giving their bodies time to adjust to the descent. Barriers were effective against magic, but offered no defense to nitrogen narcosis.

A wan light escaped from Yusef's fist. He opened his hand, and Takamichi could see that the glow came from a blob. The fluorescent substance floated up until it was level with the other mage's face, and reminded the teacher of a small jellyfish. He watched in amazement as it expanded and altered its shape to something more human-like. He had heard of undines before, but had never seen one outside of a book.

The water elemental moved with the current and the shorter mage indicated they should follow. Yusef held up two fingers and Takamichi responded with three. With strong strokes they began their descent.

Trailing the undine, the two men reached the city of Ada Kaleh. Submerged walls shone eerily in the feeble illumination. The pair swam over the great, outer wall and past windows that looked out of long deserted buildings. They reached the tall minaret of the town's former mosque. To the South, the mages saw a greenish-yellow glow surrounding the buildings of the old fortress. With a wave of his hand, Yusef dismissed their guide and the men swam onward.

The light came from an air bubble that enveloped the fortress. The Turkish mage slipped a knife from his belt and slid the blade through the bubble's surface, up to the hilt. It moved up and down and from side to side without disturbing the barrier. Slowly, Yusef pushed his arm through and then pulled it back out. One after the other, the men passed through the bubble to the air filled chamber inside.

* * *

Mahora Japan 

The two ghosts walked back into the room Sayo shared with her living classmates. That is Mrs. Markham walked while the girl skipped. Betty smiled at her companion, surprised at how happy she seemed. Surprise turned to shock as Sayo tripped and cart wheeled onto her back with an "oof."

Betty reached down and picked a doll up from the floor. "What's this?" she wondered aloud as she looked it over.

"Betty-san don't!" Sayo cried, a look of horror on her face.

"What?"

"That's … that's," the girl started to say but faltered. That was Chachazero her friend was holding, but how could she make the other ghost understand the danger. Then again, the murderous, little doll didn't have any magic. She was harmless. Wasn't she?

"That's Yue's doll," Sayo told her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to damage her," the woman said as she examined Chachazero closer. "I didn't know they still made any like this."

The older ghost pulled the string out from the doll's back and let go. The little mouth opened and closed as the string wound, but no sound came out. "Oh, it must be broken," Mrs. Markham said disappointedly.

"It worked before Yue left," Sayo remarked.

"Why don't you try?" Betty asked, holding the doll out.

The girl warily took hold and pulled the string back. The voice sounded like a phonograph record played at too slow a speed, "Hello … my … name … is … Cha … cha … zero."

* * *

Ada Kaleh 

The double doors into the fort stood open, as if they were expected. The men walked into the darkened room. Yusef took a tube from his belt and shook it. A light equal to an electric torch shone from the wand. They stowed their unneeded tanks near the front door and examined the room, finding only two passageways leading off into the building. Taking his own light wand and shaking it, Takamichi headed down the right hand path while his companion took the left.

The Turkish mage had walked only a hundred or so feet when the hallway opened into a large room. It appeared to be a museum, filled with centuries old cannon and suites of armor. A woman dressed in a maid's uniform stood next to one of the suits and swished a feather duster back and forth over the armor. Pink hair spilled out from underneath her cap.

The maid turned towards the light, holding the duster in front of her. "Who's there?" she asked.

Yusef stepped into view and the woman bowed in response. "Welcome to our humble home," she said. "Do you have an appointment with my master?"

"I believe I am expected," the wiry man answered.

"Then I shall announce your presence," the woman told him.

As the maid turned to leave, Yusef immediately moved next to her and put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Wait!"

He felt a stinging as she smacked him with the duster's handle. As he pulled his hand back, she followed with a haymaker that lifted the mage into the air. He sailed a few meters and landed on his back. The maid leapt into the air, her long skirt swirled up to reveal her bloomers. At another time, Yusef would have enjoyed the angle but the stiletto heels of her shoes looked extremely pointed. Quickly rolling to his left, he narrowly avoided being impaled by the spiked heels.

The man got to his feet and lunged towards the pink-haired maid, landing his fist on her chin. He winced in pain as his hand felt like it had struck a brick wall. The maid countered with her own blow that sent the mage reeling into a stack of cannon balls, knocking several of them to the floor. As his opponent advanced, Yusef grabbed one of the metal projectiles. Rapidly muttering a spell, he heaved the ball like a shot put, striking the woman in the forehead with a thud. He watched in amazement as her head shattered, fragmenting into small rock-like pieces.

The now headless body crashed to the floor. What had appeared as flesh now looked to be fine porcelain. "A life-sized doll," Yusef realized. The clattering of footsteps sounded as three more maids burst into the room, each one brandishing a feather duster. "Not good," he thought as blue, green and lavender-haired opponents spread out to encircle him.

* * *

Waikiki Hawaii 

Negi waited in the hotel lobby while the class president got the students assembled. They were surprised by the sudden change in plans and only a few were interested in visiting an observatory on top of a volcano, but the promised party on the beach met with every student's approval. Of course, not all of the students would be at the party.

As much as he hated to, the young mage was forced to admit he would need help if this so called Master of the Diamond Valley turned out to be an enemy. He didn't want to put his students in danger, but the Negi Defense Force was the only aid he could call on.

The wide-screen television in the lobby was still tuned to world news. "A freak ice storm roars through the Pacific Northwest," the caster announced. "Seven people are confirmed dead as a result of this late season storm along the Washington and Idaho borders. Scientists from Washington State University blame global warming. In a related story, police in Palouse, Washington are baffled by the disappearance of Ben Crawford, a local farmer. Mr. Crawford vanished in the wake of the ice storm, leaving only his severed fingers behind."

The boy shook his head sadly at the news and the class rep stepped over to him. "Everyone is ready sensei," she announced.

"Good Yamadera-san," Negi replied. "Let's get them all on the bus."

* * *

Ada Kaleh 

Takamichi strode down the dank passageway. Light spilled from far end as did the smell of wood smoke. The corridor opened into a long hall with three fireplaces built into the right hand wall. Logs blazed merrily in each one, the crackling of their flames and an occasional pop were the only sounds. A shield with twin swords crossed in front was mounted above each of the mantles.

Out of the corner of his eye, Takamichi saw a sudden movement. Without thought, he blocked a kick towards his stomach and struck back at his assailant. Strong hands snared his wrist and lifted the teacher's arm upwards. The mage anticipated the throw and landed on his feet, surprising his opponent. His fist caught the other on the side of the face, but before he could follow up, his attacker backed out of range.

The momentary lull allowed the teacher from Mahora a good view of his attacker. He saw a short, thin man with unruly black hair. The man bared his teeth in an ear to ear smile that seemed as much a snarl of challenge. Takamichi wondered if lions smiled like that before dragging their prey down to its death.

"Takahata Takamichi," the black-haired stranger said in heavily accented Japanese, "you are a worthy adversary after all."

"I am Mister Nebo," his opponent continued. "I see you are versed in unarmed combat, but how are you with weapons?"

"What do you have in mind?" the teacher replied.

In response, Mr. Nebo stretched his arm towards the nearest fireplace. The screech of metal twisting then snapping filled the air as a pair of swords flew off the wall and clattered at the combatant's feet. "How are you with swords?" his opponent asked, easily lifting a broadsword with one hand. A tiny, black flame flickered from the blade, followed by another and another. Soon they covered the blade turning it black.

The power of kanka flowed down his arm as Takamichi hefted his own weapon. It rushed into the sword, causing the blade to glow with a white light. "I think I can manage," he replied as his lips curled into a grin.

"Then perhaps we can make a little wager on the outcome," Mr. Nebo said. "Lose, and your soul belongs to me."

"And if I win?"

"I tell you how you can defeat the one who summoned me," his opponent answered. "Do we have a bargain?"

The light-haired mage held his gleaming blade before him and studied the dark-haired man, no demon, with the black sword. He had easily defeated the two earlier today, perhaps too easy he thought. Demonic contracts, once entered into, were unbreakable regardless of what some stories say. Yet he doubted his soul was valuable enough to require such an elaborate ruse. "What are you really after?" he wondered.

"I agree," he finally said.

"Done," Mr. Nebo gleefully announced. "Do not disappoint me Takahata-san."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

In an instant the battle resumed. Mr. Nebo brought his blade down in an overhead stroke as Takamichi raised his brand in defense. Sparks flew as metal struck metal. The demon kicked at the man's groin, and followed with a slash. The teacher stepped back from one attack and twisted his blade, deflecting the other. He dropped and pivoted, moving his leg in a sweeping motion. His opponent leapt up to avoid being knocked off his feet, but was sliced by the mage's blade. A thick, black liquid oozed from the gash across the demon's thigh.

His opponent laughed, grasped the hilt with both hands, and swung the blade in a large arc. The blade only nicked Takamichi's shoulder, but the mage winced in pain as black flames charred flesh. His counter attack cut along the demon's side, but his adversary seemed not to notice.

"Come, you can do better than that," the demon taunted as the dark fluid seeped from the wound in his side.

Again blades clashed as the swordsmen slashed and parried, moving faster than the mundane eye could follow. The edge of the demon's sword sliced along Takamichi's chest; his nostrils were assaulted by the smell of burnt rubber and flesh. A foot struck, knocking him backwards, but he turned the fall into a vault and landed in a crouch. The demon charged with sword raised high above its head. The teacher sprang up, catching his opponent under the chin with his kanka amplified blade.

The demon looked shocked as sword continued thrusting through muscle and tissue. Takamichi twisted the hilt, severing the creature's spinal cord. He slid the sword free as Mr. Nebo's body fell to the floor.

"You did not disappoint," a voice said in his mind.

"About our bargain?" the mage asked.

"Direct attacks are useless against the mage who summoned me," the voice responded. "Destroy the five seals if you wish to defeat him."

"What seals?" he demanded, but the demon merely smiled as its eyes rolled into the back of its head.

* * *

Paris France 

The driver loaded his passenger's luggage into the trunk as the hotel's doorman looked on disdainfully. "Probably not used to black people," the driver chuckled to himself. "Then again, maybe he'd think differently if I had on an Armani suit."

The cabby's coat and pants were baggy and threadbare at the elbows and knees. A dark green, corduroy cap rested a top his short, tightly curled hair, with the brim pulled down over his forehead. After shutting the trunk, he pushed the mirrored sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose.

As he settled behind the steering wheel, he spared a quick glance at the two men in the back seat. They were both Japanese and dressed in conservative suits, but were dissimilar in appearance. The taller wore glasses and his hair was mostly grey. His face seemed to have a permanent scowl etched on it. In contrast, his younger, fair-haired companion smiled a lot and was quick to laugh.

"L' aeroport," the young man said.

"Oui Monsieur," the driver replied.

They were confused by his lack of activity and the man made his request again. In response, he pointed to the posted seatbelt regulation. The men sighed and fastened their

harnesses. The taxi pulled away from the curb and merged into traffic.

"Why are we leaving a day early Seruhiko-kun?" the older man asked.

"The headmaster wanted us to return immediately Nitta-san," the other answered. "No doubt something important has happened."

As they continued their conversation, the driver stared intently in the rear view mirror. "There," he thought as he spotted a silver BMW sedan following them. Smiling, he whipped the cab into the left hand lane and accelerated, causing his passengers to shout.

"What is he doing Seruhiko-kun?"

"Decelerent!" the man named Seruhiko yelled. "Decelerent!"

The sedan pulled out and sped up as well, but the cab cut back into the right lane, causing the car behind it to squeal as its driver hit the break. He quickly turned at the next right, throwing his passengers against the vehicle's side. "Decelerent!" he heard from the back. "Seruhiko!"

The BMW still pursued as the taxi hurtled up the ramp to an elevated road, but now it was trailed by a black motorcycle. As the sedan's passenger window rolled down, the motorcycle began to overtake the car. The cabby saw the flash of a metal barrel stick out of the sedan as the black bike caught up. The rider, clad all in leather, threw a parcel into the car and veered off as smoke filled the compartment. The BMW smacked into a retaining wall as the cab sped towards the airport.

After ditching the taxi, the driver, still in his ill-fitting clothes, sat on a bench. He enjoyed the view the Eiffel Tower from this park. The smell of a cigarette reached him before the sound of footsteps. "You should give up smoking," he commented. "That stuff smells like shit."

"Charming as ever," the newcomer observed. "Good job Saphira."

"Thanks," he replied. "But next time, you drive the cab and I'll ride the Ninja."

The young man took a puff then asked, "Any problems?"

"This underwear chaffs, these shoes pinch my feet, and binding my boobs down is a pain," Saphira answered. "Oh, and they didn't tip me at the airport."

The man laughed and tossed a white envelope over. Inside were a couple thousand Euros. "I never worked so cheaply before."

"I have a job," the young man said, "so I'll be out of town for awhile."

"Where to this time?"

"Canada," he replied. "The Dali Lama will be addressing their parliament."

"I wish I could lead an interesting life."

"Oh, life here is going to get interesting," the man assured. "More interesting than either of us will be able to stand."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Yes Eternal-Longing, I'm still around, at least for a little while. To those of you who don't frequent the Train Station, my immediate future looks like it will include a trip. I was going to put the story on hiatus, but instead I'm going to try and finish the class trip before I depart. Please forgive the rushed nature, or if not forgive, please understand.**

**In the following chapters, there are some references to another story of mine, 'Hiro's Lament.' Reading that story shouldn't be necessary to enjoy this one, but it might prevent one or two WTF moments.**

**As always, I don't own Negima or its characters. **

* * *

Megalo-Mesembria 

Like Old Earth, the Magic World was divided into hundreds of kingdoms ranging in size from small, city states in the hinterlands to continent spanning nations. But the power of the Concilium Magus, the Council of Mages, transcended mere political boundaries. The various magic associations in the other world fragmented mages as badly as countries. But here, the Council governed the affairs of all mages.

In the aftermath of the attack on Speaker Karkolova, the buildings housing the Council throbbed with activity. Various officials and assistants to deputy undersecretaries scurried along the Camera Magnus, the great, three kilometer long corridor that connected most department offices. Each carried a sheaf of papers vital to the interests of the council, and all needed immediate action.

Mifune Hayase, chair of the External Affairs committee and leader of the separatist movement, sat behind a low, red and black lacquered table, and slowly sipped his tea. While everyone else rushed madly to and fro, he was the calm in the eye of the storm. Deliberately, he flipped the pages of the 'Wizards' Week' magazine before him and continued scanning the news items.

A knocking on the door disturbed his reflection. His secretary, a cute, cat-eared girl, ushered in his guest. The old, white-haired mage limped into the office. The chairman's red silk robe rustled as he stood in greeting. "Welcome Doubek-san," he said. He indicated a nearby cushion as his secretary left them to their privacy. "Would you like to sit?"

"No thank you Mifune-sama," his visitor answered. "In my current condition, standing is more comfortable."

"I hope you won't take offense if I do?"

"Not at all councilor," the man known as the Harbinger replied.

"It is fortunate that you survived relatively unscathed," Hayase remarked.

"Indeed, the Speaker and I were both fortunate," the old mage pointedly responded.

"Any ideas on who was behind the attack?"

"None," Doubek told him. "But I'm sure the security forces will get to the bottom of it."

"Will they?" the robed man asked as he tossed his magazine onto the table. The cover showed Negi Springfield standing with arms crossed, dressed in tattered wizarding robes. Behind him stood a man held dead for over 10 years, his father. The Thousand Master had his back to Negi, and gazed over his shoulder at the reader, his mouth curled into his trademark grin. The cover blurb read 'Continuing the Springfield Legacy?'

"If that young man and his friends hadn't intervened last year," Hayase said, "it is likely our power would have collapsed entirely."

The councilor continued, "As it is Speaker Karkolova came to power on the promise she could fix things."

Doubek watched Hayase as the councilor gulped the remainder of his tea. "And she hasn't?" he asked.

"Oh, she's repaired the portal system," he admitted. "But we are just as vulnerable to another attempt."

"The only safe course is to shut down the gates to Old Earth," he concluded.

"Well, that is a matter for the Council to decide," the Harbinger replied.

"The Speaker is your friend Doubek-san; she will listen to you," Hayase said emphatically. "You can convince her that this is the right path."

The white-haired man had to grin at the notion he could convince Regina of anything. "Even if that were true, I may not interfere in the Council's business," he responded. "I am a tool of the Council, or have you forgotten the lesson Speaker Katis taught us?"

Hayase shuddered in response to mention of the tyrant whose name was once only whispered in fear. "I remember," he said softly.

"If there is nothing further Councilor, I'll be leaving," Doubek told him.

"I represent the future," Hayase stated as the man reached for the door. "It wouldn't hurt your position to make friends now."

Doubek turned and stared at the man, his face an impassive mask. "My position is that of a slave," he replied without giving voice to the rancor he felt. "The happiest day of my life will be when the Council removes this manacle from my wrist."

* * *

Sunland Center Mall Los Angeles 

The tour bus pulled in front of the East entrance to the mall and stopped, its motor idled as a gust of hot, desert wind struck the side, causing it to gently rock. The Santa Ana winds were something that Phillip hadn't missed, but at least the mall was climate controlled. He stood to address the class.

"Ladies, we're going to be here for most of the evening. How you spend your time is up to you, but let's review the rules." He looked around the bus, making sure all 29 students were paying attention. "First, you must stay in groups of two or more. Second, you are not to leave the mall until we all do. Finally, if you encounter trouble, tell somebody immediately, your group leader, the class rep, myself, even our bus driver Mister Torres."

"Are we all clear on this?" He watched 29 heads bob in agreement. "Alright, as you depart the bus, tell Miss Yukihiro who you are going to partner up with."

As his students filed off the bus, Phillip looked down at the driver. Mr. Torres was a huge man who could have easily competed as a body builder. "How do I contact you when we're ready to go?"

"I'll park the bus and hang around the mall," the brawny man replied. "But I'll give you the number for my cell phone."

A strong wind gust struck the side of the bus, causing it to tilt. At the same time, Phillip heard the squeal of tires followed by the unmistakable sound of two cars colliding. Rushing off the bus, the teacher found a car backing out of a space had been struck by another heading up the row. Both drivers were yelling at one another.

"Why don't you look where you're going dumb ass?" one of them shouted.

"I have the right-of-way idiot," the other replied.

In the confusion, Mr. Markham didn't notice Chisame hurry into the mall, dragging Anya and Chachamaru along. Still holding each by the arm, she strode past several stores, scanning their displays. The robotic student's strides were long enough to keep pace with her, but Anya almost had to jog to keep up.

"What was Hakase-san thinking about when she upgraded you?" the teen idol complained. "Why did she even give you one of those Chachamaru?"

"Hakase-san felt that with my developing AI, I was ready for a more human-like body," the robot answered. "She hopes that this will prove a stimulant to further evolution."

"What kind of stimulation are you talking about?" Chisame's face started to color as the realization struck her like a slap shot. "Hakase-san didn't make you H capable did she?"

"What does H capable mean?" the younger girl asked.

"Never mind that," Chisame snapped. She looked back at Chachamaru and shook her head in disbelief. "So why aren't you wearing anything under your skirt?"

"It never mattered whether I wore undergarments before," the robot answered in her monotone voice.

"Well you never had a … a … something to worry about flashing before," the idol of millions told her. "The next time the wind blows, it might cause a multi-car pileup."

Chisame came to sudden halt. "This seems to be the place," she announced.

Noticing a computer store across the aisle, the class hacker suggested, "Why don't you go in and start selecting a few things? I'm going to check out the apples over there."

"But sensei said to stay in groups of two or more," Chachamaru protested.

"It will be fine," she assured her companions as she walked away. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Anya looked up at the sign and read "Fredericks of Hollywood." Her face frowned in concentration. "It seems I should remember something about this place."

Chachamaru gazed at the lingerie on display. "They seem to have an adequate inventory," she noted.

* * *

Ada Kaleh 

Still carrying the broadsword, Takamichi left the Great Hall and stepped into a smaller, connecting chamber. The room's sole occupant was a short, fat man dressed in a flowing, red robe. The stranger's sallow complexioned face was covered with a sheen of sweat. "You must be the great Takahata-san," he said in a heavily accented voice. "I've heard so much about you."

A complex pattern of a pentagram over top a ten-branched tree had been carved into the floor beneath the man's feet. A gemstone the size of a man's head was set at each of the five points of the star. The gems emitted a ruddy light that illuminated the room.

"You have me at a disadvantage then," Takamichi replied. "Who might you be?"

"I am Fayid Habibi," the man answered then gave a low bow. "I can't but wonder what brings so famous a celebrity to my doorstep."

"I am seeking information on Fate Averruncus," he said. "The trail seems to lead here."

"As it should," the fat wizard told him. "He is my greatest creation after all."

"Creation?"

"Legends say that Rabbi Judah Loew of Prague was the master of creating golems," the mage said. "But I have surpassed even his achievements."

"A golem?" Takamichi replied. "So he's a mere construct then?"

"Oh, he's much more than that," the robed man responded. "His core is the animus of a great wizard."

The portly face was animated as the mage gloated. "A golem can't cast spells, but he can."

Uneasiness reared its head and spread its hood, serpent-like, in the pit of the teacher's stomach. He slipped his left hand behind his back as he asked, "Which great wizard is that?"

"I don't know," was the reply. "His soul was captured in a magic jar, just another casualty of the Great War."

"They wanted a tool to use, so they brought him to me," the man continued. "I and I alone, discovered the means to divide that soul, extract the useful qualities and place them into a new housing."

"And what of the parts you didn't need?" Takamichi asked although he had guessed the answer.

"I put them into another container," the wizard told him. "No sense in wasting it after all."

The iaken struck an invisible shield two meters in front of the mage and bounced harmlessly to the side. "You didn't expect me to be so forthcoming without being prepared did you?" the wizard said as he spread his arms and began chanting in ancient Hebrew. "The Lord is my sword and shield. The whirlwind is nothing to His power."

A magic-spawned wind blew in response, causing the wizard's robe to swirl as he rose into the air. His chanting echoed off the walls while he hovered in the center of the room. The five gems set into the floor began to blink off and on in a clockwise sequence, as the incantation continued. "The Lord is mighty," he intoned.

The teacher leapt for the floating mage and swung the sword in a deadly arc. The blade clanged against the unseen barrier followed by his own impact. "His eyes are fiery, hotter than a thousand blazing suns," the mage continued as Takamichi landed on his feet and immediately jumped to the side, dodging eleven flaming missiles summoned by the spell.

Narrowly avoiding the arrows, he gazed at the stone ceiling above his opponent and let loose another kanka-infused blast. The blocks shattered under the force and chunks of rock rained down, but deflected off the man's shields. "Damn," Takamichi cursed as he evaded another attack. The demon's cryptic warning had proven true; he wasn't able to breech the wizard's defenses. But what were the seals he wondered. A sphere, glowing red and orange, hurtled towards him. Instinctively the broadsword glowed white in response and the baleful orb glanced off the blade, blackening the wall where it struck.

Concern touched the normally unflappable teacher's face. Several of his former students could wield more powerful attacks than this adversary, but without being able to touch his opponent, it was only a matter of time before one would finish him off. As the gems began another round of flashing, a sudden thought occurred and Takamichi grinned. His iaken lashed out, striking the smooth surface of a gemstone just as its light winked out. The crystal fractured and the air above it rippled from the release of power. The mage shouted as the energy flipped him end over end like a balloon caught in a cyclone.

Takamichi destroyed two more gems in rapid succession but the escaping force blew him against the wall as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. The coarse stones scraped the teacher's already bruised back as he slid down the wall. He felt a rush of power as he reached his feet and threw himself flat against the floor. Another flight of

flaming darts flew overhead as he rolled to the side and regained his feet. The wizard now hovered over the last two gems, using his shield to block further attacks.

"Fool!" the robed man cried. "Do you want to kill us all?"

The former member of the Crimson Wing recalled one lesson he received from the Thousand Master. They were playing billiards and Nagi had just beaten him for the eighth straight game. Finally, he took pity and showed Takamichi how to calculate the angles for carom shots. "Just a little algebra is all you need," he told the young man.

"And a little is all you know Nagi," somebody called out. Probably Imma-san.

It turned out to be a splendid little brawl, but more importantly, the novice player remembered just enough algebra. To his opponent's surprise, he launched another iaken at the spherical barrier that deflected the blast into another gemstone. As the mage bobbed about, Takamichi rushed forward and brought the sword down on the remaining stone, shearing through its brilliant facade. The resulting detonation slammed him against the ceiling, and he knew no more.

* * *

Sunland Center Mall Los Angeles 

The food court presented over thirty vendors and guaranteed to find a match for anyone's pallet. Traditional American fare like burgers and pizza were next to counters serving sweet and sour pork or bourbon chicken. Strange concoctions like macaroni and cheese nuggets vied with fish tacos for the hungry shopper's dollars.

Yotsuba placed her tray on the table and sat down next to her two classmates. Hakase had her nose buried in a book on quantum physics and Misora's eyes goggled at the amount of food the other girl had.

"You didn't buy all that?" the red-haired student asked.

"No, these are samples," the class lunch monitor admitted. "I told them I was doing research for a school newspaper article."

"What's with all the fish?"

"Everyone insisted I try some of their new tilapia," the dark haired girl replied as she speared a piece with her fork. "I think this is blackened tilapia."

Yotsuba popped the morsel into her mouth and Misora braced for the inevitable pronouncement on its worthiness. Eating with her classmate was often like listening to the judges during an iron chief episode. "Just tell me the curried lamb tastes good," she told herself. "I don't care how much a sprig of mint adds to the presentation."

The class prankster nibbled on a fry and pondered her evening's fate. She didn't like the choice of movies, so that left her with the food critic and the mad scientist. Misora really wanted to go shopping, but getting these two into a store, especially one with cool stuff, was an exercise in futility.

"This is so boring," she silently lamented. "I wish something exciting would happen."

Yotsuba's question caught her off guard. "So what are your plans for the festival?"

"Um, festival," the now flustered girl responded. "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about the festival?"

"Not at all," the plump girl replied. "I have to turn in all of the paperwork for the Bao Zi by the end of the month."

Thanks to their former classmate Chao, the little girl who liked nothing better than to cook for others had achieved her dream of owning a restaurant. Apparently that involved more than preparing and serving food. "I have an opening for another person," she explained. "Would you like to work for me?"

"Me?" the red-head asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," Yotsuba answered. "The work's hard, the pay's low, and the food's great."

"And it will be easier to keep an eye on us," Hakase added.

Misora spun in her chair and stared at her classmate who had been silent until then. "I admit that I was asked to watch Chao-san," she said as spots of crimson colored her cheeks. "That ended when she left school."

"Oh really," Hakase replied in a sarcastic tone. She had lowered her book to her lap and returned the young mage's stare. "And you expect us to believe they aren't watching her accomplices?"

"Considering how well I did before, do you think they'd ask me again?" Misora asked.

"You have a point," her fellow student conceded.

Yotsuba's calm voice cut through their debate, "That's in the past," she said flatly. "I'm talking about the here and now. So do you want the position?"

Misora took a sip from her cup and discovered it was empty. "Let me think about it, okay?"

"Fine," Yotsuba replied. "Just remember that I need to turn in my list of employees before Golden Week."

Misora excused herself to find the ladies room, but found a 'closed for cleaning' sign hung on the door. "Just my luck," she muttered.

"There's another washroom on the far side of the mall," a voice behind her said.

She whirled around and saw that the speaker was a young woman. Her blonde hair fell to the middle of her back and had black streaks through it. The woman's tank top and jeans were also black as was her lipstick and nail polish. A pair of silver bats dangled from each ear. "I'm headed that way if you want to come along."

"Oh, sure," Misora responded as she followed her new guide. "Where did you get those earrings?"

"From a little shop on La Cienaga," the woman answered. "I'll give you the address if you'd like."

* * *

Konoka led her group unerringly to the Hot Tees store. She scanned the racks of shirts, chatting animatedly with her friends. Setsuna walked a respectful pace behind her, ready to leap to ojou-sama's defense at the slightest sign of trouble, while Asuna trailed them by a few steps. The final member of the group, Zazie Rainyday, walked apart from the others. 

The tattooed girl wasn't trying to be anti-social; she was wrestling with her thoughts. Her fellow classmates seemed to recognize her need, and gave her space to think. The cards had laid out her future since the beginning of the term: love, death and the loss of all she knew. She had started down this path willingly, but now Zazie wondered if she could pay that price at the end.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Konoka squealed excitedly, "Oh, they have Chiu shirts."

"You're kidding me, right?" Asuna asked.

"Nope," the group leader replied as she held up a tee-shirt with the net idol's likeness on it.

The picture showed the web teen wearing a bunny costume. She held up her left hand with the index finger extended and her right arm cradled a ceramic planter that resembled a large carrot. "What does it say above the picture?" Asuna wanted to know.

"I'm number 1," Setsuna answered.

"That's not all," Konoka added as she flipped the shirt around.

"And you're number 2," Asuna read out loud. "I don't get it."

"It would look so cute on you Se-chan," Konoka said as she held the shirt in front of the other girl. "Shall I get it for you?"

"I don't think I'd like to walk around with Chiu-san on my chest," the swordswoman replied.

"So who would you like on your chest then?" Konoka asked her suddenly embarrassed protector.

Zazie listened to the girls' banter, and allowed herself a rare smile. She envied them their friendship, their ease in one another's company. After so many years of keeping people at a distance, the idea of being so close was frightening. Again, she wondered over the meaning of the Knight and how Markham-sensei was involved. Unbidden, memories of those bad, old days pushed everything else aside and took center stage.

_She was eleven and alone in a war-torn land. Her mother and everyone else she knew were gone, and Zazie had to beg for the charity of strangers. The man who owned the only bar in the village gave her bread and a place to sleep, but he demanded all she collected in return._

_Another soldier trudged down the muddy path that led from his base. She could tell he was American from the flag attached to his uniform's shoulder, and ran towards him. Only soldiers it seemed had any money to give, and the Americans were the most generous. The little girl held her hands cupped in front of her, so he could see she held nothing in them, and said the only word of English she knew, "Please?"_

_Zazie smiled as she spoke, knowing that the smile was the important part. The smile had to be friendly, disarming and cute all at the same time. She faltered while looking into the man's face. He appeared to be numb like some of the old ones who had survived the battles but could barely rouse themselves now to do more than watch and wait for the inevitable._

_The child had a fleeting thought to let him pass, but her desperation was too great. She planted herself in front him and asked once more, "Please?"_

_He looked down at her with a face so sad that Zazie wanted to weep in response. Unlike the other soldiers, this one knew the sorrow she and all of the other survivors of Kosovo had to endure. How he knew, she couldn't say, but he did. She dropped her hands to her sides and started to step away when the stranger suddenly smiled at her._

_It wasn't a big smile, but it was a real one. The man reached into his pocket and handed her a folded bill. The 20 Mark bill in her hands was as much as she usually earned in a day. She glanced up at the soldier again, and noticed the letters above his right, breast pocket. 'MARKHAM' they read. _

"Are you okay Zazie-san?" Asuna asked, bringing her back to the present.

The acrobat nodded in return.

"Konoka's paying for her things," her classmate told her. "Would you like to get a bite to eat?"

Zazie nodded again, more vigorously this time. As she followed Asuna, she wondered once more about her doom. There was no way for her to avoid it, but that didn't mean sensei had to be caught up in it. Though how she could keep him from the coming danger, she had no clue.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thanks to an ice storm, this has taken a little longer than I expected. I still have a roof over me, even if it looks thatched right now. I hope Mother (or Mutha if you wish) Nature has treated you at least as well if not better.**

**Italics are used to indicate singing this time around.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or its characters but enjoy writing about them and asking "what if?".** **The song 'Stand by Me' isn't mine either but was written by some supremely talented men named King, Leiber and Stroller.**

* * *

Sunland Center Mall Los Angeles 

Chachamaru examined her reflection in the dressing room's full length mirror. Her mistress had always told her what to wear before, so selecting clothing was a novelty for the robot. At the moment, she had on lacy, red undergarments including stockings and something the clerk called a "garter belt." They provided adequate cover, but the girl couldn't decide if they looked okay. She wished Chisame was here to advise her, as Chiu had a wonderful sense of fashion.

It struck her as odd the preoccupation with how what was worn below clothing appeared. Certainly, she would never wear something like this into class. Unexpectedly, the image of being dressed like this in front of Negi-sensei flitted across her circuitry, causing the gears in her chest cavity to rotate faster and the micro-filaments embedded in her epidermal layer to increase their heat output. She was familiar with both sensations in connection to her former instructor, but the tingling she felt below her pelvic joint was strange.

A series of binary numbers raced along transistors as processors analyzed the phenomena. It matched closest to what happened during last year's trip when sensei transferred his energy into her. That event had overwhelmed her neural emulation program and nearly brought her offline. Chachamaru decided that this was nothing more than residual data still resident in memory. She resolved to have Hakase-san purge her core dump files of these virtual sniglets at the first opportunity.

Sensors detected a pattern of vibrations that belonged to her current home room teacher. "Miss Greenwood," she heard him address Anya, "where are your partners?"

"Chachamaru-san is in the dressing room," the little mage answered.

"And Hasegawa-san?" he asked.

"She said she was checking out some fruit," came her reply.

"Chisame-san is in the computer store across from here," Chachamaru answered as she stepped out of the dressing room. They other two fell quiet as they stared at the robot in her lingerie. "Is something wrong?"

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she looked down to see what was amiss. Deciding that her brassier wasn't positioned correctly, she adjusted the cups, increasing her cleavage in the process. "Is that better?" she asked.

Phillip's face turned a deep crimson color and his breathing seemed oddly labored, meanwhile Anya's expression looked as if the girl had been drinking lemon floor polish. Chachamaru locked her sensors on sensei and initiated her medical diagnostic program. Data streamed across her circuit boards, his pulse was 122 beats per minute and rising, respiration and temperature were elevated as well. "Interesting, there's an increased flow of blood to a localized region," she observed. Aloud, the robot asked "Do you have any swelling sir?"

"Am I what," he cried in alarm. "I mean is there what?"

"I've noted an indication of possible infection," she calmly informed him. "I wanted to know if there is any associated swelling that would confirm its presence."

"I'm fine Miss Karakuri," Phillip answered as he hurriedly turned his back to the student. "I'm just feeling a trifle overheated."

"Shall I help you disrobe?" Chachamaru offered.

"Huh?"

"Common treatment for heat distress is to have the patient lie down and remove excess clothing."

"That won't be necessary," he replied. "I'll go see if I can roundup your missing partner."

As he walked away, Chachamaru saw Anya approach their teacher. "Take this," she said while holding out a tissue.

"What's this for?"

Anya answered by pointing to her nose.

"What?" Phillip asked as his hand went to his nose and came back with a smear of blood. "Oh, it must be the dry wind."

* * *

"Gee Mana-san, what were you and the ticket seller arguing about?" Yuna asked the tall girl who walked alongside her. The two had been going to watch a movie with the rest of their group, but the mercenary had gotten into a shouting match the woman behind the counter. As group leader, Yuna skipped the film to stay with Mana. 

"I showed her my student id," her classmate answered, "and asked for the student admission."

"But our id is written in kanji?" the shorter girl pointed out.

"It's still a student id," Mana protested.

"Isn't that being kind of tightfisted?" Yuna asked. "I mean even a full price ticket here is less than a student priced one back home."

Mana sighed. She put up with the comments about her miserly ways, but whenever she heard talk about pinching coins so hard they squeaked she wanted to yell back "Unlike you, I earn my money!" It was only natural to want the best value for it.

Of course the dark-haired gunslinger bit her tongue instead of indulging her sense of outrage. "That's not the point," she calmly insisted. "It's the principle that matters."

They managed only a few paces before the pig-tailed student broke the silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

"About what?" was the taciturn reply.

The question came hesitantly. "What can you tell me about partners?"

"Sorry," she answered without pause, "I can't help you."

"But you use to be one."

Mana halted in mid-stride and turned her gaze on the hapless girl. "Who told you that?"

"I have my sources," the trembling student responded.

Mentally, the mercenary tried to calculate how much material a skinned ermine would yield. No more than for a single glove she figured. "Why do you ask?"

"My Mom and Dad were partners," Yuna replied in a barely audible voice. "I'd like to know more about her, er, it."

Mana began walking as she tried figure out how to respond. She knew of Yuna's parents and while their exploits weren't the stuff of legends, unlike a certain boy teacher, they had an excellent reputation in the wizarding world. She heard the basketball player's shoes shuffle behind her as they passed the busy shops.

Coming to a pet store, Mana was distracted by a group of puppies cavorting in the display window. As she watched their antics, a grin spread across her face. "Being a partner is like a marriage," she suddenly said, "but with an important exception."

"In a marriage, both people are supposed to be equals working towards jointly arrived goals," Mana continued. "A partner is never the equal, has no goals, no hopes, no fears of their own."

"You stop being yourself," the girl commented as her hands reached out and pressed against the glass, "and become an extension of another person."

"It sounds terrible," Yuna replied. "How can anyone do that?"

"Because you believe in what you're doing with all your heart, mind and soul," the former partner answered.

The mercenary finally glanced at her classmate. "It can be different," she said smiling. "Your parents were proof of that."

Tatsumiya Mana was a priestess, an exorcist and a gun for hire, but being a mentor was uncharted territory. "Your mother was a woman worth admiring," she told Yuna. "But the path she followed is difficult and a partnership should not be entered into lightly."

At the moment, Yuna felt as if she was staring over a cliff and contemplating something reckless. She took a breath and stepped over the edge. "Will you teach me?"

The smile was still on her face, but Mana shook her head in response. "I'm too impatient to be a teacher," the girl answered. "However, if you come by the range, I might be able to give you a tip or two."

Yuna's shoulders slumped down with the release of tension. It wasn't the answer she hoped for, but it wasn't a complete refusal either. In the distance she noticed another classmate accompanied by a stranger. "Isn't that Misora-san up ahead?"

"So it would appear," her companion replied.

"I wonder who that girl with her is."

"As a group leader, maybe you should find out," the gunslinger suggested.

Their classmate and a girl dressed all in black disappeared down a service corridor, quickly followed by a janitor pushing a cleaning cart. The man wearing coveralls with the mall's logo on set a "Keep Out" sign on the floor and continued after the two girls.

As she entered the passageway, a sense of unease crept over Yuna. One step inside and a prickly sensation ran up and down her legs. A second step and it felt like she was wading through a swimming pool. On the third step the water had transformed into molasses and at the fourth step her body refused to budge an inch further. "What's happening?"

"At a guess," Mana answered, "I'd say it's some type of spell."

"Brilliant deduction there," Yuna responded sarcastically. "So what now Sherlock?"

"Now we bring out the heavy artillery," Mana told her.

At that point, they heard a familiar voice from inside the mall. "Hurry up guys," Asuna called. "I'm starving."

The two students from class 1A smiled at each other and rushed to find their bell-wearing classmate. In terms of artillery, Kagurazaki-san was easily the equivalent of a 155mm howitzer.

* * *

As he left the computer store, Phillip scolded the student at his side. "Miss Hasegawa, I don't believe you understand how serious this is." 

"You must stay with your partners at all times," the teacher insisted. "There are far too many people in the world who would prey on a lone girl."

"Yes sir," Chisame mumbled, resigned to yet another lecture. A reprieve suddenly appeared in the form of the cheerleading trio who called "Mr. Markham" in unison. They surrounded him and before he knew what happened, he was propelled forward

"Mr. Markham, you've got to see this place," Madoka told her confused teacher.

"It's really cool," Misa chimed in.

"Just a little further," Sakurako added.

They stopped in front of a huge store front and the cheer girls wore expressions of reverence on their faces as if they beheld the Holy Grail itself. Above the double, glass doors hung a sign that read 'Empyre Music, if you can't find it, they don't make it.'

Inside they found thousands of instruments. Madoka stood next to a wall covered with guitars, regretting the loss of hers during the previous school year. The store carried various shape, sizes and types. The short-haired student reached out and touched a red and blue guitar then she jumped when a clerk said "That's the Sonic edition Stratocaster."

Madoka found a young man wearing the yellow polo shirt of a store employee next to her. "Would you like to try it?" he asked then lifted the instrument off its hook and presented it to her. Lovingly she took the guitar, enjoying the feel of the varnished wood in her hands. She placed the strap over her shoulders and spent a few moments in tuning, before strumming out a melody.

"Hey, that sounds familiar," the salesman commented. "What song is that?"

"American Pie," she answered.

"By Madonna right?"

"Um, I was thinking of the Don McLean version," the girl answered.

The clerk looked puzzled. "Who's Don McLean?" he asked.

"Never mind," she responded. "How much does this one cost?"

"Normally it's $749," he replied beaming. "It's on clearance for $399."

"That's still more than I can afford," she replied, reluctantly handing the electric guitar back to him.

At the sales counter, Phillip watched their exchange. "Yes sir, you'll save $800 on that particular keyboard," his salesman said.

"Can I have that shipped," the teacher asked.

"Anywhere in the world," he was assured.

"How about Japan?"

A look of puzzlement appeared on the clerk's face. "Of course, but this is made in Japan," he replied. "Why would you ship it there?"

"Because it's cheaper to buy it here and ship it, than to buy it where I live," Phillip told him as he handed over his credit card.

"Will there be anything else?" the man behind the counter asked.

Phillip glanced once more at his student who was still looking covetously at guitars. "I do believe there is," he answered.

* * *

Asuna looked first at the 'Keep Out' sign then over at Mana. "So you want me to nullify the spell keeping you out?" 

Her tall, dark-haired classmate nodded her head in response.

"Then we rush down the corridor, find Misora and beat the crap out of whoever is with her?"

Again Mana nodded.

Asuna looked askance at her fellow student. "And that's your plan?"

"More or less," the mercenary answered. "Unless you have a better idea."

"Uh …," Asuna replied looking somewhat like a deer caught in the headlights of an 18 wheel tractor trailer bearing down on her. "Okay guys, let's do it!"

"One thing first," Mana said as she opened her handbag and pulled a pistol out. She inspected it and held it out, handle first, to Yuna. "I understand you know how to use one."

Mana watched the girl's eyes as Yuna reached for the gun. She saw surprise, apprehension, and more than a trace of excitement reflected in them. "Don't worry, the rounds are non-lethal," she mentioned. "Here's an extra clip."

Yuna held the gun with more than passing familiarity. For a moment, it was last summer and she was staring down two thugs in a warehouse. She spared a glance over at Zazie, who smiled knowingly in return and mimicked the shape of a pistol with her hand. Yuna nodded her head in response and the knot in her stomach seemed to loosen a bit.

Asuna looked at Mana in amazement as the girl pulled a second pistol out. "How did you get those through customs?" she demanded to know.

"Like Setsuna's sword, they were shipped in a diplomatic pouch," the taller girl answered.

"You brought your sword?" Konoka asked her partner. At her friend's nod, she continued, "You should have told me. I could have stored it for you."

"Where could, er, don't answer that," the crow maid replied. "There is likely to be some danger Kono-chan, perhaps you should remain here."

Instead of the expected pout, Konoka's face hardened into resolve. It was a look Setsuna saw several times when the girl stood in her grandfather's place as the head of the Kanto Magic Association. Knowing the futility of arguing with such determination, the swordswoman bowed her head in defeat. "As you wish ojou-sama." With that, the six students set off in search of their missing classmate.

* * *

The back of Misora's head throbbed as she floated in an inky-black sea. Confusion over her current situation overwhelmed the novice mage. The last thing she could remember clearly was pushing open the washroom door. Did she faint? A circle of yellow light shone overhead and she found herself drawing near it. A faint background murmur resolved into a conversation. 

"She's not very strong Ute," a male voice said in English.

"The others weren't considerate enough to wander off by themselves," a female voice responded. Misora recognized it as belonging to her recent guide. "She'll do for our purposes."

The young student opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. She was in a large, cement structure that judging from the diesel fumes may have been a garage. Her shoulders and backside were pressed against a table top while her legs hung over the edge. Both arms and legs had been secured with tape as was her mouth. Several figures wearing black, hooded robes gathered about her. A whole scene reminded her of a poorly written novel, but clichéd or not, she understood her peril.

The male voice spoke again, "Ah, awake are we?"

Misora glanced down at the hooded figure standing between her knees. The cowl left most of his face in shadow, but she could see a chin covered by a neatly trimmed beard. "A pity," he remarked as an ornamental dagger appeared from within the folds of his robe. He placed the knife's edge under her blouse and sliced the front of her shirt open. "You probably would have preferred to miss this."

Another cloaked figure produced a tin of paint and proceeded to mark her exposed flesh. She tried to twist away but hands reached out and held her still. As they finished drawing the symbols, the bearded man changed his grip on the hilt and lifted the dagger high above her. "It's nothing personal," he informed the now terrified student. "We just want your power."

Convinced she was about to die, Misora heard the sharp crackle of gun fire. The dagger spun away as the bearded man cried out and grasped his injured hand. With a shout Asuna landed among the figures on Misora's left and started swinging her harisen, swatting them to either side. A dark-haired girl fell among the group on the captive's right.

Setsuna's grasped a handful of fabric and flung one of the hooded figures over her shoulder, then spun and kicked another at the hip. The hood fell back on one member, revealing a girl with black-streaked blonde hair. She pulled a knife from her robe and thrust at the hanyo but her blow was blocked. Setsuna held her own tanto point down, stopping the other's blade. A quick flick of the shinmei-ryu's wrist disarmed her opponent and Setsuna followed with a punch boosted by her partner's power, sending the blonde reeling.

The bearded man whirled about and saw a flash of white hair as Zazie hurtled towards him. He thrust his uninjured hand forward and five razor-sharp shards of ice shot out towards the student. The acrobat dove forwards and rolled, letting the deadly missiles pass overhead. Ku Fei's words flashed through her mind as she continued tumbling, stopping at the surprised man's feet. Swiftly Zazie extended up, letting loose a series of punches to her target's stomach, chest and chin. As he crumpled to the floor, she reflected that it was a lesson well learned.

Mana watched as three of the captors rushed Yuna, who crouched and fired, dropping each with a single round. The mercenary saw one hooded figure run for the exit and noticed her classmate start to aim then pull her hand back. The gunslinger aimed, fired and brought the fleeing man down. She'd talk to the would-be-partner later about endangering her allies by letting enemies escape.

After watching their fellows be decimated by the rampaging typhoon otherwise known as Class 1A, the final group of four broke for the exit guarded by Konoka. The heir of two magic associations smiled as the remaining black-clad figures raced towards her, but it wasn't the girl's normal everything-is-right-with-the-world-so-be-happy smile. Rather it was a smile born of the power that billowed in waves around her. Too late did the four realize their mistake.

Konoka imagined a row of pencils in front of her and pushed out with her mind. She giggled as the energy surged forward, sweeping them up as if caught in an avalanche. Their bodies were flung away like windborne leaves and smashed against the far wall. The young wizard would later look back at this moment in regret, but now she exulted in controlling enough magic to have leveled the entire mall.

Thirteen people dressed in robes lay scattered about the maintenance garage. Zazie and Asuna had each grabbed a dagger and worked to release Misora. "Kono-chan," Setsuna called as she ran towards her partner. "Are you alright?"

Seeing no more enemies, Konoka released the magic and let it seep away. "I'm fine Se-chan," she answered then fell face forward on the floor.

"Kono-chan!"

* * *

Phillip left the music store, still captive to his three students. "I'm not very good at karaoke," he protested. 

"That's okay," Misa assured him. "We'll make up for you."

Two more students appeared and when Hakase and Yotsuba called his name, it was all Phillip could do not thank both on the spot. Relief was short lived as the girls informed him about their missing partner. Before anyone could act further, Misora arrived, accompanied by several classmates.

"Miss Kasuga," her teacher looked sternly at her, "where have you been?"

"I'm embarrassed to admit it but I snagged my shirt and managed to rip it getting loose," she responded. The red-haired girl pointed at the picture of Chiu on her shirt and continued, "Konoka-san was kind enough to get a replacement for me."

"I see," Phillip replied, nodding his head in agreement, then turned to Misa. "Why don't you take Miss Kasuga's group to the karaoke bar and wait for me there? I'd like to talk with the other two group leaders."

Phillip gathered the six recent combatants around him. "Your friend left some details out of her explanation," the former sergeant said to them. "Why don't you start filling them in for me Miss Akashi?"

"Me?" Yuna answered in a panicked tone. Glancing at her fellow students, only Zazie didn't look as stunned as she felt.

A short while later, they returned to a garage that showed no sign of Misora's kidnappers or their battle with them. "This is the place," Mana said in her professional voice.

"I believe you," Phillip responded as he inspected the area. "It's time to regroup forces and mass our firepower for an optimal defense."

Yuna turned to a grinning Mana and asked "What did he say?"

"Get everyone together and watch our backs."

* * *

Eleven students had gone to watch a movie, so if fell to Mana and Yuna to stake out the theater and direct their classmates to the rendezvous point. As the pair approached the 18 screen multiplex, the pistol packing Mana noticed a familiar figure seated outside the ticket windows. 

Mr. Torres, their bus driver, was seated at a bench across from the theater, taking an occasional sip from a soft drink cup. The bench was the only one nearby and it afforded a view of all the exits from the cinema.

Walking over, she asked "May we join you?"

"Si senorita," he answered.

"Gracias," she replied as she took a seat. "Unfortunately my friend doesn't speak Spanish."

"What do you girls think of LA so far?"

"It's been quit an adventure," Mana said.

"Have you traveled outside of Japan much?" the driver asked.

"Here and there," she answered. "And you?"

"I joined the Marine Corp out of high school," the burly man responded. "Within six months I was with the force that went to Panama to capture Norriega."

"A few years later, my group stormed the beaches of Kuwait to liberate it from the Iraqi's," he continued. "I went to Bosnia next, then finally got out."

He lapsed into silence for a minute then said, "I've even been to Grozny."

"Grozny?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's the capitol of Chechnya," he answered. "What's left of it anyway."

"The Chechen government hired me as an advisor to their military," Mr. Torres continued.

"They had a pretty sweet setup then got greedy." He shook his head sadly at the recollection. "They invaded the neighboring republic in August of '99, and had the Russian Army laying siege to the capitol by October. When December came, the city had been reduced to rubble, and except for the diehards, anyone who could escape the city had."

The driver's eyes never left the theater, but Mana could tell his gaze was far away as he spoke. "That left 40,000 people too ill, too old, or too stupid to leave."

"The Russian commander decided to give non-combatants a chance to flee before they leveled Grozny and I thought it was a good time to go," the one time advisor told her. "It was the third of December and I straggled out of the city with the others. I found an old woman sitting by the side of the road with her grandchild. The babushka couldn't walk anymore, so I hoisted her on my on my back, took the child's hand and continued walking."

He lifted the cup up for a drink, stopping when only air came up through the straw. "It was a safe corridor, or so they said, but about two clicks outside, we were fired upon by an emplaced machinegun. I threw myself and my companions to the ground while the gunners raked the road, cutting down those too numb to react. I remember praying 'Dear Mother of God, I don't want to die in the mud here.' Then the miracle happened."

"Miracle?" Mana asked.

"Miracle!" he stated emphatically. "I heard a shout in a language that wasn't Russian and a light enveloped the emplacement. The gun fell silent and I saw two angels walking down the road towards me."

"Angels?" Yuna repeated breathlessly.

Mr. Torres turned to the girl he'd nearly forgotten about. "Yes, angels. They looked like a young boy and girl. The boy was fair-skinned, blonde-haired and held what I thought was a spear or maybe it was a staff. The girl was dark-skinned, with long, black hair like your friend over here, and carried a pistol in each hand."

"They walked along the roadway as if they were a couple on a Sunday stroll. Every now and then the boy would kneel by a body, say something too low for me to hear, and then walk on." He turned his gaze to the dark-haired mercenary. "I passed out before they got to me, so I never got the chance to thank them."

"Being angels," Mana replied as the corners of her mouth lifted slightly, "I'm sure they know."

* * *

Phillip marked off two more students as the twins entered the bar. "Three to go," he thought to himself. 

"So why did you invite the entire class?" his companion asked.

"I thought it'd be a fun way to end the evening," he answered. "So why aren't you up there with your friends?"

"I figured I'd sit this one out," Madoka replied.

Phillip stood. "Come on then."

"But you don't sing."

"You'll make up for me."

Soon student and teacher were pouring over the song lists. "Do you know this one?" Phillip asked, pointing to a selection.

Madoka nodded. "I don't sing lead," she mentioned with some trepidation.

"I don't sing at all," Phillip responded as he pressed the button and the opening strains began to play. In a surprisingly deep voice, Phillip accompanied the rhythm "Ba ba bum bum," and motioned to the girl next to him as the words scrolled across the screen.

"_When the night has come, and the land is dark_."

Too conscious of her own low-pitched tone, the short-haired girl's voice came out strained, _"And the moon is the only light we'll see."_

She felt a hand take hold of hers as she sang, _"I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid."_

The hand gave a gentle squeeze that she returned harder. _"Just as long as you stand, stand by me._"

Concentrating on the reassurance of her teacher's hand, Madoka's voice steadied as she continued, _"And darling, darling stand by me, oh now, now stand by me. Won't you stand, stand by me."_

* * *

Zazie scanned the mall directory once again as her companion fretted over their missing classmates. They had searched the all the stores in the mall for the library trio, but found no trace of them. "Where could they be?" she heard Asuna mutter as her eyes alighted on the answer. 

Beckoning her fellow student, the silent acrobat headed out the southern exit, accompanied by the jingle of Asuna's bells. "Why are we outside?" her classmate asked.

In answer, Zazie pointed to a large building across the parking lot. "Pickwick and Weller Booksellers," the president of the English Culture Club read. "Zazie, you're a genius."

Finding Haruna was easy as Zazie only had to locate the manga aisle. The class artist was deeply absorbed in a book with a rather lurid cover and didn't notice the white-haired girl until Zazie tapped her on the shoulder and said "Sensei wants you."

"Oh really," the mangaka responded. "This is all so sudden don't you think?"

A sly grin spread across the girl's face and Zazie was reminded of that cat who disappeared, leaving only its smile behind. "What got his attention?" Haruna asked. "Was it my eyes, my hair, or is he attracted to big busts?"

"I think you misunderstand," Zazie replied, thrown off by the other's questions. "Markham-sensei wants all of the class to gather back inside the mall."

"What, no secret rendezvous?" she cried melodramatically. "How cruel you are to crush all of my dreams."

Though her expression remained impassive, the little acrobat has highly confused by now. "Is Satomi-san alright?" she asked.

"C'mon, lighten up Rainday-san, I'm kidding," Haruna told her. "Gee, no sense of humor what-so-ever," she muttered as she started for the door.

In short order, the last five students made their way into the karaoke bar and as they pushed open the door, they were greeted by _"If the sky that we look upon, should tumble and fall, and the mountains should crumble to the sea."_

"Hey, isn't that Kugimi singing?" Haruna asked.

"_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear."_

"Never heard her sing alone before," Asuna commented. "She's not bad."

"_Just as long as you stand, stand by me."_

"Not at all," Nodoka agreed. "But why is she holding sensei's hand?"

Zazie noticed that her classmate had clasped their teacher's hand firmly and looked straight at him as she continued singing _"And darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me."_ She couldn't explain why, but the sight caused her a sharp pang.

"_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah."_


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I'm somewha**t **out of order, but I wanted to get this posted today. Happy holiday.**

**Sam Peckinpaw is a director, known for graphic violence in his films. BTW Makuhari-Fan01, I thought of your love of Fate as I wrote this chapter.**

**I don't own the Negima setting or characters.**

* * *

Haleakala Volcano, Hawaii

Negi hiked along the main trail through a wasteland of fine, black ash, the result of a several millennia-long cycle of eruption and erosion. Who would have thought that in the midst of the lush Hawaiian Islands one would find a desert. A desert made stranger by the swaths of green that grew on the surrounding slopes of the crater. Behind the boy, the students of group 5, the self-proclaimed Negi Defense Force, trooped in a single-file.

He had tried to elude them, slipping away while the class toured the observatory. But sure enough, the girls were waiting for him at trailhead. To be truthful, Negi was glad for their company; the lessons with Master, he felt a momentary jab of grief, had taught him not to try and do everything by himself. In fact, the NDF had already proved useful, bringing along equipment and supplies he had forgotten in his haste: a map, water, salt tablets and energy bars. Even their artifacts had been helpful. Lee-san's pole could extend up to 10 meters which aided in their descent and Hamada-san used her tablet to fashion parasols for much needed shade. "Goodman-san did a great job with them," the boy thought, chagrined at his own efforts to train his partners.

Negi halted and turned towards his students. "We'll take a 5 minute break," he said. "How much longer do we have to go Megumi-san?"

"The guidebook says this is a half-day hike to Ka Luu o Ka Oo cindercone," the group leader answered. "At our current pace, we should reach it in the next 45 minutes."

Megumi Natsume, with her dark hair tied into twin braids and glasses, looked every bit the stereotypical honor student. As her homeroom teacher, Negi knew she had the intelligence to go with it and was one of the stronger mages in training at Mahora too. "Negi-sensei, I'm still bothered by all this," she said. "I can't help but feel that it's a trap. We don't know who the Master of the Diamond Valley is, let alone if he was responsible for the message telling you to come here."

"Hamada-san did find a clue to his identity," Negi pointed out. The girl had excitedly told him of her discovery while searching through the online Mahora Library. The Master of the Diamond Valley was an obscure title given to the legendary Chinese magician and sage Hsu Fu. Known as Jofuku in Japan, the mage was credited with colonizing the island kingdom. In the end, the wise man was summoned to the East by the Dragon King, and became Ao Guang's first minister.

"But Hsu Fu is a myth," the girl protested. "Even if true, he'd have to be thousands of years old."

"Agreed Megumi-san, but mages are a myth and dragons too," the boy teacher countered. "It's likely that this wizard has borrowed the name, but Hawaii is one of the rumored locations for Ao Guang's palace."

"As for the rest, we'll have to be watchful," Negi continued. "Okay everybody, breaks over, let's get going." A chorus of groans greeted his announcement as he set off down the trail, his father's staff gently slapping his back with each step.

The path gradually rose as they ascended the slope of the ancient vent. The sun shone down harshly as they climbed, and the lack of even the slightest breeze made them swelter inside the crater. The party, each member covered in a thin veneer of black particles, paused before the Ka Luu o Ka Oo. The cindercone loomed before them like a massive, ebony tower.

"What now sensei?" Nikita asked. Sweat rolled down the blonde girl's face, causing the dust to streak.

Negi knew the rest of them looked the same. "We wait to be contacted," he answered simply.

"How long will," she started to reply when Riona's gasp interrupted.

"What's that?" the plump girl asked as she pointed to spike of dust rising from the ground.

Negi whipped his staff around and began an incantation as Natsume shouted "Battle stations!" The group leader's staff materialized in her hand as she too began to cast a spell. The remaining four pulled out their pactio cards and the simultaneous cry of "Adeat!" echoed about them.

The pillar rose to man height and shifted into a human-like shape. Features formed into face, a face that Negi recognized. "You!" he exclaimed. Magic energy swirled about the young boy; energy that he could form into bolts of light in an instant. "You're the Master of the Diamond Valley!"

The figure of ash bowed in response. "Welcome Negi Springfield," the Master said. "Prepare for your first test." Without further warning, the world about the mage went black.

* * *

He felt disoriented, much like passing through the gates to the Magic World, and then the lights came back on. Negi found himself inside a brick building with a wooden plank floor and iron bars across the windows. The room was nearly bare save for a desk, chair, pot-bellied stove, and wall-mounted rack containing a row of old fashioned Winchester rifles. He felt an unaccustomed weight on his hips and discovered a pair of holstered .45 Colt pistols. His clothing had also changed to a white, long-sleeved shirt, grey vest, black trousers and a pair of black, western-style boots. A five-pointed star hung from the vest.

"You're going to do it, aren't you Marshall Springfield," a voice behind him said. Negi whirled about and saw Ku Fei. The Chinese girl wore a blue and white checkered dress that reached her ankles. Her blonde hair was pulled back and pinned into a bun save for two lengths which had been curled into tight cylinders that dangled along each side of her face.

"Master Ku," the boy stammered.

"You're going to face Amagasaki-san and her gang," Ku said, narrowing her eyes in a look of anger. "And no one in town is going to lift a finger to help you."

"Master Ku, I don't understand," he replied. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"You're too proud a man Negi-bozu," his martial arts teacher said and then turned her back to him.

"But Master …"

"I'm heading for the train station," Ku told him as she opened the door. "It leaves at noon and I'll be on it, with or without you." The door slammed shut behind her with a sense of dramatic finality.

Negi rushed out of the building in pursuit, but was shocked to find himself on the deserted street of town straight out of the American Old West. Not knowing where the train station was, the mage entered the neighboring building, pushing past the hanging doors. Not soul was in the saloon as he scanned the room. He saw tables sporting half-finished drinks and discarded playing cards. The smell of burning tobacco from a smoldering cigarette wafted by on an errant breeze. "Is anyone here?" he called, but only silence replied.

Dispirited, he walked out and found the street no longer empty. "So we met again Marshall Springfield," Amagasaki Chigusa said, gloating over her outnumbered enemy. Her three henchmen spread out to either side, the white-haired Fate, the Shinmei Ryuu Tsukuyomi, and …

"Kotaro-kun!" Negi shouted is disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

The boy flicked his index finger against the brim of his hat. "Just taking care of business don'tcha know," he replied with a grin. "Gonna remove a thorn from our side."

In the distance, Negi heard the train whistle blow. "It's high noon Marshall," Amagasaki-san said, her lips twisted in an evil smile. "Time to die little wizard."

"Don't think," the young mage reminded himself, "just do it." Negi dropped to the ground, drew his guns and fired. The pistols roared and, like in a Sam Peckinpaw movie, bullets smashed into flesh and bone. A lead slug tore into Chigusa's shoulder, spinning her about like a wind-up doll. The next shot struck Tsukuyomi between the eyes, leaving her face a mask of surprise as she crumpled to the dirt street. The boy wizard rolled on his side, continuing to fire as he moved. The white-haired boy had managed to clear his holster but was struck in the chest twice in rapid succession. Fate jerked from the impact then fell like puppet whose strings had been cut.

In the quiet that followed, Negi heard Kotaro cock the hammer back. "You got three Marshall," the hanyo said, smirking at his foe. "Too bad there are four of us."

A gunshot rent the air and a bullet flew out of Kotaro's chest, followed by a spurt of bright, scarlet blood. He looked down stupidly at the hole in his chest and slumped to his knees. Ku stood behind the boy; a wisp of smoke rose from the barrel of her six shooter.

The air stank of gunpowder and spilt blood as Negi tasted bile in his mouth. Ku threw the gun down and ran to the boy teacher, folding her arms around him in a fierce embrace. "You're right Master Ku, I am too proud," Negi whispered into her ear. "I can't do it all alone."

* * *

The world turned black again. "Your second test," a voice boomed in the void. "Wait!" Negi shouted, but too late, the world had changed again. He stood facing a glass window as large as the front of a building and watched as a countless number of stars hung suspended outside. At irregular intervals, a burst of light would flare into existence then fade away. He felt the vibration of the metal floor through the soles of his feet. Again his clothing had changed, this time to a loose fitting, tan-colored robe. His hand held a polished, metal tube about 30 centimeters long, with a red button near the base.

On impulse, Negi pressed the button down and a cone of blue light, about a meter in length, extended from the handle. A humming filled the air as the boy experimentally swung the blade about. "Kind of like the Ensis Exsequens," he thought.

A voice he had never thought to hear again caused him to spin around. "If you're through playing around Boya," the voice said disdainfully, "let's get down to business."

Evangeline, dressed in a flowing, black robe, sat regally upon a throne-like chair. Only the fact her feet dangled above the floor detracted from the image of authority she projected. "Master," he cried, overjoyed to see her again.

"I'm no longer your master!" she screamed as the veins in her forehead bulged outwards. "That ended when you failed to protect me!"

"But …"

"No buts Boya," Evangeline replied. "You failed me, loser."

"But it was just as well since all you ever did was get in my way," she told the stricken boy. "Without you and those dead weight partners of yours to drag me down, I've reached the top. I'm the ultimate power in the universe, I rule supreme."

"I'm the final boss," the centuries old mage declared, then laughed maniacally.

Evangeline ended with a final snort then continued, "I should thank you for helping me find my true apprentice. Come here my padawan."

Footsteps echoed as a figure loomed out of the shadows. Negi gasped as he recognized the face of the Thousand Master. "Dad?"

"Long time so see Negi," the elder Springfield replied.

"Nagi, be a dear and slay my former apprentice," Evangeline requested. "Then you can truly take your place at my side."

"Sure thing Eva-chan," Nagi responded as he brought a ruddy red light into being. "Sorry kid, but you heard the Master."

Nagi sprang forward and Negi barely brought his light saber up in time to parry his father's stroke. The Thousand Master leapt high into the air, somersaulted over his son and slashed at the boy in passing. Negi held his blade above his head, deflecting the attack, then turned and cut at his opponent's back. His father crouched, avoiding the deadly cone of light, and launched his own counter attack. Negi jumped and landed on a convenient catwalk. "I'm not going to fight you Dad," he said as he ran into the darkness. The sound of Eva's laughter followed him as he fled.

Negi stood in the darkness, desperately trying to think of a way out of the situation. "Come out, come out where ever you are," his father called. "You can't hide forever son."

"Think of all the others who depend on you," Nagi taunted. "Are you going to fail them too?"

"Perhaps I can add your partners to my harem," the mage suggested. "That Nodoka girl's cute and I'm impressed by Haruna-chan's breasts."

The boy clenched his teeth as his heart raced at the man's words. "You know, if I could have the healer and bird-girl at the same time, I could die happy." Negi could feel the heat suffuse his face.

"The princess would be the best of all," Nagi remarked. "I wonder what all Takamichi-kun has taught little Asuna?"

At that, Negi's control snapped. Anger had set him aflame as he charged his father, screaming "No!"

With a cool precision belying his frenzied state, Negi knocked his father's blade aside and followed with a super-charged punch that knocked the man off his feet. The smirk was gone from Nagi's face as his son rained blow after blow upon him. The blue blade flashed and Nagi cried in pain as his severed hand, still grasping the light saber, sailed away from his wrist.

The point of Negi's weapon hovered above the chest of the figure that resembled his father. Every fiber of his being demanded he thrust and put an end to this battle, but some small bit of reason held him back. Painfully, his finger lifted off the button and the light switched off. "My battle isn't with you," the young mage said.

* * *

Once again the world faded to black and then Negi found himself seated in an audience. His partner, Asakura-san, stood upon a stage with a microphone in hand. "Welcome to everyone's favorite game show, 'We'll Make You a Deal'," she said. "And now our host, here's Takamichi-san."

The crowd cheered loudly as the teacher in the rumpled suit walked among them. "Let's review our rules so everyone knows how to play," he said into a microphone. "I'll pick members of our audience and if they can answer my question, they get a chance at one of our fabulous prizes."

"How about you miss," he said and Sasaki Makie bounced out of her seat, screaming wildly. "What is your name?"

A look of bewilderment crossed the gymnasts face. "Um, uh, oh I know this one," she moaned.

"You have ten seconds," Takamichi informed her as the crowd began to count down.

"It's right on the tip of my tongue," Makie wailed.

"Five, four, three, two, one," the audience chanted. The buzzer blared and the dejected girl sat down.

Takamichi walked down a few steps and then asked "How about you?"

Kakizaki-san stood and excitedly shouted "Misa!"

"That's not your question," the host informed her. "If the dove is the bird of peace, what is the bird of love?"

"The swallow," she answered.

Again the buzzer sounded and another dejected contestant sat down. Looking about, Negi saw both former and current students in the audience. In fact, he was seated next to the Negi Defense Force girls. "Megumi-san," he said in surprise.

"Sensei, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't," the boy started to reply but felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"How about you young man?" Takamichi asked.

Negi slowly got to his feet as Takamichi held the microphone in front of him. "I'm sure our audience would like to know who you are."

"I'm Negi," he responded then clapped hands over ears as the siren went off.

"That's our secret word," the host shouted over the noise. "Congratulations, you win."

"By the rules of our game, you get a chance to pick a prize," Takamichi told him. "Tell him what his choices are."

"Our contestant can choose what's behind the curtain," Asakura said. A pair of curtains parted to reveal Haruna-san standing next to an antique sword. "This is the sword Kusanagi, guaranteed to defeat enemies, conquer kingdoms, and increase your prestige."

The audience oohed in response. "Or he could take what's behind the door," the announcer continued. A partition painted like a door rolled away and Yue-san stood holding a velvet pillow with a jade necklace upon it. "The Yasakani no Magatama that brings prosperity to its owner."

The crowd aahed as Takamichi said, "That's some choice to make."

"But wait," the red-haired girl said, "there's more."

"There's more?" the audience responded in unison.

Nodoka carried a small box up the aisle to where Negi waited. The student pulled back the hinged lid as Asakura said, "Or he can choose what's in the box." The young mage saw a yellow card with the words 'Free Pass' printed in black letters.

Negi looked up at Takamichi with a question in his eyes. His old friend smiled in return. "Take this card and you will gain the rank of Magister Magi," the man answered. "A summons to Wales will be waiting for you if you choose this."

"But if I become a Magister Magi, I will never return to Mahora," the boy stated. Takamichi nodded his head in agreement.

"The items will guarantee you success in battle, success in peace, or success in achieving your ambition," the older teacher told him. "How will you choose?"

The people around him shouted for one or the other item as the mage weighed the options. "Can I talk it over with my students?" he asked. He huddled with girls from class 1D. "What would you choose?"

Nikita and Ji-Yoon argued for the sword while Miri thought the necklace a better choice. To her classmates' horror, Riona told him to take the card. "You've earned it sensei," she said over their objections. Finally, he asked Natsume.

"It's tempting to pick Kusanagi knowing there are battles ahead," the force leader answered. "But we won't always be at war, what will a sword do for you then. You're already proved yourself several times over. You don't need a card for that. Maybe the best choice is something that will help you make things better after the battle is fought."

Negi mulled over her words and then turned to Takamichi. "I choose the necklace."

* * *

Teacher and students were back in the volcano's crater. Negi held the jade necklace and regarded the man made of black ash. The Master of the Diamond Valley smiled faintly. "Only those who can look in the mirror and see what lies below the reflection can master the power of Yasakani no Magatama," he said as he began to sink into the ground.

"Who are you?" Negi asked.

"An ancient spirit," the figure replied as he melded into the dust, "who serves an older power."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Back again** **as my winter break winds down. Wrapping up the third day of the class trip and moving onto day four. One of the characters from 'Hiro's Lament' makes an appearance so hopefully you're all familiar with that story (yes Eternal-Longing, I haven't forgotten your questions). Enjoy.**

**As I started work on the next chapter, I wrote about three pages that seemed to fit better at the end of this chapter than starting off the next. Besides it makes things a little more upbeat. So here is the extended Chapter 40.**

**As always I don't own Negima or its characters. **

* * *

Ada Kaleh, Romania 

Yusef Bekir panted as he leaned against one of the cannons in the armory of the old fortress. The fight was mercifully short and though the mage hurt in a dozen places, he was still in one piece which was more than he could say for his opponents. He plucked a feather from his hair and surveyed the remains of the maid dolls; fragments of their broken bodies littered the floor.

He was a little amazed that anyone still put in the effort to create manneken. One could build an army of such constructs in a relatively short time, which is why mages like the Dark Evangel were so feared, but magics to combat them were widely available. These days they served little purpose other than to slow down or distract …. The realization hit him hard. "Takahata," he whispered. He whirled around and received another shock. A white-haired boy knelt not two meters away and cradled a piece of one of the dolls. "By Allah! How did he?"

"I'll miss Halima," the boy said as he brushed pink strands from an intact forehead.

The Turkish mage readied his spell. "What do you want?" Yusef demanded.

"I was supposed to delay you," the youngster replied. "But that's no longer necessary."

"What do you mean?"

The boy gently set the shard down and stood. "My master was defeated and isn't likely to survive," the child told him. "When that happens, the spell keeping the river out will cease. I can help you and your friend escape if you'll take me with you."

"Where is he?" the mage asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

It was pain Takamichi first became aware of. He recalled destroying the last gem and being blown upwards by the force released. Obviously, his barrier wasn't strong enough to prevent being knocked unconscious. Slowly he opened his eyes and beheld the ruined chamber where he had so recently fought. Next to him, a shadow-like spirit floated above the floor. Its body appeared like tar covered with an oily sheen that glistened in the dim light. Looking into its bone-white face, the teacher recognized the creature as similar to what had attacked him on the train in Bulgaria. 

The apparition exuded an aura that sucked out the little warmth remaining in the air. "Excellent," it said in a voice that reminded the teacher of the cracking of ice. "You did not disappoint after all."

The mage looked stunned as he asked "Nebo?"

"That was the name of a servant," the being replied. "By destroying the seals, you broke the spells binding us to this pestilent mud ball."

Slowly, Takamichi moved to a sitting position, though his body ached at the effort. Four more demons stood to the side, supporting the unconscious form of the creator of golems between them. "What happens now?" he asked.

"Summoning demons always comes with a price," the one who had called himself Mister Nebo answered. "It is time for him to pay. You have aided us so are free to go."

"I don't suppose you'd surrender your captive to me?" the mage asked, knowing he was no match for five demons in his current condition.

"You may have what remains of him," the white-faced figure offered. "But the enchantments maintaining this lair will fail before you can collect."

Fayid Habibi chose that moment to regain consciousness. He looked about dazed, recognition coming slowly, and then babbled incoherently as the fifth demon closed in upon him. A long, black-scaled limb ending in three, sharp hooks sprouted from the creature's body. Takamichi ran from the room as the wizard's screams echoed after him followed by an ominous silence. Entering the great hall, he found Yusef and the white-haired boy running from the opposite doorway. "We have to get out of here!" the teacher shouted.

The air bubble surrounding the old fortress collapsed and the thunderous roar of the river falling in upon them drowned out all other noise. Ears pounded from the pressure as air compressed, threatening to crush the three long before the surging waters reached them. Desperately, Takamichi tried to think of a way out. Magic barriers were ineffective against such natural forces and even instantaneous movements required a clear path to work. He felt a small hand grasp his wrist.

One moment, the teacher felt like a car going through a compactor, the next his head broke the surface of the river. He sucked in a great lungful of air and noted two heads bobbing nearby. The ringing in his ears rendered speech useless, so Takamichi pointed to what he hoped was the Romanian side of the Danube and began swimming towards the shore. Hours later, the cold, damp and weary trio stumbled into a hotel room.

* * *

Headmaster's Office Mahora, Japan 

The two teachers were a study in contrasts as they sat in their chairs. Professor Akashi was tall, slender, handsome according to several of his female colleagues, and a rather sloppy dresser, although he considered it casual. The man seated to his right, Nijuin-sensei, was impeccably dressed but suffered by being both short and overweight. The portly teacher's fondness for the steamed meat buns sold during festivals was well known around the campus.

The headmaster sat behind his massive, wooden desk and observed the teachers as they waited for him to speak. Both men were mages, though neither was considered top tier, and both had daughters attending one of the schools here. Nijuin-sensei sat erect, hands folded neatly in his lap, with only the occasional twisting of his wedding band betraying nervousness. Akashi-sensei leaned back with one leg crossed over the other and an arm resting on the back of the chair.

Konoemon had a decision to make, and didn't like the options he had. "Hmm hmm, what I am about to tell you is not to leave this room," he said gravely. "Is this understood?"

Two heads nodded in assent. "I and the other Association leaders have received intelligence from the Magic World." He noted that the professor sat up straight at this. "The Speaker of the Council was attacked by persons unknown."

Their response was immediate. "What happened? Is she alright?" they asked in succession.

"A bomb was loaded onto a wind whale and detonated above her home," he answered. "The Speaker and all the other occupants survived."

They fell silent and the headmaster scrutinized them closely, assessing, judging, and desperately trying to divine the right course. "This is only to delay making a choice," he silently accused himself.

"After consultation, we leaders agreed that there isn't enough information to act upon," the old mage continued. "We need more information than the Council is able or willing to give us."

Again Konoemon paused, reluctant to ask the next question. "We are at war old man!" he mentally screamed. "Why do you hesitate?"

"Are you still fit to lead?" the strident voice inside his head asked. "Or has age finally rendered you incapable of taking command?"

Out loud he said, "I need, hm, one of you to go to the Magic World and gather this information."

Nijuin was the first to reply. "Akashi-sensei is still upgrading our network defenses," the portly mage pointed out. "It makes the most sense for me to go."

"My assistants can complete the remaining work," the professor immediately responded. "More importantly, I've been to the Magic World several times while Nijuin-sensei has never been. I believe that makes me better qualified for this assignment."

The headmaster found it significant that neither man mentioned their family, although he knew both cared deeply for them. "They understand," the voice in the back of his mind said, "that this is the right course for their families."

"I think you are correct Akashi-sensei," he finally said. Konoemon noticed anticipation reflected in one man's eyes and disappointment in the other's. "You have 24 hours to make the necessary arrangements."

"Where will I leave from?" Akashi asked.

"From Meldania in Wales," the headmaster answered. "You will meet an agent there and both of you will travel through the portal."

"An agent?"

"Yes, he is not a mage but has proved useful to me," the school dean told them. "His code name is Oishi."

* * *

Los Angeles, California 

The bus crept along the busy street, a victim of the city's infamous stop-and-go traffic. If 8 million people lived in Los Angeles, at least twice as many vehicles travelled its thoroughfares. Madoka stared out the window, hardly noticing the scenery as it crawled by.

She wore a pair of silver earrings she had bought at the mall. The hoops interwoven with tiny threads and a feather hanging down had caught her attention. The saleslady at the kiosk had called them dream catchers, and said they were designed to capture good dreams while bad dreams passed through the gaps. If that was truly the case, she had to consider returning these as defective.

Her dream last night had been of her homeroom teacher. Madoka had dreamed of Markham-sensei before, though it had been a week since the last time, but those had been pleasant interludes of petting. This time was different.

_It had started out well with the two of them lying in a field, a cloudless sky overhead and the warm sun shining down on them. A butterfly, colored black and orange, landed on a dandelion and flapped its delicate wings as if fanning itself. Sensei was stretched out on his back with Madoka's head on his chest. She could smell his scent along with a faint whiff of sweet clover in the cotton fabric of his shirt. The student propped herself up on an elbow to look upon his face. She wouldn't call him handsome yet when he smiled at her, like now, it felt as if her insides were melting._

_The __teenage__ girl touched a finger tip to his cheek and slowly traced a line, following the curve of his jaw and along his throat, until it came to rest upon the man's chest. Madoka leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, savoring the sensation. Brush turned to kiss as her lips moved to capture his. Sensei's arms went around her, gently holding the dark-haired girl, and the kiss turned deeper as one tongue sought and found the other. Her hand unbuttoned the teacher's shirt and chest hairs twined about fingers as they explored bare skin. It was then she heard the drums._

_A rhythmic pounding, sounding as loud as a clap of thunder, filled the air as angry, black clouds darkened the sky. A cold wind blew, pressing down the blades of grass in its path and chilling the young girl to the core. A curtain of sleet drew across them, and Madoka vainly clung to sensei in an effort to remain warm. Tiny crystals pelted her, feeling like small knives cutting into flesh. Ice crusted her hands and Markham's face, causing the skin of both to swell and turn a blue-white color._

_The high school student woke curled into a ball and shivering underneath the bunched up blankets of the hotel bed. Realizing where she was, Madoka relaxed and uncurled. She heard Misa mutter something and then her bedmate pulled the covers back over herself._

_Unable to get back to sleep, the girl slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, pausing to grab a change of clothing from her open suitcase. She stripped off her sweat-soaked pajamas and stood naked. Not wanting to disturb the others, she skipped a shower, choosing to dry off with a towel. As she pulled on a pair of jogging pants and hooded jacket, Madoka recalled how often she was teased about not wearing underwear. Her opinion was why forego comfort when you didn't have to. It only mattered when wearing a skirt or facing giant robots armed with strip beams. After putting on sneakers, she quietly left the room._

_Elevator doors opened to the floor housing the hotel's exercise room. Madoka, her hood pulled up, exited and followed the direction on the posted sign. Adjacent to the gym was a break area, open to the hallway. As she drew near, she could hear two of her classmates conversing._

_"I didn't shoot because he was running away," Yuna protested. "Why bother about someone fleeing?"_

_"What do you think he'd have done after escaping?" Mana asked in return._

_"I don't know. Keep running maybe."_

_"Or circle around and pick off an opponent or two?" the taller girl responded. "Or summon reinforcements?"_

_"I guess so," the sports girl dejectedly admitted. "I have a lot to learn don't I?"_

_"Just don't make the same mistake again," Mana scolded her. "The battlefield is unforgiving, and your allies might suffer next time."_

_The eavesdropper listened, horrified by the casualness of their words. It was like they were discussing video game strategies. Mana had always come across as cold and aloof, but she never suspected her classmate was involved in anything like this. "And Yuna too?" she thought. "What the hell is going on?"_

_She began to retreat when Yuna spoke again. "How did Markham-sensei know what happened?"_

_"I don't know," the mercenary answered. "He's more perceptive than I imagined."_

_"Do you think he can read minds or something?"_

_Madoka froze in place as her mind replayed the earlier shopping trip with sensei. He had prevented a kid from stealing a carton of cigarettes from the all-night market and she had asked if he'd known what was going to happen. Her teacher had laughed off the question with a joke about his father being from outer space and crash landing on Earth. She had laughed at the outrageousness of his claim, but now …_

_"We can't rule out the possibility," Mana replied. "We've both seen stranger things."_

_"That's true enough," Yuna said. "I mean who would have thought Asuna-san was a princess?"_

_The shocks were coming too fast for Madoka as her head threatened to explode from the information overload__As quietly as she could__the student backed up to elevator and departed before any more revelations could further upset her world._

The thoughts spun round and round as she sat on the bus: classmates as gunslingers, Asuna-san royalty and her homeroom teacher a mind reader. "I don't want this!" she mentally raged. "Not one bit!"

"Oh my God!" Panic seized the student as she thought, "What if he can tell what I dreamt about?"

The bus lurched to a stop and the doors opened. "First stop," the driver announced. "This is the Daily Mirror Newspaper."

"Groups 1 and 2, this is our stop," Mr. Markham called out.

Madoka stood with the other students and filed off the bus. She suddenly felt like a condemned prisoner walking the last mile.

* * *

Charles de Gaulle Airport Paris, France 

The smokers' longue was crowded as midday commuters packed in like sardines for one last puff before boarding. A very pleasant woman's voice announced flight information over the public address system in multiple languages, "First class cabin is now boarding Air Canada flight 885 with service to Toronto."

Crushing his cigarette into an overfull ashtray, one man slowly made his way to the gate, pulling both ticket and passport from the outside pocket of a carryon bag. He knew the next two weeks were going to be a challenge, protecting somebody was more difficult than taking them out, but he was consoled that the pay was commensurate to the task. As he waited in the queue, the cell phone vibrated in its belt pouch.

Snapping open the cover, he accessed his text messages. The message contained only the words 'Oishi 47.' He scanned the text several times, not quite believing what he read, until the gate agent interrupted him. "Boarding pass," she requested.

"Pardon," he replied, excusing himself and making his way to the ticket counter. He didn't mind changing plans at the last minute, but returning the advance on his fee rankled. "Damn him and his permanent retainer," the traveler grumbled, knowing the old skinflint wasn't going to reimburse him for the loss. "More like permanent servitude."

* * *

Daily Mirror Offices Los Angeles, California 

As the group strolled through the lobby towards the reception desk, Phillip whispered to Misa "What's wrong with Miss Kugimiya? She seems on edge about something."

"I don't know Mr. Markham," the group leader responded. "She's been this way since we got up this morning."

Phillip was tempted to look at the girl's thoughts, but decided against violating her privacy. It had been a hard lesson to learn that just because you could do something, it didn't mean you should. The teacher recalled how it felt to know what people truly thought as they smiled and lied to his face. No shortcuts he reminded himself. He wanted his students to be able to confide in him; that meant earning their trust first.

After announcing themselves, the group waited in front of the counter as the security guard, looking uncomfortable in a uniform too small for his ample physique, called for instructions. "Yes sir," the man replied into the phone then spoke to Mr. Markham. "What's your name?"

"Markham," the teacher answered. "Phillip Markham and class 1A."

"What's your business?"

"We're here at Mr. Carlson's invitation to tour the newspaper," he replied with a bit of annoyance.

The guard replayed the information over the phone and then frowned in response, as if not sure of what he heard. "Could you please repeat that?"

The man turned back to the people milling in front of his desk and asked "What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

Phillip stared at the security guard, a befuddled expression on his face. "Excuse me?" he responded as one of his students chuckled behind him.

Yuna stepped up to the counter. "What kind?" she asked barely able to contain her laughter. "African or European?"

To Phillip's amazement, the guard directed them to wait by a row of elevators. "How did you know the answer Miss Akashi?" he asked.

"Last year, we had a coach from England for winter league basketball," Yuna responded.

"You mean the woman who was always eating?" Makie asked.

"That's the one," the ballplayer responded. "Anyways, she brought all these cool comedy films along. I even got these three to watch 'The Holy Grail' with me."

"It was better than 'Dance of the Vampires'," Ako remarked.

"But 'Dance' is an awesome movie," Yuna insisted.

"It was gross," the little nurse's assistant maintained.

The elevator doors opened and a tall, dark-haired man wearing khaki slacks and a red polo shirt stepped into the waiting area. He was accompanied by a short woman that Phillip thought didn't look much older than his students. "Phil!" the man called out as he grasped the teacher's hand and started shaking it vigorously. "Glad you made it."

Phillip smiled back as his friend squeezed his hand like he was trying to get the last bit of toothpaste out of the tube. "Good to see you too Steve," he said as he managed to extricate his hand from the other's grip.

"And these are my students," he continued, indicating the girls about them. "Class, this is our host, Mr. Steven Carlson."

Steve watched as ten girls dressed in their school uniforms bowed to him. As one they said "Good morning Mr. Carlson."

"Impressive," he muttered to their teacher. "Still the drill sergeant I see."

"Good morning ladies," the newspaperman addressed them out loud. "And this is Carol Lindstrom next to me."

The young woman smiled as he continued the introduction. "Miss Lindstrom is a new employee and will conduct the tour while we old men stay out of the way. Miss Lindstrom, if you will?"

* * *

Universal Studios Hollywood, California 

The swordswoman charged her unarmed opponent in a bid to end the battle with a single stroke. She had pledged her honor to protect her sister, Lady Sabelle, and honor was the most valuable commodity a warrior possessed. Her sword glowed blue as magic coursed up and down the length of its blade. The insolent boy, scarcely older than herself, stood as if rooted to the spot. He merely smiled as she thrust towards his chest, a thrust that stopped well short of its target. In shock, she stared as her opponent held her ensorcelled weapon immobile with his bare hands.

The smile that so infuriated her turned to alarm as he cried, "That's hot!" The boy pulled his hands away and the sword clattered to the floor.

"Kenny," the warrior cried out. "Are you okay?"

"No, it hurts," the boy replied as he hugged palms to his sides.

"Cut!" the director yelled as shooting ground to halt. It was decided that one of the lighting elements had overheated and a quick trip to the infirmary showed no damage done to the young star. In any case, filming had finished for the day.

The 16 year old boy slipped into his dressing room and changed into jeans and a Star Wars tee-shirt. He gathered his long, brown hair, worn loose for the movie, into a pony tail that fell to the middle of his shoulders. A yellow, sticky note had been set on top of the dresser. 'Photo shoot at 3 pm, Be there, This time,' he read. It was signed by Nathan, the man the studios hired to manage the young actor's time.

Kenneth Bryce, Kenny to his friends and coworkers, walked about the studio, glad for the anonymity being a relative unknown granted him. Of course if the movie was successful, that would change. As he passed a couple of gaffers, he overheard one exclaim "Did you see that piece standing by the washrooms?"

"Yeah, what a rack," the other man replied. "And her back lot's not bad either."

The teenager shook his head as he continued walking. As he came to the public facilities, he noticed a girl about his age standing outside and then his train of thought derailed. It was as if his ideal woman had stepped out of his daydreams and become flesh. Auburn tresses framed a face with a perfect peaches and cream complexion. Blazer and skirt seemed molded to her and brought out every nuance of a figure that would have made this month's centerfold green with envy. As the boy stared at the girl, someone else approached her.

* * *

Minamoto-sensei and groups 5 and 6 walked about the movie studio with their guide. Chizuru tried to pay attention, but her mind wandered, as it often did, to thoughts of her friends and fellow classmates. Ayaka was still obsessing over Negi-sensei, though not as blatantly since he stopped being their teacher. The blonde-haired girl had even considered failing the grade in an effort to remain with him and only pointing out how disappointed sensei would be dissuaded her. And the class rep's luck with boys other than their former teacher had been pretty abysmal as well she observed. 

Natsumi worried her too. The little actress was painfully shy and lacked any self-confidence when not on stage. The red-headed girl's fondness for her supposed brother had grown to Chizuru's surprise, and even Kotaro's moving out of the dorm hadn't helped. She could see only heartbreak ahead for her friends. For all of them she amended.

"I'm not feeling very good," Natsumi told Minamoto-sensei. "Could we find a washroom?"

"We just passed one a few minutes ago," the guide mentioned.

"Please escort her Naba-san," Shizuna said. "We'll wait here for you."

In the distance, a man with a jacket draped over his arm watched and grinned in anticipation. He had waited nearly nine months for this chance, now revenge was just a few minutes away. He had planned this moment ever since he saw that blonde-haired bitch on the news. He breathed with a slight wheeze, the result of a badly healed nose. Just another debt to settle, and Miyaki Koichi was a man who always settled his debts.

Chizuru waited patiently outside the facilities, ignoring the stares and leers of passersby. "Natsumi's been in there a long time," she thought. "Maybe I should check on her." Turning towards the ladies' room, she was interrupted by a familiar voice, "It's been a while Naba-san."

The student leader gasped as she recognized the face of the gangster who abducted her last August. He was part of a criminal gang that sought to use her as a bargaining chip with her grandfather. The man had threatened her with death and worse if she didn't cooperate, and had hurt Ayaka bad enough to be hospitalized when she interfered. Kotaro, along with several classmates, had rescued her and she had thought that was the end of it.

The thug held a small caliber pistol underneath a coat. "Let's slowly walk out of here," he said. "No need for anyone else to get hurt is there?"

* * *

Kenny saw the look of fear on the girl's face as she recognized the newcomer. He thought he should do something, but didn't know what. After discarding several impractical schemes, the boy waved and shouted "Miss! Oh Miss, you're needed at the front office!" 

Both man and girl stared at him as if he had taken leave of his senses. "They sent me to find you," he said as he jogged over. "There's been a terrible accident."

The man spoke rapidly to the girl in a language Kenny didn't understand. "You must be mistaken," she told him.

The boy caught a glint of sunlight off a gun barrel. "Oh crap, what now?" he thought. Aloud he said, "No mistake. The police are coming and they'll need everyone present to make a statement." He would have prayed at that moment, but could only recall the one that went 'now I lay me down to sleep.'

The gunman seemed angry, but the word 'police' got his attention. He said something else to the girl and then walked away. Both teens sighed with relief after he turned a corner. Kenny looked at his dream girl, expecting gratitude but received a scowl instead. "You idiot," she said in English. "You could have been hurt."

"Sorry," he mumbled, confused by her reaction. "I was worried about you being hurt."

It was the girl's turn to look confused. "Well thank you," she replied. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Kenneth Bryce," he told her. "And you?"

"Chizuru Naba."

"Even her name sounds beautiful," he thought.

"Do you work at the studio?" he asked hopefully.

"No I'm on a tour with my school," she answered.

"What school is that?"

"Mahora Girl's High School," the student replied. "We're from Japan."

"Oh, that's why I haven't heard of it," Kenny said then did a double take. "Did you say Japan?"

* * *

Natsumi walked out of the stall, at last, and headed to the row of sinks on the opposite wall. She felt shaky, her stomach was twisting itself into knots and she couldn't keep anything down. She turned the cold tap on and cupped her hands to catch the water and splash it against her face. "What a time to get sick," she thought. "At least I don't have to become a slave to see a doctor here." 

After turning off the water, the red-headed student looked for towels and discovered the washroom only had the electric hand dryers. "It's going to be one of those days," she sighed.

Walking outside, she found Chizuru talking to a cute guy. A spark of outrage briefly flared as she thought "That's so unfair." Her anger turned to shock as Natsumi recognized his face from an online movie site. "It can't be."

Her roommate grinned at her and said "Natsumi, I'd like you to meet Kenneth Bryce."

The guy smiled at her too. "Hi, call me Kenny," he told her.

The red-headed student's insides heaved in response as another wave of nausea struck. "Oh my God," she cried, then clapped both hands over her mouth and bolted back to the ladies' room.

* * *

Los Angeles, California 

Madoka sat in the chair with a book of Sudoku puzzles spread across her lap, and chewed upon the eraser as she thought. Misa watched her friend and fretted. "The others are going to that Superman catapult across the highway," she said. "Do you want to go? It looks like fun."

The girl removed the eraser long enough to say "No thank you." That was all, just "No thank you."

"I thought it was pretty cool that the recording studio let us jam for awhile," Misa remarked.

"Uh huh," came the response.

"What's wrong Madoka?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right," the captain of the cheerleading squad said as she looked over the other girl's shoulder. "Then why have you been staring at the same page for the last 15 minutes?"

"Don't try to fool me," she warned. "We've been roommates for too long, and friends even longer."

"I had a dream last night that bothered me," Madoka admitted. Misa didn't reply, so she continued in a quiet voice, "It was about sensei … and I."

"So what happened?" Misa asked. "Did you make out?"

"No!" the dark-haired girl answered, upset by the question. "We kissed, uh deeply."

"That's a good start," Misa said as she pulled the second chair to in front of her friend. "Tell me everything."

* * *

In the room at the far end of the hall, Asuna left the bathroom after changing out of her uniform. Konoka lay across one bed, scanning the pages of an open book while Setsuna sat next to her and massaged the small of her partner's back. Zazie sat upon the bed she shared with Asuna, also reading a book. "What's with all the books?" the baka ranger wondered. "You'd think we were still in class." 

"What'cha got Zazie-san?" she asked.

Wordlessly, the acrobat held up the book so Asuna could see the title. "The Big Book of Jokes, Riddles and Puns," she read aloud. "Why are you …?"

"Saotome-san said I didn't have a sense of humor," the girl answered. "Tell me what you think of this one. Two cannibals are eating a clown when one turns to the other and asks does this taste funny to you?"

Asuna's face had a bewildered expression on it. "Uh … I don't get it."

Zazie glanced back down at her book. "Maybe I'll ask Mana-san."

Meanwhile, as she pressed her palms harder against Konoka's spine, the swordswoman asked "Can you tell the future from body parts?"

"Of course," the president of the fortune-telling club responded. "People have been reading palms and the bumps on heads for centuries."

"And Anya-san's book here mentions even more," Konoka continued as she scanned the page. "Eyes, hair, lips, noses … they even list Phallomancy."

"Phallomancy?"

"It's where you check the shape of a man's," and then Konoka stopped. Grinning, she pulled her partner's head down and whispered in the girl's ear.

In response, the hanyo's eyes bulged and her cheeks blushed pink. "Really?" she stammered.

"See, it says here that too large a one brings problems in all areas of life," Konoka giggled. "Hey Asuna, how big is Negi-kun's you know what?"

"What?" the flabbergasted student replied. "Why ask me?"

"You're always giving him baths," the brown-haired girl countered. "You must have seen something."

"Ask Makie-san if you want to know," Asuna shot back. "She was the one that got up-close and personal in the shower."

"I don't remember Negi-sensei being all that large," Setsuna remarked. Noticing three sets of eyes staring intently at her, she blushed harder. "What I mean is, uh, in Kyoto ..."

Asuna glared at the swordswoman, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Yes. Go on."

Fortune smiled on the blushing girl as a knock came to the door. The warrior bounded off the bed, saying "I'll get it." Setsuna threw open the door. "Can I help you?"

"Is Konoka-san in?" Misa asked. "We have a question for her."

Konoka listened as her classmates told her the situation. "I am in the fortune-telling club," she said. "But interpreting dreams isn't something I know much about."

"Do you have your cards Zazie-san," she asked, and the silent girl nodded her head once. "Can you do a reading for Madoka?"

Zazie and Madoka sat upon one bed while the rest of the girls perched on the other. Madoka shuffled the deck and set the cards in the pattern the white-haired girl indicated. "This is called the Keltic Cross," Zazie explained. "The questioner is at the center, surrounded by the forces of Heaven and Earth."

"This is you," she said, turning over the reversed Queen of Cups. "Your judgment is clouded by emotions and you worry over things beyond your control."

She turned over the Two of Cups next. "You are beginning a new friendship or partnership," next was The Lovers reversed, "and are encountering obstacles to its development. But they can be overcome."

Zazie continued to turn cards. "Your past shows stability and a love of giving to others. The Two of Swords indicates indecision. The woman holds both swords easily, showing she can handle either choice but the blindfold prevents her from seeing the choices clearly. The King of Cups is in your future. His calm exterior masks a compassionate nature. Trust in his wisdom."

"This is what you fear most," she said as she flipped the next card face up.

Misa gasped and Madoka whispered "Death?"

"Death is the agent of change," Zazie told them. "It isn't death you fear, but the transition from what your life has been to what it will become."

"The Page of Cups represents those around you," she continued. "They offer you aid and cooperation. The card Strength symbolizes the courage within you to face and overcome your fears."

"The final outcome is the Three of Cups," she said as the last card was turned up. "This indicates a happy conclusion."

"But what does it all mean?" Madoka asked.

Konoka answered her. "You're beginning a relationship, had some bumps to start with, and you don't know how to handle it. Is that about right?"

Madoka stared at her as she continued. "You possess a good foundation to build on and friends who want to help you. Even though you see changes ahead that scare you, you have the courage to face them and find happiness." Her classmate smiled. "It sounds like a pretty good future to me."

Zazie felt pleased as she picked up the cards and placed them back into their box. The presence of so few of the major keys meant the girl's future depended more on self effort than the vagaries of fate. When she looked at Madoka, the girl saw a white light with the potential to grow to a dazzling brilliance. Yet a shadow flickered around the edges, like a hungry dog straining against a chain that would one day break and set it free. She shuddered as a chill ran up her spine.

* * *

It was a long, slow trip across the hotel parking lot for Phillip. A man uncomfortable with heights had no business letting himself be strapped to the end of a rubber band, have it cranked back and then shot into the air at high speeds. His mother would no doubt point out that it was his own fault, and it was. 

It seemed Fumika was having second thoughts about joining her sister on the catapult. She grew more fearful the closer the front of the line drew, so as her concerned teacher, Phillip tried to give her a pep talk. It worked too, but she asked him to go with her. As he watched the next victim launch skyward, he would rather have taken his chances with that dragon under Library Island. Instead, he gritted his teeth, paid the fee and screamed louder than a girl no matter who heard.

Of course, going with one twin meant he had to go up with the other as well, and then the flood gates opened. Once with each of the sports girls, Ku and Kaede made a total of eight trips. He really needed to think before he opened his mouth the next time; certainly none of his fellow teachers got themselves in such situations.

Phillip heard the roar of the 1000+ CC engine as a blue and silver, BMW motorcycle pulled into the lot. The rider eased the bike over to the teacher and pushed up the visor on his helmet. "Hey Phil," he said. "What do you think?"

"Looks great Steve," he replied. "What happened to your Harley?"

"I still have it," his friend answered. "Can I meet you in the hotel bar? I'd like to discuss a few things with you."

They had an empty bar to themselves, so the two men selected a booth and placed their orders. The pair watched the waitress as she walked away and failed to notice two, small shapes slip into the neighboring booth. "So what do you want to talk about Steve?"

"Your contract's only a year, right?" the man asked and waited for Phillip to nod his head. "What are your plans for afterwards?"

"I haven't thought about it," he admitted. "I haven't even been there a month."

"Why don't you come work with me then?" his friend offered. "I could use someone with your skills and I guarantee the work won't be boring."

"Being a teacher isn't boring," Phillip argued. "In fact it's been quite an adventure."

"I didn't think you'd snap up the opportunity but I want you to keep it in mind," Steve laughed. "What I really want to discuss with you is my idea for a trip."

Inwardly, Phillip groaned. "Here it comes," he thought.

"I bought the BMW so I can tour South America next year," he said. "Do something exciting before I get too old."

Phillip waited quietly for the other shoe to drop. He was surprised when his friend slid a set of keys across the table to him. "I'd like you to have my old Harley," he said then chuckled at Phillip's look of shock. "I do have an ulterior motive."

"I'm hoping you'll get to like riding again, so you'll join me on the trip," Steve explained.

As he gazed at the keys, Phillip experienced a sense of longing. "I haven't been on a motorcycle in 15 years," he commented. "Not since …."

"Not since Jessie made you give it up," the other man finished. "She left you eight years ago Phil, isn't it time you left her?"

"I still can't accept this," he replied. "It's too much."

"Bullshit," Steve responded. "It's not like I'll ever ride it again so why not give it to somebody who'll enjoy it as much as I have?"

"Consider it a personal favor to me," he told Phillip.

The waitress bought back their drinks as the teacher took hold of the keys. "I owe you Steve."

His friend took a swallow of beer and set the bottle down. "As payment, you can listen while I tell you about riding my new bike at Indian Springs."

* * *

There are over 400,000 words in the English language. Most are bandied about in every day conversation without thought being given to their meaning, words like love, hope and trust. A dictionary defines trust with words like reliance or confidence, but neither accurately explains it. Difficult to earn yet easy to lose, trust is a commodity whose worth far outstrips mere earthly substances like gold or silver. Any leader can tell you that you must be able to trust your followers, and that they in turn must trust you. 

Phillip Markham, homeroom teacher, sat upright in the chair and stared across the intervening space at Kugimiya Madoka, student number 11, as these thoughts flashed through his mind. She had been waiting outside his room when he came upstairs and asked to speak with him privately. "I asked once before and never got an answer," the husky voiced girl told him. "Did you know that boy was going to steal those cigarettes?"

Those were the words she uttered, but what Phillip heard was "Can I trust you?" He had hoped for a moment like this, yet now that it had arrived, was at a loss over how to respond. Teach them to be a team Imma-san had said, and trust was the foundation of teams. The question now was how far was he willing to trust his students. He inhaled deeply.

"Yes, I saw what he was thinking of doing," the man answered.

Tendrils of fear waved about her, but Madoka ignored them and pressed on. "You can read minds then?"

"No, I haven't any idea what you're going to say next," he explained. "But if you form a mental image, I can see that."

The girl steeled herself for the next question and thought back to her dream. "What am I thinking about now?"

"A butterfly with orange and black wings," Phillip answered. "It's flapping its wings as rests upon a dandelion."

Her lower lip trembled as she fought back tears. "It's true," she said as a tightness drew about her throat. "It's all true."

"Are you afraid?" he asked and watched her nod. "Of me?" Again she nodded.

"Madoka, I've told you something I've confided to one other living soul," Phillip told her. "I've trusted you with something you can use against me."

Disbelief touched her eyes as he continued. "You can expose me to the world," he informed her. "Imagine what kind of three ring circus my life would become?"

"There will be those who want to lock me up and study me," he continued. "Those who want use me to enrich themselves, and those who would fear me enough to want me dead."

"Dead?" she repeated in hushed voice. Madoka had only to think back to last summer's festival and how the press hounded Negi-kun and the other tournament participants to realize the truth of what her teacher said. He had put a great deal of faith in her, and a feeling of shame displaced fear. The short-haired girl moved out of her seat and knelt before him, grabbing hold of his hands.

Sensei's hand had felt so reassuring last night as she sang, just as reassuring as they felt now. She spoke in a voice so hoarse that it sounded like she had smoked a box of cheap cigars. "I will keep your secret," she vowed to him as the tears welled up. "I promise."

In silence they sat, holding on to the moment for as long as possible. Though neither could perceive it, the light surrounding Madoka grew a little brighter and banished the shadow for a short while.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: The tree limbs are off my roof and slowly the neighborhood is returning to normal. What you are about to read is not the real Chapter 41. Instead this is a fraction of chapter 41 with some 2,000 words I wrote because Eternal-Longing asked what Evangeline was doing during this time. My thanks for the question and I look forward to the next chapter of 'Termination' (but no pressure). While I'm plugging my fellow Train Stationers, check out 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic.' MakuhariFan tells a good story about what you don't see in the pages of the storyline currently being published in Japan.**

**In the story, I quote a few lines from 'Hollow Hills' by Bauhaus.**

**I don't own Negima or its characters, but I will accept donations in hopes Ken Akamatsu will sell them to me one day. And that's as likely to happen as Evangeline turning into 'Chibi Vampire.'**

* * *

Westwood California 

Empty warehouses lined the boulevard of this once thriving neighborhood and the rumblings of cars driving the interstate highway filled the air day and night. Respectable people shunned the area after dark, while the city council sought to bulldoze the vacant buildings. Then nearly six months ago, the Kult moved in.

Thirteen friends bought one of the abandoned properties and turned it into the Kultes des Gouels. Catering to students from three nearby universities and having the luxury of no neighbors to complain about the noise or traffic, the club became an overnight success.

From the outside, it looked no different from the other buildings save for the name spray painted on a plywood sign and for posters advertising bands with names like Symphonie des Grauens. Inside it was dark, like a castle dungeon, broken by the sudden flash of multi-colored strobes. A state of the art sound system pumped out music at an ear-splitting volume while the crowds on the dance floor gyrated in ways their parents would be aghast at.

Michael Ortlik, leader of the ownership group and chief gouel to the local media, sat in his sanctum sanctorum and nursed both a glass of merlot and a desire for revenge. The operation at the mall was supposed to be a simple affair, grab someone with magic potential, drain their energy, and leave. A pitched battle ensued when the victim's friends showed up, leaving five Kult members seriously injured. Even he had several bruises after running into a white-haired buzz saw masquerading as a mall rat. The humiliation weighed down heavier than the blue velvet smoking jacket he wore.

The door to his office swung open, granting the lyrics access to the master's ears.

baleful sounds and wild voices ignored ill luck, disaster, the one reward violated sanctity of supermen's hills so sad, love lies there still, so sad- so sad, hollow hills, hollow hills

The girl named Ute closed the door behind her. Her left eye was black and swollen, a souvenir of the previous evening. She threw a newspaper down on the man's lap and said "I thought you'd find this of interest."

"Hostages safe after standoff in San Francisco," he read aloud. "What about it?"

"It's where they're from," Ute told him.

"Mahora Japan!" he exclaimed. "Then that explains why …," his voice trailed off.

"That explains why we had our butts handed to us so easily," the girl finished.

The mage began to make calculations. "Those girls represent a great deal of power."

"Those girls put five of us in ICU," Ute reminded him. "And the rest of us aren't in too good of shape either."

"We can neutralize even their power," Michael said, his hand stroking his beard. "As long as we can place them in the proper position."

A grim smile touched his lips. "Gather the rest of the Kult," he told her. "We have plans to make."

* * *

Los Angeles California

It was slightly before five in the morning and Mr. Torres performed his daily ritual of inspecting the bus. He fired up the engines and went down the checklist with meticulous care. A desk clerk from the hotel informed the driver that he had a phone call in the front office. After the two men were out of sight, a shadowy form detached itself from the surrounding gloom and inspected the open engine compartment. Avoiding the hot metal, it attached a device to a specific hose and merged back into the darkness but not completely unobserved.

Across the parking lot, a man sat in a grey sedan and watched. As he poured the last cup of coffee from the thermos, he considered the implications of what he'd seen. Somebody else must have a grudge he thought. He'd bide his time for now and if this unknown person did the work for him so much the better. He tasted the bitter dregs and made a face in response. "How can anyone stand this crap?" he wondered.

* * *

Bear River Idaho 

In the southeast corner of Idaho, just below the town of Preston, the highway glides past the confluence of the Bear River and Battle Creek. The Shoshone people lived in this valley over a century ago, being slowing displaced by settlers and finally rounded up and placed on a reservation by their benevolent white father in Washington. Near the spot of their former village stood a pillar surrounded by a little, picket fence, with a bronze plaque commemorating the massacre of nearly 400 men, women and children by US soldiers in 1863.

In a quiet glade not far away an old woman pulled a blanket tightly around her shoulders and waited to greet the dawn. Through her veins flowed the same blood as the slaughtered villagers and in her heart lay the same hatred of the white devils who murdered them. Exacting retribution on one of the murderers' descendants was easy for her to do. She would have been happy to do it for no compensation, but if they wanted to pay to kill each other off, the old woman didn't mind.

The first rays of lights crested the ridgeline in the east. About her whispered the spirits of the vengeful dead, who waited with her. Their songs would add to hers, amplifying her hatred and directing the spirit of frozen death towards its target. A padded stick struck hide carefully scrapped and stretched taunt over a frame. The sound of the drum filled the peaceful glade like the roar of a canon. The grey-haired woman's voice chanted in cadence to the beat as whispers from shades of the dead joined her. In a place called California, a freak ice storm veered west in response.

* * *

King's Canyon California 

At 5:05 AM, Pacific Daylight Savings Time, the ice storm roared through the King's Canyon National Park, pelting campers and vegetation with unremitting sleet and hail. A car slid off the slick road into the canyon, killing the three passengers and bringing confirmed number of deaths to twelve. National Weather Service meteorologists where stymied by behavior that defied all of their models and an accumulated century of data. The killer storm of 2004 was now one for the history books.

Observers from Seattle to San Diego tracked the weather system with mounting concern. The rogue storm had avoided populated regions, but lingering high pressure over the high desert might push it into the Central Valley. At 5:18 AM, they noted the system shift to the southwest and impotently watched nature's vengeance head towards Visalia and the heart of California's agricultural region.

* * *

Teacher's Dormitory Mahora 

Evangeline sipped from the steaming cup and swirled the tea over her tongue, enjoying the subtle interplay of flavors. In true baby bear fashion, she judged it just right. Out of the corner of her eye the undead mage observed the demoness, Lili, stand ready to pour another cup. Both knew full well that the lilin would rather throw the pot of scalding liquid at her mistress rather than serve. It was a measure of their relationship that both could pretend civility towards one another.

The vampire would have preferred one of her dolls, or Chachamaru's sisters, for a servant, but that would have brought unwanted attention to a new, otherwise unremarkable teacher. Besides she needed to emphasize on the young demon just who was the master. She set an empty cup on the table.

"More tea?" Lili asked. At the mage's frown, the demon hurriedly amended "More tea mistress?"

"Not now," Evangeline answered. "Turn on the television and not to one of those music video channels."

"Seriously," the wizard feared by mages of two worlds sighed to herself, "little Thai girls wearing black lingerie have no business doing rap songs."

While Lili complied with instructions, Evangeline placed a scrap of parchment and stack of bills on the table. "This is for you," she informed the demon. "The parchment is your passport out of this room for the next few hours."

Eagerly, Lili snatched it up and scanned the flowing script on the paper. "What does it say?"

"You can't read it?" the diminutive mage asked in amazement.

"I had no idea I'd be stuck here," she replied. "So I didn't bother to learn how."

"It's a permission slip signed by myself as your guardian," she explained, "allowing you to leave this apartment for the next few hours."

"The money is to buy some new clothing with," Evangeline continued. "I suggest you keep feeding to a light snack or two so you can get back in time."

"What happens if I don't?" Lili asked.

"Let's just say they call this a curse for a reason," she answered.

The lilin gathered the items, curtsied and made a hasty exit. Evangeline smiled as she envisioned the demon conveniently forgetting about the time limit and what the unhappy result would be. It only took the vampire once to learn that lesson, but she figured two or three times for Lili. That the demon couldn't read was a problem she hadn't considered. She'd have to get some basic reading material but knew better than to try grade school primers. Maybe she could find some mildly pornographic dojinshi; Haruna-san should able to help with that.

She plucked the next form from the seemingly inexhaustible stack of pre-employment applications the school insisted be filled out. Privately, she thought it was the headmaster's revenge for all the stamping he did during last year's school trip. The words 'Prospective Teacher Psychological Profile' were typed across the top of the first page.

"I hope they don't want another medical history too," Evangeline snorted. "When was my last gynecological exam indeed!" She began to fill out the questionnaire.

Name … 'Ishikawa Mareiko'

Age … 'None of your business'

Gender … 'Female'

Place of Birth … 'Far, far away'

Date of Birth … 'And long, long ago'

After finishing with the profile, she started the real questions. 'Why do you want to become a teacher?' she read. 'Because,' she wrote and then paused. Why did she want to become a teacher? Originally, the mage saw this as an escape from the boredom of hiding out for who knew how long, while putting a twist in Kuzunoha-san's knickers. But now she questioned the simple explanation.

When young Springfield became her apprentice, Evangeline enjoyed the power trip aspect, but that quickly fell to the side. Watching him mature under her tutelage feed some need within her that she couldn't begin to put into words. She took pride in every obstacle Negi overcame, every adversary he defeated, knowing she had made a difference not just in the boy but in all of her brats. She shook her head in amazement and wondered "When did they become my brats?"

Why did she want to become a teacher? Ask the sculptor how he feels after carefully chipping a fleck of marble away to reveal a masterpiece trapped within a block of stone. Men like Michelangelo could understand how she felt, while those like Savonarola never would.

'Because I want to recruit trustworthy lieutenants to help me rule the world,' she wrote and then smiled to herself. "Let the shrinks analyze that," she thought.

The cable channel was running a world news segment when a headline caught Evangeline's attention. "Killer ice storm rampages through California," the announcer read from the teleprompter. "At least 12 confirmed deaths have been attributed to the unseasonable storm as it made its way down the Pacific Coast of the United States. Latest news is that the weather system has turned toward the state's Central Valley region and is projected to strike northern Los Angeles and southern Ventura counties."

Moments later, a disguised and thoroughly enraged Evangeline strode into the headmaster's outer office. "Good morning," the mousy little secretary chirped. "How may I help you?"

The girl's cheerful expression became alarmed as the woman walked past without acknowledging her. "The headmaster's in a meeting," she cried out as Evangeline pushed open his door. Konoemon and his chief of operations sipped their tea as the angry vampire barged in.

"What are you thinking old man?" she shouted.

Toko rose from the chair and looked daggers at the illusion masked figure. "And what do you think you're doing," the shinmei ryuu demanded in return as the secretary stood in the doorway and nervously looked on.

"That is enough," the headmaster said quietly, but all three women turned to face him. "Akkiko-kun, please shut the door and leave us."

"You are referring to Markham-sensei's class are you not?" he asked, noting how the undead wizard shook with barely restrained rage. "The situation is being closely monitored."

"Send me! Now!"

"That is out of the question," the dean responded. "We have everything under control."

She wanted to throw back last summer's festival at him but clamped down on her retort. "This isn't a game of Go," Evangeline said instead. "These are people, not stones, your granddaughter included."

"I am well aware of that," Konoemon replied in an icily formal tone.

"Are you?" she accused. His look told her that their discussion had ended. Swiftly, Evangeline turned on her heels and headed for the door. "Markham-sensei's mother was right when she called you a bastard."

"How dare you," the blonde-haired operations chief started but the old man cut her off.

"Let her go Toko-san," he said as the door clicked loudly.

"I feel the stirrings of spring and may yet see the first blossoms," he mused aloud as the woman stared at him in uncomprehending silence.

* * *

Los Angeles California 

A blissfully unaware Phillip Markham finished packing his bags. He grabbed the eagle feather fan last. It had been a parting gift from the people of the Mariposa Pueblo and was supposed to bring good luck. The teacher sat down on the edge of the bed, absent-mindedly running thumb and forefinger down the length of a feather.

He thought back to last night and wondered if he had done the right thing in being honest with Madoka. His student seemed to be touched by it, yet something still seemed to bother the short-haired girl. His mind replayed a snatch of their conversation.

_"So we were sitting in a field when you heard drums and a blizzard hit?" he repeated. She looked away from him and nodded in confirmation. "Then the ice froze our skin solid?" Again she nodded._

A few college courses didn't prepare Phillip to delve into anyone's psyche, but he could tell she was upset by the dream. Self-doubt reared its ugly head and the teacher again questioned the wisdom of staying at Mahora. What could he really do to help these girls? What good was he in a world of magic?

A little girl's image floated up from his memory. She couldn't have been older than eight, with long brown hair and wide brown eyes. Half of her forehead was a blood-encrusted mess of shredded flesh and bone. The tiny figure reached for her mother's apron, but the translucent hand merely passed through time and again. Majda was her name, and the image of her and the other dead had haunted him since Kosovo. If he left these girls now, would he condemn them to a similar fate? Or if he stayed, was he any different than those who gave a child a machine gun and sent him to the front line. It was a dilemma Phillip couldn't yet resolve.

* * *

Library Island Mahora 

Deep within the bowels of the great library, Evangeline walked determinedly down its dangerous paths, unconcerned by the myriad traps and denizens. The old man was a fool if he truly expected her to sit idly by and watch all of her efforts be undone. She heard the rush of scaly wings as the guardian flew close.

The dragon was of type Draco Occidental; that made it a fire-breather. She waited for the swelling in its neck indicating the collection of gasses the creature would expel as a cone of fiery destruction. The mage casually tossed a vial into the air that exploded, releasing a cloud of noxious vapors. As the great, scaled beast inhaled, it breathed in the cloud as well. The alchemical mixture did its work well as muscles seized up and locked in place. Evangeline easily dodged aside as the overgrown lizard fell to the ground.

She hadn't gotten far when a familiar shape materialized ahead of her. "Out of my way Al," the little vampire warned. Though the man seemed solid, Evangeline knew this was just a shadow before her, but unlike Kaede or Kotaro's shadow clones, the mage's body remained a considerable distance away. "I just want to borrow the book."

A look she would almost call remorseful crossed his features. "I can't let you Kitty," he replied. "The magic of this place forces me to defend the book from any but the headmaster."

"He'll watch them all die before he admits to being wrong," Evangeline said with perfect conviction. "I can save them."

"I can't," he responded, feeling a sense of helplessness.

It seemed as if the waif-like mage folded in upon herself. Alberio stood speechless as tears flowed from her eyes. "Please," one of the most feared mages of modern times pleaded. He hesitated and was undone.

The contents of the unsealed vial splashed against the doppelganger. Bits and pieces flew off in several directions as the image dissolved. It would take Alberio hours to collect and reassemble them, more than enough time for her to finish.

* * *

Santa Ysabella del Cerro 

The bus travelled north along the Pacific Coast Highway out of Los Angeles and wound its way along the twisting road that followed the coastline. Passing the city of Santa Barbara, it turned inland and started to climb into the mountains. At the small town of Santa Ysabella, they turned onto an unpaved road and continued north. A bumpy 45 minute ride later, the bus stopped in front of the Santa Ysabella del Cerro Asistencias or sub-mission.

Anyone who had studied California history had heard of the 21 missions set up by Spanish friars under the guidance of the crown. Few people realized, or cared, that between the greater missions were a number of smaller ones that served as both way stations for travelers and bastions of faith in a heathen frontier. Abandoned by the crown, plundered by indigenous people, and finally forgotten, the Asistencias faded from the landscape.

The sub-mission would have suffered the same fate as others had not two local boys rediscovered the old chapel. The landowner, needing a tax write off, donated the land to a preservation society and work to restore the buildings began ten years ago. The project was currently led by Father Leo Cardonnes, priest, historian, and former teacher of Phillip Markham.

A white-haired man in workman's clothing stood in front of the main building. Phillip rushed from the bus and embraced the man. "Father Cardonnes," he cried out. "It's good to see you again."

"And I you my boy," the old priest replied. "My prayers are answered, you've all arrived safely."

Phillip turned to his students who had assembled outside the bus. "Father, this is Mahora Girl's High School class 1A," he introduced. "Students, this is Father Leo Cardonnes, our host this afternoon."

As the 66-year-old priest began the tour, Mr. Torres noted a growing pool of oil under the bus. The driver got out his cell phone and swore as it showed no bars. They were in a dead zone. A short while later, the priest drove his car back to town, accompanied by the bus driver and Minamoto-sensei.

A gleam under the disabled bus caught the attention of student number 24, Satomi Hakase. The resident mad scientist was soon on her knees, peering under the chassis at an oil-stained piece of metal. After retrieving the device, the student, caked with oil, examined it. She recognized the miniature, radio transmitter at once; a circular clip, now broken, was attached to the back and next to it, a retractable, metal flange stuck out. Quickly, the girl sought out Mana.

* * *

Library Island Mahora 

The vaulted Chamber of Knowledge was hewn from the bedrock that kept the waters of the lake trapped within the valley of Mahora. Books lined shelves on either side, but only the book that rested on the pedestal between two immense, stone statues mattered. Cautiously, the little, blonde-haired mage approached the bridge. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she called out. In response, the bridge split in two, rotated over and connected. She saw that a series of lines had been cut into the rock forming a hop-scotch board. At the end nearest her was a circle traced in chalk with the world 'Earth' written inside. At the opposite end was a similar circle with the word 'Heaven.' Evangeline picked up a pebble from the floor and proceeded to the base circle.

Her feet reached Heaven with the token still firmly in place. "Stupid game," the vampire thought as she reached the pedestal. Before her lay the Book of Melusedek, open to the very spell she sought. Mindful of other traps, Evangeline lifted the book and began to recite the incantation. "**Hear me thrice fold one and grant my petition. Persephone, Queen of the Dead, chain the three-headed beast that guards the Bridge of Death and let the ancient shades come forth. Demeter, Mistress of Branch and Root, release the fetters that bind them down, and let their bodies rise into the light of day. Hecate, Great Teacher of Darkest Sorcery …"**

She got no further as the cry "Raimeiken" reverberated through the chamber. Evangeline nimbly evaded the sword strike, scrambled to her feet and faced the school's chief of operations. "I knew you couldn't be trusted," Toko declared as she kicked off her high-heeled shoes.

"I'm saving their lives baka!" the mage screamed shrilly.

"Black magic is forbidden," the warrior yelled back then leapt out of the way of an unincanted flight of night-black darts.

"Fight kind with kind," Evangeline replied as she launched a volley of ice spears at her opponent, who easily shattered them with a single stroke. The two adversaries moved about the room in their deadly dance, Toko trying to close the distance and the mage trying to maintain it. She wouldn't normally be able to engage the swordswoman so soon after a new moon, but the book changed the normal rules. Still, she needed time to think. "**Tempus Glacias,"** she cried out and the world stopped in response.

Despite its name, the spell of frozen time sped the caster's thought process enough to give the illusion of stopping time, allowing one to plot a strategy. The drawback was the hellacious headache that followed. It appeared that Kuzunoha was going to launch another slash technique and then jump away from an expected counter-attack. Evangeline could intercept her if she timed it just right.

Toko slashed with her sword, releasing the ki in a spiral pattern and leapt straight into Evangeline's path. The mage threw two alembics that the swordswoman flicked away but couldn't prevent the hand from touching her chest. "**Emittam**!" the mage shouted triumphantly as bands of air twisted about and immobilized her opponent.

"Finish it then!" Toko spat out, defiant to the end.

"No," the undead mage replied as she released the binding spell. "Come on out old man. I know you wouldn't leave your partner hung out to dry."

She heard the shuffling of feet as the headmaster came into view. "You win," Evangeline announced as she pushed the book against his chest. "What happens now?"

"That depends on why you stopped," he answered.

"Once I never cared about the consequences of my actions," the mage replied. "But this magic taints everyone around the caster. What good is saving them now if it only destroys them later?"

"Then what happens is you prepare for the first day of class on Monday," he replied.

He smiled at the vampire and she immediately saw an image of him with hammer and chisel, knocking a chip of marble from her shoulder. "You really are a bastard," Evangeline muttered as she felt the first throb of her promised migraine.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: The weather finally got warm and** **I wound up with a case of pneumonia. Such is life. This is the remainder of chapter 41, but I'll follow Eternal-Longing's advice and call it 42. Lots of POV shifts ahead. You have been warned.**

**In answer to the last batch of reviews, I always thought Evangeline and goodness were mutually exclusive. And it won't take too long MakuhariFan. However, I do think those two are more imaginative than Ayaka and Asuna. **

**The chant used by Blazed Eagle is from the Navajo Enemy Way. Due to the cross-influences between the Navajo-Apache-Pueblo people, it is not unreasonable to assume all have a similar ceremony.**

**I don't own Negima or its characters. Hopefully KA will never pull the plug on our fun.**

* * *

Teacher's Dormitory Mahora 

Evangeline sat on the couch with a crochet needle and ball of yarn. Hook, twist, pull, hook, twist, pull she repeated over and over, imparting both form and strength to the fragile strands. Over her many centuries of existence, there were stretches when all she had was time and needed something to fill the long hours. Times like the two months she was a guest in the Elector of Saxony's dungeon or her more recent stay on that deserted island.

The mage heard the demon whimper from the bedroom. Lili had been only 22 minutes late but you'd think she had been ripped open and branded with hot irons from the way she carried on. It would be a few days before the lilin could go out again so they'd have to make do with home delivery until other arrangements could be made. Evangeline had been teasing the headmaster, but developing a list of volunteers merited serious consideration; there was only so much pizza she could stomach.

Putting her handiwork down, the vampire stood and stretched until she heard a small creaking sound. Wandering into the kitchen, she put the tea kettle on to boil and hunted through the pantry for the proper leaves. "It's still daylight in California," she thought as she assembled her materials.

The headmaster hadn't told her anymore after the library save to reiterate that everything was under control. Maybe so, but it didn't put her mind at ease. But what options did she have? The whistle of the kettle distracted her but the thought returned after she poured the water and let the flavor of the leaves infuse the boiling liquid.

Her old teacher John would have told her to pray. "Ha, fat lot of good prayer did you," she scoffed at the shade of the long dead monk. She remembered the sight of his corpse lying in the stable and the great, gaping wound in his side. "I will never pray to a God that clasps the very devil to his breast." Still, what did that leave?

In the hills above the village where she was born, stood an ancient stone carved with runes. The words fell softly from her mouth in a sort of chant. "Deep peace of the running wave to you. Deep peace of the flowing air to you. Deep peace of the quiet earth to you. Deep peace of the shining stars to you. Deep peace of the infinite peace to you."

The undead mage tossed her head back and forth as if shaking off a daydream. "Come back to the real world," Evangeline chided herself as she picked up the cup of tea and walked out of the kitchen. "No matter what else, you still have to look out for number one."

She pushed the bedroom door open and walked in to face another groan. "Here, quit your bellyaching and drink this!" the Dark Evangel ordered.

"Yes mistress," came a weak reply.

"And next time pay attention when I say there's a time limit!"

* * *

Santa Ysabella del Cerro

Her audience watched entranced as Zazie kept the trio of red, foam balls airborne. The white-haired girl didn't remember when she learned the skill, but her mother had always said she was juggling before she could walk. No doubt she picked it up from someone who worked in the circus she had traveled with. Someone like Marko she guessed.

Marko worked in the circus for a few seasons. Plates, rings, pins, knives, and flaming torches were all used in his act. Once on a bet, he juggled three books after banding their pages shut, no easy feat that. Of course Marko was tall and handsome and he was the girl's first love. Unfortunately, Zazie was only eight at the time while he was in his twenties, and worse, Marko was the kind that didn't like women. Still, she remembered him fondly.

Faster the balls went until they became a single blur of red, and then she snatched them away, making them appear to have vanished in front of the twins' eyes. Zazie glanced to her left and right as if they were lost, then looked down the front of her blouse. Carefully, she reached inside and pulled one of the balls out to everyone's surprise. She mimed for Fumika to do the same.

Nervously, the girl looked down and was shocked to see a patch of red where it shouldn't have been. Amazed, the youngster removed the foam ball from her top while her sister rolled on the floor laughing. Laughing until it was the other girl's turn and Fuka pulled the final ball from its hiding place.

"That's very good," Takane noted as she stood over the three of them. "Could I speak with you for a moment Rainyday-san? Privately?"

The Narutaki's left in search of other amusements and the teacher's aide knelt down. "The bus may have been sabotaged," the blonde-haired girl said quietly. "Sakurazaki-san says you know how to fight."

The acrobat didn't know if that was supposed to be a question, so she nodded her head in affirmation. "Some of your classmates are patrolling outside," Takane continued.

"Ah," the student thought, realizing that was what Mana, Ku, Kaede and Setsuna were doing.

"Take a position along the north wall and be ready to hit anything that comes inside," Takane told her.

Gazing about the room, Zazie noted that Chachamaru, Asuna and Yuna were already standing in their areas while the mages ringed the remaining students. Even Misora was being employed. "This is better than last year's trip," the girl thought as she watched the shadow mage take a position on the ring close to the door. "Though the contest was fun too."

* * *

Outside, Mana stealthily crept past heavy brush, coming behind a black robed figure. The mage concentrated upon the compound to the exclusion of all else until he felt a hand clamp down over his mouth, preventing a warning shout. The handle of a Desert Eagle smashed against the back of the wizard's head, sending him into a dreamless slumber. Gently, the mercenary laid him on the ground then secured his hands and feet. Like a stalking tiger, she silently padded her way through the scrub in search of more prey.

* * *

The man watched the building and wished the whole thing was over and done with. The sealing spell had been successful, so all of those girls' magic was blocked. "What's the hold up?" he wondered. With a nervousness born of impatience, he pulled his wand out and gave it a few practice swishes. "Let's get this over with."

He had been pummeled along with the others and looked forward to some payback, especially on the bell-wearing chick who smacked him at the mall. "She wasn't all that bad looking," the wizard thought, grinning as he considered all of the ways he'd like to smack her back.

Hearing a rustling sound to his right, the robed man turned and leveled his wand at a juniper bush. "What the hell?" he thought. "That wasn't there before."

"**Inflammo**!" he shouted as the crescent-shaped tip of his wand flared and shot a gout of flame at the offending shrub. In seconds, fire engulfed the plant as the sound of wood popping and crackling filled the air.

"That would have hurt I'm thinking de gozaru," a voice next to him calmly observed. The man didn't even have time to think before Kaede grabbed his wrist and brought her hand holding the suntetsu down on his arm. The wooden bar drove into a pressure point and the wand fell from nerveless fingers. The ninja locked her opponent's arm then chopped at his unprotected neck. Binding her captive, Kaede figured she should skip sneaking around in a bush. It seemed more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

Ku watched the black garbed woman pace back and forth. Goosebumps appeared on the martial artist's bare legs as a chill breeze stirred. The high school student rushed the mage and leapt up, landed on the figure's shoulders and wrapped her tanned legs around her opponent's neck. Disdaining the advice she gave Zazie, Ku threw her shoulders back and pulled her knees in. The resulting three-quarter spin would have made a springboard diver proud.

The wizard jerked from her feet and rotated with her adversary, crashing hard into the ground. Ku had wanted to try that move since she saw Setsuna use it on Negi. "One down," the teen marked on an imaginary tally sheet and went in search of a new enemy. "Maybe the next one will be strong," she hoped.

* * *

Thirty-one people were in the old chapel below; several radiated auras indicating power ranging from insignificant to astronomical. With the spell complete, those girls' magical energies were sealed, but still Ute worried. The taller girl wearing bells concerned the black mage. That one didn't radiate magic; instead she was surrounded by a field that distorted energy it came in contact with. Being a strong fighter too marked her as a dangerous opponent. The Kult would have to gang up on that one after her friends where subdued.

The snapping of a branch behind her caused the mage to whirl and fire a bolt of jet black energy at the unseen intruder. It shattered against the naked steel of a drawn blade. Ute gasped as she recognized the sword's wielder while Setsuna smiled in response.

The sword slashed in a semi-circle, cutting the air and sending a wave of force rippling in an expanding arc. It struck the wizard, lifted her from her feet and slammed her into the branches of a waiting oak tree just as a cold wind started to blow from the east. Ute couldn't be sure if it was the pounding of her ears, but before slipping into unconsciousness, she heard the sound of drums.

* * *

Musashi Church Mahora

Cocone leaned back on the front bench and exhaled in relief. With her friend Misora gone on her class trip, the young novice had been cleaning the church by herself. It hadn't taken her long to realize what a huge job that was for one, tiny person. Misora really did a lot at the church, but she had so much fun laughing, talking and goofing around, you'd never know she was working. The little girl guessed everyone thought she was doing the whole job already, so didn't bother to ask if she needed help.

That the youngster missed her friend was obvious. Of course, Misora was more than her friend as proven by their pactio. The circumstances of their pact where odd to say the least; Cocone was still puzzled over how she wound up being the Magister and the older girl the Ministra. It somehow seemed unfair that she didn't get a cool artifact of her own.

A sense of disquiet stole over her as she thought about her partner. It hit her strongly enough that the dark-skinned novice considered calling her cell, but it wasn't evening where Misora was and her friend didn't have enough free minutes. Her sempai called it the trade off for coming from a large family, lots of love but little in the way of discretionary funds.

She heard the click of shoes on the tiled floor of the sanctuary as Sister Shakti approached her. "Finished?" she asked in a voice that dripped with serene contemplation.

"Yes Sister Shakti," she dutifully replied.

"It took you a little while longer," the blonde-haired nun observed. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes sister."

The woman looked at Cocone with eyes that seemed far older than the score or so of years she had been alive. The young novice could sometimes hear things others could not; she was convinced that her superior could see what others could not. "Are you sure?" the nun asked.

"I'm worried about Misora-san," she confessed.

The sister sat down on the bench next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to say," the youngster answered. "I just suddenly feel concerned."

"Would you like to pray?"

The little girl slipped off the bench to her knees and clasped her hands in front of her. "I don't know what words to say," she said as the woman joined her on the tiles.

"Then let us use the ones our Lord taught us," Sister Shakti suggested. "Pater noster, qui es in caelis;"

Cocone added her voice to the woman's, "Sanctificetur Nomen Tuum ..."

* * *

Santa Ysabella del Cerro

Madoka sat in the middle of the floor trying to help Sakurako come up with a tune for her latest song. Misa was nearby, entertaining the Narutaki's and a few other classmates with yet another of an endless supply of ghost stories. Every now and then, the short-haired girl would glance over at her teacher who was busy with paperwork or conferring with Goodman-san.

"You're staring at him," Sakurako noted. "Try not to be so obvious."

"I'm not staring at anyone," Madoka insisted.

"My mistake," the red-head responded. "So are you going to help me or continue to not stare?"

She glowered at her grinning friend. "Start at the chorus."

Madoka listened to her band mate sing, and while Sakurako didn't have the beautiful voice Misa did, the dark-haired student was envious.

"Heaven is a place only you can take me to, let's spread our wings and fly forever, just me and you, never give a thought about tomorrow, hold on tight to my today, and Heaven's just a sin away."

"Don't drop so low on the endings," Madoka said as she continued to scribble notes.

"You might be right," the lyricist agreed.

"Where do you get the ideas for your songs from?"

"From watching the people around me."

Madoka's right eye twitched once. "And who was your inspiration for this one?"

"Why iincho-san of course," the girl replied with a mischievous grin.

Before she could respond, a boom like a drum beat rolled across the sky. Ashen-faced, she turned towards her teacher who was busily tapping two fingers against an upturned wrist.

* * *

Mariposa Pueblo New Mexico

The words of power filled the sacred place as Blazed Eagle eagerly watched the prayer sticks lined before him. The leftmost smoldered and burst into flame. He bent and inhaled the smoke and blew it out precisely four times. Moving back on his knees, he chanted in the language of the people.

"In beauty I walk. With beauty before me I walk. With beauty behind me, I walk. With beauty below me, I walk. With beauty above me, I walk. With beauty all around me, I walk. …"

* * *

Santa Ysabella del Cerro

Mana parted the brush and observed the black robed figure gesturing wildly. The wide sleeve fell back, revealing a pale-white arm covered with black hairs. He slashed a dagger across his forearm, leaving a trail of bright scarlet behind. "Blood magic," the mercenary thought with disgust. "The refuge of the weak or the depraved."

She had started to circle behind her unsuspecting target when the first boom sounded. A bank of dark, angry clouds loomed over the eastern ridge. An instant later, she saw an image of Markham-sensei tapping his wrist in the signal to return to base. The single boom multiplied into a steady drumming and she could see a silvery line approach as sleet and hail fell from the swiftly moving clouds. The robed man turned and stared transfixed at the storm. Mana watched as a chunk of ice the size of a softball struck him down, and then high-tailed it back to the chapel.

* * *

Koichi continued to look through a pair of field glasses as the drama played out. Whoever the robed people were, they were idiots all. He'd have to take care of his business after all. Following Mana's example, he slid off the dirt embankment and ran back to his rented car. Throwing open the door, he ducked inside just as the first hailstones pounded the roof. For once, he was glad to have purchased the companies extra insurance. His relief was short lived as the sedan rocked back and forth, then the roof caved in.

* * *

Phillip watched helplessly as Mana tried to outrace the storm. He could see the rapidly changing landscape, but not hear the crash of ice against rocks and trees behind his fleeing student. He could see the rise and fall of chest and constant motion of legs, but not feel the burning sensation building in both.

She was following an old gully and a tree root, about waist high, spanned the distance just ahead. Like a steeplechase runner, Mana leapt above it, but her trailing foot hit the root, causing her to tumble forward. Instinctively, Phillip reached to grab hold of her and fell backwards as a weight crashed into him.

A collective gasp of astonishment came from the assembled students as their teacher lay on the floor, his arms wrapped around Tatsumiya-san, who appeared out of nowhere. The room was quiet save for some indistinct gurgles from Madoka.

"Would you mind releasing me Mister Markham?" the gunslinger asked.

He unhitched his arms from around her waist. "How did you do that Miss Tatsumiya?"

Amazement showed on the face that hovered only the breadth of a hand above him. "I was going to ask you," she replied.

* * *

As Mana picked herself off of her teacher, the other three girls stumbled into the chapel just before the storm hit. Chachamaru shut the doors behind them and braced her nearly 300 kilo mass to hold them closed. Zazie watched the class martial artists form the first line of defense before Anya, Takane and Yue. Hail pounded the roof, drowning out all other noise, as the three mages began their incantations. They stopped in shock, looks of bewilderment on the girl's faces. The acrobat looked at her fellow students with pactio cards and noted the same baffled expressions on their faces. She tried to perform the simple spell that Negi taught her and discovered that she couldn't access the energy needed to cast magic.

A blast of wind struck the doors, sending them and the robot flying. One door sailed into Mana, knocking her to the ground where she lay unmoving. Setsuna ducked under the second door, but the edge clipped her sword arm in passing. The hanyo fell to the floor and grimaced in pain.

Wind and ice blew in from the open doorway and behind it stepped a creature straight out of a nightmare. It was human-like in shape and stood over 3 meters tall. White, pasty skin sagged loosely over its bones. Instead of eyes it had two black, hate-filled pits that were colder than the winds that howled about it.

Ku and Kaede rushed it but their movements seemed sluggish, as if affected by the intense cold. The creature easily caught their arms and smashed the two together then flung them aside. Their fighters down, their mages incapacitated, Zazie realized she had only one choice. She had never tried to transform so quickly before. Bones lengthened and flesh rippled into scales but her screams were not indistinguishable from the shrieks of the storm.

* * *

A droning noise had been sounding in Phillip's ear since the creature appeared. As he watched his four students go down in a matter of seconds, he forced his way to his assistant and tried to send an image of her leading the others out the side door to her. Standing before the witiko, he knew he could only buy them a second or two. A movement caught his attention as a butterfly, colored orange and black, fluttered in front of his face.

Entranced by the insect's flapping wings, all other thoughts were banished. The drone he had been conscious of became the sound of voices chanting. The words were unknown to him, but their tone of concern, of the desire to set all to right were clear. Other voices he heard, massed behind the creature before him. Their chant was filled with anger and the lust for vengeance; only by shedding blood could those spirits be stilled. Without understanding why, Phillip pulled the fan from his coat pocket.

Warmth filled the teacher and seemed to spread outwards from him. The witiko flinched under the unexpected assault but still pressed forward. Phillip strained under the stream of hate it radiated and his knees buckled from the force. Still he held the fan up. "Just a little while longer," he prayed. "Let them get to safety." Somebody approached his right side and laid a hand upon his. "Run," he tried to yell, but his mouth went rigid as another wave crashed against him. Again the creature flinched as if hit as another hand joined in. A final pair of hands rested on his shoulders.

* * *

The first men had gathered around their campfires since time immemorial and told each other tales of beings who roamed the night. The witiko was a fearsome giant who travelled with the north wind. It was always ravenous and no matter how much it ate, its hunger never abated. The puny little man stood but a few meters in front of him, yet the creature could advance no further. It bellowed in frustration as the two forces slowly squeezed it like a vice. Once more the spirit tried to move forward but a being even older than the first men crashed into it.

* * *

Chachamaru watched as Takane shook herself as from a daze and began to get the remaining students moving towards the side exit. The gynoid's sensors indicated the temperature had dropped below freezing and was still rapidly falling. Her classmates were likely to die from the cold before they could escape. Changing her optics to its widest setting, she bathed the girls with a low intensity burst from her laser.

* * *

Asuna's teeth stopped chattering but she couldn't summon either sword or harisen. Her attention snapped to the front of the room as twin cries rose above the fury of the wind. The giant was set upon by a dragon its equal in size. At least she assumed it to be a dragon as it had bat-like wings and a long, sinuous neck and tail. The dragon's mouth clamped down on the giant's shoulder while the talons of one hand dug into its opponent's gut and started slicing upwards. Nearby the combatants, she saw Setsuna's sword lying upon the ground. In a fit of inspired idiocy, the red baka dashed forward.

* * *

The cold lifted and Yuna started to think again. Markham-sensei and the three cheerleaders were huddled before the monster. She drew Mana's pistol and aimed, but pulled back in amazement when another beast charged the first and attacked it. It reminded the student of one of the meat-eating dinosaurs she'd seen pictures of, only this one had a pair of membranous wings attached to its shoulders. Its jaws bit into the white-skinned creature and a clawed hand raked open its belly.

As Yuna debated which monster to shoot at, Asuna ran past her at speeds approaching the bullet train. Her bell wearing classmate stoop to pickup Setsuna's sword from the floor and with a single motion cleared the blade from its scabbard. As the pale-skinned creature lifted a clawed hand to strike its attacker, Asuna whipped the weapon around in a flashing arc of steel, shearing through the first creature's arm at the elbow. The severed appendage flew against the wall, but no blood, bright red, oily black or even putrescent green spurted from the stump.

Her hair trailing behind her like twin streamers, Asuna turned with the momentum of the sword, and crouched low as she spun. The blade's edge collided with the beast's leg, slicing it off above the kneecap. The dinosaur was coated with a sheen of ice, but claws continued to disembowel its foe. A cracking sound like a hundred crystal goblets shattering at once filled the air as the witiko dissolved, leaving only a heap of blue-white shards behind.

Swordswoman and winged-beast faced each other as Yuna prepared to fire. Both slumped to their knees in exhaustion.

* * *

Preston Idaho

In a glade near the monument to a massacred village, all was silent save for a lonely bird's chirp. Next to a ceremonial drum lay a blanket-wrapped corpse with a padded stick firmly clutched in hand. The body was discovered later that day and the medical examiner was surprised to find it cold to the touch.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: The class trip draws to its conclusion and this Dragon needs to take a break after more than a year and 130,000 words. While I still enjoy writing about Markham and company, I need to consider if I want to continue the story as it currently is.**

**To those of you have stuck with me this far, my sincerest thanks. Your appreciation and constructive criticism have made this an enjoyable experience.**

**I do not own Negima or the characters used in the series.**

**This chapter starts a few minutes before chapter 42 ends. **

* * *

Santa Ysabella del Cerro 

Phillip held the fan before him as the dueling songs pounded in his head. They were at a stalemate, neither side able to trump the other, but the blizzard was likely to kill them all shortly. He had planned and they had executed, but it hadn't been enough. And now it seemed his student's were going to pay the price.

A pressure, located below his navel started to build. The teacher tried to ignore it as he desperately racked his brain for something, anything, to help. His eyes scrunched together and his teeth clenched as a pain shot through him and exploded outward. Energy encircled the group huddle together and then contracted. Memories not his own flooded the teacher's mind. A girl played with two kittens, dangling the end of a ball of string for them to bat with paws. Another scanned the crowds, but stage lights obscured them from view. She lay next to her boyfriend in the backseat of his parent's car, lips locked together as a rough hand brushed the inside of her thigh.

"I can't concentrate," Phillip realized. In panic, he reached for the strongest image he could recall. Majda's ghost obeyed his summons and brought the other spirits from Kosovo along. Faces of the dead filed past him in a macabre procession. As it went on, the faces of tormented spirits morphed into his students'. A fury gripped him and the trio who were hard-wired into his consciousness. As one they shouted their defiance; the voices chanting harmony swelled in response and was followed by a sound like smashing glass.

Phillip's eyes snapped open as the witiko disintegrated in a slow-motion implosion, leaving only a pile of ice crystals to mark its passing. Asuna, sword in hand, faced a dragon nearly twice her size. Both slumped to their knees, exhausted. The teacher watched in amazement as the dragon shrunk. Wings folded and melded into its spine, the head crest twisted into fine, white hairs, and scales transformed into dark-complexioned flesh. The dragon changed into his student, Zazie Rainyday.

He tried to stand and felt hands still clenched to him. Phillip turned to the right and looked into Madoka's face. Her expression would stay in his memories though the man couldn't describe it. Words like rapturous, awestruck and beatific gave only a glimmer of how she appeared to him then. "You felt it too," he said. She gave him a bemused smile and nodded in return. Hands released their hold.

Ever the sergeant, Phillip stood and surveyed the shambles of the chamber, checking for each of his students. Shock, fear, and relief were evident among them. A few had the presence of mind to look to their classmates. Chizuru held the twins in her arms as Fuka shuddered and her sister cried. Konoka rushed to her fallen partner. "Got to keep them too busy to think," their teacher thought. "Time to be the SOB."

"Class 1A," he shouted. "Class rep I need a head count."

"Yes sir," Ayaka responded instantly.

"You three," he indicated the cheerleaders. "Get that door off Miss Tatsumiya and be gentle."

"Miss Konoe, can you heal our injured?"

The dark-haired girl looked down at Setsuna's arm and noted the bump under the swordswoman's skin. "I don't think so."

Phillip stroked his chin and recalled the incident outside the Frederick's dressing room. "Miss Karakuri can you triage the wounded?"

"I have a full set of medical diagnostics at my disposal," she informed the teacher in her normal monotone.

"Then get started," he replied. "Miss Izumi, Miss Saszki, Miss Okochi give her a hand."

* * *

The battle was over, the summoned creature defeated and Zazie knelt on the floor naked and numb. "They saw me," a little voice whispered. "I did it to save them," she protested. "They all know," the voice continued. "I'm no different now than I was yesterday," came the response. Back and forth the mental game went, draining her of whatever energy was left. 

Footsteps approached as her teacher's scent filled the air. She refused to look at him, to see the fear and loathing that no doubt would be reflected in his eyes. Fabric rustled and an unexpected weight settled across the white-haired girl's shoulders. The satin-like lining of sensei's jacket felt smooth against her skin. "We owe you our lives Miss Rainyday," she heard. "Thank you."

"Miss Kagurazaki are you hurt?" Phillip asked. "Then please help Miss Rainyday get her luggage from the bus."

"Can I help too?" another voice asked.

"Certainly Miss Akashi."

Yuna stood next to her as Asuna chipped ice away from in front of the baggage compartment. The sun shone down, helping to break up the ice but making the air sticky with humidity. Pieces of ice crunched under Zazie's feet as sweat trickled down her back.

Normally one of the most talkative girls in class, Yuna was oddly quiet. They heard a crack as a sheet of ice broke free and fell from the roof. "Thank you Rainyday-san," the basketball player finally said.

"You're welcome," she replied in a voice devoid of emotion. "But Asuna did as much as I."

"I know," the sports girl remarked then stood in silence for a moment more. "Does it hurt? To change like that I mean."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Zazie told her.

"I can't help it," the dark-haired girl commented. "I don't like to see my friends suffer."

People who didn't know the tattooed teenager would not have noticed a difference in her expression. Those who spent the last three years with her saw amazement. "I don't …" It had been five years nearly to the day when she lost her mother and everyone she called a friend during one terrifying night. "… have any …" In all the time since, no one had called her a friend. "… friends."

"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked in an offended voice.

"That's just plain stupid," Asuna added as she finished knocking the final bit of ice off. "What is Yuna, what am I, what is Negi-bozu if we're not friends?"

"Friends," Zazie repeated, sure that she misunderstood. "But didn't you see me?" Her confusion grew as both girls burst out laughing.

"Well yeah, you were kind of hard to miss," Yuna grinned in answer. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Do you think Chisame-san worries that Chachamaru-san's a robot?" the red baka ranger asked. "I don't think Kazumi-san is concerned Sayo-san's a ghost."

Asuna stood in front of her as she continued, "You're our classmate, comrade in arms and friend. If you want to be."

Classmate, comrade, friend. Zazie turned the words over several times as her companions held their hands out. Destiny hung over her head, like a sword held aloft by a slender thread, but she didn't have to face it alone. If she but dared. As she grasped the proffered hands another piece of her puzzle slid into place.

* * *

Belgrade 

The airport in Belgrade was closer, so the three travelers slipped across the river and, after a suitable amount had exchanged hands, past the border guards. The Serbian black market furnished a passport and all necessary documents for Mahora's newest transfer student, all for a reasonable fee. Takamichi didn't look forward to filing his expense report upon his return.

Mihai Dragomir according to his identity papers appeared like a normal boy around ten years of age, except for the shock of white-hair that covered his head. Takamichi watched him as the youngster sat unmoving in airport lobby chair. He didn't fidget, didn't glance about, and didn't exhibit the least sign of boredom or curiosity.

"Istanbul isn't the place for him Takahata-san," the short, wiry man next to the teacher in the rumpled suit observed. "He'll be safer at Mahora."

"You're most likely right Bekir-san," he replied. Privately he wondered if anywhere would be safe. The boy was a magical construct fashioned by the late Fayid Habbibi, a golem like the being called Fate Averruncus. The late mage boasted he had created the two using the same source to power them. If true, Fate or his employers might come looking for his little bother.

The announcement for the flight to Istanbul blared over the loudspeaker. "That's my flight," Yusef said. "Will you two be alright Takahata-san?"

Evangeline had been slain on the Cabal's orders and attacks had occurred in the Magic World too. They faced an enemy that fought from the shadows and struck in a manner to cause fear and dissension among the ranks of their foes. Unlike the last war, there would be no massed armies, no glorious battles. "As fine as can be expected," Takamichi answered.

* * *

San Francisco 

It was shortly after midnight when the bus rolled into San Francisco. Fortunately the hotel was near the airport, but Phillip doubted any of them would get much in the way of sleep. After seeing the groups safely to their rooms, the teacher pushed the door open and was met by darkness. Still standing in the hallway he reached in and fumbled for a moment, finally locating the switch. A satisfying click later, a welcoming, golden glow filled the space.

He dropped his luggage just inside the door and walked over to the far wall where the air conditioning unit hummed contentedly. Prying the cover up, Phillip pressed the red button to switch the motor off. Above the couch hung a picture of a cottage covered in a mantle of glistening snow. Light spilled out of its windows like a Thomas Kincaid painting. Unable to remove it from the wall, he hung towels over the less than comforting image.

Slipping his shoes off, he stretched out on the couch; the events of the day spun round and round, keeping the weary teacher from slumber. They had been ambushed, and if Setsuna was right, by the same creeps that grabbed Misora at the mall. They had been lucky, damn lucky he amended, to have survived. A few broken bones, assorted concussions, contusions, chilblains and 24 cases of sunburn were a small price to pay.

In truth, luck had little to do with the entire episode. They lived because Zazie and Asuna managed to destroy the creature. Once again self-doubt made him question his decision to remain at Mahora. The headmaster never did say how he thought Phillip could help, and his students might not survive long enough for the teacher to stumble upon the truth. A soft rapping interrupted his thoughts.

Looking through the eye port, he didn't see anyone in the hall, but the rapping continued. Opening the door, he found Fumika standing outside. She wore a pale pink nightshirt, adorned with little, red hearts, that fell below her knees. Her feet were encased in fuzzy, white slippers. "What is it Miss Narutaki?"

She spoke in little more than a whisper, "Can I speak with you Mr. Markham?"

"Sure," he replied while opening the door wider. "Come on in."

Settling back on the couch, he noticed she kept her eyes down, as if afraid to look at him. "Are you a wi … wi… wi?" she stuttered.

Miss Goodman had been all for erasing everyone's memories of the events, but Phillip had said no. Surprisingly, Shizuna agreed with him so Takane enchanted the students so they couldn't speak about certain things. "Don't try to force it," he told the girl. "No, I'm not one of those."

"But you can do ma … ma … ma," she replied, frustration evident in her tone. "You made Mana appear, you held off that thing, you were so brave."

"Sister Kaede and the others are real strong, yet they were knocked aside," Fumika continued. "You stepped forward, by yourself. You must be one."

"I'm just as normal as you," he insisted.

"But I'm not brave," she sobbed. "I'm scared of everything: the dark, ghost stories, barking dogs, sitting seiza for hours on end."

The teacher was caught by surprise as two, small fists grabbed a handful of his shirt and a head pillowed against his side. He could feel the young girl tremble against him. Phillip placed his arms behind her back and held her while she shook.

"Lots of things frighten me too," Phillip admitted. "But I don't think bravery is about not being afraid. I think it's more doing what you know you have to even when you're scared out of your wits."

Fumika surprised him with her next question. "Are you going to leave us Mr. Markham?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I overheard you talking with your friend," the girl answered. "Are you going to go to South America?"

"I haven't made up my mind," he answered. Deciding not to push the issue over eavesdropping, he continued, "That won't happen until my year here is up."

"Please stay?"

At that moment in time, it was difficult to remember he was speaking to a girl who was closer to being an adult rather than the child she seemed. A few minutes ago, Phillip was considering packing it in, now one of his students was asking him to stay. Logic dictated that these girls needed someone better suited, but logic was always trumped by weeping children. Continuing the male tradition set forth untold ages ago, Phillip caved in.

"I'll stay until the end of the school year," he said as the sound of a cage door clanging shut echoed in his mind. "I can't promise beyond that."

Her hands unclenched and Fumika seemed to relax, but remained plastered to his side. Eventually, he heard soft snores issue from the girl, and Phillip slid out from underneath her. He was trying to decide what to do next when someone else tapped on his door.

* * *

Misa sat on the edge of the bed in her pajamas. Seated behind her, Madoka plied a brush through her friend's long, damp hair. "There are times I wish you'd cut this," the short-haired girl said as she struggled with a tangle. "So how did it feel to you Sakurako?" 

The third girl sat on the couch with the end of a pencil gently tapping her chin. "It was like surfing through the cable channels," she answered. "No, that's not it."

Sakurako struggled to find the words to describe what happened to them yesterday and Misa was in full sympathy with the red-headed girl's plight. Tuning out their discussion, she tried to remember.

_The doors had blown off their hinges and that horrible thing shambled into the chapel. It had knocked down the class' strongest members in moments then Markham-sensei stepped forward. He faced the monster and fell to one knee. Madoka rushed to him and Misa rushed after her friend. They knelt to either side of their teacher, pressing close for warmth, and laid their hands on top of his. Sakurako joined them an instant later, and then what?_

_It felt like a wave broke over her and the water carried her along as it flowed back out to sea, only sensei was the ocean. A mad kaleidoscope of images, many she had no clue about, flashed before her then drew quickly away. She felt almost like a voyeur watching someone else's thoughts, feeling their emotions. The intimacy was both frightening and arousing. _

Misa began to experience a certain tingling. "Oh God," she uttered realizing what was happening.

"What's the matter," Madoka asked as her roommate stood up.

"Um, well," Misa stammered as heat began to rise in her cheeks. "I better see if Fumika-chan is okay."

As she rushed out of the hotel room, she heard Sakurako ask "Was Misa blushing?"

She stood against the wall and slapped her palms against the plastered surface. She was blushing damn it! "I didn't do anything wrong," she complained to herself. "I'm still a virgin. Mostly"

The unfairness of it all brought a sigh to the student's lips. Boys could think about sex 24 hours a day, and some did, but if a girl mentioned thinking about it, or worse, that she might even enjoy it, she was instantly branded a slut. Those same boys thought their locker room talk was raunchy, but their ears would be scorched if they overheard the conversations in the girls' shower. A kid like Negi-kun or Natsumi's little brother would probably be scarred for life.

"Ah Negi-kun," she whispered, thinking about her former teacher. She once harbored a dream to cultivate him into a future boy friend; however it seemed he preferred the bookish type. Why else would he have given Nodoka-san a ring?

Negi was too young and Markham too old, so what did that leave for Misa. Confining herself to the male faculty, she decided that someone like Seruhiko-sensei would fit the bill. He was still in his twenties, unattached, and possessed of good looks. She began to salivate at the thought of cornering him in a deserted hallway.

"Easy girl," she warned herself. "You can fantasize later."

Markham-sensei opened the door after she knocked, and the girl suddenly grew self-conscious. "Fumika-chan said she wanted to talk to you. Is she here?"

"Yes, come on in Miss Kakizaki," he told her.

Fumika was sound asleep. "I don't know if I can carry her," Misa remarked.

Phillip scooped the girl up and replied, "Let me then."

Sakurako was still on the couch as they walked in. Fuka had long since conked out on her bed and Misa heard the shower going. She pulled the sheets back and Phillip set the girl down. "Thank you," she said.

"Not a problem," Phillip responded as the bathroom door opened and Madoka walked out with only a towel on and that was wrapped around her wet hair.

"Hey you didn't leave any dry towels," she complained, then noticed her teacher's presence.

To call the ensuing silence awkward would have been a gross understatement. The blood drained from Phillip's face, leaving it as white as goose down. Meanwhile it rushed into Madoka's face and her heart pounded faster, producing beats around allegro level. Misa stared at the floor, trying very hard not to say a thing, while the Narutaki's slept peacefully. Sakurako let the scene etch itself into memory and wondered why it felt so familiar.

The paralysis was broken as Madoka covered her face and ran into the bathroom. Sensei bid them a hasty goodnight and swifty fled the room. The two girls remaining grinned at one another. Their friend was in for a rough time, but they'd give her a break during Golden Week. Maybe.

* * *

Megalo-Messenpolia 

He shuffled down the carpeted hallway, the limp more pronounced as the day dragged on. Few people would look at Doubek Valkova at this moment and see the hatchet man of the Council of Mages. They would be inclined to see the tired, old man he in truth was.

Standing in front of his apartment door, he touched hand to a metal plate where the handle would normally be. Skin tingled as the recognition spell activated and the door unlocked and swung inwards. The lights were set to low, a log blazed merrily in the fireplace and Chopin's 'Nocturne' played softly. He removed overcoat and hat, hanging both on the coat rack, and moved to the couch where a drink waited.

The brandy slid down easily and warmed him all the way to his belly. He appreciated it as a day before the External Affairs Committee has sucked the warmth from him. At least the Council had no immediate need for him; he could enjoy a moment and relax. All too soon security would find those who attacked the Speaker, a writ issued, and the Harbinger sent to serve it.

For nearly thirty-six years, longer than anyone in the last 500, Doubek had served at the Council's beck and call. So long, that a generation had grown up not realizing anyone else had ever held the position. From here to Granicus and on to Zephillis, parents used Doubek as a bogeyman to frighten unruly children. The thought disturbed him that he had become more widely feared than the Dark Evangel and her ilk.

The white-haired wizard glanced about a room filled with the bric-a-brac accumulated over a lifetime, but with very little furniture. Eyes strayed again to a particular picture that was lost among a sea of photographs hanging from the walls. Regina would skin him alive if she knew he had it, let alone displayed it so openly. But someone had to remember since she chose to ignore it.

The black and white photograph showed a much younger woman than the current Speaker. She sat up in a bed with the comforter bunched around her waist, revealing a hospital smock. Seated in a chair behind the bed was Regina's sister-in-law, who was still nursing her own daughter. The future Speaker stared at the little, white wrapped bundle on the other woman's lap. Her face betrayed no emotion in that snapshot her brother took.

"Why did you do it Regina?" he wondered. "Was your sense of duty that strong?"

Again, the mage searched a blank expression that refused to yield any clues. For the ten thousandth time he considered breaking his silence and for the ten thousandth time he pushed the thought aside. The lad deserved to know more than half of the truth, but it had to come from her lips. Somehow, he would find the way to make her understand.

* * *

San Francisco 

If Phillip had hoped to slip quietly out of town, he was sadly surprised. A dozen of San Francisco's finest waited in the hotel lobby as the teacher stepped out of the elevator. Two of the policemen were speaking with the bus driver when Mr. Torres spotted him and called Phillip over.

"Senor," the burly man addressed him, "these officers are escorting us to the airport."

"Escort?" he asked.

"Yes sir," one of the uniformed men replied. "The Japanese Consulate made the request."

"You'll have police protection until you board the plane today," the man continued.

"The seven hostages have become local celebrities," the other officer added. "The mayor's office doesn't want anything more to happen to them or your other students."

The former hostages, dubbed the Mahora Seven by the media, handled their new status in different ways. Nodoka and Yue tried to hide behind Kazumi who cheerfully hauled them back out to sign tee-shirts, napkins and nearly anything else thrust in front of them. One woman got so carried away that she ripped open her blouse and asked them to sign her chest.

Most of the autograph seekers found their way to Ayaka. As the blonde-haired class rep signed her tenth book, Haruna muttered "What's the big deal? All she did was roll on the floor."

Anya, overhearing the comment, offered her analysis, "Boobs are popular."

Several young men tried to approach Mana, even though she wasn't part of the group, but a single glare from the gunslinger sent them scurrying elsewhere. Meanwhile, Chisame ground her teeth in frustration and repeated "And this too shall pass" over and over.

* * *

With their luggage loaded, the student's boarded the bus, and it pulled away from the hotel surrounded by what Phillip thought was a battalion of squad cars. Their route had been cleared ahead of them as if they were foreign dignitaries on a state visit. Even a parking space next to the terminal had been blocked off for them. The teachers noted that the special attention seemed to have distracted most of the girls from the previous day's events. 

The bus driver watched as the class rep and the last two students picked up their luggage and headed to the terminal. "Excuse me Miss Yukihiro," he called. She turned back to look as the man produced a cell phone with camera.

"Would you mind if I took a picture?" the former marine asked. "I have a friend who would get a kick out of it."

Manolo Torres, Manny to those who knew him, was ready to board the tour bus when a shuttle from one of the rental car companies pulled up, and a lone man bolted off and raced towards the terminal. The driver noted the man was a middle-aged Asian, unshaven and wearing a suit that looked like he had slept in it. Nor did he carry any bags. It seemed unusual enough to make him concerned, so Manny entered the building just behind him.

The newcomer yelled something and though the driver didn't understand the words, the tone was loud and clear. He saw the Yukihiro girl and one of her friends, the girl with the big chest, stare back at the man and the shock as they recognized him. The moment Manny saw him draw a pistol, he was moving. Like a linebacker plowing past linemen on a blitz, he knocked several people aside as he charged the gunman. An instant before impact, a shot fired.

* * *

Natsumi walked to the security checkpoint several steps ahead of Ayaka and Chizuru. After living for nearly a year with Kotaro, having one of her classmates turn into a dragon wasn't all that amazing. In fact, it seemed that out of the entire class, she was the only one not to have some unique ability. 

Up ahead, she saw Zazie entertaining classmates by keeping several coins in the air at one time. "My life sucks," the red-headed student though gloomily, wondering why she was destined to be a wallflower. Just once she wished to be able to make a difference. "Is that too much to ask?" she pondered.

Fate it seemed gave Natsumi her answer as she heard an angry voice shout "Naba-san!" The actress spun around and saw her friends threatened by a stranger. The man pulled a pistol from his pocket and aimed at Chizuru. Bystanders screamed and moved away from the gunman. He fired as Natsumi jumped in front of her roommate.

The teen fell to the floor and stared up at the ceiling far above her. She hadn't felt an impact but numbness spread over her. She waited for her life to flash before her eyes, but nothing happened. "How pathetic," she thought. "I'm dying and my life isn't worth viewing." Chizuru and Ayaka's faces, filled with concern, hovered over her.

"Natsumi, I …" the auburn-haired girl started to say but was too choked up to continue.

"Somebody call an ambulance," Ayaka yelled.

"Don't worry about me," the freckled student replied, finally at peace with herself. "Please take care of Kotaro-kun."

"I know he cares a great deal for you Chizuru," Natsumi added. "Tell him his sister loves him."

She watched as tears began to form in the girls' eyes then Mana appeared above her. "Can you sit up Natsumi-san?" she asked.

"She's been shot," Ayaka said, astounded by the dark-haired girl's question.

"Oh?" the mercenary replied. "I don't see any wounds."

"What?" three voices cried out.

Natsumi ran her hands down her chest and stomach then continued down her legs. Nothing. "Um."

"I guess the bullet went high when the gunman was tackled," Mana offered.

"You're okay," Chizuru said as she gave her would be savior a hug.

Natsumi was stricken. Her big chance had come and been snatched away. Police led the gunman away as the EMT crew arrived to inspect her injuries. A mild bruise where she landed was the verdict. Somewhere, Fate snickered down her sleeve at the girl who wanted to be heroic.

Mana strolled back to the main group. "Thanks for the loan," she said and flipped a quarter to Zazie. The juggler held it out for the group to see the flattened slug fused to George Washington's portrait.

"You amazing," Ku remarked.

Yuna gawked at the damaged coin. "You're going to show me how to do that, right?"

"We'll see," the gunslinger answered as if replying to a younger sibling.

The grey skies had threatened rain, but only as the jet taxied to the runway, did fine drops begin to appear on the windows. It was a dreary day, but class 1A was on their way home.

* * *

England 

Falling. He remembered chambering the round and sighting his target through the scope while the other two argued. Bare feet slapped and rubber soles scuffled as he flipped the safety off. A shoulder crunched into his hip, and he was falling. Pavement, illuminated by a street lamp, rushed to meet him in a lover's embrace. He had welcomed it.

With a start, the young man woke in the otherwise deserted train compartment. Looking out the window, the English countryside rolled placidly by. Reaching into his pocket for a cigarette, his hand clenched an empty package. "Damn," he thought as he crushed it and threw the remains down. Between arriving at Gatwick Airport and making this train at Paddington Station, there hadn't been time to buy anything. He'd have to wait the hour or so until changing trains at Bath.

Sasuki Hiro looked like a typical 19-year old Japanese male. Hair and eyes were a plain brown, and only the small scar on his right cheek was out of the ordinary. Very little about him was remarkable, and that was the way he preferred it. For Hiro was an assassin, and being unremarkable was one of his tools.

For five years he had been successful at it too, and then he took a contract on a middle school student at Mahora. Hiro had been intrigued by his target, one Yukihiro Ayaka, and that was his first mistake. Then the assassin got involved with her friends, mistake number two. Lastly he committed the worst sin by wanting her; three strikes Sasuki, you're out. He had failed to kill Ayaka and ended up being pushed off a roof by one of the girl's classmates.

He came to in the University Medical Center with the school's headmaster seated next to him. Behind the old man stood two guys wearing black suits and shades. One was of normal height and wore a beard while the other was tall, muscular like a weight lifter and bald. Mister Cool and Mister Big as Hiro named them were to become his guards for the next few months while he recovered.

The headmaster had made an offer the young man couldn't refuse; work for him or rot in prison for who knew how long. Spying in Paris had been pretty cool, but going to another world sounded too much like Star Trek. He'd probably hurl if someone came up and said "Live long and prosper." Still, the idea of matching himself against magic got his pulse racing.

His cell phone vibrated and as he pulled it from its pouch, it buzzed at him like a swarm of angry bees. 'You have mail' the screen flashed. The text was short and sweet 'The bird lifted off safely at 9:05 local.' It was signed Manny. Hiro eagerly opened the attachment, his eyes drinking in the picture of the blonde-haired girl as an alcoholic would a bottle. Conflicting emotions warred inside. He loved her; he hated her. He ached to hold her in his arms; he needed to be a million miles away from her. He wished he was dead; he wanted to live.

A finger hovered over the delete key yet pressed save instead. Leaning against the padded bench, the assassin remembered that the tattooed girl said he was connected to Ayaka and the others. The craving for a cigarette was forgotten as he again stared at her photograph. Some addictions were stronger than others.

**

* * *

A/N: Yes that is a cliff hanger MakuhariFan and I apologize for the any gastric distress. I do intend to return the story, but downtime is in order. Beside, I have a few other ideas itching to be written. In the words of Douglas Adams "So long and thanks for all the fish."**

kafka'sdragon


	44. All Good Things Must

**A/N: No dear reader, this isn't a new chapter. It's an explanation. When I started this story, my original vision had three broad arcs. With the conclusion of the class trip, the first is completed and only took twice the length I thought it would. Couple this with the fact that business is going to take me out of town for the next five to six months, I have decided to end the story here. I have every intention of continuing at some point, but we all know the saying about 'the best laid plans.'**

**For my first effort at fan fiction, I think it turned out well. I am truly thankful for the help I received from reviewers and, more importantly, for readers that actually stuck with me for all 43 chapters. Eternal-Longing, MakuhariFan, The Ansem Man, Tikigod, Jennon-Donnon and the rest, it's been a blast. If you are reading this and haven't yet jumped into the fan fiction pool, do yourself a favor and dive in. Just be mindful of the sharks.**

**Below is a teaser from the next chapter. Enjoy. As always, Ken Akamatsu owns Negima and I am just riding his coattails.**

* * *

The sentry paced back and forth across atop the wall, each stride carefully measured but flowing naturally. A dark-colored robe made her difficult to see in the wane moonlight, but the white-feathered end of a dozen arrows sticking above her shoulder were clearly visible. Once there had been no need to post guards, being a temple alone had been sufficient protection, but that had changed one night the previous year.

Strangers had crept in during the middle of the night and taken everyone, including the head of the association, by surprise. The intruders had kidnapped the heir and had used the girl's power to release the demon Sukuna from its inter-dimensional prison. Had not the son of the famed Thousand Master and the boy's partners been there, they might have succeeded in their plan.

But Springfield-sama had been there, the plotters had been stopped and the demon resealed. The ringleader was safely incarcerated and her fellows scattered to the winds. The sentry's thoughts were interrupted as a pebble struck the walkway with a faint tap. Instantly, the guard whirled about with bow in hand and arrow knocked but found nothing to shoot at.

Cautiously the woman scanned the wall and surrounding rooftops but could make out no shapes in the evening gloom. Checking the ground, she found the small stone that was the source of the sound. Behind her, she heard the swish of fabric and started to spin, but moved too slowly as the katana's hilt struck the back of her head. The robed sentry fell forward, but a slender figure caught her by the waist and slowly lowered her to the ground.

The attacker quickly bound and gagged the guard; no need to slay the now helpless girl and risk rousing the entire association's wrath. The idea was to survive long enough to issue the challenge and bring the hanyo maid to Kyoto. "First, Amagasaki-san has to be freed and then …," the cloaked intruder paused, "then I deal with sempai." Leaving as quietly as a shadow, the figure melted into the night.


End file.
